Never Too Late
by SilverSwirls
Summary: After Rago and Pluto succeed in defeating the Legendary Bladers the world is left in turmoil as the God of Destruction is left to wreak havoc in Japan, but they don't plan to stop there.He plans to take the rest of the world and take down Ginga for good. Now Ginga must reunite the Legendary Bladers to face against his greatest foe once more.Will he be able to fix what has happened?
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I haven't written anything in along time! I had this idea and couldn't stop thinking about it so I wrote a rough draft and now we're here. I am accepting a few OCs, but not to many. Though the story will focus on Ginga and his quest to find his loved ones, OCs will make appearances to join or cause him trouble. I'm taking four to five OCs because I don't want to overwhelm myself with them, the problem with one of my other stories. The OC form can be found at the end of this chapter,** **Enjoy.**

Ginga sat quietly watching as the sun sunk below the horizon. He sat on the hill he had met Kenta and Madoka on at all those years ago. He sighed, thinking back to those days; he missed those moments. With another heavy sigh the Pegasus owner pushed himself up. It was beginning to get dark out; it wasn't safe out at night anymore. After tossing his bag over his shoulder Ginga began his walk back to the WBBA. Though the building had been abandoned long ago it gave him shelter during night and storms. Sadly though Ginga was unable to call it home anymore; he hadn't been able to after Nemesis' victory.

Ginga walked quietly through the torn up streets of Metal City. He looked around the rubble with a sad expression. He thought back to all the goods time he had had around the city. He knew the good times were gone though. He had no idea where any of his friends were, Kenta, Tsubasa, Kyoya and everyone else had either left the city or disappeared. Even Madoka had been forced to leave with some others. Though, he couldn't blame them. Evacuation of the city had started so suddenly that no one had much time to think it through. It had been either leave the city and go to the safe zones or stay and possibly parish to the threats. Ginga continued walking to try and take his mind off what had happened, but he couldn't help but reply the events of that dreadful day.

 _"Come on we have to keep fighting!" Ginga stood unsteady, looking to his friends. The other legendary bladers had fallen, all either lying in the dirt of close to clasping in exhaustion. Nemesis was beating them, badly. Ginga was the only one left able to fight and Pegasus was looking to good. "We can't give up, the world is doomed if we don't defeat him." Ginga signaled for Pegasus to attack nemesis once again, only for Pegasus to be thrown back. Ginga could practically see the pieces of his beloved bey chipping off._

 _"You cannot defeat me, just give in and bow down to me already!" The god of destruction's voice boomed as Pegasus was attacked and pushed back once more._

 _"NO! I will never give up, it's my job to defeat you and I won't give in!"_

 _"So be it. Now stand and watch as your bey falls to pieces and I take control of the world." Nemesis laughed evilly._

It hadn't been long after legendary blader's defeat that the world was sent into turmoil. The wild storms and earth quakes had eventually knocked out the power, due to the dangerous weather it was nearly impossible to repair. Soon the power and other important resources began to collapse. Soon people began to lose work; slowly the economy began to decline. With prices rising to try and get the economy back in tact many of the jobless citizens began stealing things such as food. The weather just kept getting worse. Soon safe havens we set up around the world where people could go for food, fresh water and safety from the destructive weather. At first it wasn't as big of a concern, until things got worse. Soon cities all around began to evacuate to these safe places. Madoka and some of his other friends included. It was clear then to everyone that Nemesis had truly taken the world as his own.

Ginga stopped, clenching his fists in anger he kicked one of the rocking in front of him, sending it rolling a short distance. "I failed!" He held back tears. "I failed everyone!" Ginga found himself breaking down in a small fit of tears and anger towards himself. His breakdown was cut short though when he heard growling behind him. He swiftly turned to see three wild dogs. All were thin and had a hungry look in their eyes. Snarling they began to inch closer to the redhead. Ginga stepped back while pulling put his Cosmic Pegasus. He launched his bey, it landed in front of the starving animals. Pegasus's spirit appeared rearing on its hind legs. It was enough to scare the two away, but the leader of the small group didn't show any intention of retreating. He eyed Ginga's bag, he could smell the scent of food.

Ginga didn't want to hurt the poor animal, but he couldn't risk injures or open wounds that could catch an infection; medicine was hard to come by now. So reluctantly he signaled for Pegasus to speed towards the brown dog, jumping up to hit the animal in his side. The light injury in his side was enough to cause the wild dog to go running with his tail between his legs. Ginga watched as the dog disappeared around the corner. It was sad to see someone's once beloved pet reduced to nothing but savagely running around and trying to find food to stay alive. But there was no point for Ginga to mourn someone else's lose when he so many of his own.

After that little run in Ginga picked up the pace to get to the WBBA quicker and when the sky turned completely black he began running the rest of the way. The flashlight Ginga had pulled from his bag was getting dimmer meaning that it was close to dying. Ginga had begun to see the big building come into view when he tripped over some rubble. He hissed slightly feeling a pang of pain run through his ankle. He knew he had twisted it. He grabbed his flashlight and stood back up slowly. He shone the beam of light around the ground near him to make sure nothing had fallen out of his bag, but something caught his eye. It was a beyblade. He picked it up and after brushing to dirt from the face bolt, his eyes widened in shock; it was Flame Sagittario.

Ginga had ran to the WBBA and to his father's old office, though his father wasn't around he found comfort in sleeping there. Even Ginga's own father and Hikaru had been nowhere to be seen after the massive evacuations, Ginga refused to believe that his father had abandoned him here; there had to be a reason. His tossed his supply bag down and plopped down in is bed of tattered blankets to investigate Sagittario closer. Kenta had left the same time Madoka had with an evacuation group, thought he two were rushed into it, they left Metal City. Why was Kenta's bey here? Was Kenta around or had he lost it the day he left? If his first conclusion was correct then Kenta could be wondering around defenseless without his bey. looked down at the bey with a determined expression, it was settled, his journey to find his missing friends would begin tomorrow.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:(You may list one to two. Keep in mind that their cloths may not be in the best condition.)

Personality:

Good or evil: (Do they side with Ginga and the others or do they follow Nemesis?)

Beyblade: (Please include description of their bitbeast, it may play a big part later on.)

How do they battle?:

Moves: (2 to 3 normal and special.)

Do they have a special person their looking for?: (Can be character from the show or someone of your own creation. If its someone of your own please include a small description of them.)

likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

strenghts:

Weaknesses:


	2. Chapter 2

Madoka sat quietly fanning herself on her bed. She was currently sitting in a considerably large room that was filed with nothing more than bunks. The walls were a white color and the floors an oak color. There were few windows letting the sun shine in through the curtains. Madoka was currently at one of the safe havens a few miles away from Metals Cities neighborh cities. It was early morning and most of the others were at breakfast, Madoka wasn't hungry through. Besides she knew she wouldn't get much food. Rations had been cut smaller again and she'd rather it go to someone else. It wasn't just that though, the past few days she hadn't been feeling too well the past few days. It was probably just a flu or something she was around hundreds of people everyday so she knew she was bound to get sick at some point. The events that had happened a few days ago also contributed to her unwillingness to leave the bunk area. Recently the guards that patrolled the place had gotten too agressive. They didn't allow anyone in and no one was allowed to leave. They even were given orders to use force on anyone suspicious of acting in nemesis's favor. They made it clear they didn't care who was involved a few days ago when they shot at Kyoya.

" _Kyoya get back into bed right now!" Madoka's voice rose over the Leone bladers mumbles of protest. Kenta watched as Nile pushed himself up and out of bed, obviously still not fully healed. The two friends had came to the safe camp a few weeks ago. Both had been starving, dehydrated and injured. So they were brought in fed, healed and taken care of by the best people around. But when they found out that they weren't allowed to leave, well, that didn't sit right with Kyoya._

" _Let go! I won't let them keep me here like a caged animal."_

" _Kyoya you'll get hurt even worse if you-Nile what are you doing!?" Nile grabbed Madoka's arm and pulled her out of Kyoya's way. Kyoya took this opportunity and excited the small room._

" _Just let him do this" Nile gentle pushed her back onto his bed. "I need to help him now." Kenta sat down next to her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

" _Relax Madoka, Kyoya is a strong guy. He'll take care of himself and make sure he gets where he's going."_

" _I know that, it's just that in times like these we should be sticking together not running around blindly in the wastelands."_

 _Meanwhile Kyoya watched as Nile drew the two guards away while talking and pointing into the distance. Kyoya waited another moment before taking off to come face to face with the eight inch fence that stood in his way. He smirked this, this was to easy compared to some of h9s previous training. He began climbing as quickly as he could. Kyoya had gotten to the top when a voice called out at him._

" _Get down from there!" bothe the guards turned away from Nile. The first man raised his gun and the second one followed. "Were ordered to take out anyone who could a threat or follower of Nemesis. This is your last warning!"_

 _Kyoya continued his descend down the chain link fence. Stopping half way down he called to Nile, "you know what to do after I leave Nile!" Nile nodded, fully aware of Kyoya's plan that would begin over the next few days. Another warning followed from the guards then came two gunshots._

" _What are you doing!?" Nile shouted in shock. He hadn't expected them to actually shoot at his friend. A shout from Kyoya was heard as he fell down to the ground. Nile grabbed at the first guards shoulder, only to feel the butt of the man's gun fly back into his lip. After stumbling back Nile felt a new sting of pain in his right eye. "Do you even know who he is?" Nile asked, holding his face in pain._

" _We're simply following the orders given to us!" One of them called over their shoulder as they both ran after Kyoya._

That had been a few days ago and there had been no sign of Kyoya since, leading for the three to assume he got to where he wanted. Nile had since been more carefull around the guards and stuck with Madoka and Kenta most of the time. If someone tried to take food or any other supplies from Madoka he was there to make sure that didn't happen. And if someone was picking to Kenta then he would be there to challenge them, since Kenta had lost his bey.

Though Madoka wasn't fond of the orders the guards have been following lately, it had to be better than living in the ruins of Metal City or anywhere else. Just one thing was always in the back of her mind; Ginga. She missed her redheaded friend and thoughts of the troubles he may be going through kept her up some nights.

"We're leaving." Nile and Kenta walked in, Nile has been the one to speak. "Tomorrow night, I think I have a safe way out of here." Kenta sat down next to Madoka.

"We're meeting up with Kyoya back at the city." kenta smiled. "Kyoya has a plan!" He exclaimed happily.

"What is it?"

"I'll explain once we're out of here. There's been rumors that followers of Nemesis are inside the camp, we can't have anyone overhear the plan" Nile sat across from the two. Madoka noticed something missing.

"Nile, where's your bey?"

"There's a new rule being enforced" Kenta spoke up, "all beyblades are being confiscated."

"Why would they-"

"They think a blader isn't to be trusted anymore. So they took Horuseus from me." Nile wasn't too happy about it. "That's why we have leave, before things get worse and trust me they will. The people here don't care about us, why do you think they so much more than us. They're follow orders to keep us alive, but casualties are no big deal."

Madoka looked at Niles fading black eye and cut lip, "what will happen if we get caught leaving?" she wondered aloud.

"A punishment is likely, but I won't let anything happen to you and Kenta." Nile reassured the hesitant girl. "Come on Kenta, curfews coming up soon. Madoka, we'll meet you outside of the supply room tomorrow night." Madoka nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

The next day Ginga had woken up at dawn. He wasted no time in collecting his things and began to leave. He'd only gotten to the doorway when he stopped. Looking down he realized that he had stepped on a picture frame. After bending over to pick it up Ginga brushed the dirt and dust off. His heart sank a bit in sadness. It was several small photos taped together, all of his friends from around the world's. Most were teams from the world championships, Hyoma, Sora and some others. There was even a picture of all the legendary bladers together in there; Ryuga included. The pictures brought happy memories for Ginga, but it also caused him to realise something. How would he make sure his international friends were okay? With Masamune all the way in America with Toby and Zeo, he couldn't possible get to America. China and a few other areas around the world were a different story. Unlike America Ginga was able to get through, but all he ever got was a static screen and muffled voices he couldn't make out.

Ginga continued to walk out of his father's office and WBBA, he didn't have time to worry about that right now. After meeting up with some of his friends he knew were still around then he could worry and create a plan. For now Ginga tracked along the streets looking for any needed supplies, also any clues as to where the nearby safe havens were.

An hour or so passed when Ginga stopped his searching and sat down on a large rock near the park. He had found some much needed supplies for his trip out of the city. He had also been in the B-Pit for the first time since he'd been on his own. Besides old memories Ginga had found some spare parts and basic bey maintenance tools. He figured Madoka would be happy to see her old tools again, that and he hoped she could fix Pegasus up a bit. Ginga was also happy when he found a list of locations of the many safe places around the world, some were scribbled off though, but the closest one was an hour or so on foot outside of the city. That gave Ginga his first place to stop, also more motivation to get going.

In fact Ginga jumped right up, feeling more pumped than ever. He was so ready to leave that he began to run down the street, he ignored the soreness in his ankle. He made it to the outskirts of the city in only a few minutes, but Ginga suddenly halted to a stop. For the first time in days he heard another person's voice.

"Ginga." A rough but weak voice was heard. Ginga turned quickly with pegasus out and ready to be launched. Pegasus was quickly put away though, because the face in front of him was all too familiar.

"Ryuga?" Ginga looked at the L-Drago blader in shook. Ryuga wasn't looking too good with the gashes and injuries all over his body and torn clothing, his signature white jacket was tattered towards them end and his golden headpiece now missing. "Ryuga!" The once great dragon emperor took a final step before collapsing into the dirt in exhaustion. Ginga rushed to his side, concern written at over his face. Who could do such a thing to Ryuga? Ryuga was one of the strongest out there, who could've attacked Ryuga, won and injured him so badly? Ginga growled slightly in anger, sure, Ryuga hadn't always been the nicest guy, but when it came down to fighting Nemesis he had joined them. "Don't worry Ryuga I'll help you." Ginga took one last look around, he hoped whoever did this wasn't still hanging around.

 **I'm surprised I finished chapter two so quickly! I hope you guys liked it. I mentioned that Ryuga joined Ginga and the others in the final battle with Nemesis, in this version Kenta managed to convince him to lend his power. Anyways you can expect an OC to make a brief appearance in the next chapter, also we'll find out what happened to Ryuga and some locations of three legendary bladers will be discussed. So keep an eye out for it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyoya panted slightly as he took another step. The sun was beating down on him, but the hooded cloak he wore provided his eyes little protection from the sun. "So close…" he mumbled to himself. The pain in his shoulder was still present under the cloth he had tied around to stop the bleeding. Geting shot in his shoulder was painfull enough, especially when his stomach was aching for food and water. The Leone blader had run out a water the previous morning, leaving his throat dry and wishing for water. "Just a little longer." He could almost see the tops of buildings of the city.

Soon the blue eyed boy found himself lying on his back in the dirt. His gaze found a valture flying around, most likely waiting for food. _**I'm not dead yet…**_ he sighed as he pulled his Leone from his belt. Looking at it he gave a half smile. "So this is the end for us, huh? Lying dehydrated and shot so close to the city we needed to get to." kyoya smiled agian slightly. "We had a good run, but we never did defeat Ginga." kyoya laughed, acknowledging his odd behavior. "Its amazing what dehydration and an empty stomach will do to you" he sighed. After lying there for thirty minutes or so kyoya soon began to drift into unconsciousness. He began to hear foot steeps approaching him, he was to tired to care as he kept his clear blue eyes closed untill a shadow appeared over him.

"K-Kyoya pal?" A familar voice villed Kyoyas ears and his eyes snapped open.

"Benkei? Is that you?"

"Of course it is, I haven't cahged that much!" Kyoya felt his body pulled up and into a big hug by his friend. "Kyoya pal I'm so glad to see you again!" Kyoya didn't say anything, but on the inside he was brimming with joy to see the bull blader and he slowly accepted his hug.

* * *

"Ryuga?" Ginga called for the summer blader to wake up as the resting boy shifted in his sleep, mumbling silently. He looked as if he wanted to wake up, but his body wouldn't let him just yet. Ginga sighed he knew the L-Drago user shouldn't be up anytime soon. Ginga continued to patch up the wounds on Ryuga body. Ryuga's face seemed scrunch slightly in a look of anger or pain as he dreamt of his great escape from Nemesis.

Ryuga watched as the guard for the hour made his rounds around the many cells. The man found no reason to stay so he left for his shift change. Ryuga knew he had to act fast before the next guard would show up. Standing up Ryuga pulled the small pocket knife from his pocket; he began to pick the lock to his cell. Finally the iron barred door drifted open with a slight squeak. Ryuga creped out and around the winding halls of cells, finally he found the exit and stepped out into the dim hallways. His steps echoed on the stone floors as he ran, turning many corners before finding the room he was looking for. Inside he found his L-Drago, a dark aura admitting from the beyblade. Ryuga picked his bey up and it immediately lost the dark purple aura; an alarm went off. His amber eyes widened and he began his dash for the exit, he knew where it was he just needed to get there before…

"HEY STOP HIM!" He heard the guards racing after him. Ryuga knew he wasn't up for a fight; he was feeling weak from being trapped for so long. Ryuga did make it outside of the large building and found himself surrounded by forest. He knew he wasn't far from the city, he just didn't know which way he should go… "There he is!" He turned to see a man and woman running towards him, both had beys out and ready to launch at him. Making a quick decision Ryuga picked to run straight into the forest. He pushed past branches and through the overgrown area. At any other time Ryuga would have fought back with L-Drago, but he feared that if he tried he would exhaust the remaining energy he had left. Then it would be all too easy for them to drag Ryuga back.

Ryuga's running was cut short when he reached the Cliffside. Below him was a river and a steep hillside that led to it. He wondered if he could make it down the rocky hill without slipping. Ryuga didn't have to wait to make up his mind, he felt a beyblade against his ankle, pushing him off balance and tumbling down. The two Nemesis followers peered over the edge to look for their target. "He must have fallen into the river." The woman spoke, her olive eyes searching for him.

"What about L-Drago?" The man asked.

"His bey is of no use to Nemesis, he's already taken the star fragment from it." The man nodded as the woman turned to leave. "Let's go. There's no good chance that he's still alive." The two walked away.

It was a few seconds after when Ryuga appeared out of the water, he hadn't thought it was so deep. He also didn't know he could hold his breath that long. Pulling himself up and out of the cold water he looked around. This place did look familiar to him. He began his walk to find the city and hopefully another person.

Ginga slipped the roll of bandages into his bag once he finished with Ryuga. "I wonder what he's dreaming about." Ginga questioned with a sigh. "Looks like I won't be heading out to the safe zones today."

"Get away from me!" Ginga's attention was drawn to the new voices outside of the building. What could be going on out there? He wondered, getting up to walk outside. He was met with the sight of a boy and a couple standing in the road. "What's going on!?" Ginga shouted over the clashing of beyblades. The man and woman recalled their beys and turned to Ginga. A smirk stretched across the woman's face.

"Ginga Hagane." She began, "It's been a while."

"Alice!?" Ginga gasped. He knew Alice and her husband, Ray. He remembered what they had done to Dynamis and Aguma.

"You know them?" The boy asked his light brown eyes seemed to question everything the redhead said. His short silver hair blew slightly with the wind. His tattered black leather jacket over a black shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots stood out in the sunny area.

"I guess you could say that." Ginga answered, looking over his appearance.

"Now that we've met again, let's settle that battle Hagane." Ray called out. "Let's see who really is the strongest. Alice and I versus you and Takumi."

"Deal." Ginga agreed. Maybe if I will I can get information on Nemesis.

"What if we win?" Takumi asked he was confused as to why Ginga would agree to battle such low lives, followers of Nemesis.

Alice smirked, readying her launcher. "Then you'll get to keep you beys and get to go free."

"Though it's unlikely that you'll be a match against Nemesis' power!" Both Takumi and Ginga launched their beys as Alice and Ray did. "Recognize these beys Ginga?" It took Ginga a minute, but realization soon dawned over him.

"Jupiter...Kronos...these are-what have you done to their beys!" Both the said beys spun with a dark aura surrounding the both of them, Ginga could almost feel Nemesis' power oozing out of them.

"Just some minor adjustments under Nemesis' order. Don't worry Ginga they're not as strong a Nemesis, so you might have a chance. Though I doubt it." Ray signaled for Jupiter to attack Pegasus. While Alice sent Kronos after Takumi's bey. Pegasus dodged, Takumi's on the hand was hit causing the bey to slide back. "Don't forget Takumi, we know everything about Divine Songstress. More than even you do." Takumi clenched a fist in aggravation.

"You don't know everything about my Songstress; we've gotten strong since our last battle." Songstress raced forward at Kronos, hitting the dark bey with an uppercut move. Kronos was sent upward into the air for a moment before landing back on to the ground; ready to attack.

Meanwhile, Ginga and Alice appeared to be matched in power as both beys pushed each other around. Jupiter held its ground as Pegasus continued its line of attacks. Alice called for Jupiter to break its defense and move forward to meet with Pegasus. Jupiter pushed Pegasus back slowly before moving to zoom around Pegasus and turn to attack from behind again. This isn't good; I know how Dynamis battles, but Alice is unpredictable when she's switching her attack strategies so often. She doesn't seem to make use Jupiter's Gravity Balls, but I just get why her attacks are so strong. "Pegasus!" Ginga cried as he watched his bey sent back a few feet, landing unsteadily on the ground.

Takumi watched Ginga's struggles while defending from Kronos. He couldn't believe the power coming from these beyblades; the dark energy enhanced their attack mostly, making even a stamina or defense type unusually strong. "What's wrong Takumi too weak to even fight back?" Ray taunted. Takumi ignored the man and turned to Ginga with a questioning glance.

"Get ready to use your special move Takumi, I have an idea." Ginga's Pegasus broke away from Jupiter. "Pegasus, Final Drive mode!" He called. Pegasus switched modes.

"Go now Songstress special move; lost in thoughts, all alone!" Songstress's spirit appeared. A form of a beautiful lady appeared to be singing a song of some sort. The song seemed to affect Kronos and Jupiter, leaving them to spin a confused manner while wobbling back and forth.

"Cosmic Tornado!" Pegasus began to rapidly spin in circles around Jupiter and Kronos, who now spun near each other in a confused manner. In one giant rotation Pegasus's multiplied attack power came crashing down on Kronos and Jupiter. "Wow that really worked out for us!" Ginga smiled at Takumi. "Nice going with your move, it's definitely a new one I've seen."

"We've got them now!" Takumi watched as the smoke cleared, to his disappointment both Kronos and Jupiter still spun, though they were affected by their joint effort to take them out.

"How did they…" Ginga noticed the barriers of dark energy around the two beys. Songstress's move hadn't been enough to stop these beys from defending.

"Now it's our turn!" Alice smirked alongside with ray. "Jupiter, Grand Lightning!" Jupiter unleashed a purple cyclone of some sort, mixed with black instead of purple lightning as well. A dark version of Jupiter's beast appeared in a show of light that spread far across the battlefield. Jupiter's beast then summoned blue lightning, striking Pegasus and stopping its spin entirely. Ginga gasped as he fell to his knees to grab is damaged Pegasus.

Next Ray spoke up, "Kronos, Great Ring Of destruction!" Krono's beast appeared, creating a cycle of slicing wind that began to kick up some of the nearby debris and sending some at Songstress, leaving Takumi's bey to stop spinning. Takumi followed Ginga's actions and grabbed Songstress. "Weak" they laughed and began to walk towards them. "Now your beys are ours."

But then something happened and the husband and wife were stopped in their tracks when a roar filled the silence. Ginga stood up to see Ryuga sanding, an angry expression on his face.

"You" he began, "you two did this to me!" L-Dragos beast appeared wrapped around the nearby rubble and abandoned cars.

"What!?"

"He survived the fall?" Alice exclaimed in shock to see him. L-Drago roared again as the bey raced towards Kronos and Jupiter, taking out the weekend beys with some ease. The beys landed near Ginga's Pegasus, allowing the redhead to taken them. Alice and Ray stumbled backwards and turn to dash away in fear of what the Dragon Emperor could do to them Ryuga's flame like aura disappeared as his eyes began to fall. Ryuga's actions had exhausted his energy, his body fell forward only to be caught by Ginga, who had jumped up to catch him. Takumi followed Ginga's actions and helped get him back to his resting spot.

After getting Ryuga settled on some blankets Ginga began to re patch the cuts that had reopened when Ryuga had launched his bey. Takumi sat across from Ginga. "So, thanks for helping me back there."

"It's no problem, bladers need to stick together nowadays."

"I'm sorry about your friends, Aguma and Dynamis...they were legendary bladers also right?"

"Yeah they were skilled bladers." Ginga didn't seem to want to talk about them.

"Were?"

"They aren't dead or anything, at least not that I know of." Ginga's honey eyes cast downwards as he drew circles in the dirt. "After our defeat Nemesis had tried to trap us, we all made it out...except Aguma. He had stopped to save Bao and Yu. As for Dynamis he was defeated and taken to Nemesis' lair not long after. I had arrived too late to help him."

Takumi looked down, "People never did understand what you all went through…" he thought back to the day the legendary bladers had arrived after their defeat. Some people had been sympathetic towards them, while others were had been upset or angry about the defeat. They had been yelling at them as the new was broadcasting their return. People has should things such as: "you failed us, you failed the world!" "this is your fault, you failed us!" Takumi never understood how cruel those people had been.

"And if I had been there to help he would've been spared and I-"

"Ginga, none of this is your fault alone."

"I know that I just…" Ginga reached to whipe any tears that threatend to fall.

It was later that night when Ryuga woke up, forcing Ginag and Takumi up so they could give him the food and water he needed. All Ryuga offtered them was a quick explanation ofvhis escape. He soon moved on to other things. "Ginga, Nemesis is becoming weaker each day without the power of beys to feed on." He toseed the empty water bottle to the side. "He took my start fragment, but he cant feed off that forever. Ginga, if we gather everyone up again I think we might have a chance to actually defeat him this time." Ryuga ignored Takumi's presence and focused on his past rival.

"You may have a point Ryuga, but for now I say we sleep and talk more about it tomorrow. Also, speaking of tomorrow I'm leaving to find Kenta and Madoka." Ginga looked at Kronos amd Jupiter, which sat near his bag. "Then, maybe we can locate the others and free whoever was captured. I also need to find Hikaru and my father, they may know something about Nemesis that we don't."

Ryuga opened his mouth but hesitated to speak. "Ginga...your father he's at Nemesis's lair. He's sick and injured though." The shook never left Ginga's face. "I fear that the worse may happen to your father."

 **Finally done with chapter three! I hope you all like it I spent a while retyping this sever different ways. Anyways Takumi Grimm belongs to gamergirl101. Also in the next chaper we'll see how Niles escape plan works out, Ginga and the others will set out on their journey to the safe camps and we'll have a look into Nemesis's lair amd some upcoming plans he may have for Ginga and the other legendary bladers.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Takumi? Ginga spoke up from the spot he was laying. Takumi was leaning against the wall reading a book he had found and Ryuga was lying on the other side of the room with his back turned to them. Takumi answered Ginga with a slight hum. "I didn't get to ask earlier, but I wanted to know if you were looking for someone? You know family or friends?"

Takumi was silent for a moment. "I know where my parents are and I don't want anything to do with them right now...not after what happened the last time we met."

"What happened?" Ginga sat up and looked at the boy with a confused look.

Takumi shook his head. "It's nothing Ginga." Ginga nodded, forgetting the questions he had for his new friend. Ginga didn't understand why Takumi wouldn't want to be with his family, especially at a time like now. Ginga shook it off as none of his business and looked back at the sky, spotting several familiar constellations. "Do you really think you'll be able to find all of the legendary blader and your friends?"

After a moment of silence Ginga answered. "No." He sighed. "In fact, I know it will be awhile until I see some of them again. King and Chris, they're in America as far as I know. King made Chris go along with him to see Toby, Zeo and Masamune. I have no idea how I would get to him. Dynamis and Aguma are locked away, how can I get to them? I'll be captured and then who will-" Ginga took a deep breath. "My point is that even though I may not be able to get them all back, I have to at least try." Takumi didn't say anything as he traced his finger over the book's cover.

It was a few minutes later when Takumi spike again. "So, have you put any thought into what Ryuga said?" Ginga nodded with a thoughtful expression.

"I can't stay here." A small huff came from Ryuga, who was now sitting up with a sleepy expression. Ginga seemed to sense his annoyance. Ever since Ginga refused Ryuga's plan earlier he had been in bad mood. Ryuga had suggested that Ginga stay in Metal City Instead of going out to find his friends. Ryuga's reasoning has been simple; let the bladers come to him. Basically Ryuga suspected that if Ginga were to stay and try to get his message out to the world (or what was left of It.) the legendary bladers and his other friends would return. Though his plan did have flaws, Takumi even thought could work, to Ginga's disappointment.

Ginga had his mind set on finding Kenta and Madoka and whoever else he found leads to. He didn't want to wait around in the rundown WBBA headquarters while Ryuga did all he could to fix communications. The fact that Ryuga hadn't shown much sympathy for Ginga's emotions made Ginga even angrier, sadder also. Just a few hours ago Ginga's relief of news in his father was crushed by the knowledge of not knowing what his father could be facing while locked away. And in top of that he also worried for Dynamis and Aguma.

"Listen Ginga if you-" Ryuga was interrupted when Takumi got up to silence him.

"Let's just go look around or something, Ginga needs time to think for himself…" Takumi spared one more glance at the redhead, who sat with his head down now, deep in thought. Ryuga wanted to protest while being guided out of the building, but Takumi muttered "he's upset, be kind for once" and disappeared outside with the L-Drago blader.

* * *

Nile had been talking with Kenta and Madoka when it happened. The three of them had been talking about their plan to leave. They had to wait another day before they could actually leave. It was nearing nightfall and the boys were getting ready to leave when the door was thrown open and a man stormed in. "Kenta Yumiya you are to come with us now!" Nile jumped up.

"What do you want with Kenta?" Kenta got up to stand next to him.

"It's none of your concern, now come on." The guy turned, motioning for Kenta to come. Nile followed them leaving Madoka to call after him. Madoka got up to look out the window; Nile and Kenta were led into a truck and were soon gone, driven out of the camp. Madoka stepped away from the window. _What now?_ She questioned _what should I do? What if they don't come back?_ Madoka sighed, telling herself not to worry. After all what could possibly happen? Madoka went back to her bed, pulling on of her bags from under her bead and taking out some of her tools. When she left she had taken some of her basic bey fixing tools. She hadn't done much repairing though. But Nile's bey needed some attention; it looked worn down and scratched up. When Nile got it back (she had no idea he managed to) it had been in worse condition than when it was taken. She took it upon herself to fix it up a bit, since she knew they would encounter some kind of danger while out there. She thought back to Kenta and how he had lost Sagittario the day the left together. He had been so upset…she sighed wondering if he would ever get his bey back.

An hour or so passed before anything more happened. As she finished up on Horuseus she heard a crash from outside followed by some screams. She brushed it off as one of the small structures falling again, it happened a lot actually. She began to put her tools away along with Horuseus; she stood up and noticed an orangey glow reflecting on the windows. Her blue eyes widened in shock, outside orangey red flames burned, setting building ablaze with flames. With a small yelp she grabbed the bag that held her tools and other important things and turned to run out the door.

The doors handle had been hot, burning her hand as she pushed it open. She cried holding her hurting hand to her chest and she dashed towards the exit. Only a few other people remained, most everyone had left by now. Fortunately for Madoka the fire seemed to have started on the other side of the camp, allowing her more time to get away. Though she wasn't able to head straight out, flames blocked her path and she had to turn to find another way out. She ran alongside the fencing, he legs beginning to grow tired and the scent or soot in the air made her feel sick and the smoke from the flames made it harder to breath and caused her throat to burn. She hoped to see a tear or hole in the fence that would aid her escape, she hoped the way up ahead wasn't blocked off either.

"Over here!" A voice called to her, she turned unable to make out the guys face in the dark, but listened to him and ran up to him. He was on the other side of the fence; he was kneeling down and holding the bottom of the gate up. The opening he had created was small, but if Madoka tried she was sure she could get through. And she did with some effort and help from the stranger when he grabbed her forearm and pulled her as she crawled.

"Thank you…" She panted, trying to catch her breath. She tried to make out his features but couldn't, her eyes burned and watered from the smoke in the air, she felt light headed. The boy didn't say anything as she fell forward, unconscious.

* * *

Nile now sat in the back of the truck, two female guards in front of him and Kenta up front with the third one. The silver moon shone down onto them and the wind caused Nile to shiver. Nile watched them carefully; there was something wrong with this whole thing. Taking Kenta and driving them out and far from the camp just wasn't right. "What did you need Kenta for?" He spoke calmly. The golden eyed girl in front of him looked up, her dark green bangs framing her eyes.

"It's nothing really." She didn't carry a weapon, but did have a beyblade and equipment on her belt. "Our boss just wanted to see him." _Boss?_ Nile questioned. This woman was lying, he could feel it. The woman looked back down at the papering she held, he had no idea how she could read with all the wind. Nile felt a tap on his shoulder, the younger looking girl had moved next to him. Nile's gaze followed to where she was pointing. Behind him and towards the ground racing below them she motioned for him to take a look, he did, to his dismay. Nile felt a boot on his back, pushing him out of the vehicle and causing him to tumble to the side of the dirt road. He groaned in pain, his head was beginning to hurt and he couldn't find the energy to sit up and see what was happening now. The car had stopped and now he head Kenta shouting and what sounded like a fight. Nile moaned in pain again, but tried to ignore it and instead looked up at the sky.

Ninel hadn't thought that she'd end up here; pushing a boy out of a moving truck, wearing a guards uniform, and rolling around with some nemesis freak. The other guard had been easy to take out, with help from Kenta. Though she had been shot at, the bullet barley grazed her arm. This girl was strong; Ninel had to give her that. But she didn't have time for this. She had a ride to catch. A helicopter was waiting for her, this was her last chance to get to China and the things she went through to get this chance wasn't going to be for nothing.

It wasn't long until the Eurasian girl was back on her feet again and looking at Kenta, who stood gawking at her in shook. "Ninel?" He questioned. Her goldenrod eyes looked down at him with a friendly glint.

"I didn't think that you'd remember me." She smiled. She had given Ryuga and Kenta shelter one night when she found them wondering near the village she had been staying in at the time. That had been before the Nemesis battle and Kenta had told her of his efforts to get Ryuga to join the other legendary bladers.

Kenta didn't smile back, instead his eyes drifted from her, to Nile, then back at her. "You just…you just pushed Nile out of a moving truck!" He exclaimed, dashing over to Niles side.

"Oh my, your right!" She exclaimed, following Kenta to kneel by Nile.

"Why!?"

"It was part of my plan…the plan didn't go as planned…" She poked at Nile in worry, already checking his pulse just to be sure.

Nile groaned opening his eyes back up. "I'm fine, just everything hurts, but I'll be fine…" Nile sat up slowly.

"I'm so sorry!" Ninel placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're sure you're really okay?" Nile nodded slowly.

* * *

Kyoya sat with his head upturned to gaze at the stars. Benkei was off doing whatever he did with his time, leaving Kyoya at the tracks. After Benkei found Kyoya that morning he immediately brought him back to his camp and gave him everything he needed. Benkei's camp consisted of some blankets and spare food and water stored inside an abandoned train car on the tracks. The car sat alone on the tracks, left behind and forgotten. After Benkei wondered off Kyoya climbed up to sit on top of it to look at the darkening sky. At that moment the Leone blader felt relaxed and almost at peace, at least before Benkei's loud voice called for his pal. "Kyoya pal, I've got you some more water!" He called out him.

Kyoya felt a sick feeling wash over him. Earlier he had drunk so much water that he had gotten sick not long after. "I'm fine." He hopped down and offered to take some of the items from Benkei. Both dropped the supplies near Benkei's pack and moved to sit near the camp fire.

"How your arm?" Benkei questioned, his eyes drifting to the bandages he had wrapped Kyoya shoulder with earlier.

"I'll be fine as long as I don't get an infection." Kyoya spoke up. Kyoya could feel Benkei's eyes on him as he gave a big smile. Kyoya didn't bother with telling him to stop, Benkei was happy to have a friend back. He spoke up, "Nile will be meeting up with me in the city soon." Benkei nodded, already aware of Kyoya's plans.

"Kyoya look!" Benkei pointed to the sky, both could barely make out the smoke pooling into it. Kyoya's eyes widened slightly. He turned back to the fire.

"Nile will be here soon." He repeated, "Hopefully."


	5. Chapter 5

Ginga sighed. Ryuga and Takumi had left a few minutes ago. He wished they would come back and cheer him up, tell him everything was going to work out. But they didn't. Ginga took an unsteady breath. Everything that had happened the past few days was cluttering inside his mind. Kenta's bey, Ryuga and those Nemesis bladers, Dynamis and Aguma, Nemesis, his father...Another sigh escaped and Ginga thought back to the day he found Kenta's bey. He had been so happy, so hopeful that he would be reunited with his closest friends. But now he wasn't so sure. What if Kenta really was nowhere to be found and he was just getting his hopes up? Maybe he should listen to Ryuga. Staying didn't seem that bad. Ryuga did have a point that the other probably would come back to the city, to their home. Besides, even though Ryuga wouldn't admit it Ginga could tell that he was still hurting. Then again...Ginga didn't want to just sit around and wait.

And now came the topic of his father...he hadn't had much time to think about what could be happening to him. Surely Nemesis would hurt him too badly, would he? Of course he would, maybe not extremely, but he wouldn't risk it especially now that Ryuga has slipped away from him. Ginga remembered how he felt when he thought his father was gone during Battle Bladers, those feelings were returning. Was he father okay? Was he, dare he think of it, gone by now? Ginga shook his head. _No, now isn't the time to be thinking like that! I have to stay strong!_

* * *

An awkward silence occupied the space between Nile, Kenta and Ninel. Kenta was squeezed between the two. Ninel drove and Nile say with his head against the cool window. His head was still throbbing and Ninels flipping through of radio stations wasn't helping. The Eurasian teen was still dressed in the baggy dark blue uniform. She kept her eyes on the road and her hand placed on the radio, she flipped through several stations quickly. All were static as expected. "Ninel?" Kenta spoke up.

"Yeah?" She stopped flipping.

"You never did tell us why you're dressed like that."

Ninel smiled. "I guess I should explain what happened!" She laughed slightly. "I few days ago this guy I met promised me a lift to China if I took care of the wild dogs that were giving him trouble. I did. He gave me directions, all I needed was a ride. I came across that camp and I noticed the trucks that were unloading some supplies. I figured they wouldn't miss just one. So I changed into a uniform I found in the main building to avoid suspicion and went for it. As you can tell it didn't go so well."

"Yeah." Nile glanced over at her. "Not that it matters anymore." Ninels grip tightened on the steering wheel. She had missed her ride, they took off without her. She was still pretty upset about it.

"Anyways!" Kenta cut into whatever Nile was about to say next. "Why China?"

"Originally I was supposed to be on a plane there, but the airlines canceled all flights because of the storms." Ninels vision caught something in the mirror. It looked like a light behind them. It disappeared as fast as it appeared. Ninel brushed it off. "Anyways. I didn't make it there. I wanted to see a friend of mine, Dashan Wang."

"I know him!" Kenta smiled.

"I figured so. He was in the World Championships."

"Wait, why would you go to China for him? Didn't he tell you?" Kenta gave her questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" A confused expression found its way across Ninels face.

"Dashan came to Japan a few days before everyone left. He said he had issues he needed to discuss with Ginga in person." Kenta leaned back in his seat while suppressing a yawn. "He never made to the the WBBA though, we don't really know what happened." Ninel gave a small smile. _He's here in Japan...he was in Metal City for a time. Where is he now? I have to find him...what was he so concerned about? He never said anything to me…_ Ninel sighed. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow I have to get back to the city. I need some kind of clues to where he went or the information he had!_

"NINEL!" Nile exclaimed when the seventeen year old slammed on the breaks. It happened so unexpectedly that Nile almost whacked his head on the dashboard. "Haven't you hurt me enough for one night!?" Nile glared.

"No...in front of us...look." An orange glow reflected in her golden-rod eyes.

"The camp!" Kenta cried. The boys scrambled to get out. "What happened!?"

Nile stared wide eyes. "Madoka…" he spoke lowly. The girl was the first one to come to mind. "Where is she?" He looked around "Madoka!" Ninel joined Niles side. She had never met the mechanic girl, but she had seen her with Ginga during the World Championships. Kenta had already ran ahead, his head turning rapidly to look for his friend.

"She's not here...She's-" Kenta caught sight of someone standing a distance away. The males figure was facing the flames and he appeared to be holding someone. The boy turned at the sound of Kenta. "Hey! What are you doing with her!" The tall figure took a step back, it looked like he wanted to run. "Get over here." Kenta was ready to run up to the guy, but Ninel was ahead of him.

She ran to him, "who are you?" She questioned.

"why do you want to know?" The stranger asked. His purple eyes watched Ninel carefully, trying to decide whether these people we're threats or not.

"Thats their friend you have there, any reason why you're carrying her around like that?" The blue haired boy scowled at the questioning.

"Would you of rathered me to leave her in that fire? I helped her get out out of there, she passed out not long after." The pale boy took a step back, not wanting to be so close to the girl. "Next time I'll leave her in the dirt then."

Kenta appeared an Ninels side. "I think we're all getting off on the wrong foot here." Nile noded as he walked up. "we're sorry, we were just worried that you were bad." Kenta explained. "But as you said, you saved her. So thank you." Kenta gave a small smile. The pale boy noded.

"It's no big deal. I'm Ranmaru Fukami." his tone of voice lightened up.

"I'm Kenta and this is Nile."

"Ninel Bychkov." Ninel spoke. "Are you by any chance related to-"

"Yes, Ryutaro is my younger brother." Ranmaru answered. "Anyways, I take Madoka to your truck if you'd like."

"Yes please" Kenta followed Ranmaru. "So, do you have any idea where you're going?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah I do actually. Why?"

"Where?"

"Metal city. My brother had a small place near the city, I'm hoping I'll be able to figure out where he is." Ranmaru stopped to look down at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Thats where we're heading! As a thank you why don't you come along with us? We can give you a ride."

"Hey!" Ninel called, walking up to them. "I still want to know what happened here!" She crossed her arms. "You didn't do this, did you?"

"What reason would I have to burn this place down?" Ranmaru gave a small glare. "It wasn't me. I was just passing by and out of nowhere this place erupted in flames. I have no idea what happened."

"Okay." Ninel sighed. "I'm just be coutious." Ninel turned to walk back to the truck. "There isn't many people you can trust now and for good reason." Ranmaru nodded l, he understood after all he had been careful throughout his travels also.

"I hope riding in the back isn't a problem for you" Nile asked, his green eyes looking up to him.

"It's fine. I'll make sure Madoka is okay also." Ranmaru motioned to Madoka's sleeping body, she was resting in the back ontop an old blanket that had been there. Nile noded and climbed into the truck after Kenta. Ranmaru got in the back and sat leaning against the edge. He sighed. "What am I doing?" he asked himself.

* * *

"What!?" A booming voice ran through the halls of Nemesis' lair. The body of Rago sat furious on his throne of sorts. Alice and Ray stood before him.

"Sir. It wasn't our fault" Alice nervously spoke.

"Wasn't you fault? Then please, tell me who's it was? Hmm?" Rago's nemesis possessed body slammed a fist down in anger. "I trust you the power of Jupiter and Saturn and you lose them both?! Not only that, But you also let the L-Drago user get away!" Nemesis was fuming with anger.

"We hadn't of lost it if Hagane hadn't showed up!" Alice frowned. "We had them!"

"Well it's really your fault. You are the one who insisted we go after Takumi" Ray glared at his wife. Alice's face went red.

"You and I both know that Songstress would've provided us with great power!" Alice shouted, she wasn't taking the fall for this.

"You idiots are both responsible!" Nemesis shouted. "If you bring me those beys back then I'll make sure you regret it."

"We will sir." Ray spoke up.

"You better. I grow weaker every day. Without the star fragments power I will soon fade."

"We know, we won't let that happen." The couple turned to leave the room. Nemesis was left alone. He stood up, looking towards the side of the room and into the shadows. "Pluto, reveal yourself! I know you're there." The said male steeped out.

"I couldn't help but listen in." He smirked. "Those two are completely useless. I don't see why you keep them around." The magenta eyed boy observed. **(okay I'm not sure if his eyes really are that color, but the pics I looked at of him they look pink-magenta to me so that's what I'm going with for now.)**

"They've been of some use." Nemesis watched his partner walk closer, he knew Pluto was hiding something in his hand. He could sense a strong power.

"What's in your hand?" The god of destruction asked with a demanding tone.

"This?" He held the bey that was in his hand up. "Turns out Doji has come through to us. He's brought in the star fragment from the Mercury blader." In Pluto's hand Mercury Anubis sat, damaged but illuminating a blue aura.

Nemesis smirk grew bigger. "I guess Doji isn't completely useless after all." he chuckled. Next a dark aura surrounded Nemesis, Anubis soon after. He laughed evilly as the power of Anubis was drained, being replaced with his own dark energy. _So much power..._ Pluto smirked also. _Soon Nemesis will be as strong as when he was released once more. Then no one will stop us, not even Ginga or the rest of the legendary bladers!_

When Anubis stopped glowing so did Nemesis. Pluto pocketed the bey _I'll lock that away soon, but first I think it's time we check up on our prisoners._ "Come with me." Pluto spoke, Nemesis did follow him. "I'll show you, but first I have news on Dynamis." Pluto stopped in front of him. "Our efforts are going as planned, Dynamis is weak now and Curse of Hades will soon be in effect. Soon he will revert back to his dark self."

Nemesis smirked. "Excellent. He will prove to be effective in my efforts to capture the remaining Legendary Bladers." Pluto noded as both descended down the stone staircase and into the under ground level. There were sever cells, most empty, but the two to the right appeared to be occupied. Pluto and Nemesis walked up to them. One held a worn looking Aguma, who was leaning leaning against the stone brick wall. Next to him was Ryo and Dynamis. Ryo looked just as worn out as Aguma. He was kneeling at Dynamis side, trying to urge the Jupiter blader to calm down.

"Dynamis it will be okay, just try to calm down." Dynamis was lying on his side, eyes closed and teeth clenched.

"I can't it's-it's happening I can't fight it anymore!" Dynamis sat up, holding his head. "The curse is-" an evil looking pendant slowly appeared around Dynamis's neck, the same one he had worn during the time he had been reverted to the dark version of himself.

Roy got up, glaring at Pluto and Nemesis. "Stop this now, he's in pain!"

"And stop our plans? No chance." Nemesis gave a small smirk.

"Then take me instead! Just, leave Dynamis alone." Ryo stepped closer to them, looking at them through the iron bars.

Pluto laughed. "Nice try, but we want Dynamis. But I would just love to see the look on your son's face if he saw you like that, fighting under our orders." Pluto smirked. "Imagine the look on his face!" Ryo growled in anger.

"Leave Ginga out of this!" He shouted.

"Argh!" Dynamis shouted while standing up, his arms fell to his side. The dark aura from the pendant slowly surrounded him. A red glow shone in his eyes as he looked up with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuga smirked in victory, he had won the argument. For now they would stay in the city. The three boys were currently inside the WBBA, specifically the director's office. Ryuga stood in front of the seemingly broken computers. Takumi was still in the doorway observing the the large room and Ginga could be found sulking in the corner. "okay, now what?" Takumi asked.

"For now we get this place cleaned up. Look for anything important or of use to us." Ryuga told Takumi. "This office will be our new home for the next- however long it takes." Takumi noded and went to work picking up the papers that were sprawled over the floor. Ryuga turned his attention to Ginga next.

"Ginga you may be upset right now, but don't think that is going to get you out of helping."

Ginga rolled his eyes, "I plan to help out." The red head moved towards his father's desk to look for anything important. _I'm not going to cry...again._ Ginga told himself as he set aside the photo of him and his father. _Stay strong, we'll save everyone soon enough._ "What are you doing Ryuga?" The redhead asked, noticing Ryuga's lack of work.

Ryuga looked away from Ginga, "I'll be over here working on the wiring and stuff for the computers" Ryuga spoke with a somewhat sad tone.

"Ryuga is something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Ginga" Ryuga snapped at him.

"Come on Ryuga, I think we both know you're not as cold as you let on." Ginga smiled at him. "But you know you can talk to me. We may not of always been friends, but I think we're both in the same boat when it comes to our defeat by Nemesis." Ryuga didn't respond and kept his back turned. _Thanks Ginga…_ he closed his eyes for a moment. Though Ryuga didn't show it much he was grateful of his rivals words. After their loss to Nemesis Ryuga had been angry, so much so that he almost went after Nemesis on his own. Thankfully Ginga had talked him out of it. Not only had he been angry, he had also felt disappointed in himself for allowing such a defeat. Yes he had lasted longer in the fight than most of the other legendary bladers, but he hadn't been able to do anything in the end. After Ginga had been defeated, though he tried to push himself to get up, Ryuga hadn't been able to fight again.

That wasn't the only thing bothering him though. When he returned with the others many people had been angry with them. Ryuga understood why, they were afraid of what would happen. After all their only hope had been defeated and they didn't have a clue how to stop what was coming. Ryuga knew Ginga and Kyoya hadn't taken well to the insults, the way people talked about them. Characterizing them as weak and failures, none of that bothered Ryuga. It was the way people talked about him that got to him.

Apparently they weren't ready to forget what Ryuga had done in the past. Most of them didn't even know the whole story, all they knew was that he was the blader of lost control of L-Drago in his attempt to gain power. Ryuga had put all that behind him, but others still questioned the boy's intentions. People speculated why someone like him would fight, some went as far to accuse him of helping the enemy. (how anyone came up with that still remained a mystery to him.) Besides, absolute power over the world wasn't worth the destruction of his home. As if he'd ever go along with Pluto's plans.

"Ryuga?" Takumi's voice drew Ryuga from his thoughts. "Ryuga are you sure you know what you're doing?" Takumi questioned, looking down at him from where he stood. "You've been staring into space for awhile now."

Ryuga blinked and looked over to the silver haired boy. "Of course I know what I'm doing!" Ryuga snapped at him, he wasn't just a skilled blader he actually knew a lot about electronics and such. Ginga could be heard in the background knocking over several things.

"Okay then, just don't ruin it more than it already is." Takumi turned away from Ryuga and walked out of the room to dispose of the useless papers in his arms. Ginga finished looking through his father's desk, finding nothing particularly useful. Takumi returned a moment later. "Hey, Ginga what's in here?" Takumi asked, noticing a door near the right corner of the room.

"Oh, that? It's just a closet." Takumi noded and walked up to it, deciding he might as well have a look. "Uhh…" Takumi turned to Ginga with a questioning glance.

"What's- seriously? I thought Hikaru made him get rid of that!" Ginga sighed, but he couldn't help a smile appearing.

"The Immortal Phoenix" Ryuga muttered, looking at Ryo's costume. "Than man was crazy, I swear." Ryuga shook his head with a small smile. He remembered when Ryo welcomed him and the bladers back. He announced that he, the Immortal Phoenix, was proud of them no matter what happened. Ryuga knew Ryo had only done that to cheer Ginga, Yu and Kenta up. But his little act seemed to make everyone light up and share a laugh.

* * *

Benkei observed Kyoya silently from where he was walking behind his friend. The two were on their way to the city. Kyoya estimated that they should be there by nightfall. _Kyoya's been acting strange, he hasn't said more than three words to me since we set out!_ It was true though, the blue eyed boy had been more, shall we say, unpredictable than usual. He was moody, one minute perfectly fine then before Benkei knew it he was being yelled at for something. _Something must be wrong with Kyoya!_ Benkei inwardly gasped. _I have to say something! But I can't just ask him yet, I'll make conversation first then he'll tell me!_

"So Kyoya, what if Ginga isn't in the city?" Benkei spoke up, picking up the pace to catch up with his pal.

"He'll be there." Kyoya managed to keep himself ahead of the Bull blader.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." Benkei sighed. _So much for starting out with conversation._ Kyoya hadn't been up for any long conversation all day. All he had been doing was moping around. _Ah ha! I'll ask Kyoya how he escaped Doji!_

"Kyoya pal! Tell me how you got away from Doji." Benkei asked, wanting to hear this potentially epic story. Kyoya on the other hand almost tripped when he heard the question.

"What did you say?" He spoke harshly

"How did you escape Doji? After you disappeared we heard you had been captured by Doji!"

"I…" _what do I say!? I was never caught by Doji...damn why did I use that as a cover!?_ Kyoya cleared his throat. "I got away just fine. And I found Nile not long after leaving. That's all, there's nothing else to be said."

"But Kyoya you escaped Doji, you were practically in Nemesis's clutches! It's amazing you got away without having your power sucked right out of you." Benkei exclaimed rather loudly.

Kyoya growled and swiftly turned to face Benkei. "I don't want to talk about it!" He snapped, causing Benkei to shut up. Kyoya sighed and turned to walk again.

"...Kyoya you know if you're upset we can talk about it. We're friends Kyoya, don't hold everything back." Benkei's voice was quieter, well, as quite as Benkei could be.

"Why would I be upset!" He glared at Benkei.

"Come on Kyoya everyone was torn up about what happened. You weren't the only one, Ginga practically locked himself away for days! What I'm saying is that it wasn't your guys fault, Nemesis was just stronger than we imagined."

"What do you know about it? You didn't work hard to face Nemesis, you aren't even a legendary blader! How could you possibly know the feeling? The feeling to know you failed everyone, failed the world!" Kyoya's facial expressions changed from annoyed to angry and finally dropping into a frown. "You have no idea how I feel." He spoke lowly.

Benkei balled his fists. He was about ready to give Kyoya a piece of his mind for once, but he couldn't bring himself to yell at the Leone blader at the moment. He sure was tempted to though. He wanted to tell Kyoya just how he felt. How overshadowed he always felt by him and Ginga...how he always seemed to feel left in the background. But Benkei didn't. Instead he kept his mouth shut and followed Kyoya.

 **Okay, it's kind of a boring chapter, but next chapter most likely be longer and more exciting. We'll get back to Ninel and the others, we'll see what Nemesis has in store for Dynamis. Also Ryuga may get a hold of a certain someone in America! And finally the whereabouts of Dashan might be then I hope you enjoyed this small update! And I plan to update more often now that I have more time.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ginga…" Ryuga's sleepy voice was heard in the dark of the room the boys were currently sleeping in. It was pitch black outside and the only light in the room came from the computer's screen. Ryuga was now kneeling at Ginga's side trying to wake the redhead. "Ginga!" He snapped louder than before. Ginga groaned, rolling over to try and ignore Ryuga.

"Go away" He mumbled. Ryuga sighed, feeling more and more annoyed by the second. _First those idiots contact us this late at night and now Ginga doesn't want to get up!_ Ryuga stood up, pulling the blanket from Ginga at the same time. "Cold!" Ginga whined as he sat up, glaring at his companion. "What's so important?"

"Turns out I got a hold of someone. That striker blader is waiting to talk to you." Ryuga tossed the thin blanket aside and directed Ginga's attention to the screen.

"Masamune?" Ginga looked up at the screen as she crawled closer to have a look. The said boy's face was shown on screen. He was wearing his usual goofy grin.

"Ginga! Long time no see, how is everything over in Japan?" Zeo's face soon popped up behind Masamune.

"You guys you're…" Ginga was shocked. Ryuga had assured Ginga earlier that he would get a hold of someone, but Ginga hadn't had much faith in him. "Masamune everything here is ruined. The city has been abandoned and everyone is nowhere to be found! Kyoya, Kenta, Tsubasa and Yu...I have no idea where they are."

"Gee, things are that bad over there?"

"Yes, how is America?"

"We could be better actually, but I it's not as bad as where you guys are. Except…." Masamune trailed off sadly.

"What is it?"

Zeo spoke this time. "It's Toby." He stood with a somewhat cold expression. "He's fallen ill again and we can't get him any help. You see, it's been difficult to get any kind of medical care. We're afraid that he'll only get worse."

"But don't worry about us Ginga!" Masamune spoke up, pushing Zeo out of the way. "You have your own problems to worry about."

"Wait Masamune! Before you go let me talk to King and Chris."

"Sure one minute." Masamune steeped out a view for a moment as did Zeo. Ginga could hear Masamune's voice in the background as King was soon pushed into view. King flashed a big smile.

"Ginga!" He exclaimed. "It's great to see you again!"

"Hey King" Ginga smiled, Kings loud words had woken him a little more. "Where's Chris? He went with you guys didn't he?"

"He did, but after we landed he went off on his own." King explained. "I tried to tell him it wasn't a good idea, but he didn't listen. We haven't seen him since! And believe me, Masamune and I have been looking everywhere!" King noticed Ginga's smile had dropped and a look of worry clouded his eyes. "Don't worry! We'll find him in no time!" A small nervous laugh filled the silence after king's attempt to lift the redheads worries.

"Okay, I trust that you will." Ginga finally spoke again.

"You better!" King laughed. "Anyways...what's going on with Nemesis? He hasn't bothered us much yet, have any idea why he hit Japan so hard?"

"I have no clue why, but he actually hasn't been that bad lately. Well, besides imprisoning Ryuga and sending his minions after him. Other than that there actually hasn't been raging storms and disasters in a while...now that I think about it, that's pretty odd actually."

"That sounds terrible" King remarked. Ginga noded.

"It is." In the background a soft thud and a sleepy Takumi could be heard.

"Did...did you just throw that book at me?" He half mumbled. After a moment of silence Ryuga spoke.

"Maybe...it was met to hit Ginga." Ryuga glared at the said boy. "It's hard to sleep with that loudmouth King yelling" he growled.

"Whats going on? What did Ryuga say about me?" King leaned closer to the camera as if he was trying to spot the L-Drago blader.

"Nothing!" Another thud was heard and judging by an angry growl from Ryuga Ginga could only assumed Takumi had thrown the book back at him. "I better get going before Ryuga kills Takumi! As you can tell we all aren't the best of friends, especially when we keep Ryuga up at night."

"Okay see you." King smiled reaching to cut the connection.

"Wait! Before you go just know that we're all rooting for you Ginga!" Masamune squeezed himself into view. "We believe in you!" The screen went black a second after that. Ginga sighed, but a small smile found its way to his face. He mumbled a thanks to his old teammate and returned to his blankets. He ignored Ryuga and Takumi's arguing and closed his eyes for some sleep. _Everything's coming together..._ Ginga forgot about his worries. _Everythings going right! We can speak to Masamune and King when we need them now. It seems like a long time since I was on my own, trying to survive. And now I'm here...communications fixed, two friends by my side. I would've never thought Ryuga would join me like this! I know he won't admit it, but I know he's glad to have company at a time like this._ Ginga smiled once more, hearing Ryuga's threats die down and Takumi's laughter filling the space instead. In fact he swore he heard a genuine chuckle from Ryuga. Ginga found himself drifting into sleep, excited for what the day would bring tomorrow. Lets just say he hadn't expected what was coming.

* * *

"Ranmaru just give them the bag already!" Madoka looked up to the taller with a worried expression. "Come on you can't fight them all!"

"No!" He scowled. "I'm not just giving up my stuff because they tell me to!" Madoka looked back to the group of guys that blocked their path. After waking up earlier that morning the group stopped to have a bite to eat. Ranmaru declared that he was going for a walk before they set out again and Madoka joined him. She thought it would be a great time to thank him for saving her the previous night, but of course things didn't go as planned as they began back to the others. Out of nowhere a guy appeared, punching Ranmaru and yelling at the two to give up whatever they had.

Madoka was willing to since he had a group of about four friends following him. But of course Ranmaru wasn't going to just give in. "You guys are pathetic."

"This is just survival buddy." One spoke.

"So just give us you things and we'll be on our way."

"Or do we have to make you?"

"You're not making me do anything." Ranmaru glared at them. He reached to pull his bey out, presenting it to them. "But if you want it so bad then battle me."

"Fine then, it'll be a piece of cake with five against one." The leader snickered as each pulled out their beys, taking a launching stance and counting down. Seconds later all beys were launched and the group of thieves were convinced their victory would be an easy one. After all the group had always won, but they didn't have much of an idea who they were picking a fight with.

Ryutaro watched as the five generic beyblades moved swiftly around his Aura Lucario, their attacks not really affecting him. "I thought you would be stronger than that, you're barely pushing Lucario around." Madoka watched the lack of action from Ranmaru's side, she wished she had her laptop to analyze Lucario, it seemed like such an interesting bey. "I don't have time for this, lets finish this up."

"What, finish so quickly?" Madoka asked, but wasn't answered. Ranmaru went on to send is his bey speeding forward, slamming into its opponents one by one and sending them flying. "Wow. You finished them with such ease." Madoka observed while watching the not so scary group of guys scramble off. "They weren't so scary after- hey wait up!" Madoka had to jog to catch up with the older who had began back to the others.

They made it back not long after. Ranmaru went to toss his own bag into the back of the truck and then climb in himself. Kenta greeted Madoka with a smile and so did Nile. Ninel was a bit busy finishing up looking through the things she had gathered from the rest stop down the street. "What happened to him?" Ninel questioned Madoka as she walked up to join the Eurasian girl.

"Some guys gave us trouble on the way back. One of them hit him."

"What happened to the guys?"

"Ranmaru beat them in a battle."

"Well, sounds like you guys had fun" Ninel held something out to the mechanic. "Here, I found a first aid kit. There might be some bandages in there so you can wrap you hand if you like. It still hurts?" Madoka reached to touch her the hand she had burnt that night. It didn't hurt as bad, but she could still feel a raw pain in it.

"Thanks" She smiled, taking it from Ninel and returning to her seat in the back. Soon the others were ready to ago and Ninel began the drive to Metal city.

"We should be there by morning!" Kenta spoke up so Rammaru and Madoka could hear.

"Great!" Madoka smiled, watching as Kenta turned back to speak with Nile. Madoka sighed happily. _Finally we'll get to see Ginga again!_ She smiled while trying to keep the wind from blowing her hair into her face. Ranmaru was sitting across from her inspecting his Lucario. His bag was sliding about and Madoka noticed something had fallen out. "Ranmaru this fell out of you bag." She spoke up, holding the object out to him. "Hey, isn't this your brothers?" She asked, observing the fan she held. It had a similar design as the one he had seen Ryutaro carry around during his time with the Dark Nebula.

Ranmaru snatched it from her. "Yeah it's one of my brothers...I thought he might want it when I found him…" Ranmaru slipped it away.

"How sweet of you" She smiled. "Speaking of Ryutaro...he came by my shop a few days before I left with Kenta."

"I know. He told me, but he didn't come back after he left. Why did he go to you?" Ranmaru asked. "He wouldn't tell me."

"He just came in and started to talk about Nemesis. He said he had a vision of the future and that I should listen to him." Madoka frowned slightly. "I'm not sure why he came to me and not Ginga." Ranmaru noded when she finished and turned to look away to think.

* * *

Ginga couldn't believe his eyes. Was Kyoya really standing in front of him? Or was he still dreaming? Ginga rubbed his amber eyes sleepily. He had only woken up a few minutes ago. Ryuga and Takumi were still sound asleep due to their arguing the next before. In fact Ginga probably would've slept longer of it wasn't for the loud voice traveling through the halls waking him up. "Kyoya...Benkei…" He watched the two. "You're really here" a big grin appeared on Ginga's face as. "You guys!" He spoke excitedly.

"Ginga!" Benkei finally spoke again. The bull blader approached the Pegasus blader and tackled him in a hug. "Ginga it's so good to see you!"

"Benkei! Where were you all this time?" Ginga laughed. He hadn't seen him in the city ever and he knew he hadn't been with Kyoya.

"That's not important" Kyoya spoke as he stepped further into the room. He looked around. "Ginga, long time no see." He folded his arms over his chest.

"Kyoya you're okay!" Ginga left Benkei and walked up to Kyoya. "Kyoya we were so worried after Yu gave us the news!"

"About that-" Kyoya began to speak, but Ginga went on to talk.

"Yu told us Doji had trapped you and-"

"Ginga Yu lied!" Kyoya rose his voice.

"W-what?" Ginga asked, confusion present in his eyes. "Why would he lie about something like that?"

"Because I told him if he didn't I'd make him." Kyoya admitted. "I didn't want you going after me when I left, so i made it up. I knew if Doji caught me then you wouldn't have any idea where to find me."

"Why Kyoya? Why did you leave?" Ginga questioned. "After everything that happened...our defeat, what everyone was saying about us…"

"Don't you get it!?" He snapped at him. "After the defeat everyone had something cruel to say to us, at first I ignored them, but after awhile I couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't want to hear another insult or smug comment again, so I decided to leave." Kyoya balled his fists. "After everything we did, after all the fighting we did they had the nerve to say such things!" Kyoya growled, growing angrier.

"Kyoya...why didn't come to me, to anyone, I know how you feel you weren't the only one being criticized." Ginga moved closer to the Leone blader, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Though that didn't really calm the boy down. "Like you would know anything about it!" He growled, shoving the redhead back and causing his to fall backwards.

"Kyoya!" Benkei spoke up. "Calm down, you just-"

"Shut it Benkei!" Kyoya turned back to Ginga. "You wouldn't know, you got all upset and locked yourself away from everyone! You didn't have to listen to it Ginga you-" Kyoya suddenly stopped his little rant, noticing the expression on Ginga's face as he listened. He suddenly felt bad about pushing the boy, he suddenly realized just how bad he had been acting the past few days. Kyoya frowned and turned to leave the room. _That's not how I wanted it to go…_ he thought to himself. _Why couldn't I just stop?_ He reached to rub his head, feeling a headache coming on. _I just need to think for now._

Benkei had stood from where he sat, ready to go after him. "No Benkei, just leave him alone for now." Ginga got up to join Benkei's side. "He'll come around, just leave him be for now."

 **Okay, originally I had planned to have one or two more secenes in this chapter, but I decided to save them for the next chapter and the upcoming ones. For now I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ninel looked around the city around her. It was still fairly dark out since the sun hadn't risen yet. She walked carefully with Kenta by her side. "Be careful Kenta. Who knows what's around here." She warned.

"Hopefully Ginga." Kenta responded.

"Yeah, hopefully." Ninel looked over her shoulder. "Do you think it was a good idea to leave the others?"

"They'll be fine. We should let them sleep longer while we look for Ginga." kenta assured her. "Besides, it's not like were just leaving them there. We'll get them when we met up with Ginga." Ninel nodded and turned her attention back to the road in front of her. Her and the others had arrived at the city a fews hours ago. Instead of looking for Ginga or anyone else they decided that it was to late to be running around the dark city. Ninel had been resting when she woken up by Kenta, who had tried to climb over her without waking her.

"Something wrong Kenta?" Ninel asked after noticing Kenta's smile drop.

"Its nothing just…I hope we find Ginga. I've felt so bad for leaving him behind and I know Madoka has too."

"Why did you leave?"

"Well, we didn't really have a choice things were getting so bad and the Director even told us we should go. At least Madoka should follow her father. He wanted to leave." Kenta sighed "too bad the camp wasn't all that great and Madoka's father just kind disappeared, he left, but she doesn't know where he went."

"She must've been upset." Ninel commented. "He father just leaving her behind like that."

"She was, but she's not letting it get to her as much anymore." Ninel nodded, feeling kind of bad for her. "So, whatwhats are doing after you meet up with Dashan?"

"Well…" Ninel tried to form an answer. "I don't have a plan for that yet. I'm just focusing on finding him, knowing him he'll have a plan." Ninel smiled down at him.

"If you say so, I don't him that well."

"He's a nice guy." The two walked for a bit longer. Soon the WBBA came into view.

"There it is!" Kenta exclaimed in excitement while running to the entrance. Ninel followed and the two entered the building. "Ginga you in here?" Kenta called while looking around. Ninel dug into her bag and pulled a flashlight out.

"It's kind of dark in here still." Both wondered around and soon began up stairs.

"Ginga?" Kenta asked when he heard voices drifting from one of the rooms. "Ging- Ryuga?" After swinging the door open Kenta was greeted by Ryuga glare as the he turned away from whatever he had been eating.

"Kenta!" Benkei's loud voiced followed and Kenta found himself lifted off the ground in a big hug from Benkei. Kenta laughed and went on to say how glad he was to see the bull blader. Ninel smiled at the sight.

After being released by Benkei Kenta turned to smile at Ryuga. "Ryuga, you're okay!" He approached the Dragon Emperor in an attempt to hug him. Of course Ryuga stepped to avoid him. "Still not a people person I see." Ryuga gave a nod and mumbled what sounded like a greeting.

"So where's Ginga?" Ninel spoke up, walking to stand by Kenta. "He is here with you right?"

"He stepped out for a minute to talk to Kyoya." Another boy Kenta didn't recognize answered. "Hopefully they'll both be back soon."

"Kyoya's here too? Wow we really lucked out!" Kenta smiled.

"Well, that will give us time to get the others." Ninel commented "Ginga should be back by then."

* * *

"Kyoya! Kyoya wait up!" Ginga followed the Leone blader as he quickly walked along the street. Kyoya ignored his rival. "Kyoya come one let me talk to you." Kyoya went on, only to find himself tripping over a chunk of rock. "You okay?" Ginga caught up, looking down at Kyoya as he offered him a hand

"I'm fine." Kyoya swatted the redhead's hand away and got up on his own "just go away already."

"No, you're obviously upset about this and I don't blame you for being mad." Kyoga scowled at the boy. "Just listen! Everyone has been through alot these past few months, so I get why you're acting this way, but you need to stop because getting all angry and not doing anything is pointless." Kyoya stayed quiet and shited on his feet, avoiding Ginga's eyes. "What everyone said about you- about all of us doesn't matter now."

"Yeah, but you-"

"I know Kyoya! I know I got all upset and locked myself at home and didn't bother to listen to what everyone was saying about me and you know what? You should have too! I know you well enough to know that you don't care what people think of you, so why get so worked up about it?"

Kyoya looked up with a glare. "I'll admit I shouldn't of let those ignorant people get to me."

"Exactly now-"

"It wasn't really even them...those strangers didn't mean anything it was what my" Kyoya stopped talking for a minute. "My parents. What my parents said." Kyoya let his voice drop to a less angry tone. "Even they thought I failed. They said I had one job and that I messed that up, like everything else."

"Kyoya I didn't know...I- why would they tell you that? What kind of people would speak like that to their son?"

"That's just how they are Ginga. It's not like you would understand, your father is fully supportive of what you want to do. They never wanted me to be a blader, they wanted me to get a real job, get an education, to be somebody not just playing some silly game."

"Don't listen to them Kyoya!" Ginga smiled trying to cheer him up. "All that matters is that this is what you want to do because you are a great blader."

Kyoya didn't say anything and stayed quiet. He hadn't wanted things to go this way, to get so personal. Though he was feeling better, besides the growing embarrassment of telling Ginga all that. "Let's just go." He began walking back in the direction to the WBBA.

"Huh? Sure…" Ginga followed, confused by Kyoya's sudden change in mood.

"By the way, I guess I'm sorry for pushing you earlier." Kyoya turned his head away from Ginga with a "hmph." Ginga laughed, accepting the apology.

The two boys returned the others soon after that. Kyoya feeling somewhat better about things and Ginga glad that he had been able to cheer his rival up. When they arrived Ginga was greeted with an unexpected sight. "Ginga!" Kenta and Madoka smiled when the redhead walked into the room. Both got up to hug the boy.

"Kenta! Madoka!" Ginga broke out smiling brightly.

"Ginga we found you! Finally!" Kenta hugged Ginga's legs. Madoka broke away from Ginga.

"We're so sorry we left you we didn't have a choice. We-"

"I don't care" Ginga laughed at her apology "all that I care about is that you guys really did come."

Kyoya walked away from Ginga's side when Madoka and Kenta ran up. He went over to Nile, who was leaning against the wall. "So, you guys made it." Kyoya said, leaning next to him.

"Of course we did, did you doubt us?"

"Not for a minute." Nile chuckled and went on to talk with him.

"Ninel where did Ranmaru go? Kenta asked, walking up to her. Kenta looked around again, not spotting the said boy.

"When I went to get the others he was already gone. Nile said he went off on his own to check out his brothers place for any sign of him." Ninel spoke again "I hope this isn't the last we see of him."

"Nah, he'll come back." Kenta sat down next to her. "He knows we can help him find Ryutaro."

"I guess, he just doesn't seem to like tagging along with us all that much."

"Maybe he doesn't" Kenta shrugged. "If he decides to tag along with us some more then he's welcome to." Kenta smiled, tightening his grip on his bey. He had just gotten it back from Ginga and he sure was happy about it. Though he took note of how damaged it was.

"Madoka before I forget" Ginga pulled Pegasus out "do you think you can do some repairs on Pegasus?"

"I can try, but I'll have to go by the shop for the equipment I don't have with me."

"Great! We can go later on." Ginga grinned.

"Madoka do you think you can repair my bey?" Kenta asked.

Kyoya spoke up next, "Leone isn't looking to good either…"

"Bull could use some fixing up also!" Even Ryuga held his L-Drago out to the mechanic.

Madoka sighed, "I have a lot of work to do…"

* * *

Ranmaru let out a sigh as he looked around his brothers place. Ryutaro hadn't been there, not that he particularly thought he would. He hadn't found anything to suggest where the fortune teller had gone either. Ranmaru sat down, leaning against the countertop he began to think of where he brother might of gone.

Yes, he had stopped by Madoka's shop before all this happened, but Madoka said he left. He wasn't home and Ranmaru doubted he was still hanging around the city. _What about the old Dark Nebula building?_ He asked himself. _I hope not, even if Doji isn't there and running the place I still don't want him hanging around there, not after what happened during Battle Bladers._ Sure, Ranmaru hadn't played a big part to the Organization, but he still sided with that evil man. And Ranmaru had forgiven him, but he still feared his younger brother going back. He had seen that Doji guy around trying to speak or battle Ranmaru or one of the other former Dark Nebula members. _That guy...what a creep._ Ranmaru sighed, he couldn't think of where Ranmaru might be. He didn't want to go the the Dark Nebula building. He considered their childhood home, but that place was pretty far away.

Letting out a sigh of frustration he stood up ready to leave. _I might as well get back to the others for now. I'll figure out something later on._ Ranmaru was about to walk towards the door when he stepped on something. He reached to pick the object up. It was beyblade. He knew instantly that it wasn't Ranmaru's Pisces, but he did recognize it. It took him a moment before her though of the guy who owned it. "Tetsuya's Gasher." He observed. He always noticed how often that Tobio guy and him hung around. What's it doing here?" He wondered.


	9. Chapter 9

Rain poured down from the grey sky as Rosalina made her way through the storm. The azure eyed girl gave a look around her surroundings. It looked like she was in the middle of nowhere. She was currently walking along a long road that supposedly was going to lead her to a city. The mud oozing from between the cracked up road made it difficult to walk at times, but she couldn't just stop. There didn't appear to be any buildings nearby for her to wait the weather out in, no trees or anything to go to. But it was okay. If her estimates are correct then she be there within the next half hour.

The redhead tugged at the torn sleeves of her red sweatshirt in attempt to pull the soaked fabric from her skin. It was starting to bother her. She looked down at her now stained white knee boots, they were soaked through and surely ruined. Rosalina stopped walking when her boot found itself wedged between the concrete uncomfortably. She pulled free, but found herself falling to the ground. She sighed and sat for a minute.

She felt discouraged. The pale girl had been wondering around the past few weeks, not taking many stops. She really wanted to find her brother Yu and childhood friend Dynamis. She knew her search would be hard. She hadn't seen Yu since he was young. Their parents separated when he was a baby and the last time she had seen him in person was a rare visit. Though she also caught a glimpse of him on the news during the Nemesis battle. Same with Dynamis.

Determination replaced her discouragement as she thought about the boys. She smiled to herself, getting up and continuing her travels. She ran, feeling a new burst of energy, stepping over the ruble carefully at the same time. The brown goggles around her neck bounced she halted to a stop and turned around at the sound of someone's voice. She slipped again, feeling her hair slowly trying to slip out of its french braided position again. Her hand reached to feel the new tear in her jeans. Her thigh had gotten got on a sharper part of stone and cut her. She looked at the cut, it was bleeding slightly but nothing serious.

"My, what a nasty fall you took." A man's voice was heard about her. A hooded man stood looking down at her. She couldn't really make out his facial features, but his voice was somewhat familiar. He stood leaning slightly on his cane. His cloaked companion didn't say anything. "Here." Rosalina took his hand as he helped her up

"Who are you?" She asked as a bad feeling rose in her stomach.

"Me?" He asked reaching to pull his hood down. "Call me Doji." Her eyes widened and she stepped away from the familiar man.

"You!" She growled, "stay away from me."

He chuckled as if she had just told a joke. "I'm not here for you or your brother, but…" his eyes trailed off and wandered to the brown belt around her waist, landing on her bey equipment. "That bey of yours wouldn't be a bad prize." The man reached to grab at her belt. Her hand shot up and met his cheek. Doji growled and stepped back as he held his stinging cheek.

"You creep! Did you really think I'd let you take it like that?" She took another step back to distance herself from him.

"Not really, but it would have been nice to avoid a battle."

"I'm not battling you and you are not getting my bey." She glared, ready to leave.

"Then let's make a deal!" He called. "If my partner wins then I get your bey. If you win then you can leave with no problem." Doji smirked. He didn't really need Rosalina's bey, but he could since a relative amount of power in the bey and that would do Nemesis some good.

"And why would I agree to that?" She lifted an eyebrow questioning what the man wanted.

"How about I let my friend go with you."

She contained her laughter. "Why would I need him?"

"That is a good question Rosalina." Doji reached to pull the cloak off the younger male. Azure eyes widened as she let a small gasp escape.

"Dynamis?" She asked in shock and tried to get closer to the familiar boy. She noticed the darker appearance he had, the freaky pendant around his neck and the evil red glare in his once beautiful blue eyes. He shoved her away, reaching to take out his launcher and a bey. He held them up, ready to launch.

"Battle me" he growled. The Anubis bey glowing a dark purple aura along with his body.

* * *

Alice stood with her husband quietly hidden in one of the abandoned shops of Metal City. The woman was peeking through the shops broken window while Ray shuffled around behind the counter. "Alice?" The man asked for his wife.

"What is it?" She spoke impatiently. It was clear who was in charge. Alice was a demanding woman who didn't like to wait, but she wasn't always so cruel. Ray always saw her as the loving mother and caring wide she had used to be. He wasn't quite sure why she changed. One day she had just came home from work with completely new ideals and a new outlook on Nemesis.

Before the battle of Nemesis they both worked in the corporate world. Alice head of her own company and Ray climbing his way up the ladder of success. They had a son, a sweet boy with a bright feature in the blading world. Ray smiled, remembering the day they had given him his bey. He had been so excited, so happy...but that changed.

As the economy declined Ray found himself jobless and Alice soon lost her company. They struggled a lot while trying to keep up the good life for their son. Alice took a harder fall though. She was always stressed, upset or depressed with their situations. He couldn't blame her though, they were losing everything slowly. One day Alice came home later than normal, happier than normal. She was with an odd man named Doji.

Apparently he was working with the enemy. Ray of course was hesitant as they explained how Nemesis would make their life so much better; how they would live comfortably with everything they needed. He wasn't to keen on pledging as a worker for the God of Destruction, but his wife, she was convinced. She went along with it and so did Ray, who didn't want to leave his wife behind. The only problem was their son. He didn't want to join the evil side, he was shocked and angry with them. Then one day he just left, tired of his parents new evil ways.

I guess you could say Nemesis torn them apart. He filled Alice's head up with lies and forced Ray to go along. He ruined their lives. He would never say it out loud though. He really didn't want to feel Nemesis's wrath again.

"What!?" Alice spoke again and turned to her companion for a moment.

"Do you ever miss him?"

She didn't move a muscle. "What?"

"Our son." He met her gaze "our life, our freedom? How things used to be?"

"Of course I don't. why would you ask such a thing?" Alice turned back to look out the window.

"It just what we're doing...what you're about to do seems so cruel. Especially since he's our son."

"If you want to live in this world then you have to be cruel! You have to serve him or he will-"

Ray walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can't honestly say you enjoy serving Nemesis." The olive eyed woman tightened her grip on the window frame. "Alice I think it's time we-"

"There he is!" She exclaimed and rushed away from the dark haired man and out the shop.

Outside the rain was starting to let up. Alice felt light drops on her arms. Her stomach turned slightly as she thought about his words. _Is he right?_ She questioned for a moment. She shuck her head. _Of course he's not! That fool doesn't get how lucky we are to be here! As for the kid, I couldn't care less! That brat made his choice long ago._ The woman smirked, setting her sights on a silver haired boy. _Time to do this._ She she pushed her anger aside and put a more saddened face and rushed towards him.

"Takumi my baby!" She cried causing the said boy to turn to her. His brown eyes widened.

"Stay away from me!" He snapped, stepping further away from her. His eyes soon softened at the sight of tears building up in her eyes. "M-mom?"

Alice reached to wipe the corners of her eyes. "Sweety I've missed you." She spoke. "I know you must hate me and your father, but you don't understand...I- we did what we thought was best."

Takumi's eyes narrowed slightly. "Just the other day you had no problem attacking me and trying to take Songstress…" He felt a growing suspicion.

"I just wanted my baby again...so we could be a family…" She got closer, embracing her only child. Takumi didn't respond. He knew something was up.

"Then let's be a family again." He choked out. "We all can leave this city and start new again."

She chuckled softly, pulling away and looking him in the eye. "That's not what I met." Takumi felt the urge to push her away and scream 'I knew it!' But he didn't. Instead he listened.

"Join us." She said simply. He stayed quiet. "I let you think" She brushed his bangs aside. "Meet us back here tonight if you decide to join us and if you don't come we'll assume it's a no."

"Okay…" He watched his mother begin to walk away from him.

"Oh, and if you do come bring Kronos and Jupiter." She added.

"Okay and mom?"

"Yes?"

"Your a great actor." He glared before storming off in a fit of anger and sadness.

She looked back at him. "See you later." She smirked.

* * *

Ryo closed his eyes weakly as he leaned against the metal bars of his cell. Aguma was resting in his cell, which left the older alone. Doji had taken Dynamis away the other day. The man's grip tightened in anger when he thought about what they had turned Dynamis into. The boy boy had now way to stop it, all he could do was ask for help...help Ryo couldn't give to him. He rubbed his temple with a small groan. He wasn't feeling too well. He was hungry, sick and tired of being trapped in this dark place. It was cold and wet as well.

A loud squeak was heard at the door was pushed open and Pluto appeared with another figure that struggled to stand. The father watched as he cell next to him was opened. "I brought you a friend" Pluto smirked as the boy was pushed into the cell.

"Dashan?" Ryo watched in shock as the weakened boy slowly sat up. Ryo growled and turned back to Pluto. "What have you done with him!?" The Chinese boy groaned quietly and held his head, wincing at the man's risen voice.

"Quiet down will you? Can't you tell the poor boy is in pain?" He smirked.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"He knows too much for his own good. I can't let him getting to Ginga and telling him how to foil Nemesis's plans."

Ryo's eyes widened. "He know about-"

"Of course he knows!" Pluto snapped. "It is in his history, isn't it?" Pluto smirked once more before turning to leave the shocked man behind.

"G-get back here!" Ryo called out only to be ignored.

 **I wanted to update sooner, but I was kinda busy. Anyways hope you guys liked the little backstory on Alice and Ray, also the little hint about what Dashan knows. Don't worry if will be explained soon! Anyways hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been awhile since I last updated. I apologize! I Have a million excuses that don't matter but for now I'm glad to be writing again. Originally I planned for this chapter to be longer with more scenes and explanation to other things and characters, but I kept it short for now since I haven't done anything for a while. I'm going to try to update on a somewhat regular basis for now on. Enjoy.**

Kenta hummed to himself as he walked along the street. He moved slower than he normally would've since he had to take time to step over or just completely change direction due to abandoned cars, blocked streets or just large amounts of rubble in his way. It was getting late and the sun was ready to set. Kenta was currently trying to find Ginga, who had wandered out some time ago. Kenta had noticed how different his friend had been acting lately. He was quieter and kind of distant from them all, not in a bad way, but seemed to disappear whenever the talk of Nemesis came up. He didn't want Ginga to feel that way. Especially since they both had just met up again. Kenta frowned and continued to walk for a few minutes.

He soon slowed his steps as he approached a familiar place. He smiled to himself as spotted a familiar head of red hair sitting alone in the grass. Ginga's eyes were fixed on the setting sun as he appeared to be seriously thinking something over by the looks of it.

"Ginga!" Kenta called, jogging down to met him.

"Oh, hey Kenta" Ginga greeted him somewhat grimly as he patted the ground next to him, encouraging Kenta to join him.

"Is something wrong Ginga?"

"Just thinking." He replied shortly.

"About Nemesis?"

"..."

"Whats going in with you? You've been so happy yet you've been kinda off lately also."

Ginga took a deep breath. "I know you all have been talking about possible plans to stop Nemesis before things get even more worse. It's not like I don't want to do something about it, because I do. After everything that's happened- they all deserve what's coming. You all talk about going after him as soon as we all can...it's crazy. Were not ready!" Ginga turned to face his younger friend. "Even with all of the legendary bladers fighting we lost and-"

"Ginga!" Kenta stopped him with small laugh. "Ginga please calm down, I haven't seen you like this in a while!"

"Kenta don't laugh this is serious! I heard Ryuga talking about going to find their hideout! Do you know how badly that could go!?"

"I get that you're on edge about everything, I think we all are, some more than others…but on the other hand we can't just take out sweet time. Ginga, everyday he gets stronger. We need to at least plan."

"I understand that." Ginga mumbled.

"As for Ryuga's little plan, do you think he'll really go through?" Kenta asked. "Ninels witty comments about his flawed plans have shut him up about it."

Ginga went silent for a few moments. "It's getting dark we should go." Ginga pushed himself up at the sight of stars in the sky. He took Kentas hand and pulled him up also. _Don't think this talk is over Ginga._ Kenta glanced over to the boy, "try not to worry yourself like that."

* * *

Pluto paced nervously around his room. _What am I going to do?_ _He's losing power each day even with the star fragments he's taken...he needs…_ Pluto growled angrily. _That idiot Doji better come through with Pegasus!_ He just couldn't understand what was happening with Nemesis, everything had been going perfectly! Pluto sighed, stopping in the middle of his room. At least things were going as planned with Doji and Dynamis was going right...but knowing Doji he's likely done something wrong by now.

Pluto peered down at the head of fluff that had bumped into his ankle. The small brown cat looked up to him with a yearning for attention. _Johannes_ he thought un-amused. Johannes had only returned last night and his pesky cats were already running around. Pluto questioned why they still kept him around. Sure he had been very loyal, but now his job was done. The same could be said for Doji and yet he was still here, mostly because Nemesis wishes to keep them around...just in case.

"Johannes!" Pluto called as he walked briskly down the hall and towards the said boys room. He didn't care much that Johannes was likely resting from the long trip, he just wanted to know if he managed to get his work done. He rounded a corner and spotted a very grouchy looking Johannes stepping out of his room. Johannes held something in his hand.

"Whats up boss?" He asked groggily.

Pluto gave a narrowed look, "you know why I'm here. How did your mission go? Did you get the bey?"

"You will be pleased to hear that I did." Johannes smirked, pleased with himself to be able to present Pluto with Quetzalcoatl.

Pluto smirked. "Great work, take this to Nemesis now, he could use another star fragment to consume." Pluto observed the bey, noticing how damaged it was. "How did you manage to defeat the legendary blader? I doubt you fought fair." Johannes chuckled and amusement twinkled in his eyes as he thought back on the fight. His dirty tricks had been no match for the kid. "That also brings me to my next question; what happened to the blader...er...Thithi?"

"Who knows? I left him in the next city over, don't worry though, the little brat shouldn't interfere with anything." Pluto looked unconvinced, but allowed Johannes to leave to speak with Nemesis.

It was later on that day when an unsettling feeling rose in Pluto's stomach as he descended down the final steps down to the cells. A gasp of shock escaped as he noticed the open cell. The one Dashan had been moved to was now cracked open. He swung his head around to make sure Aguma and Ryo were still locked securely away. He turned to Ryo and kicked the bars next the older man harshly. "Where did he go!?" He demanded. Ryo didn't answer, instead he kept his eyes fixed on the ground. "Tell me NOW!" Pluto roared, anger burned harder inside him as he tried to recompose himself. "Fine then, we'll find him in due time." He breathed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Wherever you are Dashan I just hope you realise that you are vastly outnumbered here and without your bey you are practically useless against us." His voice rose slightly as he paced around the area. He hoped the Chinese blader was still around to hear what he had to say. "You can try, but you won't get far!" He growled.

Meanwhile in the shadows Dashan kept close to the wall as he slowly made his way towards the stairs. Pluto was right. He is in trouble if he's caught, but this was a risk he had to take. He had to get out of here. He only wished he could've gotten Aguma and Ryo out also, but time was limited and Ginga was his priority at the moment. He had to warm Ginga of Nemesis before things got too out of hand.

 **Keep an eye out for the next few chapters! We'll get back to Rosalina and get more into some of the OCs, what happened to Ryo prior to being captured and eventually the final OC will be introduced. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Ryo sighed as he shuffled through the paperwork in front of him. His morning cup of coffee sat undrunked off to the side, he had been so busy that he had forgotten about it. His desk was unusually messy with stacks of paper littering to surface with several other items. He closed his tired eyes, leaning back in his chair as Hikaru entered with a fresh stack of papers for him to review. "Will they ever stop?" He mumbled. It had only been a few days since the Legendary Bladers defeat and reports of disasters were coming in like crazy._

" _Afraid not sir." Hikaru chuckled with a concerned expression. "You look exhausted."_

" _I am." He replied shortly. "There's just so many reports coming in from, well, everywhere. It's all the same…"_

" _My offer to help still stands. I wouldn't mind a little extra work. Tsubasa has also offered-"_

" _No, you already have work to do. Tsubasa shouldn't either...I've already asked him to do so much."_

 _She frowned, "if you say so." The Aquarius blader noticed that Ryo had fixed his gaze on the picture of Ginga instead of the packet of reports. Something else was bothering him, she could tell. "Did something happen with Ginga?"_

" _No, nothing like that." He spoke. "I'm just worried about him...him and the boys. They've all been acting really off ever since they came back."_

" _After a defeat like that I can understand it." Hikaru said._

" _Yes, but I'm not used to seeing Ginga so…" He trailed off trying to think of the word to describe his son's state, "so discouraged, so sad." Hikaru frowned. She had also noticed a change in all the boys lately. Even Kyoya seemed shaken. One would expect that the fierce blader would be as motivated to go after Nemesis as ever, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. On the few instances that he came around the others it was easy to tell he was off._

" _Yuki still can't be found." She spoke quietly. "Dynamis and Aguma are still gone also."_

" _Those poor boys." He sighed and took another paper in hand. "You should get back to work Hikaru." She nodded and left without another word._

 _Earthquakes, lightning storms, power outages, unpredictable weather patterns…_

" _How could Pluto- how could anyone want this for the world?" Ryo tossed another stack aside and went on to the next._

* * *

 _Masamune and King laughed loudly as they entered the B-PitPit. It was early but the high strung boys were wide awake and ready for their trip back to America. Madoka heard their loud voices before they even had the chance to walk down stairs and met them at the front counter. Chris followed her from behind. He had arrived earlier to pick his bey up._

" _Hey Madoka!" Masamune beamed, "Striker all ready?"_

" _Yes" She begun as she presented Striker and Variares to the boys. "Try to go easy on them! They were heavily damaged from the Nemesis battle and I don't want you guys to damage them like that again."_

 _The two didn't seem to be listening all that closely to the bey mechanic as they were too busy admiring their newly fixed beys. "Variares looks almost brand new!" King exclaimed excitedly. "I can't wait for a battle!"_

" _You guys!" Madoka groaned._

" _We need to get going" Chris finally spoke up as he checked the clock on the wall. "Our flight leaves in an hour."_

" _Oh right! Wouldn't want to miss it" Masamune spoke._

" _I still think it's a bad idea for you all to be so far away from here…"_

" _Come on Madoka you know I have to go. Toby's not feeling all that well and Zeo''s afraid he might get bad again…" Masamune turned away. He hoped this was nothing serious._

" _I know Masamune…" Madoka frowned, she also hoped it was nothing serious. "But, what if something happens and we need all the Legendary bladers?" Madoka caught herself after getting the last part out. They were already down three bladers, also Ryuga who had left the moment he got back to Metal City._

" _Chill Madoka-" King begun to say._

" _I don't see any reason why you and Chris have to go!" She snapped._

" _I'm sick of being all cooped at the WBBA. Come on don't worry so much Madoka!" King reassured her, louder than she would've liked. "We can always fly back here." Madoka groaned inwardly to herself. None of them were thinking this through. Maybe Chris, but certainty not King and Masamune._

" _Gotta go now" Masamune waved his goodbye as the three left. Leaving Madoka to roll her eyes and go back to working on Pegasus._

* * *

 _Kyoya groaned as his alarm began to ring repeatedly again. It was almost noon and he had already hit snooze at least five times that morning. He didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't want to have to deal with those people again. He threw the blankets off himself and glared at the still blaring clock. He yanked the plug from the wall and got up. He wasn't feeling all that great. He had fallen asleep late and dispute sleeping in to make up for it he still felt tired._

 _Not sleepy, but tired. Tired of dealing with them._

 _He couldn't understand why the press was so interested in him. Ginga would've been the obvious target for questions, but he avoided the reporters all all costs. He stayed home and didn't face it all head on. Unlike Kyoya, who didn't have that comfort. He didn't have a permanent home and staying at this hotel was getting awfully expensive. He planned to check out today, spending the last of his money and being forced to go out and actually do something._

 _Benkei would surely love to hangout and Kyoya knew it, in fact he would probably invite Kyoya to stay with him again. But he didn't feel like putting up with "Kyoya pal!" all day, so he walked aimlessly around the city. "Even though the world is in danger those reports don't really care about what happened" he growled as he eyed one of the newspaper headlines. "They just want a good story." He couldn't understand why it all was getting under his skin and bothering him so badly._

 _Kyoya rounded a corner as he heard a child's voice call out to his mother. "Mommy isn't that the spring blader?"_

 _As he continued his little walk he happened to catch several other little snippets of conversations and whispers on the streets._

" _Leone right?"_

" _So he was one of those Legendary bladers…"_

" _They lost though"_

" _I don't understand how they could, didn't they understand-"_

 _He remembered when he was leader of the Face hunters...no one dared to say anything like that to him. Kyoya balled his fists as he picked up the pace towards the harbor and loading docks. He wasn't sure why he ended up here and he urgently looked around at the several boats that were docked and being loaded or unloaded. He could leave now…_

 _He hid until the last crate was loaded and the last workers back was turned. This is crazy. He ran aboard. He didn't have a clue where this thing was going, but it was quite. He sat down and leaned against one of the many large crates. He absentmindedly reached for Leone as he fell into deep thought._

 _He made up his mind there. He would go and he would train harder than ever. He'd get stronger than before, stronger than Ginga and the others...then he'd return and give Nemesis whats coming to him!_

 **I didn't expect to update so soon! I'm glad I did though! So this chapter ended up just being some more flashback on some of the others before everything got really bad. The next chapter won't though, but I do have one of two more chapters like this one planned. Hope you all enjoyed reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ninel tossed her blankets off as she sat up with a small yawn. Her golden eyes were heavy with sleep as she tried to block the sun that was peering into the room. Ginga snored loudly from his sleep as he tossed around across the room. Everyone was sound asleep as well, except for Ryuga, who was sitting propped against the wall in the corner with dark present under his half closed eyes. Ninel realised how little he slept the past two nights as he stayed up late drawing out his plans to attack.

Madoka, Kyoya and Nile weren't around either. The three were at Madoka's shop as the mechanic worked the best she could to fix up some beys. Ranmaru was also nowhere in sight with not much of an explanation. Ninel stood, stretching before she slipped her boots back on and headed out the room.

Outside Ninel was met with muggy air and a shining sun. She sighed almost immediately beginning to feel deprived of energy. She was growing tired of this hot weather. Lately the weather had been slowly growing warmer and warmer everyday, yet somehow it cooled off during dark to the point where she found herself shivering under her covers. To say the least; she was getting real sick of Nemesis and his whole screw up the weather act.

Abandoning her want to go back inside, Ninel placed a hand over her stomach as it ached slightly with hunger. Her steady diet of trail mix, canned soup and other random food items was really beginning to bother her. She was ready for a nice home cooked meal. The Eurasian girl wandered around the city for quite sometime looking for something worthwhile to do. To be honest there wasn't much to do as long Madoka had her bey and the heat made her reluctant to do any kind exercise let alone train. So instead she collected supplies and such for the group.

Ninel wandered for quite some time, soon feeling it was time to retreat back into a shaded building. She adjusted the army green bandana around her forehead as she leaned against the wall of the inside of a nearby shop. The door was closed securely and Ninel moved to sit up on the the dusty counter. Her bag lay next to her open and its contents spilling out slightly.

She looked sadly at the old and new somewhat damaged photo that peaked out from under the bags strap. Her step siblings smiled back at her as she picked the photo up. Gregory, the younger smiled brightly as he stood next to Ninel. Older sister Claudia was behind the two with a grin as well. Ninel smiled sadly at the photo.

 _Ninel swung the door to her home open, eager to get out of the rainy weather. She could hear the rain pouring down onto her windows as she closed the door and pulled her damp shoes off. She sighed as she peeled her soaked sweatshirt off and abandoned it on the kitchen stool. She left the bag of groceries on the counter and made her way down the hall to grab a towel for her wet hair, which had been pulled down to dry._

 _Ninel entered the living room and collapsed back into the sofa. She grabbed the remote from the end table and flicked the news on. It was the same old stuff, however they did not go on to the weather. Ninel hoped she'd get to see some sunshine. Ninel pulled a blanket over her as she continued to listen._

" _And now in some more global news…"_

 _Her place was so silent it seemed almost off. She wondered if she'd ever get used to it. Ninel frowned as she looked at the rain washing over her window, hail occasionally tapped and the news soon went tuned out. Her dear siblings were gone. The both of them, Claudia and Gregory, had been involved in an accident weeks prior. Ninel had been there also, but had only sustained minor injuries. Though Ninel couldn't remember in detail what had happened. It happened weeks after the Battle of Nemesis, the weather around hadn't gotten all that bad, but signs of Nemesis were beginning to spread around Korea and other neighborhood countries around Japan._

 _A storm had been brewing all day so many people expected a storm, but it happened so suddenly that everyone was caught off guard. The wind picked up, blowing hard and black clouds blocked the sun and brought a gloomy atmosphere in return. Then, out of nowhere, large droplets of water fell rapidly. Naturally people were a bit panicked, especially those on the roads. It was no question that there would be accidents._

 _Ninel's head fell back onto the sofa and she rubbed tears from her eyes. The auto accident had been bad, landing Ninel in the hospital for three days. Her siblings on the other hand didn't make it. Ninel squeezed her eyes shut and let out a choked sob. She didn't want to think about it anymore. Instead she breathed a few times slowly and turned back to the television._

" _Earthquakes spread across China as-" Ninel perked up and jumped to turn the volume up. "-many injured, but thankfully not many deaths have been reported." Footage of many know places and cities was panned over as they went on to more details. "Buildings were left damaged as the moderate strength quakes spread around the area." Ninel caught sight of a few temples, the Forbidden City, homes and cities, and the Great Wall that had help up nicely. The screen cut to a few field reporters as they allowed civilians to voice their concerns of Nemesis and how these disasters could grow and effect life._

 _Two familiar faces soon flashed across the screen that Ninel was surprised to see. Chi-Yun and Chao Xin had been approached by a reporter. "Excuse me! We'd like to ask a few questions!"_

" _Go ahead" Chao Xin beamed. Chi-Yun seemed to glare a bit at the taller, who went on "actually...just make it quick. We have business to take care of."_

" _As a blader what do you think should be done about Nemesis?" The female shot quickly._

" _Oh, well-"_

" _As someone who has faced off against some of the Legendary bladers what do think of their defeat? Do you feel they were more than capable of taking this foe down?" She asked again quickly, shoving the microphone towards Chao-Xin._

" _Well, if you would let me answer the first-"_

" _Oh!" The woman gasped, likely coming up with another question. Chi-Yun became increasingly annoyed. "Now that their defeat has begun affecting your home how do feel about-" Ninel giggled a bit at Chao Xin's taken back expression as Chi-Yun jumped in._

" _We will not answer such questions that are meant to make our friends look bad! Chi-Yun thinks the press should lay off and keep out of it, trying to get a good story out of this isn't going to help anything! The legendary bladers should be left alone without you people-" Ninel shut the television off as she stood up to grab her phone. She agreed with Chi-Yun. At this point it seemed like all the press were doing was digging for a good story to bring in ratings. At the same time though she felt a small pang of nervousness, why hadn't Dashan been there? Wouldn't it make sense to ask him those things also? Ninel quickly shot a text to her friend before heading off to bed._

* * *

Ranmaru looked up to the large building in front of him as he came to a stop. It had taken him sometime, but he had found it. The old Dark Nebula building stood in front of him. The large building was now run down looking and seemed to falling apart due to the uncare it had received since it was shut down. Ranmaru looked down to the bey in his hand. Dark Gasher sat scratched up and damaged. Ranmaru didn't have a clue as to why that Watarigani guys bey was at his brother's place, but he had feeling he would find Tetsuya and the answers he wanted here. He entered the old building, failing to feel the gaze of golden eyes follow him.

He looked around briefly, it was as ruined as he expected as he stepped over some debris and chose to wander down a hall. He pulled the flashlight from his bag and switched it on to see better. There weren't many windows down these halls to light up the space well. At first he didn't see any sign of anyone around, so he continued on. It was quiet beside the sound of his own footsteps echoing along the halls. He had to admit to being a little creeped out by the building and the thought that came with it. It seemed like everything had happened so long ago. To think his brother had been involved with these people really bothered him.

Just as the blue haired boy was thinking about turning back he spotted something odd scuttling around the floor. He smirked, shining the light at the little crab that was now trying to get out of sight. _Just what I wanted!_ He ran forward towards the end of the hall and was led into a large room with a high ceiling and two sets of metal stairs leading up to the other level and halls.

"Hey Tetsuya!" He called out loudly. "Look here I have your bey, now come on out and get it!" With his free hand Ranmaru held up Gasher for Tetsuya to see wherever he was hiding. A pair of laughter was heard from above as a crashing sound rang through the room, causing Ranmaru to look up in time to see a clutter of debris falling towards him. His eyes widened in surprise as he dodged forward to avoid being caught under it. The flashlight rolled from his reach and Gasher was sent to land a few feet away, rolling to a stop when it hit someone's shoe.

"Well, look who it is!"

"He was right, it worked." Tetsuya spoke lowly as he bent down to pick up his Gasher. "But it isn't Ryutaro, no, this little crab is his brother!"

"Even better!" The pair of voices spoke from above again. Dan and Reiki Sodo's faces appeared as he leaned against the railing above. Their shared bey, Evil Gemios was ready to be launched. "Doji will be pleased when he comes back!"

"So you all are still hanging around here? Waiting for Doji to come back?" Ranmaru laughed, "pathetic, waiting for a man who's not coming back."

"That's where you're wrong!" another voice came and a less familiar face was shown. The oldest Kumade brother was standing with his Rock Orso's ready. _You've got to be kidding me_ Ranmaru growled.

"Listen here, I'm not battling any of you. Now just tell me where my brother is, then maybe I'll leave you undisturbed."

"Were not speaking a word of Doji's plans to you!"

Growing more annoyed with other bladers Ranmaru reached to pull his bey out. "Fine then, I'll battle it out of if I have to!" He took aim and began counting down from three, as did the other Dark Nebula members. Aura Lucario went flying into the air before landing near Ranmaru, his opponents beys landed in front and behind him. Ranmaru eyed his opponents carefully. He knew to watch out for whatever cheating tactics Tetsuya would use. He was also aware that the Sodo twins often didn't get along well while battling together. Kumasuke Kumade was first to strike as the eldest brother directed attack towards Lucario

"Orso attack!" The bey raced forward, striking Lucario at full force. Lucario was hit and pushed back slightly. Orso continued to repeatedly slam into its opponent. Ranmaru remained focused to hitting Orso back so he didn't notice Tetsuya direct Gasher towards him. The purple eyed boy was forced to stumble back as Gasher few by his ankle, just barely grazing his ankle.

Ranmaru turned to Tetsuya with a harsh look. "You tried to- you're dead!" he shouted at Tetsuya, who realised his mistake in trying to hit Ranmaru. Ranmaru was quick to call Lucario to deliver a strong blow to Orso which gave him time to go at Gasher. Tetsuya ran for one of the halls, gasher followed quickly. Ranmaru ran after him with Kumasuke not far behind with Orso.

He and Lucario caught up with Tetsuya tripped over his own feet as he reached a dead end. He gave a panicked expression, clearly not wanting to actually fight Rammaru head on. Tetsuya even jumped a bit, backing against the wall when he saw the powerful blows Lucario was hitting Gasher with. "Go on Gasher, hit back!" Gasher broke away from Lucario's line of attack and tried to deliver a few blows, but Tetsuya could see that was useless. He looked around frantically for anything of use. He eyed the ceiling above Ranmaru thoughtfully. "Hey, w-watch out!" He stuttered while pointing above the other boy. Ranmaru quickly looked up, fearing that another pile of rubble was ready to fall onto him. He immediately realised that there was no problem and looked back to where Tetsuya was supposed to be. Of course the blader was gone. He had probably jumped into one of the rooms that lined the hall.

"Well, that takes care of hime I guess." Ranmaru turned swiftly to spot Orso lunge forward to attack Lucario.

"I'll finish you off now with our special move! Bear Claw Smash!" He shouted as Orso glowed and went for its target. Lucario was knocked back quite a bit and smashed into again quickly by Orso a few times. Ranmaru glanced around the narrow space trying to find a way past the Kumade brother. His eyes trailed around the doorway noticed how week the support for it looked.

"Let's Finish this Lucario, you know what to do!" Ranmaru called and on que his bey broke away from Orso, jumping into the air towards Kumasuke and forcing to boy to step back to the wall to avoid being hit. Ranmaru took this time to dash past his opponent with his bey following.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet!" Kumasuke growled.

"I think you are" Ranmaru stopped and faced the Kumade from the room. Lucario knew what to do and sped up towards the ceiling, glowing blue as it delivered a powerful blow and causing it to cave in front of Kumasuke, blocking him in.

Now only Dan and Reiki were left standing above on the platform. Reiki held their launcher as he sent Evil Gemios flying towards Ranmaru. The Lucario blader hastily stepped back from the beyblade, which spun quickly to Lucario. "I took out your friends easily, you'll be no different." Ranmaru smirked and his bey dodged Reiki's attempts to attack and took advantage to get a few hits in himself.

"Argh! Come one Gemios attack him!" Gemios obeyed and stopped running from Lucario, instead of gathered its energy to go at Lucario, try to deliver an attack. Unfortunately Ranmaru saw that coming and Lucario dodged last minute. Gemios stopped in its tracks as Reiki growled in frustration.

"Get out of the way Reiki!" Dan snapped, "all you've done is leave Gemios open for attack, try defending a little." Dan directed their bey to dodge past Ranmaru's attacks, finally stopping to hold its ground against Lucario's next blow.

"Hit him Dan!" Reiki ordered impatiently.

"Not now!" Dan shot back as the two began one of their usual arguments.

"I should be the one battling not you!"

"Please, we wouldn't get anywhere if it wasn't for me!"

Ranmaru frowned while watching the brothers fight. "You need to learn to get along if you're going to share a bey! All you've done now is give me my chance." He smirked, sending Lucario racing towards Gemios while glowing brightly. "Special move, Starlight-" Ranmaru was cut off when a large crash was heard from above. The twins quit bickering and looked above with surprised yet scared expressions. Gemios was called back to Dan as he and his brother raced down the stairs. "What's going on?" Ranmaru demanded as he recollected his own bey.

"Its him! Its Reiji." Reiki looked up with a frightened look in his blue eyes. "He'll smash our bey, I know he will!"

 _Reiji?_ Ranmaru questioned silently with anger beginning to bubble inside him. _He must be behind this disaster!_

"What are you doing!?" Reiki shouted after Ranmaru as she dashed towards where the serpent blader was. "He'll smash your bey up if you lose!" Ranmaru ignored the twin, _we'll see about that._

* * *

Rosalina awoke abruptly from her dreams. She sat, propped against a tree to the side of the main road. She rubbed her eyes as she adjusted to the bright sun. The redhead sat unmoving for a moment. _How did I get here? I don't remember do anything after Doji...Artemis!_ Rosalina quickly stood to search the belt that held her blading equipment. Sure enough her bey was missing. "That really happened…" She frowned, biting the inside of her cheek while trying to to shout in frustration. She had actually managed to lose her bey...

 _Rosalina hadn't even been able to launch Artemis before Doji spoke up again. "Actually!" His annoying voice spoke up. The man gave Dynamis a look, causing him to slowly lowered Anubis. Dynamis looked just as clueless about what Doji wanted as Rosalina. "Time flies by so fast nowadays, we have far more important things to do than battling some amuture. Ginga, yes Ginga is waiting!"_

" _Amateur?" Rosalina glared. "Ginga Hagane? What do want with him?"_

" _Pegasus of course!" The man laughed, "it's all so simple, don't you understand? If we take Pegasus and all the other star fragments then no one can stop us!"_

" _The legendary bladers would never fall to you" She stated calmly, sure of her statement. "If anyone's going to take down Nemesis it's going to be Ginga."_

" _Oh, don't make me laugh. The legendary bladers never falling to Nemesis? Just have a look, that's exactly what happened to your friend here and many of the others." Doji stocked forward towards her, he gave Dynamis a look and the French girl found herself restrained by the Jupiter blader._

" _What are you-"_

" _I think you know this already, but I'll say it anyways. I'd much rather win your bey from you, but I simply just don't have time."_

" _No, you can't just take my-"_

" _Oh, I think I can. Must I remind you who has who restrained." Rosalina's eyes narrowed as she felt Artemis being pulled away from her belt._

" _It's no star fragment" Doji sighed, "but it will have to serve Nemesis nicely." Rosalina breathed, trying to contain the anger rising inside her. Rosalina began to struggle harder, eventuality tossing her head back to look at Dynamis. He looked back with red tinted eyes._

" _Come on Dynamis snap out of it-"_

" _Now we must get going. We have brats to take of. I apologise in advance for what I'm about to do." Before Rosalina could question him she felt her body pulled forward as Doji's knee met her stomach harshly. "Just a little precaution, you'll be down long enough so we can get doing without you following." tears filled her eyes as the breath was taken right out of her. Doji allowed the redhead to fall back onto the wet ground. Rosalina struggled to spit out every name she could think of towards Doji, creepy old man, scum, coward, and many others. She had felt overwhelmed with anger towards Doji for, well, everything that had happened. She glared up at him, this was the last thing she expected from him._

" _Maybe one more time just to be safe." His foot swiftly collided into her side as she groaned in pain. Rosalina curled up as she held her now aching stomach. "Come Dynamis_."

" _You evil-" She trailed off, coughing as she tried to catch her breath. Doji turned back one more time._

" _You say that as if I don't already know." He laughed and strode off quickly, a rather conflicted looking Dynamis followed._

 _The sun was setting slowly as the redhead laid there unmoving and unmotivated to get back up. She felt her red locks finally slip from there once braided form and the damp strands stuck annoyingly to her skin. She hadn't thought for a moment that the man would resort to such dirty tactics. Rosalina's body felt tired and worn out and her side hurt._

 _Rosalina stayed in that position for what felt like hours, but she knew it hadn't only been a long ten minutes or so. She didn't want to get up just yet, not until she figured something out. How am I going to get Artemis back without a bey? Slowly Rosalina rubbed her side again. She was gratefully that the rain had stopped now that it was dark. They're going after Ginga and the others. The thought popped into her blank mind. Maybe I should go wherever Ginga is… She suppressed a small yawn, her azure eyes fell closed with sleepiness._

 _Though as soon as she closed her eyes they snapped back open again at the sound of footsteps. But she struggled to stay awake as sleep threatened to take over. She was exhausted. She hoped that Doji hadn't decided to come back_.

Rosalina quickly looked around her present surroundings. She didn't have a clue what happened after she passed out or who that stranger was. She assumed it hadn't been Doji since all the person appeared to have done was move her out of the road and leave a blanket over her now dry body. The sound of rocks and dirt grinding under someone's footsteps slowly became louder and Rosalina spun around to catch sight of the stranger.

"Good to see you're awake" A male's voice greeted. "I came across you last night, I thought maybe you needed help." The raven haired male spoke again. Silence followed as Rosalina eyed the stranger with uncertainty and the guy picked up on it. "You don't have to worry about me I wouldn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve it." He took a step forward and offered her his hand. "I'm John, John Patterson."

Rosaline hesitantly accepted his hand and introduced herself. "Rosalina Tendo. I'm feeling fine now, thank you for the help."

"It was no problem, what happened to you?"

"A man- Doji, left me there like that after taking my bey."

His blue eyes showed a spark of interest, "terrible" he muttered.

"Yes, now I need to get going." She turned, grabbing her bag from the ground and beginning in the direction Doji had taken off in with Dynamis. She knew they were long ahead of her and that she would only likely find them once in the City, still she had no idea what she was going to do when faced with them. Rosalina twisted around when she realised a pair of footsteps was following a ways behind her. John trailed a ways behind her. "Going the same way as me?"

"I guess so" he spoke shortly.

"Then, walk with me. I wouldn't mind company." She smiled and motioned for him to catch up. "Also...I'd like to talk to about something." Though a bit confused about what she could want to talk with him about John caught up to her anyways. It had been a while since he'd had a nice conversation with someone who wasn't forcing a battle or something along those lines.

"What is it?"

"I could use your help with something…"

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter! I feel like it took forever to write the rough draft and get it all typed out, that's why I didn't update last weekend lieo I wanted to. Oh, well, things happen. That was a short intro for John, but we'll learn more about him soon enough. And please remember if I ever write your OC doing something or saying something they normally wouldn't then please tell me so I can fix it in the future. Anyways, hope you guys like the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

"So you need me to battle this guy and win to get your bey back?" John questioned, going over the information he'd been given by his new companion. Rosalina, who was in the process of re-braiding her tangled hair, nodded in approval.

"That's all, of course in return if you do decide to help me I can always help you out with anything." She smiled friendly.

"No, that wouldn't be necessary, I can handle things on my own." John shot her offer down quickly.

"You can fight him right?"

"Of course I can, It's just…" the male trailed off, trying to put together what exactly he wanted to say.

"You don't want to?" Rosalina asked, slowing her pace a bit. "I get it...you're probably too busy to be bothered."

"No I want to help you" he added in quickly. He sighed "Just show me where this guy went and I'll get your bey back." Rosalina grinned as she moved to step in front of him, stopping the boy to thank him.

"Really? _Thank you!_ " She smiled gratefully. "Again, I don't really know what I can do for you in return but-"

"Don't worry about it Rosalina, I don't mind helping someone who needs it." John spoke, pushing past the redhead to continue down the road. "Let's just hurry and get there before we lose them. I doubt they'll stay in the city longer than they need to." Rosalina nodded and caught up to him. She opened her mouth to say something but caught herself, John didn't look very eager to start up conversation.

They walked in silence for a while before either spoke again. "What are you doing around here anyways?" John asked.

"Looking for my brother and Dynamis." She replied shortly. "Well, I guess I know what's come of Dynamis now, but I haven't seen Yu in quite a while...Yu Tendo is my younger brother." She added as John listened. "I haven't seen him for a while actually it was my mother's wish that I reunited with him-" Rosalina quited down, refraining from speaking of her mother's death. She took a breath, "what about you? Any reason why you're around here?"

"No."

"You're not really talkative, are you?"

"I guess not." He shrugged, not really sparing Rosalina a glance. It wasn't that he wasn't talkative or that he was cold or something, he was just wary of strangers. He knew he could probably make friends with her somewhat easily, but was there really a point to? He didn't really see a reason too. He'd help her out then go off in his own again, like always.

* * *

Ranmaru strained to see through the dark as he climbed the last few steeps. The twins had run off unwilling to face Reiji, unlike Ranmaru who considered it lucky that he'd face that creep. He knew that whatever doji was planning (if he was even involved at all) Reiji would likely know about it. Ranmaru looked around as he came to a stop in the middle of a large room. Though it wasn't as dark he was still forced to look harder through the dim room. "Get out here" He spoke coldly, his gaze shifting around the shadows. "I want to talk to you." Ranmaru turned, spotting Reiji take a stumbled step from his shadowy hiding place. The redhead stood tall, but worn looking. His hair was messier than usual and missing the snake eyed hair clips and dark bags were beginning to show under his golden eyes. He was paler, looking a bit sick even. It crossed Ranmaru's mind that the serpent wielded probably didn't leave very often, if at all even.

"What are you doing here?" Reiji hissed, peering at Ranmaru from behind his bangs. His voice was low as if he hadn't used it in days. "You're familiar" he observed, "though you're night the other boy...tell me why you're here disturbing my sleep."

"I'm looking for my brother. Seen him anywhere?"

"The fortune teller?" He thought aloud, eyeing the slight similarities he saw between the two. "I guess, maybe I have seen him around…"

"Well, tell me what you know" Ranmaru demanded. "I don't want anymore games, I'm already still pretty angry about earlier, don't test me." a smirk slowly tugging at Reiji's lips and a look of mischief sparkled in his eyes.

"I like games though. Telling you what you want to know is just too easy." Reiji moved to flash his Serpent to Ranmaru "why don't we battle, then maybe I'll talk."

Ranmaru glared, "I guess I don't have a choice. Don't be to upset when I win."

"You're pretty confident, but keep in mind who made it to face Ginga during Battle Bladers."

"Funny, I remember you losing pretty badly towards the end of that battle." Reiji glared harder, unhappy with the mention of the defeat he suffered so long ago. "Lets hurry this up now I have other things to do."

"Fine then, I'll be happy to to smash your precious little bey to pieces when I win." Neither of the boys bothered the usual countdown as they launched their beys quickly.

* * *

Ninel stood, unsure of what to do next. She didn't know whether to slap the boy in front of her or tackle him in a hug. "Ninel?" A familiar voice spoke and green eyes held concern for the female's appearance. "Are you okay? You don't look well, come on inside with me."

"You're here…" She spoke up quietly. "You idiot…" She said again getting even quieter.

"Hm? Speak up."

"Dashan...do you even realise how worried I was for you!?" She shouted as she reached to force the boy into a hug. "Your look terrible" she pulled away to look over his battered appearance. He stood with a warm smile, his usual white coat was missing and her attention was drawn to the small cuts and barely visible bruises.

"I'm okay Ninel, nothing major."

"Now then, you have some explaining to do!"

"Ninel I wasn't honest with you for a reason-"

"Why did you lie? Chao Xin told me that you had came here when I got in contact. I had originally planned for China, then I had to switch everything around. And when I get here I'm told that there's been a mix up? That I need to get to China? You have no idea the troubles I went through!" Ninel crossed her arms as she waited for her friends response.

"I understand your confusion Ninel, I only wanted you to go to China and stay with the others" he explained, "I knew what I was doing was dangerous and I didn't want you trying to tag along."

"I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I know that" He chuckled. "I didn't want you to be locked away with me, I knew it would've of been easy, dangerous even." Dashan grew silent for a moment, a more saddened look taking over his features. "I've even lost Zurafa."

Ninel was silent for a moment before reaching to pull Dashan into a hug. "I don't even care anymore- I was so worried about what could've happened." Dashan smiled, briefly returning the hug and giving a swift apology for making her worry. "What happened though?" She pulled away, "I want to know everything that happened. Why are so beaten up?"

Dashan grinned, "for now I'd like to speak with Ginga. Er- I assume he's here? I saw Ryuga storm out and thought so." Ninel nodded, leading him inside.

Ginga had been speaking with Kenta when the pair walked walked in. Ninel looked around, spotting Kyoya who was leaning against the wall and watching out the window. Ranmaru had still not made an appearance and she felt a small sliver of worry. Even though she barely knew the guy she did know how dangerous it could be out when you're alone. Though she didn't have much time to worry as Kenta dropped the blanket he had been holding and exclaimed in excitement, "it's Dashan!"

"Dashan!" Ginga chimed in after Kenta. "Where have you been? You never came to see me after you landed." The redhead walked up, getting a better look at the long cut travelling down Dashans arm. "Are you hurt!?" He asked a bit more urgently.

"I'm fine and I apologize for the worry I caused, but some problems came up and I was unable to meet with you at the ti-"

"Cut to the point!" Kyoya snapped, "you were investigating Nemesis right? That's why you came out here to see Ginga. What new stuff did you find out?"

"Less than I hoped too" The chinese male frowned. "Ginga do you know anything about the state Nemesis was left in after the battle?"

"No, it's not like he showed up again after it. I assumed he was waiting to strike- hey! Did you happen to find out why he moved closer to the city to set up base?"

"That's true, but he has faced many complications since then. I imagine he chose here because most of the Legendary bladers were here at that time."

"That makes since" Kenta spoke, looking over at kyoya who was frowning.

"None of this is new" he shot.

Dashan ignored him. "You already know that Nemesis wants to gather the Legendary bladers and the strongest bladers he can find to take their power to strengthen himself. He can't go on to reign over the rest of the world without all pieces of the star fragment, without it he wouldn't be strong enough. He's already captured many of your friends and that isn't good. Ginga I came out here to help you, to investigate what our enemy had planned, but I must be honest...I just can't see any of this mess ending in our favor."

A wave of shock washed over the room as the group watched Dashan closely. Kyoya's aggravated looks had turned into a heavy glare and clenched fists. _How dare he say something like that!_ "Ginga could I please speak alone with you?"

Ginga who had wide eyes and a torn look in his face seemed to snap out of his state of thought. "Yeah of course…" He spoke as he followed Dashan out. Kyoya didn't look very happy about being excluded, but did not follow them, instead he stormed down the wall opposite of them, likely to let out some steam outside with Leone. Kenta was left to turn to Ninel. "Ninel?" He asked hesitantly, "I wanted to go out and look in the bakery a few blocks down for something sweet...I don't want to go alone…" he admitted with slight embarrassment.

Ninel smiled in return, "of course Kenta, I'd love to find something to eat there. I love sweets, it feels like I haven't had any in forever!" She exclaimed, following by Kenta's side as they left the room. No one had really noticed Takumi's presence in the room. Though you couldn't really blame them, he had sat so quietly off to the side that he wasn't very noticeable. After Ninel and Kenta left Takumi was left alone with the conversation he had with his mother playing back through his mind as he stared towards Gingas open bag where he could see Jupiter poking out.

* * *

Serpent and Lucario had landed opposite of each other. Both beys didn't move, neither of them wanting to be the first to strike. "It's no use just sitting there and waiting for me to attack Reiji. I know how you think, how you like to battle. You won't lure me in and you definitely won't damage Lucario." Ranmaru spoke boldly, watching Reiji's smirk twist into a frown.

"Oh you're right!" He spoke with a mock sense of shock in his voice. "I guess everyone knows of me and my strategies!"

Ranmaru smirked, "I'm sure you've been long forgotten."

Reiji frowned, he knew Ranmaru was right. "Fine then" Serpent launched forward slamming right into its target. "I'll just make a new one, better yet lets just go at randomly." He laughed as Serpent kept up with its attacks. Serpent flew around randomly and hitting Lucario almost every time. Ranmaru watched carefully trying to catch any sign of a pattern in Reiji's attacks, unfortunately he couldn't spot one.

"Lucario!" Ranmaru called causing his bey to break from Serpents line of attack and race away.

"Get back here!" Serpent chased after its opponent, falling behind a slightly faster Lucario. Lucario led Serpent around the room quickly, eventually making a turn to that it was heading back and straight towards Serpent. Serpent few back a bit after being hit, but quickly recovered and dove towards Lucario again. Both beys held their ground after meeting together, sparks flew as they continued to push against each other. Neither was willing to be the first to break away as they continued to force against each other in attempt to knock the other back.

Light peered through the holes and cracks in the walls and ceiling, shining an orange-yellow light onto the battle below. The sound of metal hitting and sparking against one another filled the silence of the room as both boys went on taking turns smashing into their opponent. At one point it looked like Reiji was going to claim victory after knocking Lucario back and unsteady on the ground. Thankfully Ranmaru saved himself from defeat last minute. Reiji seemed to grow more and more agitated every time Serpent didn't hit hard enough to take Lucario out. Ranmaru watching as Reiji's bangs fell lazily back into his face as the redhead called for another attack. He rarely caught glimpses of his golden eyes, he wondered just how well the boy could see. Other than that Reiji looked perfectly fine with pushing on with the battle.

Ranmaru on the other hand was beginning to feel more worn out from all the battling he'd done before hand. He pushed forward, but could only wonder just how much longer he could last.

* * *

"Dashan!" Ginga half shouted once they were alone. "Why would you say something like that!? Kyoya looked like he was going to kill you, you can't just tell us we don't have a chance against Nemesis!" Dashan laughed lightly as he listened to Ginga. "It's so unlike you to say that...are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Ginga."

"Then why do you-"

"Ginga I said that because you all need to face the reality of this situation." Dashan cut in. "You and the others may think you're strong enough for this fight, but Nemesis is far more powerful, you of all people should know that."

"I know." The redhead sighed. "I don't what to do anymore!" He shouted in frustration. He hated not having a clue what to do. He hated having the others so far away and he hated not having his father here for advice. Ginga looked sadly to Dashan when he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please stay calm Ginga. We still have time, Nemesis hasn't spread his reign across the globe yet. He only terrorizes us here in Japan and the neighbourhood countries."

"...What did my father want me to know?"

"He wants you to know that he's okay and that he's sorry for what happened between the two of you." Ginga looked down. "He doesn't want you coming after him now, it's too dangerous to risk Pegasus and the other remaining star fragments for now."

"Okay…" he sighed

"Ginga what happened between you and your father?"

"Oh, that. It wasn't a big deal." Ginga spoke, brushing off his saddened attitude. "We just got into an argument before he left. He wanted me to go with him, but I couldn't just leave."

 _Ginga sighed as he woke up to the sun shining onto him. He had fallen asleep in an upstairs room at the WBBA while waiting for his father to complete his work. The redhead jumped up, grabbing Pegasus from the table and exiting the room. He stretched, still feeling sore from the battle as he approached his father's office. "Morning dad!" He chirped happily as he entered without bothering to knock. Ryo was at his desk preparing for the day. He looked tired and worn with faint bags under his eyes, showing just how many all nighters he was pulling._

" _You're up early." he commented without much thought. Ginga nodded, his expression changing. He could tell something was wrong with his father's. The redheads happy mood had left him as he became increasingly aware of the dark sky's outside and the lack of people on the streets._

" _Lots of people have left the city." he stated. "Nemesis is getting closer, he's attacking innocent civilians." Ginga balled his fists at the thought. "It's only best that we also leave. It's becoming too dangerous to operate here safely._

" _No! We can't just leave, we have to stay and fight him. I won't let him just do this to us-"_

" _Ginga." Ryo's stern voice rose, silencing the redhead. "I know everything's been hard on you, before and after Nemesis. It's been hard on everyone."_

" _We can't just leave…"_

" _And you can't take him on alone. Chris and King have left with Masamune. Kyoya and Ryuga have disappeared Yuki and Tithi haven't been seen in days and Dynamis and Aguma have already been captured. You can't do anything alone, you could barely handle Nemesis while you were all together and even then you had many others helping you!"_

" _I know!" Ginga shot back. "We failed! I know I can't do this alone, but I am not running away!"_

" _Ginga I'm not asking you. As your father I am making a decision for the best of you. We will be leaving in the morning and you will be with me." Ginga turned, angrily storming out._

* * *

Reiji took a step back as his bey was swept up into an air by the uppercut Lucario had delivered. The serpent bey landed unsteady back into the floor, only to be met with another strong blow from Lucario. "Just give up already." Ranmaru spoke up after a long period of silence.

Reiji growled, "I will break you." Serpent dashed forward returning an uppercut at Lucario, sending the bey flying upwards. The humanoid fox of Lucario appeared, seemingly wrapped up in the serpent's hold. "I've got you now!" Reiji grinned, almost bursting into a fit of laughter. "Special move, Venom Strike!" He called as Serpent lept up to met Lucario as it fell fell back towards the ground.

"No you don't!" Ranmaru shouted, watching as Lucario was forced against the ceiling of the room and attacked repeatedly by Reiji. Lucario continued to spin, but Ranmaru knew he had to do something quick or he would lose. "Special move, Starlight Aura Burst!" He called unsure if it would work or if it was too late. Lucario struggled, but managed to release a giant sphere of starry blue energy. Reiji's eyed widened in surprise as he watched his opponent's bey send a shockwave around the two. Ranmaru watched confident that he would win now. Even though Lucario's special move wasn't as strong as it normally would be it was enough for Serpent to be sent flying towards the ground. Lucario followed Serpent, still glowing a blue color as it smashed into the top of Serpent.

Both bladers were too focused on the outcome of the battle that neither noticed the cracks beginning to spread through the ceiling. "M-my bey, you-you-" Reiji dove down to collect Serpent, but before he could take hold of his bey Ranmaru placed his foot on top it.

"Tell me what I want to know" Ranmaru spoke lowly, looking down to Reiji. "Then maybe I'll give this back." Reiji gritted his teeth together, angry that he'd been forced to uphold his end of the deal.

"I don't know where your brother is." He hissed "all I know is that Tetsuya failed to convince him to join us." Reiji spoke, hastily reaching for Serpents cracked form again.

"Help with what?" Ranma demanded.

Reiji stayed silent for a moment. "Help us collect powerful beys for Nemesis...Doji wanted us to-" Ranmaru gasped as ruble was heard above, he stepped away from Reiji in time to spot the pieces of Ceiling falling down to them. Reiji grabbed Serpent and scrambled to run out of sight, leaving Ranmaru to jump out of the way.

Ranmaru groaned at the feeling of weight on his ankle. He looked down to his left leg to see small pieces scattered around and on his lower leg. He easily pulled free, but hissed in pain when he got up.

* * *

Madoka hummed in annoyance as the older male stood over her. Ryuga's amber eyes were fixed on L-Drago, which sat in front of the mechanic as she looked over her limited set of tools. "It wont go any faster if you keep staring at it." She mumbled, annoyed. Benkei watched from his seat on the sofa and Nile was currently upstairs. "You don't need to wait for me to finish, I'll have Nile take it to you when I'm done."

"No one else is laying their hands on L-Drago. You're lucky I've allowed you too." Madoka rolled her aqua eyes as she picked up the next tool she needed. "Finish it by tonight." He added and Madoka almost laughed.

"L-Drago will be done tomorrow afternoon."

"Tonight." He growled, causing madoka to frown and turn to face him.

"I said tomorrow afternoon." She snapped, "do you have any idea how damaged L-Drago is? It doesn't help that you don't let me repair it after the Nemesis battle either!" She gave a glare before going back to her work. It was quiet for another few minutes before Madoka spoke again. "What does it matter if I don't finish today? What are trying to do?"

"None of your business."

"I'm getting sick of that little act of yours." She spoke quietly, "we're all in this together."

Ryuga gave her a _I can't believe you just said that to me_ glare. Madoka went on. "From the very beginning you refused to help us, it was your job to help the other Legendary Bladers and you were just selfish. And now that you're here, in the same boat as everyone else, you're not just going to take off." Ryuga tilted his head a bit, somewhat bothered yet interested in her little lecture. "I know you're not going to listen to me, but think about it. You can't take Nemesis on alone again. He had beaten you so badly before, you needed help to stand afterwards! What makes you think you could now!?"

Ryuga continued to stay silent. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that the girl was right, but his stubbornness stuck with him. All he wanted was to face their enemy again, but this time he would win. With or without the star fragment he knew he was strong, besides ginga, no one could rival him. He wasn't going to let some "god" do this to him. Besides he was getting restless just waiting and planning. He was the Dragon Emperor! He could totally take on Nemesis now.

* * *

Ranmaru limped slight as he walked down the street. He had left the abandoned Dark Nebula building sometime ago and it was beginning to grow dark. His ankle ached with each step he took. He knew he was hurt. Originally after the ceiling had came crashing down he had only hurt his ankle slightly, it hadn't hurt that bad and it had been very bearable to walk. It was what happened after that really hurt him.

 _Ranmaru descended swiftly down the stars. He had became aware just how many flights he had climbed and how unstable looking some of them were. Ranmaru however didn't pay much attention to them and he went on quickly down each set. He neared closer to the ground floor where he had originally met the other members in. He spotted the flashlight still sitting, abandoned in the center of the room. It flickered slightly. Ranmaru quickened his pace, wanting to leave this place and never come back._

 _He shouted in surprise when he took another step, the especially worn looking stair creaked loudly before giving in under his weight. It crumbled, sending his foot with the pieces and he was left to lose balance. Thankfully he caught himself in the railing before falling down the staircase, but he could feel his ankle twisting uncomfortably. He bit down in pain as he struggled to pull free, his ankle aching with every move he made to get free. By the time he did get free and make it out of the building he was struggling to stand as he leg trembled slightly with each step. All he could do was curse under his breath and continue on._

Ranmaru had convinced himself that it wasn't that bad and that he could go on to make it back to the others at least. In the other hand he also felt worn out and exhausted from all the battling done throughout the day. He was ready to get back and pass out, likely ignoring the hunger poking at his stomach and going right to bed, hoping his ankle would feel better after some rest.

Ranmaru slowed down slightly as he caught sight of someone walking towards him. A somewhat familiar face walked in a rushed manner down the street. "Hey" he barked loudly, catching the boy's attention. "Takumi…" he spoke somewhat unsure if he had remembered the correct name.

He jumped slightly, finally noticing Ranmaru. "Oh, hey" he smiled towards him.

"What are you doing out here?" Ranmaru questioned in suspicion. Lately he realized how odd Takumi had been acting. Ranmaru didn't know Takumi very well, but he observed just how oddly quiet and absent minded the boy had been acting. He was restless at night and seemed to have a look of guilt reflecting in his eyes. "I think I know you're up to something, so why don't you just spit it out already."

"I'm not up to anything." Takumi spoke, barely sounding louder than a whisper. The boy looked like a deer caught in headlights. He stood stiff, watching Ranmaru's every move. His eyes wide with a nervous-anxious expression. He toyed around with the hem of his shirt and glanced around often.

Ranmaru frowned and tried a different approach. "Listen, I know whatever you're doing is really bothering you, so just tell me what's up and we can forget all about this." He spoke, sounding less cold and more understanding.

"I'm not- can't tell you right now...I have to go now- Let go!" Takumi was pulled quickly by his arm as Ranmaru took hold of it. Takumi forced himself away from the Lucario blader. He glared now, losing his anxious attitude as he grasped the object in his hand tighter and turned to make a run for it.

"What are you trying to hide?" Ranmaru demanded, knowing something wasn't right.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!"

Unsatisfied and somewhat annoyed with Takumi Ranmaru spoke up after the silver haired boy. "Does Ginga know you have that bey? Kronos right?" Takumi stopped in his tracks, glancing back over his shoulder.

"O-Of course he does…" he stuttered slightly.

"I get the feeling that you're lying Takumi, what are doing with it? Going to betray your new friends now? Going to see Nemesis? Or maybe you just want to run off with such a powerful bey..?"

"It's not like that!" Takumi snapped.

"Well, it looks like it!" Ranmaru shot back. "Give it to me now, then maybe I'll let all this go for now."

Takumi growled angrily, "fine then, here, take it!" He shouted, tossing the bey to Ranmaru's feet. "I have what I need anyways" he mumbled, grabbing his bag as he turned back to run off.

 _Jupiter…_ Ranmaru shouted, "get back here!" he was ready to go after Takumi, but the moment he took off to run he was forced to stop due to the spreading pain in his ankle. He hissed, stopping reluctantly. _I can't keep up with him like this...for now I'll just have to get back to Ginga._ _Let's hope this doesn't depress him anymore than he already is…_

 **All done! I realised something while writing this chapter. Before this fic I never really wrote bey battles before, so I hope the ones i've been doing the past few chapters are good and not boring or anything! Besides that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Doji smirked as he looked a head of himself. The tall buildings of Metal City were coming into view as the two males neared closer to their goal. Dynamis trailed behind as Doji stopped, looking ahead and taking it all in. "What a sight that is" he sighed, "to think our glorious god did all this on his own! And soon the whole world will bow before us all!" The man exclaimed. Dynamis slowed to a stop next to the older and looked ahead indifferent with nothing to say. "Ginga's in there practically waiting for us! The star fragments will be ours in no time." Dynamis seemed to tense and clench his fist as a conflicted expression took his features.

"Have something to say?" Doji turned with a look of amusement. "No, don't have anything to say?" Silence followed with the Jupiter blader relaxing. "So weak you can barely fight back." He chuckled, "I like you better this way, none of that will of the heavens talk. Pluto was smart to weaken you before placing that curse. Right?" Dynamis nodded in agreement as Doji began to walk again.

"Let's find Ginga and take him down." He spoke hoarsely. "Nemesis's reign will last forever."

* * *

Johannes lazily stroked the ball of fur in his arms as he watched Pluto pace in front of him. "How could you let him escape!?" Pluto finally, after minutes of silence, shouted.

"Its no big deal. Don't get so worked up." Johannes rolled his eyes as another orange tabby rubbed against his leg.

"Get those things out of here!" Pluto growled as the tabby hissed angrily at him before going on to paw at his master affectionately. "Dashan knew everything about us! Our plans, our location, our-" Pluto stopped as the sensation of a brown furred kitten brushed against his pant leg. He looked down in aggravation, pushing the animal away with his foot. He was silent for a moment since he lost his train of thought.

"Why did you let him get all that information Pluto?" Johannes sneered at him.

Pluto clenched his fists, furious with the comment. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE KEEPING GUARD OVER THEM ALL!" Pluto took a deep breath, recomposing himself. "What am I to tell Nemesis?"

"Don't know, whatever you say will just anger him." Johannes commented, earning himself another glare.

"...No, no he won't at least with me. I'm not breaking the news because you are."

"What!?" Johannes jumped. "Why me?" The Lynx bladers arms tightening around his furry friend, causing for the cat to jump away.

"Because I said so and you are the servant so you do as I say." Pluto smirked smugly, walking past Johannes and leaving the room. Johannes sighed, picking up his furry friend again before leaving to make way to Nemesis.

Johannes stood, his stomach twisting slight into knots. His feline friends were nowhere in sight and he didn't blame them, Nemesis stuck a little fear into him also. He knew that Nemesis could very well get rid of him whenever the god saw fit. The Lynx blader pushed open the large set of doors, walking into where Nemesis was lounging. The door room was provided with light by the large darkened and broken windows the were placed high on the walls. A pile of broken and darkened beys lay unusable near Nemesis's throne. He hoped one day not to see his own bey in that pile. One bey was left out though, sitting next to Nemesis as the god of destruction looked to Johannes boredly, his head resting in his hand.

"Why are you in here?" A small set of chills ran down Johannes's spine.

"I bring bad news...my lord." Johannes added on the last part quickly.

The body of Rago balled his fist angrily slamming it down. "Tell me what has gone wrong this time?" He growled in a threatening tone.

"The prisoner, Dashan, has escaped." Johannes spoke. "I went after him, but he has feld for the city and likely in search of Ginga."

"YOU ALL ARE IDIOTS" He shouted, "first Ryuga and now Dashan!"

"If you allow me too, I will retrieve the boy for you my lord. We know that Hagane is the city all I need to do is-"

"No I've already got Doji on it." Johannes resisted the urge to laugh then and there. _That Doji is such a fool, how he could pull this off is beyond me._ Johannes took the silence that followed as his cue to leave, but was stopped quickly. "Your bey Johannes." Nemesis had held his hand out to take hold of the bey. Johannes stood stiffly in his place as Lynx was taken away.

"Why-" Johannes had reached fro Lynx back.

"You dare question me?" Johannes let his arm fall back to his side. Lynx shone golden orange as Nemesis covered with a dark aura. Lynx soon swapped to its own dark aura, before fading and falling into the ground with a thud. Lynx was kicked aside and into the growing pile. "Pluto was right, your lynx will hold me over for quite a while. To bad you don't posses a star fragment." Johannes looked up to Nemesis slowly, hiding the anger and disappointment in his eyes. Nemesis stood, walking closer to the boy.

"You're giving me-" Johannes felt the metal of a bey brush his palm as Quetzalcoatl was placed.

"I've already taken what I wanted from this bey. Take it." Nemesis turned, making way to sit back down. "Leave now and don't return until Doji gets back. I hope for your sake that he brings good news."

* * *

Kyoya clenched his teeth in pain as he pulled his arm back to capture Leone. His wounded shoulder moved sorely as it was still in its stages of healing. The bullet wound in his shoulder was wrapped tightly in bandages under his shirt. It wasn't in constant pain, but from time to time it flared up in pain. He wouldn't let that stop him from training to face those lowlifes of Nemesis again though. Kyoya put Leone away as dark clouds rolled into the skies. The scared boy turned, catching sight on a familiar face leaning on the wall opposite of himself. "What is it?"

"You okay?" Nile asked, walking up to observe the Leone wielder.

"I'll be fine." He responded, "don't worry about me."

"You've been taking care of yourself right? Cleaning it and watching out for infection? You have to as long as you don't have a doctor to go to. I bet Madoka would be willing to help you-"

"Nile." Kyoya spoke firmly, "I'll be fine." Nile sighed slightly, letting it go. The two walked a bit around the building. "I heard you hurt yourself on the way here?" Kyoya asked somewhat awkwardly.

Nile laughed a bit. "That Ninel girl pushed me out a moving truck."

"Why?" Kyoya asked, he didn't find it very funny.

"I guess I still need to catch you up to speed about what happened after to left." Nile sighed, "okay here goes…"

* * *

Kenta and Ninel returned with a bag full of sweets. Kenta grinned as he finished off his cookie. "They're not baked sweets, but they'll do!" The bag of regular store bought sweets hung lazily in Ninel's hand.

"To bad the baked ones were so bad. I was really craving some." She pouted, "I guess I know one of the first things I want when Nemesis is taken down!"

"Me too!" Kenta added as the pair entered the office in the WBBA. Dashan had sat himself comfortably on the desk as he watched Ginga practically tear apart to room. "Whats going in?"

"Ginga seems to of misplaced Kronos and Jupiter." Dashan explained as Ginga frantically poured to contents of someone's bag onto the floor.

"That was mine…" Krnta mumbled, watching Ginga tear through his own bag again. The panic that had risen inside him was beginning to show in his facial features.

"They're not here…" Ginga admitted, stopping in his tracks as a look of defeat spread across his features. "They're not here guys, I don't know what to do, I- I"

"Calm down Ginga" Kenta had moved to Ginga's side, placing a comforting hand on Ginga's shoulder.

"Maybe Madoka took them for repairs?"

"She's not even finished with L-Drago she wouldn't take them yet, besides she'd tell me if she was." Everyone fell into silence soon after. Kenta stood worriedly with Ginga in the center of the room. Ninel had moved to sit next to Dashan on the desk.

Light droplets of rain began to tap against the window, slowly growing louder and harder. No one really knew what to say, what to do. None of them had either of the beys, why would they? There was the possibility of someone coming in and taking them, maybe one of Nemesis's followers, but that would be difficult with Kyoya out front ready to give any stranger a hard time for coming in.

"Where is Ryuga?" Ginga asked, drawing the conclusion that Ryuga was the only likely do something like this.

"He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't take them!" Kenta defended.

"Out of all of us he's most likely!"

"Ginga!" The redhead silenced himself as Kenta's voice rose. "Ryuga wouldn't! He's on our side now." Gingka sighed, keeping quite as Ninel spoke up.

"That leaves Takumi and Ranmaru.

"Takumi wouldn't."

"We don't actually know a lot of Ranmaru." Ninel mentioned.

"But he did help Madoka…"

"He's been gone for a while now, you think he even will come back?"

"Who? Me?" A small boom of thunder roared as Ranmaru staggered into the room. His hair and clothing wet and he walked with a limp. "Great to know you guys trust that guy and not me. Ironic really."

* * *

Takumi's head didn't raise once as he slowly approached the small clearing in the forest around him. Nighttime and rain clouds were approaching as the boy clutched Jupiter in his hand tighter. She shivered as a breeze blew through the leaves above him. He couldn't seen to get what Ranmaru had said out of his mind.

" _Going to betray your friends? Going to see Nemesis, or just a powerful bey for yourself?"_

That wasn't the case...or maybe it was...he wasn't so sure anymore. When Takumi first found himself tearing through Ginga's bag for they two legendary beys it had taken him a moment to realise what he'd been doing. Even after he left he hadn't been sure of his decision. His mother's words also swirled around his head, _be a family again?_ It sounds so nice to just be able to give up Jupiter and run off with his parents, but he also knew that this likely wouldn't be the case.

He wondered if Ranmaru hadn't shown up if he would've made up his mind about accepting the offer. What does it matter anyways? Everyone knew and all those new people wouldn't be a match for Nemesis and all his followers. If the legendary bladers couldn't do it working together what made them think they could? One bey wouldn't make a difference would it? The silver haired boy had stopped in his track. He wanted Everything to go back to normal more than anything, but was this really the only way to do it?

 _No it isn't..._ Takumi felt uneasiness slowly creep up. "I should go...what will Ginga do? What will they say- what will I say? What if-" thoughts darted in and out of his head as his eyes darted around his darkening surroundings. "They wouldn't trust me after this, I'll just leave. Yeah, give Jupiter back and leave. I hope Ranmaru doesn't see me…" Takumi shoved Jupiter into his bag for safekeeping. "But what will-"

"Are you okay?" Takumi jumped slightly, spinning around to face a female behind him. Red speckled, chocolate eyes stared at him from her place standing in the bushes. She didn't sound as worried about what could be wrong with the strange looking boy. In fact she didn't really hold any concern, all she knew was that he'd mumbled something about Ginga Hagane.

"I'm fine." He replied slowly. The brunette bit her lip, slightly unsure if she should actually stuck around to speak to him anylonger. Ruby had stumbled upon him accidentally while making way through the forest. She heard him say Ginga and the next thing she knew she was getting closer to speak to him. Though now she was regretting it a bit, she didn't know anything about him or if really knew where ginga was.

"talking to yourself like that doesn't make you seem fine. You said something about Ginga, care to tell me where he is?"

"Who are you?"

"None of your business."

"Why are you in the woods?"

"I have my reasons, why are you?"

"Why did you talk to me if you weren't going to answer anything?"

She shrugged, "I guess I was a bit worried for you for a minute there."

"Was?"

"Yeah. But you don't like like someone who wants to talk and really you're not making a great impression on me, so I'll just leave."

"Wait!" Takumi called. "I'll take you to Ginga!"

"I'd rather you just tell me."

"I'm going there anyways, it's no problem."

Ruby spoke again, a suspicious tone this time. "I can't just trust you like that. I don't have any idea who you are and you were just talking to yourself so…"

"I understand" Takumi sighed, "I'll tell you where to go."

* * *

Alice bowed as she approached Nemesis with her husband. She looked to the god of destruction carefully, judging by his expression he wasn't in a remotely good mood. "You wished to see us?"

"You promised me Jupiter and Kronos back my tonight Alice." Nemesis's threatening tone rang through the room.

Alice hesitated "I did...I was sure my son would've met me with the beys to give them up...I expected him to at least."

"But he didn't, did he?"

"No." She frowned as her eyes cast downwards. It seemed that Takumi hadn't been convinced to swap sides. Alice waited for him for hours, but it was useless. She returned, ready to face Nemesis's wrath.

Nemesis appeared to be holding back from exploding in anger. I want those beys back Alice."

"I know sir." She spoke slowly. "I'll get them from Takumi I promise." She looked up, "I will do whatever it takes, I'll make him do it if I have too." Alice felt her husbands gave fall on her is disapproval. As if saying; "how dare you think about doing anything to our son."

"You have until morning. If you fail i won't hesitate to end the both of you for good. Not only do I want those beys back but I also want you son."

"What?" Ray spoke sharply, glaring over to Alice as she elbowed him hard in the side.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him to you."

 **I hope this was a good read! I'm really sick right now, so I hope it didn't turn out bad or anything! I was wrong the final Oc Ruby made a short appearance towards the end there. Next chapter we'll learn about Dashan's escape, Ginga's thoughts on the news Ranmaru broke to him and Takumi and Ruby will run into trouble of their own. Finally John and Rosaline will catch up to Doji, hopefully before he can take Pegasus? Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ginga rolled over uncomfortably under his covers. It was dark out, long past twelve. The clock on the wall read one. The redhead shifted again, trying desperately not to wake Kenta, who was sound asleep next to him. _How could this happen?_ He thought to himself, _how could he do this to us?_ The Pegasus blader felt his face warm up in a mix of sadness and anger towards the situation. He had trusted Takumi whole heartedly and what does he do? Aid Nemesis's mission. It all made him wonder; could he even trust Ninel or Ranmaru? Ninel maybe, but Ranmaru is more...distant? Going off on his own for so long and coming back injured with no intentions of explaining himself. Of course he never had agreed to help against Nemesis. He'd just came along for the ride. Ginga sighed to himself, shaking his head. _I shouldn't think things like that._

Meanwhile Ninel was spread lazily on hiler covers across the room near Dashan, who was wide awake and observing the scene out the windows. Both watched rain wash over the glass. The harsh weather was being to let up though. "How was your trip here?" Dashan spoke lowly, "Not to much trouble right?"

"Oh, no trouble at all" Ninel responded with sarcasm. "It was such a pain booking a flight here rather than to China. When I got here I had absolutely no idea what to even do." Ninel smiled, though it seemed more sad. "I had no idea what kind of damage Nemesis was causing until I got here…"

"I didn't either, it's quite sad that this could possibly be the fate of the rest of the world."

Ninel was quite before speaking again. "That won't happen."

"How are your siblings, Claudia and Gregory, they're back in Seoul?" Dashan asked, changing the depressing subject of Nemesis. It took a few moments of silence before he realized he'd struck a nerve. Ninel had grown quiet and the playfulness in her eyes faded as she sat up on her knees.

"They're uh...they're gone…" She looked down allowing the shadows to hide her face. A taken back Dashan reached over to his friend, pulling the Eurasian girl into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" He spoke softly. Ninel held her breath with the desire to stop the warmth of tears from pooling out of her eyes.

"It's okay" she managed a small smile. She didn't want to speak about it for now. "What about you?" She had pulled away from him. "What happened to you?" She asked, reaching to poke at the large purple bruise in his upper arm. Dashan pulled his arm away, rubbing the bruise.

"It was difficult to try to get away quickly without running into someone. Pluto actually discovered me pretty quick. I hope Mr. Hagane and Aguma are okay." Dashan seemed to sit up straighter. "I didn't have Zurafa with me so things were difficult not being able fight back."

"Nah, with all that training you do I bet you could take a few guys one on one." Ninel grinned.

Dashan grinned back, "I could, but I'd prefer not to. Now let me tell you what happened" Dashan chuckled.

"You'd win." Ninel added before silencing herself with interest to hear of her friends escape.

 _Dashan moved a silently as he could down the halls of Nemesis's lair. It was dim as the Chinese male watched the walls ahead of him for doors. The floor was tricky with uneven and cracked floors trying to trip him. Pluto's distant yelling was heard as Dashan was sure the purple haired male stormed around giving demanding orders. He knew just how angry he was and that he and his followers wouldn't hesitate to hurt him._

 _Dashan stopped as he came across another set of stairs, one leading to the ground floor and in going farther up. To be honest he wasn't entirely sure when he'd ended up on the second floor._

" _Stop right there!" Dashan spun around upon hearing the familiar voice of Johannes._

" _You…" he growled, he never forgets the face of someone who dared to trespass on Beylin Temple grounds._

" _Get over here now and I'll take you back where you belong." He hissed as Lynx spun beside him, ready to pounce._

" _You already have Zurafa, what does it matter if I leave?"_

" _You still, like many others, provide hope that the new world won't be reborn under the control of Nemesis. As long as you brats are still running around hope of a savoir still lingers in the minds of many!" Lynx lunged forward with a roar as it dove at Dashan, who in turn made his dash down the stairs. Johannes and his bey followed close behind him. "As long as you are here we hold even more leverage over Hagane. If he values the wellbeing of his friends- his father- then he'll surrender to Nemesis in the end!"_

 _Dashan growled, tossing his head back to look at the evil male following behind him. Lynx lunged again and this time hitting its target and sending the raven haired boy tumbling down the remaining stairs. He groaned slightly as he felt the cracked floor on his hit his shoulder when he reached the bottom. Johannes now stood above him triumphantly. "Did you really think you could get away from me in the sorry state you're in?"_

" _Don't think you've stopped me for good" Dashan spoke through gritted teeth as he reached for the still spinning form of Lynx._

" _What are you- No!" Johannes snapped as Lynx was enclosed in Dashans gloved hand. Dashan could feel the beys spin as his rubbed against his lived hand, the friction heating up as the beys spin began to die down. Dashan lifts himself up, his muscles aching from the fall. Johannes watched with slanted eyes as Dashan discarded his bey down the hall. The clink of metal disappearing as Lynx disappeared from sight._

" _Looks like were evenly matched now." Dashans olive eyes moved to focus again on Johannes. Dashan spoke again, taking a fighting stance as he glared ahead at Nemesis's follower. "I'm prepared to fight my way out of here, but are you?" Johannes had taken a small step back, a look of anger and shock overtaking his features._

"What really!?" Ninel exclaimed a bit too loudly, earning her a hush from Ranmaru, who was curled up by the corner exhausted from his recent adventures.

"Sorry Ranmaru…" She quickly apologised as she turned back to Dashan. "Did you really fight him?"

Dashan, who was wearing a somewhat proud smirk, answered. "Of course not. He ran away with his tail between his legs." Dashan laughed before reaching for his side quickly, gingerly holding it was a small ounce of pain visible in his face. Ninel frowned with worry for her friend, even though she knew very well he could handle a little pain. "Don't worry Ninel it's nothing that won't heal up in a few days."

"Just be carefull these next few days okay?"

* * *

Ruby frowned as she kicked at the rocks on the sidewalk she was walking along. The boy had told her where to find Ginga and continued his offer to travel with her, but she stubbornly stuck with her way of doing things. _What was I thinking even talking to him?_ Ruby folded her arms as she walked. _I need to be careful, I can't just trust these people._ She frowned as she looked down at her feet. She had no choice but to be weary of people lately. This crisis had brought out some really odd people, not only that but it also brought out the worse in some people. By now she'd been tricked many times, attacked even. There was no excuse to be treated like that not even now after everything's gone so terribly.

After the defeat, unlike the many people who feared as Nemesis drew closer, Ruby had stuck around in the city with her siblings. What could possibly go wrong? She remembered thinking back then. She remembered clearly the day news of the loss had been televised.

 _The group of siblings sat together chatting amongst themselves as the news played faintly in the background. Ruby was perched on the armrest as three of her brothers were comfortable on the sofa and her final older brother was on the floor by her feet. "I'll totally get Ginga to battle me, just watch." One of the older males continued their conversation._

" _come on, he's stronger than ever now being a Legendary blader and all." The one on the far right argued. Ruby smiled at the thought as the brother closest to her tossed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her down._

" _Ruby will take him on also if you're so sure about that. I mean, I'd probably be the one to win since I taught her everything I know."_

" _We all taught each other!" The brother in the floor rolled his eyes._

 _Ruby steadied herself back on the armrest, "how about we all battle Ginga at the same time?" She wondered aloud._

" _Five against one? A bit unfair don't you think?"_

" _Its Ginga Hagane, he's be up to the challenge." Ruby replied._

" _Yeah and he would probably still beat us all…" The group laughed a bit before the noise died down as the brother in the middle hushed them. Ruby grinned as she turned attention to the news on the television. Apparently the legendary bladers return home was being broadcasted._

" _They don't look so good." Ruby nodded, taking in their rough appearance. One by one or in pairs they walked by, ignoring the questions and keeping their eyes from meeting the camera's. This was weird. Why wasn't Masamune and King boasting about it? Madoka's still showed signs of tears and Ryuga...why the all powerful Ryuga in such bad shape!? Barely able to stand without help!_

" _No way…" The boy in the floor gawked at sight of Ryuga. "No way, Ryuga's so strong and he's-"_

" _They didn't win...did they?"_

" _What happens now?"_

" _Don't say that!" Ruby snapped, a frown appearing. "They always win in the end!"_

* * *

Ryuga took L-Drago in his hands carefully inspecting the repairs done on it. Madoka was still sitting next to where he stood with a tired expression. He had persisted that she stay awake until his bey ws done, so that she did. It had to be around one thirty by now and Madoka was ready to get to bed. Ninel's bey, Ocean Delphin, would have to wait for its minor repairs in the morning. Beside the two of them the shop was empty since Benkei had run off to hunt down Kyoya hours ago.

"A thanks would nice Ryuga." Madoka mentioned as he put his beloved bey away Ryuga only offered a nod. He was the Dragon Emperor, he didn't thank people for such minor things. Though he had to admit that she had done an excellent job in repairing the damaged beyond belief L-Drago. Ryuga turned ready to leave, only to hear the girl's voice rise again. "You're leaving? It's just so late I figured you'd sleep here for the night instead of going back…"

"You thought wrong."

"Well then if you're walking I'll go with you!" She got up, joining him by his side. Lately Madoka had either Nile or Benkei staying with her and to be honest she really didn't want to stay by herself. Ryuga gave a somewhat annoyed look, but didn't stop her from tagging along.

* * *

John looked around the dark street he and Rosalina were currently wondering down. Tall buildings surrounded, casting shadows onto the already dark streets. Rosalina pointed the flashlight ahead of them in search of Doji or anyone, though it was so late he doubted they'd spot anyone. "Do you know where we are?" He spoke up.

'I-uh- haven't been here for a while…" she replied, "I'm not exactly from around here." John sighed to himself, he wasn't all that familiar with the city either since he only visited every so often.

"So we're technically lost?"

"...maybe" Rosalina sighed. "Just keep an eyes out for Doji and Dynamis, they have to be around here somewhere."

"Why don't we just rest for the night? It's pretty late."

"Doji could be gone by morning!"

"I guess you're right." john sighed knowing it would be a long night looking for them. Then of course the battle just waiting to happen since he doubted Doji would freely give her bey back.

"Why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself while were looking around." The air around them was quiet besides crickets and the occasional pitter patter of a rat darting across the way. John didn't break that silence and continued to walk quietly by her side. "Come on, are you from Japan?"

"No, America." Johan respond, "I had been visiting."

"I came here to stay until this mess was over. I wanted to find my brother and Dynamics before something bad happened."

"Why Dynamis?"

"Childhood friend of mine." She replied. "We didn't see each other all the time, but we visited him often. Now that we're older I don't get many chances to see him while he's up and his temple, at least not as many as I'd like. " She smiled as the old memories played back in her mind. "I was worried about him after what happened, so I came to stay with him while things played out. Unfortunately before I was able to get here I had been informed by Hikaru that he had been taken away." She finished off sadly.

"You still came though?"

"Of course! I still had Yu." Rosalina laughed a bit to herself, "of course when I got here I found out that he'd ran off with Tsubasa. Now I don't have any idea where he is. Now it's your turn! I want to know more about you now."

"There's not a lot you need to know about me" he shrugged, "I just help those who need it."

"Your story is so boring." She teased slightly.

"I guess it is" he offered a small smile, "for now atleast." His smile didn't last very long before he grew more serious. John's blue eyes scanned the alley as the passed by it. He had a bad feeling about something and he swore that he'd heard something down the dark passage way.

"Whats wrong?" Rosalina questioned as she shined the light into the darkness. A small gasp escaped as the light revealing a bey flying towards the redhead. Both were taken off guard and Rosalina steeped off to the side more. John on the other hand had taken his bey, Timelapse Cerberus, and launched to met with the unidentified bey. Both clashed before landing on the ground. John recalled his own while the other continued to spin freely.

Doji sticked forward from the cover of the shadowy alley. He stood alone without Dynamis by his side. The man looked angrily to Rosalina, annoyance burning in his eyes at her appearance.

"Where is Dynamis!?" She shouted, "what have you done with-"

"Shut your mouth" he snapped, "looks like someone doesn't understand the meaning of stay down. And who's this? Run to someone for help I see." He sneered, "I thought we had an understanding back there when I told you stay away. I guess I didn't get my point across."

Rosalina balled her fists, "Artemis wasn't yours to take now give her back now!" Rosalina demanded.

"Why? I already have it so wht give it up?"

"If you know what's good for you you'll surrender before my friend makes you!" She snapped quickly. Then taking a moment to regain her composer, calming herself and speaking again with a small hue of embarrassment on her cheeks. "What will it be?"

"I think you already know" the man spoke lowly with a threatening tone.

* * *

Alice stormed through the streets of the city as Johannes hurried to keep up with her. "Slow down" he called. "I can't help you out if you leave me behind." Johannes groaned slightly when the woman speed up.

He didn't want to be here. The only reason Pluto had made him accompany her was because her husband (whatever his name was, he didn't care enough to remember.) had refused to help her cause any harm to their son. Johannes on the other hand had no problem putting his hands on some brat.

" _Fine then if you don't want to follow the plan then just go and guard the remaining prisoners." Pluto ordered._

" _What? No! Get over here Ray!" Alice shouted after her husband. "I can't do this alone so get back here or I'll-"_

" _Stop your yelling" Pluto growled. "Johannes will accompany you."_

" _But-"_

" _You'll need someone like him with you. Your bey is far too weak to take on the people you may run into and Johannes has Quetzalcoatl. He'll be perfectly capable of helping you."_

Johannes boredly drug a hand through his tangled hair, which was free from his usual hat. His normal robes were also gone, replaced with a set of all back pants and shirt instead. Lately he found it easier to. travel in these. His cat like eyes kept focus on the woman ahead of him as they continued on. "How exactly do you to find your kid?"

"He'll come to me." She replied as she slowed her pace.

"How are you going to-" The feline lover was cut off as the terrified scream of Alice rang through the air and echoed down the streets. "What are you doing!?" Johannes questioned in a small state of shock.

"Attack me." She turned with a serious expression. Johannes didn't move an inch and watched with a narrowed expression. Alice approached him, "I know my son. If he hears someone in trouble he'll come running. It's just got to look like I'm in trouble. Come on do it, attack me."

* * *

Ginga woke in a cold sweat, his breathing labored and unsteady. He raised a slightly trembling hand to his forehead, trailing it down to his closed left eye before letting it drop back into his lap. The nightmare had truly been terrible. The overwhelming feeling loneliness and fear bubbled inside him as the desire to break down in tears washed over him. That's what he needed. Surely a good cry would make him feel better? Take some of the heaviness on his heart and shoulders away and give him some kind of a new feeling of relief.

Carefully his honey eyes scanned around the dark room. It was now almost three a.m. and he could hear the light snored from where kenta slept. Ninel and Dashan had passed out while talking about and hour ago and Ranmaru was in a somewhat restless state of sleep where he lay across the room, tossing and turning in a manner that convinced Ginga that he was also in the middle of his own nightmare. The redhead looked back to his lap, he still felt bad about earliers accusing of Ranmaru. The truth of Takumi had hurt, but he and Ninel had given their apologises to him. Ranmaru had just laughed it off, insisting that he didn't care in the slightest.

Ginga winced slightly as he head ached. He got up silently and slipped his shoes back on and exiting the room as quietly as he could. Once outside the male rubbed a teary eye. He felt the warm trail of tears slowly slip down his face and he let out a few silent sobs.

It felt good, almost freeing, to cry. With so much going on Ginga was surprised that he hadn't cracked under the stress sooner. The redheads choked sobs soon dies down and returned to steady breathing. He dried his eyes and looked around where he stood. He had gone out a side exit instead of the front doors. Outside the cement was still damp from the previous rain, leaving beyond puddles of muddy water and trash littering the area. Ginga's nose scrunched up in momentarily disgust as he pulled his foot from a muddy puddle. He shivered as the small breeze attack his bare arms, he had left his jacket inside.

Small careful footsteps approached the Pegasus blader, turning the corner and giving Ginga a view of the owner. Momentarily shock by the sight of Dynamis, Ginga looked over the face of the boy staring back at him. "Dynamis?" he asked as he cautiously stepped forward, taking not of dark under the Jupiter bladers eyes and the red gleaming shine in his eyes. Dynamis stood unmoving for a moment.

"Ginga…" he finally spoke, "Ginga finally I find you."

"You're not…" Ginga's eyes narrowed, "you're not our Dynamis."

"No I'm not. I serve Pluto from now on. Now then battle me now and hand over Pegasus upon my victory." He ordered, a familiar bey out and ready for battle.

 _Anubis…_ Ginga frowned, Yuki coming to mind. "Fine then I'll fight you" Ginga spoke, reaching for a newly repaired Pegasus. "I'll break you free from Pluto's grip Dynamis, I promise."

 **Yay it's finished! I think i spent like a week trying to write a rough draft I liked and like three days getting it slowly typed out. Anyways I decided not to include the battles in this chapter since there's already a lot and I don't have a rough draft of them done. As always I hope you all like the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Dark Wolf spun unmoving as Cerberus circled around, sending attack after attack. Wolf was knocked back many times only to land steadily back onto the ground. Rosalina couldn't do much but watch intently from her place behind John. "Cerberus!" The bey burst forward at Wolf, delivering a powerful hit to its opponent, sending Wolf back land once again steadily onto the ground.

"You're going to have to try harder than that my Wolf is the ultimate balance type." Doji grinned as wolf moved forward to jump atop a nearby chunk of rock, jumping once more to a larger one. Cerberus followed after its opponent, smashing into the large cement block and sending pieces flying everywhere. Wolf fell back into the road, avoiding being hit by the falling debri, but was soon smashed into by Cerberus. Cerberus shoved against its opponent with force, backing it closer towards a large crack in the road.

"You're no match for me!" John called as Wolf was pushed down into the cracked rock, trapped between it and the still attacking Cerberus.

"Keep telling yourself that" Doji growled, his eyes traveling around his surroundings, looking for anything he could make use of. "Ha!" The man smirked as Wolf glowed, "why don't we show John here the same treatment!" Wolf forced itself upward, shoving Cerberus off and into the air. Wolf jumped from the split in the road. "Special move Darkness Howling Blazer!" The man shouted as wolf illuminated its aura, racing forward to smash into Cerberus and shove it up against the wall of one of the nearby buildings. Cerberus was now trapped between Wolf as it pressed against its opponent. Sparks flew as Wolf worked to drive Cerberus into the wall.

"Cerberus you know what to do!" John called for his special move silently and watched as his own bey shone brightly. Doji, who had stepped back a step with a somewhat worried feeling inside his stomach. Doji gasped, Ryuga's voice ringing in his mind and the past pain he'd suffered at Ryuga's hand replayed. As he struggled to force those memories away his bey had stopped its assault on Cerberus instead it had landing unmoving. "Now Cerberus!" John spoke as Cerberus sent a barrage of strong attacks at Wolf.

"You-" Doji growled, "you had something to do with those- what did you do!?" He demanded frantically, only causing John to smirk.

"It's just a special move Doji, no need to freak out."

"How can your bey- argh! Wolf!" Wolf managed to break away from its attacker, though it now spun slower and more shakily.

"It's over, just quit."

"No!" Doji watched as Cerberus hit his own bey, sending it flying into the air and landing by his feet. He stared down in disbelief, "you-you hadn't even shown your full power" he stated in shock, dropping down to grab his bey while still in his state of shock. Artemis fell onto the pavement with a soft clang from his pocket, enabling Rosalina to rush to retrieve it.

She glared down at Doji angrily, "you've gotten what you deserve for all that you've done!" Doji growled angrily, his eyes turning upward to her. His monocle falling to the ground as he lunged forward, reaching to grab Rosalina angrily.

"You brat! You...you-" he bit down as he fell back onto the ground. Rosalina had retreated away from him, her eyes watching carefully.

"Come on John, let's go." She said, watching as John walked towards doji. His discarded monocle snapped and crumbled under the weight of John as he stepped on it. He glared down at the older man, delivering a hard kick to his ribcage. "John!" Rosalina gasped.

"What? It's the least he deserves" he spared one last glance down at Doji before moving to join Rosalina's side. "Come one, I'm tired from all thats be going on."

Rosalina nodded in agreement, "me too. We should go find somewhere to sleep for whatever night we have left."

Doji looked up after the two with anger overtaking his features. He pulled himself up slowly, reaching for his broken monocle. Rosalina and John disappeared from sight as he stood up properly. "This isn't over" He growled lowly, leaning against his came as he followed after them.

* * *

"Pegasus!" Ginga called out as his bey was launched into the air, meeting with Anubius before hitting the damp ground. both circled around the area, neither making the first move. Ginga watched Dynamis during this time, trying to take in the wild look in his friend's blue eyes and the dark surrounding him. He knew it wouldn't be easy to break him free, in fact he wasn't sure if he even could. The pendant that had been around his neck the last time was not present, at least it wasn't visible at this time.

The battle on the other hand was what Ginga was more confident in. He knew Anubius well, granted he didn't have a clue what Nemesis could've done with it or how Dynamis would battle with it, but he did know the weak points Yuki's bey held and he'd be sure to play them to his advantage. "Go now!" Dynamis shouted as Anubius jumped forward to attack Pegasus and successfully hitting the opponent with more strength than Ginga had expected form Anubius.

"Get him Pegasus!" Obeying its blader the bey countered against Anubius with its own line of attacks. Both beys took turns smashing into each other, though Anubius couldn't rival Pegasus's attack power. "Dynamis you have to snap out of it!" Ginga said, directing the attention from the battle. "I don't want to fight you, I want you come back to your senses!"

"It's too late for that Ginga. The moment I was captured by Nemesis I was destined to fight you here, I was destined to win." Dynamis turned back to their beys as Anubius delivered an uppercut, pushing Pegasus up into the air.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be!" Ginga shouted, Pegasus regaining its self to come smashing down on Anubius. "Come on Pegasus give it everything you've got!" Pegasus speed forward towards Anubius, causing Dynamis to call for it to dodge, but it didn't move an inch allowing itself to take the hit.

Dynamis was struggling. Not against the curse laid upon him, but with Anubius. Yuki's bey was growing almost reluctant to follow his orders of attack. Ginga watched as Anubis shakily went for Pegasus, sending weaker attacks than earlier. "Why won't you do as I say?" Dynamis growled, "attack!"

"Anubius isn't yours to battle with!" Ginga glared at the aggravated boy across from himself. "Anubius is Yuki's bey and his alone! Just like Jupiter it yours." Pegasus flew forward, bouncing of the buildings wall to land onto Anubius. "Do you even know where our friend is? What they could've done to him?"

"Why would I care? I only live to assist Nemesis in collecting the star fragments remaining power!" Anubius struggled to toss the other away, shakily sending Pegasus off. "Special move!" A bright blue filled the air as Anubius's spirit appeared, Pegasus was also shown rearing onto its hind legs as it was attacked. Anubius zoomed forward, it began to gently scrape against the ground as its stamina began to drain away.

"You can't win! Anubius wasn't designed to fight like this, you're dooming yourself in the end." Dynamis watched with wide eyes as Pegasus's counted and easily broke through his move, slamming against Anubius and pressing it against the wall, almost instantly Anubius was forced to halt to a stop against Pegasus's power. A beaten up Anubius fell to the ground as Ginga called back Pegasus. Dynamis also fell to his knees, his eyes wide and brimming with confusion. Something under his clothing shone as the dark aura of Nemesis flickered around him. Small shouts left him as one of his hands reached to hold his head, pain shining in his eye.

"Ginga...Ginga please!" Dynamis called out somewhat panicked, "please Ginga the necklace take it off- please I can't-" He groaned in pain as head throbbed and the dark purple aura enveloped him again.

"Dynamis! Right The pendant…" Ginga rushed towards the struggling Jupiter blader.

* * *

Takumi panted slightly as he ran towards the shouting of two people, he turned the corner quickly, tripping. He got back up with just a few little scrapes. The shouts sounding like his mother. He knew he shouldn't be running towards the person who wants him to change sides more than anyone, but he worried...what if she really was in trouble. The silver haired boy came to a stop as the figure of his mother and another boy came into view.

Alice turned when Johannes grew quiet. "I can't believe your stupid plan actually worked" he spoke under his breath.

"There you are" She called, coaxing him to come closer. "Takumi my boy" she smiled at him, "come here **now**." She growled. Takumi's eyes narrowed.

"You're not in trouble. What Is this?" He questioned, cautiously taking a few steps back.

"Go on Johannes, grab him." Takumi's eyes widened as Johannes lunged at him, restraining his arms behind his back.

"Let go!" Alice stocked closer, tearing his bag away from him and taking Divine Songstress from his belt. "No don't-"

"Oh! Looks like we lucked out!" She smirked as the contents of Takumi's bag was spilled over the ground. Jupiter fell out with a clang against the ground. "What are you doing with a bey like this?"

"Don't touch it!" He shouted, his leg extending forward to kick at his mother.

"Don't you dare try to harm me!" She shouted, "I am still your mother, you ungrateful little-"

"As long as you're with them you're no mother of mine!" Johannes grinned slightly as Alice hand came across the boys check. Takumi looked up to her, his cheek red and stinging from the slap.

"You're coming with us if you like it or not and you **will** be helping us."

* * *

Pluto watched as Rago angrily stormed around the room, his bey bouncing from the wall, breaking windows and damaging the walls and floor. "Calm yourself." Pluto spoke, watching as he shouted angrily, a dark aura surrounding him and his bey.

"I'm done waiting pluto!" He roared, "I want them now, I want them all gone!"

"And they will soon be out of our way we just have to patient."

Growling in aggregation the Nemesis bey glew brightly as the darkness spread around the room and himself. "I'm sick of waiting Pluto. I can take the world on as I am now. I do not need to be at full power to destroy those little worms." He growled, he bey glowing as the floor under cracked, "I'll take them out now without even lifting a finger." He laughed darkly. Pluto watched, realising the mess his god was about to bring to Japan.

"Are you sure such an action is necessary? This could-"

"Do not tell me how to use my power Pluto" he snapped, "I can only hope they do not make it out and if they do I'll personally finish them off." Rago spoke darkly, Nemesis spinning as it followed him through the room.

* * *

The Earth under Ginga shook slightly, causing him to look up from his attempts to tear the pendant away. _I could've sworn I felt-_ "Argh! Chill Dynamis! I'm helping you!" The lavender haired boy under him struggled greatly to push him away. As fast as Dynamis had broken though he'd disappeared again. The pendant has now revealed among his robes, falling loosely onto the ground beside his neck. Ginga grasped the necklace tightly and jerked his arm back to tear it away, only to be stopped as Dynamis gripped his arm tightly.

"Get off of me!" His voice echoed down the empty streets, the darkness around him blackening as he forced Ginga away from him, the pendant tearing off in the process. Ginga stumbled back, the earth beneath him trembling and knocking him off balance.

"What's happening-" Ginga gasped, a shockwave of rumbling tearing through the land. Dynamis had stopped, struggling with himself once more. "Come on we have to get away from-Dynamis?"

"My head-my head it hurts…" the Jupiter blader muttered softly to himself. Ginga shakily moved forward, taking hold of his friends arm to help him forward. Ginga's foot came harshly down on the pendant, smashing the red gem in the center. Next the boys moved away from the exterior walls of the WBBA and to more open grounds.

Meanwhile inside Dashan had hastily awoken Ninel, demanding over her sleepy protests to take cover under the desk. Ninel, shaken and still trying to shake the sleep off, huddled under, covering her head and neck with her arms as Dashan reached to pull a panicked Kenta under with her. He looked up, making sure Ranmaru was making way towards them before ducking under with the others. Ninel huddled in the corner, making room for Dashan next to her and kenta was practically in the Chinese males lap, curled up and following Dashan's actions to shelter his own head.

Ranmaru was crawling carefully towards the desk, his breath hitching slightly as the sweat from his nightmare induced sleep fell along his neck and forehead in small beads. The room around him shook as the Earth's quaking continued. His vision swayed somewhat causing him to rub his eye quickly. A sick feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. Just The thought of his brother going through this disaster was enough to worry him. Wherever the younger was he hoped, for once, that he was far away from here and safe. If he were to get hurt- or worse…

Ranmaru took a sharp intake of breath as the sound of shattering glass filled the air, shards of the windows rained down on him as he covered his neck. He felt a cut along his cheek, another on his hand, his wrist and finally when the assault ceased and he moved quickly to duck under the desk he felt a stinging in his lower leg and warm blood soaked through his pant leg. He ignored it, pushing himself under and covering his neck and head once again.

* * *

Dojo's laugh echoed through the streets along with the rumbling of buildings shaking and the crashing of the trees, snapping of the power lines and the loud clash of a beyblade battle. Rosalina looked around her surroundings in fear, John was once again consumed in battle with Doji, the two had been heading towards an old apartment building to rest up in when Doji came at them from his cover in the shadows. He had followed them, intent on battling once again, shouting that upon his victory he would hold both of they beys.

Cerberus was holding ground well dispute the rumbling ground. It sat almost unmoving as Wolf attacked viciously. "I don't understand…your defenses have become so strong- how are you- huh!?" The man gawked at Cerberus, its spin upon closer inspection was rotating reverse.

"John!" Rosalina called over the noise, "John it's not safe, we have to go now!" John nodded, extending his hand to capture his bey.

"Oh, no no no, where do you think you're going!?" Doji questioned as Cerberus was stopped by Wolf, forcing him back into battle. "Suck a strong bader as yourself should have no problem battling in any condition." Rosalina balled her fists.

"It's safe for anyone! Including yourself!"

"Just get out of here Rosalina, I'll take of him and meet up with you after all this mess is over."

"What? No! Are you crazy!?" She looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"I can handle this for now, just go on. Be careful and watch out for exterior walls collapsing and wires snapping. We don't need any extreme injuries on our hands."

Rosalina reluctantly backed away. "Fine then...just be careful!"

John nodded, his glare falling back into Doji. "Your bey…" the man begun, "spins both directions...interesting."

"If you think that's so interesting then watch" John said, Cerberus glowing as its spin seemed to go back to normal "watch as I take you out once and for all. I'm not going to let you go around and hurt anyone else." Cerberus shone brightly, illuminating the area around them as the form of a giant three headed dog rose, bronze armour protecting its jet black fur, making its razor sharp fangs look whiter than ever. Wolf also appeared, growling as he stood his ground below the larger animal.

"Special move Darkness Howling Blazer!"

"Special move Overtaker!" Both called up their special moves as the two beys raced towards each other to collide.

But another voice cut through the air and an orangey hue illuminated the area along with the other beys light. L-Drago appeared, roared greatly as it two raced towards the others. "Dragon Emperor-Supreme Flight!" A large crash followed as the three moves collided and the shaking of the earth grew stronger.

"So you've returned Doji." Ryuga spoke, standing unmoving and unconcerned with the unstable environment. He had faced worse before. Doji did not respond as he lay in the rubble of the street. Dark Wolf was damaged and lying beside him. John collected her bey, turning to Ryuga with surprise to see him. "Hn?" Ryuga turned to John, his amber eyes fixed on his bey. "You, take cover. I'd hate to see something happen to you before you explain the bey of yours to me." John gave a nod, turning to seek cover.

 **Seems like an awkward place to end, but this is where it's going to have to. The rest that I have written will fit better in the next chapter in its own. Until then, enjoy.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ruby felt felt her body rock as another small wave traveled through the building she was in. Aftershock from the previous disaster rang through the city before stopping again. Ruby slowly moved from her huddled position, shaking off the white dust that had fallen from the ceiling and onto her and many other pieces of furniture. She didn't stand up, instead she stayed crossed legged on the carpet.

Currently she was sitting in the living room of a decent sized apartment. Around the large room books, photos and several other things had been scattered over the floor. A layer of dust covered most of the furniture and one of the bookcases that sat in the far right corner had fallen, smashing into an end table. Glass was also hidden in the carpet from broken windows and figures. The room was dark besides the tears in the curtains that allowed small rays of light cast in. Outside the sun was beginning to force itself up.

Ruby had been surprised that her old apartment had held up so well since she had left. At first she had every intention to seek out Ginga and question him, that was until she realised just late it was. So she decided last minute that it would be best to find somewhere to rest until morning, the only place she could think of had been her family's now abandoned apartment building. It was long after when the earthquake struck. Thankfully she came out of it uninjured.

Ruby jumped slightly, a lopsided self on the wall had finally gave in, sending an array of photos to the ground. Ruby turned her head slowly, leaning over in the process to look them over. The frame closest to her held a photo of her and her brother all outside enjoying a sunny day. She struggled to quickly pull it out of the broke frame, the next one of her parents also. Both were slipped carefully into the old, beat up cigarette case that was tucked on her belt.

Next Ruby got up, wondering down the hall and into her old bedroom. She shoved open the door to look into the dark room. She tried the light switch, but as expected it didn't work. Instead the found the flashlight that sat buried in the bottom of her bag. She shone the light toward her closet as she stepped closer to it. She set the light down, pushing her large black hoodie off to reveal a sleeveless red shirt stained with black paintbrush strokes. She lifted her shirt slightly, revealing a burn on her side that was in the final stages of healing. She remembered only vaguely the night she'd gotten it.

She sighed, letting the material fall back down as she opened the closet and pulled an extra set of clothing out to pack into her bag. On her way out another photo caught her eye. She stopped, picking up the picture of her and her cousin and their grandfather. "Yuki…" She sighed looking down at the brunette.

After folding the picture away she walked back and through the living room into in the kitchen. Ruby rubbed the dust away from the countertop, opening a cupboard to find a few cans of food. Smiling to herself she went on to open a can of soup, pouring its contents into a pot and placing it on the stove top. Cautiously she held a match to the burner, turning the knob slowly to the low settling.

As her food was heating up Ruby went over to pull open the curtains. She hummed to herself, looking out onto the streets. A pile of debri was piled up in the middle of the road from a large building. She frowned, her humming coming to a stop as she leaned in for a closer look. She could just barely make out the figure of a boy on the ground.

* * *

Rosalina peeked open a tired azure eye. The sun was forcing itself to slowly rise above the horizon. The earthquake had stopped some time ago, but the redhead was hesitant to come out just yet. She glanced over at the brunette beside her. After leaving John she had run to an already secured Madoka, who was huddled in one of the more open areas of the city. Rosalina didn't have to think twice about joining her by her side.

"Rosalina?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Beside being sore all over I'm fine." The redhead replied, "you're okay also?"

Madoka nodded, "fine thanks to Ryuga."

"Want to explain that? And why you're out here in the first place?" Rosalina pushed herself up, helping the brunette afterwards.

"We were just heading over to join Ginga and the others- Ryuga didn't want to stay at my shop and I didn't want to be alone." The mechanic explained, "when it started Ryuga made sure I was in a safe place and then he left…"

"Sounds like John." She mumbled, looking down the street towards the direction she'd left him. "he stayed to fight Doji, that idiot, hope he's okay."

"John? Doji!?"

Rosalina gave a small smile "it's a long story I'll tell you later, but for now we should go find those two and make sure nothing bad happened."

"You're right, let's get going." Both girls set out down the street, slower than they would've liked due to the debris covering the streets.

Meanwhile not far away Ryuga was marching through the streets unfazed by the past events. He had left Doji a while ago, lying in the streets a confused and angry mess. His bey sat damaged and unusable in the dirt. He wondered his that man had managed to pull himself up again and scurry off to wherever he'd came from. Or maybe he had perished? Than again, Ryuga had thought that same thing had happened after the Dark Nebula's defeat. Knowing that man he'd probably find some way to make himself known again.

Ryuga stopped, feeling the warmth of the rising sun on his back as his amber eyes scanned around. Where was that guy from earlier? The one he had found fighting Doji. He wanted a closer look at his bey, he wanted to know more about the power he felt radiating from him. He picked up his pace, the figure of John coming into his sight.

John walked with his back turned to Ryuga. He took careful steps as he keep his eyes out for Rosalina. "Hey you!" Ryuga called, catching up with the raven haired boy. John stopped, turning to face the self proclaimed Dragon Emperor. Curiosity was clear in his face as Ryuga steeped in front of him. "That bey…" he began, amber eyes focused on John's blading gear.

"You want to know more about my bey?" John asked, already taking Cerberus in his hand. Ryuga responded with a nod. "What's it matter to you?"

"You're strong." He stated. "Not as strong as myself or Ginga, but strong." Ryuga's eyes seemed to narrow slight at the sight of Cerberus. "It spins reverse." He seemed to growl almost. How had he never heard of such a bey?

"It can switch between the two actually, depending on how I decide Cerberus needed to fight.",

"Like Konzern." He muttered to himself, still was this John guy new news to him?

"Something like that." John answered, "Timelapse Cerberus basically has three different modes."

"Tell me" The boy damaged, eager to learn of new challenge for L-Drago and himself. "Or better yet just show me." Ryuga's voice rose slightly in excitement for battle, adrenaline already flowing as he got ready to pull L-Drago out. John, who had been ready to turn away stopped to think it over. Ryuga was clearly itching for a fight, just lying around didn't sit well with him. John was still a bit surprised about being confronted by Ryuga. Who would take the chance to battle one of the strongest out there.

"Now's...not the time." John reluctantly declined. Not only was he worn out forn his recent battles with Doji, but he also felt the desire to sleep. Neither he or Rosalina had slept all night and dawn was coming fast. Not only that but hunger was beginning to poke at him. Overall he felt terrible and ready to sleep for hours, but he couldn't do that just yet. He still needed to find Rosalina and make sure everything was well with her before moving on. "I have things to take care of."

Ryuga scoffed in annoyance, "fine." He turned away, mumbling something about getting the mechanic girl and getting back to others. John watched as he marched he marche away, stopping himself for questioning him about stepping in with Doji. John went back to his search for Rosalina.

* * *

Ginga supported Dynamis as both made their way back towards the WBBA. Dynamis walked as fast as he body would let him, but he only wished to fall asleep at the moment. He was hurting, hungry and exhausted. "It's okay Dynamis we're almost there." Ginga spoke up as the building came into sight. "Are you doing okay now?"

"Thank you Ginga" he spoke softly, "I feel much better now that I'm back to normal."

"I feel safer when you're like this" Ginga joked slightly. Dynamis gave a faint, sleepy smile. "I'm sorry all this happened to you."

"There's no need to apologise, none of this was anyones fault." Dynamis assured him. "I just wish they hadn't taken my bey from me. Anubius is no good no me, Yuki should be the only one fighting with it."

"About Jupiter…" Ginga began with a sigh. "We had your bey for a while actually, but some...things...came up and Jupiter could be anywhere. Likely back with Nemesis than anything." Dynamis nodded somewhat sadly. "Here" Ginga moved to shove the door open for Dynamis. "The others are in my father's office."

Meanwhile inside Ninel was up and about observing the damage done. Most of the windows were shattered to some degree and the furniture such as bookcases had been thrown to the floor. Books and debris were scattered amongst the floor with files and Mr. Hagane's other work papers.

Dashan joined Ninel with a frown. "This will take a lot of cleaning."

Ninel nodded "I hope everyone else is okay. Ginga must've left before it happened."

"I'm sure the others are safe, hopefully they will return soon." Ninel smiled faintly, turning to Ranmaru Kenta. Ranmaru was leaning against the desk with his bleeding leg out stretched. Kenta sat with a somewhat panicked expression. Upon further inspection you could see a jagged shard of glass was poking out from his skin. Ranmaru say calmly watching as Kenta seemed to panic as if he were the one with glass tearing through his skin.

"What do we do?! Do we take it out, do we leave it- wrap it up? Do we even have first aid!?" Kenta gasped, looking down at his bleeding leg. "It looks so bad!"

"Relax Kenta" Ranmaru interrupted the boy. "I've seen and felt worse." Ranmaru reached to grasp the shard, his fingers slipping slightly as he slowly pulled it out. "I have some aid in my bag, go get it." Kenta nodded, peeling his gaze away from the bloody sight. Ranmaru bit down, hissing in pain as the last bit was removed. "Gross…" he mumbled, watching as a new flow of blood seeped from the wound. "Hurry up Kenta!"

Ninel looked over to kenta, who was diving around the room to find the olders bag under a pile of books and paper. "I got it, here I'll help you wash it out and bandage it."

"Poor Ranmaru." Ninel frowned, crossing her arms. Dashan frowned also.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked over at the Eurasian teen. "You don't look very well."

"I'm fine...just a little shaken that's all." Ninel felt Dashans comforting hand fall upon her shoulder.

"Anyone would be after waking up to something like that. For now we should get this place cleaned up for when the others come back." Ninel nodded and the pair went to work while Kenta helped Ranmaru with his leg.

It wasn't that long after when Ginga arrived, Dynamis leaning against both the redhead and the door frame. Ranmaru glanced from his position on the the floor as Ginga moved Dynamis to sit back on one of the piles of blankets. "You need to rest for now. We can talk later."

"Ginga are you okay?" Kenta asked, leaving Ninels side and dropping the books he held. "Dynamis? What happened?" Kenta spotted the lavender haired boy brushing away some dust from the blankets and trying to get comfortable. "Are you okay?"

"Kenta let him rest." Ninel cut in, "he doesn't look very well."

"Right, of course. Sorry" Kenta apologised, moving away as Ranmaru called him over. "Do you need something Ranmaru?"

Ranmaru held out a hand for Kenta to take. "I need you to help me stand up." He stated.

"You can't!" Kenta scolded, "you hurt your ankle the other day and we only just patched you up."

"Pull me up" he spoke a bit more demanding.

"Ginga I don't want to sleep right now." Dynamis was heard as Ginga worked to make the Jupiter blader comfortable.

"But you have to be-"

"I'm hungry more than anything." Dynamis stated as his hand moved over to brush against his stomach. "Pluto didn't exactly give up full meals." He frowned, worry for Aguma and Ryo creeping into his mind.

"Of course" Ginga gasped in realization, moving to pull one of the extra packs towards him. He pulled a bottle of water from the side pocket, basing it to Dynamis. "Lets see. We have some chips, random cans of food, bread some energy bars. You can have anything you want." Ginga pushed the items to him as Ninel also dropped a bag beside him.

"They're some sweets in there, though I'm not sure how good they might still be."

"Thank you both very much" The blue eyed bow thanked a she eagerly tore an energy bar open.

Back with Kenta and Ranmaru you could easily tell Ranmaru was struggling as Kenta pulled him to his feet. Dashan watched as he blue haired boy winced the moment his weight fell upon that leg. He stumbled slightly, his leg seemed to beg to be relieved of the presser he added.

"Just take it easy Ranmaru, you're not going anywhere until your leg heals up." Ninel walked over, helping Ranmaru to sit back down on the floor. "You don't want to hurt yourself any worse."

"But I-" Ranmaru shut his mouth at sight of Ninel's stern expression and Kenta's worried one. He scoffed, turning away from them yo gaze out the window. "I can't just sit around…"

Ginga took a step back once he finished pestering Dynamis. He couldn't help back look back to the Jupiter blader, he didn't look very good. His robes were dirty and torn, he was missing his gloves and bruises were visible on his forearms. He had a small cut under his eyes and Ginga could just barely make out a blackened left eye from under his messy bangs. And even though he continued his respectful and mannered attitude Ginga could tell he was struggling not to shove the rest of his food into his mouth.

* * *

After realising that the thing she saw was indeed a person trapped under some debri, Ruby rushed down to check up on him. The boy lay, unmoving and his lower body was trapped under some debri. Ruby rushed to push the rocks away from his body. The dark haired boy groaned softly, his hand twitching slightly as he struggled to move. She moved to look over his dirt stained and roughed up face. "Are you okay?" She asked, "can you hear me? Can you speak?" She asked more in hope he would open his eyes. He was still breathing, but didn't show any sign of getting up. She looked around quickly _I can't just leave him here…_

After a fair amount of struggle Ruby managed to get the guy inside. She pulled his weight as she tried her best to carefully lay him down on the sofa. She left him to rummage through her pack for some bandages. The boy squeezed his eyes shut tighter before slowly peeling open a pair of golden orbs. Johannes slowly moved an aching arm to rub his forehead. "Alice…" He groaned. Ruby rushed back, bandages in hand.

"Are you okay!?" She asked, dropping her materials on the coffee table.

He shock his head slowly, "water…" he asked lowly, his cat like eyes almost glaring at the unfamiliar face.

Ruby nodded, getting back up to grab a bottle from the kitchen counter. She clearly had no idea who she had just taken in.

 **Not all that action packed or anything, but I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter won't actually focus on our main characters, we'll have a look at a few others we haven't mentioned or seen form in a while, Masamune for example and a few others.**


	18. Chapter 18

The soft hum of a radio filled the quiet space as Bao's eyes slowly blinked open. The male rolled onto his side with a grim expression already clouding his features. The room around him was bright and neatly organized, large and almost spotless. Sun peeked through open curtains and the window closest to his bed was open and allowing a light breeze flow in. The bed Bao slept in was pushed into the far left corner with another placed next to his own. A desk was pushed against the wall and the table in the middle of the area was littered with playing cards, bey parts and a half eaten plate from the previous night's dinner. In the right corner closest to the door there was a small line of cabinets with an oven and sink top. The pantry had been left open to reveal it barely full, a self with a collection of canned goods and few other things was stored. Finally on the desk sat an old, seemingly ancient radio that played nothing but the constant hum of static. There were a few scattered papers on top also along with three beyblades. Hades Crown had been discarded lazily next to a rusted toolbox, Flame Libra was by its side and finally Earth Eagle had rolled to the edge of the desk, wavering between falling and staying put.

Bao forced himself to sit up. His hair was a mess and uncared for and it fell messily on his shoulders and into his right eye somewhat. His usual attire had been abandoned and replaced with a new black shirt under a new orangish jacket and dark colored jeans, his normal belt still on and his brown gloves remained. The change in wardrobe had been brought on by the fact of his old ones were currently in the process of being washed by one of the sweet older ladies in the village he was currently staying in.

He pushed himself out of bed, leaving his jacket crumpled up in his sheets as he walked slowly, sleep clouding his vision as he made way to the mirror. His ear twitched slightly as the static grew louder as someone began to quickly flip through the channels. Looking over he spotted Yu, sitting at the desk and fiddling with the radio. The emerald eyed boy also wore a new set of clothing. _When did he come in?_

"Come on!" His slightly whiny voice spoke. "It worked for a bit yesterday…"

"Where's Tsubasa? Bao asked as he brushed his hair away. His voice was dry and sleepy.

"he went to get our laundry and to help that old lady as a thanks."

"Hikaru?"

"Breakfast." Yu replied as he slumped down where he sat, swinging his legs bordely. Bao nodded, turning away from the mirror. Such short conversations between him and the others weren't out of the ordinary. They spoke, but Bao kept to himself most of the time. He and many reasons to do so. One being that he didn't particularly know these people very well, and of course he was sure they hadn't just forgotten his and Aguma's original support of Nemesis. Did he regret that? Yes. He had even pushed past pride and tried to give some sort of apology. Tried.

He had run into the Aquarius wielder sometime after everyone one broke apart from each other. It had been a hot, exhausting day for Bao. He'd spent most of his time traveling, taking small breaks to train in good places, even if his bey was in bad condition. That evening when the sun was preparing to set he had been setting up for the night, ready to eat and sleep the night away. But someone passing by had caught his attention. Normally he would've ignored someone passing by, but she had been vaguely familiar to him. Plus she looked horrible. Her work attire tore in places, battered and slightly bruised.

So he approached her. He started off by introducing himself in case she don't know already who he was and then her uttered an apology. He honestly didn't know why he'd said it, but man did he regret it. She looked up from the ground and to him with eyes to kill.

" _You're sorry?...sorry!"_

Maybe he shouldn't have said that. She yelled at him for a bit, but eventually calmed down and apologised for her outburst. Besides he and Aguma hadn't had much of a part in what happened, especially Bao.

"Bao?" Yu's voice asked, snapping him back to reality.

"What is-" Bao silenced himself when the door creaked open and Tsubasa walked him with an armful of folded clothing.

"Here you guys, she cleaned and mended most of the tears."

"Yay!" Yu called, hopping down to run to Tsubasa. "I'm sick of these cloths, they're to big." He said, leaning closer to the older. "Hey.." he sniffed the air. "Why do you smell so nice? Like...flowers or something!"

Tsubasa laughed, pushing his away with his hip. "I was getting to that. There's a place up stream you can wash up in, as for the flowers it was the only soap I had with me. Besides…" Tsubasa began "flowers are nice." He playfully messed up Yu's hair and earned an eyeroll.

"Well I want to go, I don't want to feel dirty any longer!"

"Bao will take you, right?" Bao, who was now leaning in the counter top, shrugged.

"Sure I don't mind." He straightened up. He wanted to clean up too, he felt disgusting. Normally he wouldn't mind since he and Aguma's training sometimes kept them in that state, especially while traveling, but it had been what felt forever.

Later on that morning both boys walked down the narrow road towards the forest. The small town they were staying in was hoden amongst a forested area a ways away from Metal City. It was small and only housed a few small families and random people who needed a place to stay. They had animals and little family run farms, small homes with just the necessities of life, though lately they faced troubles with their water lines that supplied their homes. Other than that it was actually a nice place to stay compared to others.

Why were staying here? Well, they didn't actually know what to do next. Hikaru didn't seem fond of going back to the city and Tsubasa acted the same way. Yu on the other hand made it clear that he didn't enjoy it here. Bao didn't care where he ended up.

"I miss Ginga." Yu sighed, the sun beating down on him. "Do you miss your friend?"

"Aguma?"

"Yeah."

"..." Bao looked down at the younger quietly. "Yeah I really miss him." He finally replied quietly. Yu hummed to himself. Bao really did worry for his friend. Sure, he knew Aguna was a big guy capable to handling things himself, but the last time Bao saw him he hadn't been in good shape. He wondered what they were doing to him. If they had managed to even keep him locked up for so long. In a way he felt guilty for ever even allowing Aguma and himself follow the destructive god. "I wish I could just go and get him."

"That'd be pretty stupid to do though." Yu commented. "But I get it...I wish I could go back and be Ginga and Kenta, but Tsubasa makes le stay here with him." He pouted, "I can take care of myself!" Bao smiled, laughing lightly as the Libra blader went on to rant.

* * *

Hikaru placed the bundle of fruits on the counter after entering the room. Tsubasa was sitting at the table brushing out his damp hair. He'd changed back into his normal attire and cleaned up the messy table. Outside a child's shout was heard, causing Tsubasa to stand up in worry. "Huh?" Hikaru watched as he rushed out, finding the quietly sobbing boy with a hurt knee.

Hikaru smiled slightly as she turned back to the food on the countertop. She didn't wear her normal work attire like she previously had, now she wore something similar to her previous battling days.

Hikaru pushed the good beside her aside, leaving the counter in front of her clear. She looked down at her hands, small almost fully healed cuts ran up and down her fingers and one large one traced the middle of her palm. Most were bandaged. She looked back up grimly as the door was shoved open again as Yu and Bao stepped in, each with damp hair and dressed back in their usual outfits. "Is something wrong Hikaru?" Yu asked, shuffling close to her side as Bao went to sit down on his unmade bed.

"I'm fine Yu. Don't worry about me. Er- did you see Tsubasa on your way in?"

"He's taking that kid home then he'll come back for breakfast. Are you going to make something like you did yesterday?"

Hikaru looked at the small basket of ingredient once more. "Of course!" She grinned, "Why don't you go ask our neighbor for some flour." She offered, giving the child a little nudge towards the door. Yu left and Bao fell back down into his nest of blankets, falling asleep not long afterwards. Hikaru was left alone in the kitchen area to begin her cooking. Though her mind was else where and occupied with worry for her boss. She wondered where he was? If they really had succeeded in taking him away.

* * *

The aqua haired boy fanned himself lazily under the heat of the sun. His lavender eyes were upturned to the bright blue sky. They held a sense of worry and doubt. Ryutaro was sitting on his knees outside of the tent he'd slept in the previous night. The tan fabric fluttered softly with breeze. He fanned himself quickly. "What are you doing now?" A gruff voice asked as a familiar blond poked out to look at the Pisces blader. Ryutaro looked over his shoulder to him. His eyes makeup was gone and so his lips were no longer painted Violet-purple. Tobio studied his companion closely, he knew something was up.

"I saw a terrible imagine in my sleep last night…" Ryutaro spoke grimly.

"Thats a dream." Tobio rolled his eyes. His aiming device was missing. Inside it lay by covers, broken and unusable at this point.

"Not a dream" Ryutaro snapped, "a vision!"

"You're too dramatic." He scoffed. "But enlighten me, what was this horrible vision?"

Ryutaro glared. "It was nothing."

"What's so bad about that?"

"I saw nothing, no future! No Pegasus, no shining light- not even a trace of a bey." Ryutaro slowly came to a stop fanning himself. "It only makes me worry for our future."

Tobio sighed. "You don't know anything." The blond stretched as she walked past Ryutaro.

"I know what I'm talking about." Tobio ignored him as he looked around the grassy clearing the two were in. They were out of the city on account of Ryutaro's fear of being taken away by Doji and the others. He'd been confronted by Tetsuya a while ago in his home and that was enough to get him away. "Though...the future can always be changed." He contemplated. Tobio sighed, walking off as the fortuneteller went on with his his worried ramblings.

Lately that all the poor guy did. He spoke often of his dreams and how worried he was. Ryutaro was as calm as one would expect him to he at this point in time. Tobio often woke to his restless sleep, tossing and turning. Tobio questioned why he continued to travel with him and the only answer he came up with was the fact that Ryutaro made it quite apparent that he didn't want to travel alone. Tobio would tell him to go back to the city and wa smet with "we're a team now, we're going to stick together."

One night in particular Tobio heard very faint whimpers escape the boy. Ryutaro was sitting up, face hidden behind his fan once he realised his partner was watching. He only mumbled something about an older brother and his worry and want to get back to him.

Ryutaro had stopped his fanning as he quieted down. He hummed a random tune to himself as he observed the fans design with little interest. It was a new one he'd picked up before leaving. It was white with a printed Yin and Yang symbol in the center, but it wasn't in the best shape. A tear ran through the symbol, splitting the dark and the light up. He was worried. If that wasn't a sign he didn't know what was.

* * *

Zeo woke to the raised voices of Masamune and King from downstairs. King spoke loudly, as he usually did, "You have to come with me! I don't want to go alone!"

"You won't be alone, you'll have Chris with you." Masamune argued back.

"That's only if I can actually find him!"

Zeo groaned softly, not wanting to get up just yet, but forcing himself to roll out of bed. He glanced over at Toby, who was still sound asleep on his side of their room. Zeo yawned, stretching before grabbing a hair tie from his nightstand and lazily pulling his hair back into its usual style. He left the room, quickly making way downstairs to meet both the loud males at the bottom. Masamune stood still clad in his sleep cloths and Kinga was opposite of him dressed and ready for the day. "What's going on?" Zeo demanded, slightly grouchy from being woken up. "Whats with the shouting?" Masamune spun around at the sound of Zeo's voice.

"King wants me-"

"He won't come back with me to Japan!"King exclaimed "he has to come!" Masamune growled in annoyance.

"I want to stay here with Toby, I won't leave him again!"

Zeo frowned. "Stop fighting" he ordered. "King how do you even plan to get to Japan? You know the airlines won't fly anyone out there now."

"I'll make then" he slike with a self satisfied tone. "I'm a Legendary blader so they have to help me."

"I doubt they'll care much." Kinda scoffed.

"I'll make them." Zeo only rolled his eyes and pushed past the two to get into to kitchen. "Heard from Ginga lately?" He asked as Masamune followed him, leaving King with a rather ticked off expression.

"I'm not done with you!"

"No I haven't." Masamune replied. "I'm kind of worried actually." He admitted, leaning onto the counter as Zeo opened the fridge.

"Just contact him yourself."

"I tried the other day. No answer." He sighed.

"Then go with King."

"No I-" Masamune spoke quickly. "I should stay with you and Toby."

Zeo hummed, biting into his apple. "You would probably be a big help." He was silent. "It's basically saving the world. Toby kinda falls below that if I'm being honest."

"Besides!" King interrupted. "You totally jumped the gun in Toby. He wasn't that sick! You made it sound like he was dying or something."

"I was worried!" Masamune defended.

Toby had caught something, but it was nothing nearly as worse as his previous illness. The same sickness he'd been cursed with all his life had almost disappeared, now only small traces flows through his body today. It was so small that the doctors almost missed it. But of course Masamune's initial response over the phone had been to fall into panic and book a flight straight home. Of course Zeo had also panicked and made it out like something life threatening.

"Listen." Zeo began. "Toby may not be as well off as he had been before, I mean...without that medicine…"

"Maybe if you go with me you'll be able to find more of that for Toby." King spoke a bit more gently. "You said the doctors received most of it from Japan right?"

Masamune gasped, realization in his voice. "You're right!" He exclaimed. "I can just go get what Toby needs. It only makes sense!"

"Yeah, because you didn't think of it." King mumbled with crossed arms.

"I'll go!" He declared "only because I need to help Toby!"

"And help save to world." Zeo added.

"That also!" Zeo rolled his eyes with a small grin as he watched King take hold of Masamune's sweatshirt to drag him along.

"Let's just get Chris."

* * *

" _Damian…" The man called softly. "Damian I know you can hear me." The said boy shifted in his seat at the small dining room table. Doji sat across from him, hand propped under his chin and eyes watching his every movement with interest. "I just want to talk to you." grey eyes peered up at the older, hinting an impression of annoyance._

 _"What do you want?" His voice was calm and steady, holding back the urge to snap at the creepy older man._

 _"Do you know who I am?"_

 _"Should I?"_

 _"Well, I'm Doji." He held out his hand for Damian to take, he didn't move, for he didn't want to come a=in any contact with the older._

 _"Let me rephrase that, should I care who you are?"_

 _"Well, if I were you I certainly would." Doji leaned back, a sly smile creeping across his lips. "I worked closely with Dr. Ziggurat, in fact, he was my boss. Of course that was a long time ago."_

 _"So?" Damian frowned. "What does this have to do with me? That man, whatever you're planning is no concern to me"_

 _"But it could my dear boy, just hear me out. I have an offer for you, one I don't think you'll refuse." Damian, though apprehensive, sat back quietly, folding his arms over his chest. "If I recall correctly…" Doji leaned back, his eyes scanning over the small apartment. "You're only living here because they make you right? Because of that little...breakdown you had after your defeat by Kyoya."_

 _"I'm here because I want to be."_

 _"Are you? Do you like it here? Wouldn't rather be with Dr. Ziggurat? Going on with treatment?"_

 _"I'm useless to that man now."_

 _"Hear me out. You won't ever see that bad man again." Damian scowled in disgust, not favoring Doji's choice of words. "They check up on you every so often, Mr. Hagane and the WBBA. You don't like that do you? They don't want you to use the power you still possess, make sure you're not abusing it and causing trouble." Damian looked at him with with slightly widened eyes that brimmed with interest, but at the same time held annoyed, bothered look._

 _"What about it?" He asked. His leg bounced slightly as he grew restless just sitting around. His fingers twitched occasionally as they now lay in his lap. If Damian were to be honest he didn't particularly like his new lifestyle. Unlike Jack who always came prancing around his place too often with his wacky artistic ideas. Damian missed the power he used to hold over people, how he dominated his opponents in the World Championships. The thought of what he'd done to done to the two Gan Gan Galaxy members was enough to make a ghost of a smile appear on his features. But what he'd done to Julian Konzern made the boy break out in a twisted grin as the echo of him as he conceded just how weak he was replayed in the Kerbecs wielder's mind._

 _And the Arrangements. Even if he'd revived the highest level, he still wanted the feeling of having his power and potential being ripped to the surface. He loved it. He missed it._

 _"What is it that you want of me?"_

 _"I assume you've heard of the revival of Nemesis?"_

 _"Who hasn't?" Damian asked. In fact he had even watched the news that was broadcasted about it. His favorite part was seeing Ginga with his pathetic friends, his eyes wet with tears and worry, panic and fear present in his features. All due to one single, devastating defeat._

 _"If I recall Ginga and Kyoya were the only ones able to best you." instantly the man's hands were clenched, gray eyes holding anger for his past defeats._

 _"What about them!?" He snapped._

 _"Well, I just thought you'd like a chance to redeem yourself. To crush Kyoya, have him below you?" Doji's voice grew harder. "Nemesis can offer you that chance." Silence followed as Damian seemed to go on to thinking on it. The gears in his mind working to find any flaw in the man's speech. He spotted nothing, or maybe he was just focussing on what he wanted to hear. "Just come back to Japan with me. Nemesis will be pleased to have such a strong boy on his side."_

 _"Why would this 'god', someone who could very likely destroy the world whenever he wanted, need me- anyone on his side?"_

 _"It's good to have allies."_

 _"Surely he doesn't need them though."_

 _Doji leaned back in his seat. This kid had a point. Nemesis didn't really need anyone on his side, in fact Pluto was the only one he really favoured. But having strong bladers would be beneficial. Doji had found that in using old enemies, dangerous people who didn't particularly care for the wellbeing of anyone but themselves, really made an impact. It would take them off guard, frighten and confuse them. People never expected such old foes to come back and wreak havoc. This was what Doji wanted. Even if in the end he knew they were all disposable, just waiting to be replaced with the next great blader than crossed his path. They were unimportant in the end and a future sacrifice._

 _"Nemesis doesn't favour taking care of minor inconveniences himself. You I'm sure can handle what needs to be done. Ginga's friends are minor, Kyoya is all yours if you agree. Surely you can take this task on, can't you? Not too tough for a little guy like you?" Damian almost laughed on the spot. Little? He wasn't little. He was a powerful blader who could stomp out his enemies as he pleased and that was exactly what he was going to do._

 _"When do we leave?"_

* * *

Tithi retched, dropping the bottle of water as he hurried to hold his abdomen. His stomach twisted painfully, as if he'd been kicked in his stomach. His body shock slightly as he leaned forward, his throat burning as the water rushed back up. Tears welled in his amber eyes as he continued to throw up the liquid. The child coughed as he gasped for breath. A small choked sob rang through the silence of the room as the smaller boy crawled away from the new mess. He huddled against the wall embracing his knees. His stomach continued it rumbling and aches of hunger.

He was all alone in the dark building, hungry and sick as he tried to comfort himself. After his confrontation with Johannes he was left without his bey in the middle of nowhere. Johannes had used so many dirty tricks on the younger, leaving him almost hurt in the end. Tithi wanted his bey back. He wanted his friends back also and he wanted a warm bed and all the food he could eat. But he couldn't have that.

Instead he'd taken shelter in an abandoned store he'd found in the small town he was in. The young boy had found all the water he could want, but most of the food that was left was well past the expiration date. So he was often up at night with stomach aches and he found it hard to hold down the water he drank. The Venus blader huddled into his poncho as he felt chills run down his spine. He wished he still had his mask to hide behind. He wanted to hide and wish everything back to normal.

But he couldn't do that either. He was just stuck in a cold dark building. Hungry and sick as he couldn't even bring himself to fall asleep. The blue eyed boy sniffed, tears clouding his vision as he felt himself retch forward again. This would be a long night for the boy.

 **Finished later than I wanted to, but I'm glad I made myself finish tonight! Hope you liked it and it maybe another two weeks before I can update again.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I wasn't sure if I'd be able to update this weekend, but I managed! This chapter feels so short compared to others, but this is all I ended up planning for this one. Enjoy.**

It had been close to a week since the incident. Besides Ranmaru and Nile everyone was uninjured besides a few scrapes and bruises. Ranmaru's leg was feeling better, healing quickly and only being reopened once due to the boys attempts to get around the city. He hadn't been paying attention was climbing over some debris and felt the metal of a torn railing cut open his lower leg. He returned that day to be scolded by Ninel and Dynamis, who silently agreed with her about his recklessness.

" _It'll never heal if you aren't careful."_

" _I don't care as long as I can still walk around."_

" _You'll care when it gets infected and starts to cause you even more trouble and pain!"_

Needless to say Ranmaru ended up staying put since then.

Ryuga seemed to have calmed down since, accepting that he would just have to wait along with everyone else. This gave Kenta time to spend with the older, leaving Dynamis, Ginga and Ranmaru aline mostly. Dynamis spent most of his time in the director's office despite the broken windows and mess. Ginga however spent his time at the group's new setup. Instead of trying to fix up the damaged office they moved their belongings to a lower floor closer to the front entrance, in a bigger more open room with room for them all to stay comfortably. Ranmaru also spent his time down there or on day like today he would hang around outside watching Kyoya and Benkei.

Ninel and Dashan spent their time together out together looking for the much needed supplies. Though they were good on food, water was needed and more medical supplies such as painkillers and bandages was much needed. The pair were normally out all day, tearing apart shops for what they needed. They succeeded most days by returning with a bag or two of what they set out for, extra stuff included. Even though they soon had enough for weeks on end Ninel still insisted they go out. Something seemed to be bothering the Eurasian girl lately.

Rosalina and John had been offered to stay with Madoka at her shop as she finished the work on the remaining beys, Anubius and now Cerberus and Artemis. Rosalina gratefully took her up on the offer, relieved to have a somewhat comfortable place to stay for the time being. John on the other hand took some convincing. He'd been set on checking up on Rosalina and then leaving city, but both girls managed to put up a good enough argument to get him stay and rest up. Since Madoka hadn't made it to the others neither her or Rosalina had a clue that Dynamis was staying with them.

* * *

Kyoya watched was Dark Bull was knocked to the side, ending his battle with Benkei rather quickly this time. The sun had only just risen a few hours ago. The air was still fairly cool and it wasn't too bright out. "You go Kyoya!" Benkei called loudly. The two were training outside of the WBBA building while they waited for Ninel and Dashan. Kyoya could see out of the corner of his eye that Ranmaru was watching them from where he leaned against the buildings wall. "You're arm must be all healed now. You didn't even wince when you launched!" Bekei approached the Leone wielder, patting him on the back.

"Yeah I feel better. Just a little sore." Kyoya replied, folding his arms over his chest and shrugging Benkei's hand away. "I had been worried that it wouldn't heal well without a doctor" he admitted. Kyoya's mind seemed to wander away from the conversation at hand as he looked over to the building. Ninel and Dashan had already came out, bags in hand and ready to stash away into the car waiting.

"Did you want to go see Nile before leaving?" Benkei asked, "you might be gone for a few days." Benkei offered with slight worry. He would stay behind with Nile and Ginga as Kyoya wanted to go with Ninel and Dashan as they checked up around outside the city.

Nile hadn't been with the two since the previous earthquake. Now the Egyptian was inside resting as he recovered from the damage he took.

 _A wave of aftershock ran through the city as the three were sitting up a small shop until they found it safe to go out and head back to the others. Kyoya and Benkei had been quick to duck down and take cover under the counter they'd been leaning on. Nile on the other hand been observing the books and magazines on one of the racks, he'd already shoved a book or two into his bag for later._

 _The rumbling rocked the store, sending items to the floor and causing the two, tall display cases to shake along with the selves. Nile dropped the book he had been holding, panic flashing across his face as he turned to take cover with his friends. He rushed to get there, eventually dropping to his hands and knees as a larger quake drove through the city. The Egyptians gloved hands crawled uncomfortably over debris and glass shards now covering the floor._

 _One of cases that shook and rattled as he crawled past flung forward, causing him to cower slightly and lunge forward onto his stomach to dodge it. More glass sprawled around the floors as it shattered. Nile breathed heavily as the last few quakes hit, but he couldn't move. The end of his shirt and pant leg was caught under the case, forcing him to squirm and desperately try to tug himself free. As they died down Kyoya stuck his head out, realizing that his friend was still out in the open. From where he was he could see Nile and the position he was in._

" _NILE!" Kyoya's eyes widened and panic as he shouted. Niles emerald eyes looked up to the ceiling as dust crumbled and fell onto him. A final quake washed over the shop, the cracks in the ceiling grew larger before giving out and sending the debris falling down onto the teen. Debris and junk from what was stored upstairs crashed onto his body, burying him under as the aftershock slowly subsided._

 _Kyoya got up, rushing to the almost hidden body of Nile and began to tear through the useless garbage that pinned his friend down. Fear had risen in Kyoya's chest as he shakily called out, "Benkei! Hurry up and help me!" Both boys threw aside the debris, soon Benkei was able to pull Nile out and lay him back down away from the damaged area._

 _Both boys were by his side, checking his pulse in fear even though he let out somewhat labored breaths. He struggled to grab and hold his right shoulder in pain and blood dripped down the side of his head and his forehead, matting his orange bang to his skin and poking into his eyes._

 _The boys had carried Nile back, still shaken and fearful for his health. Ninel and Dynamis tended to him as he fell unconscious. His shoulder was badly injured and he groaned in pain as he slept restlessly. Ninel tried her best to make a sling for him to help with the pain and swelling. Kyoya had urged him to take one of his last pain meds as Ninel finished his shoulder and Dynamis wrapped his head to stop the bleeding. Nile didn't wake up completely for two days._

 _He woke up the third day, panting and trying to move himself. Calling for someone to get him some water as his throat was dry and scratchy. He was hungry too. And his head hurt. Kyoya and Ninel sat up with him that night until he fell back asleep as morning appeared. Ninel suspected that he'd broken or fractured something in his shoulder._

Kyoya still worried for him. Though the pain reduced had become bearable Nile still spent his time resting. Kyoya had run out of the pain meds he'd taken before and he was now afraid Nile would be subjected to more.

"You ready Kyoya?" Ninel walked up to him. "Niles asleep and I left him some more pain meds and I found something for the swelling earlier, so he'll be fine."

"We just have to hop your friend makes a good recovery without a doctor." Dashan added in, "though I'm sure whatever he's injured will heal as long as he keeps that splint on and rests."

"Don't worry Kyoya I'll make sure he's taken care of!" Benkei assured him.

Kyoya nodded, giving a thankful look towards Ninel before grabbing the bag by his feet. "Let's go." He walked away from the three, hopping into the back on the car. Dashan followed and Benkei waved his goodbye. Dashan took the front passenger seat and waited for Ninel to get in. Ninel waved to Benkei, turning to leave, but stopping when someone came up behind her.

Ranmaru was there, bag slung over his shoulder as he looked at Ninel. "I want to go with you." He stated.

"Are you sure that gash in your leg not going to slow you down or hurt you?" Ninel looked down to the said injury, newly wrapped under his pant leg.

"Positive." Ranmaru spoke, pushing past her to join Kyoya in the back. Ninel sighed. _This is going to be long trip._

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Niles current state may cause some troubles for group, but we'll just have to wait and see. Next chapter will be longer and we'll have a look at what the others will be up to while Ninel and the rest are gone. Ginga and Ryuga will have a moment, we'll see what's happened with Ruby and Johannes. Maybe some Damian and maybe some Takumi, but Pluto will definitely have his own scene.**


	20. Chapter 20

Tithi rolled over onto his side as he slowly woke. He was feeling much better now. Two nights ago he hadn't been able to keep down anything he'd eaten or drank, but last night he had managed to to get a can soup down, though it didn't stay down for long. He woke up once with tummy aches, but after that he felt much better and was able to sleep through the night.

Tithi got up, his stomach empty and growling for food. He bent down, picking in his poncho and sliding it back in before leaving the dark shop.

Outside the sun was blazing over the small circle of houses. The village was deserted and Tithi figured it had been before Nemesis also. There weren't many buildings, the small shops and homes were arranged in a circular shape around the center of town. There was a large fountain in the middle, dry of any water and made of old, crumbling gray stone. Tithi smiled to himself as he rushed off to look for something to eat.

Half an hour or so later he returned to the fountain with his belly full of some fruit he'd found growing. He sat himself on the edge of the stone and pulled a comic from his bag. He had found it while looking around. The cover was printed with a generic looking superhero and his side kick. Tithi flipped lazily through it, not entirely sure of what he should do. Though soon he was fully invested in the story as they hero's went around solving crimes.

Tithi read eagerly as the villain blew up the abandoned factory he'd left the hero's in. He flipped the next page worriedly to see what happened next. He hadn't even flipped the page fully when a large crash filled the air and he fell to the ground. The fountain behind him shattered into a million pieces. Tithi yelped as he scraped his knees and palms on the rough dirt. Dust filled the air as the last few rocks hit the ground. Tithi coughed, looking around for the cause of this. He hide behind the base of the fountain, peeking out enough to just be able to spot the figure emerge from the dust to capture the golden bey spinning on the ground. Tithi had seen this boy and his bey somewhere.

"Come on out, I know you're here so save us the trouble and step out now." A snarky little know it all voice spoke and it clicked. Tithi nearly fearfully screamed on sight of him. _Damian Hart_ he thought fearfully _I saw him the the world championships...he's scary!_ Tithi watched as the past Team Starbreaker member kicked at the dirk, walking forward slowly as if to take in the damage he'd caused. "Come on. Your hair was a dead give away kid." Tithi reached, touching his brightly colored hair. He went scarlet, he knew he was here. Should he step out now? Or continue to hide and hope Damian would leave without finding him?

He took a deep breath, shaky standing up to reveal himself to the blue haired male. He hoped he didn't know enough to know that he was a Legendary Blader. "H- hi" he stuttered out.

Damian tured to give him a look of distaste. "How old are you?" He eyed him, someone in his mind screaming that he'd seen this kid somewhere.

"Oh wow a blader! Are you one of these Legendary ones?" Damian cocked his head, this kid didn't have a bey or any gear on him, odd.

"Do you battle?"

"No." He lied.

"What's your name?"

"...Timothy…" Tithi blurted out the first thing to come to mind. _No! That's to obvious!_ Damian eyed him carefully, stepping towards him. _Please don't kill me…_ Damian shrugged, stepping past him, but stopping just as Tithi sighed in relief he turned to him again.

"You probably could've fooled me if you were a better liar, that and you just look too familiar." Damian grabbed Tithi roughly, "too bad for you kid."

"I don't have my bey! Doji already took it, so-so you don't have any reason to…" his light blue eyes clouded with warm tears.

Damian only grinned. "I don't care." He pulled the younger upward, "looks like it's not your lucky day, I'm in a pretty bad mood."

Tithi paled and Damian's smirk widened.

* * *

Ruby's brown eyes slowly blinked open. Her long locks had fallen out of their usual pony tail, falling freely in her face and around her head. She became increasingly aware of the jabbing feeling in her lower stomach. Her eyes widened, realizing her position over someone's shoulder. Blood rushing to her head as she hung upside down uncomfortably. She attempted to push herself up, but her arms didn't seem to want to comply. She looked at her arm as she noticed what looked like a bruise forming. She pulled her sweatshirts sleeve up. Scratches and red marks where bruises would soon form were present. Rubys face scrunched slightly as only fuzziness clouded her memory of what could've happened. All she knew was that she felt tired and sleep threatened her mind, weighing down at her eyes and her tensed body relaxed, falling limp again.

" _You're awake? You shouldn't be up though." Ruby's own voice flowed smoothly in her mind. "You're probably hungry right? I'll get you something." Johannes didn't move from his standing position in the living room doorway._

Rubys eyes opened again feeling her body slide forward, jerking her back to an aware state. He only cursed under his breath and tried not to drop her as the continued down the hall. The floor beneath them was dark and cold looking, the walls matching with no noticeable windows and a draft hung in the air. She took a small breath, feeling light headed and wanting to be put down.

" _Here it'll be done in a minute. Hm, what's your name? You've been resting this whole time I never caught it." Ruby stood with her back turned to Johannes as he continued to stand unmoving. A mischievous gleam appeared in his cat like eyes, an idea striking him._

Ruby felt them round a corner to enter a large room and he quickened his pace to make it to a door. It opened to reveal a stairwell leading down. Ruby cleared her dry throat. "Where are you taking me?" Her mind hadn't fully registered what exactly had happened. Johannes stepped into the stairwell, pulling the door closed and leaving them encased in blackness.

" _When I saw you out there I was afraid you were...you know, dead." Ruby spoke as she pried open the can, cutting her finger in the process. Johannes stocked forward with a sly smile. "Almost done." Johannes stopped his movements._ _ **Would this girl really be any value to us?**_ _He thought to himself, shrugging as he answered his own question._ _ **That Ginga would fight for anyone, friend or stranger, so what does it matter? Leverage is leverage.**_ _And with that final thought he closed in on her, lunging to take hold of her._

She felt her face burn with embarrassment. She had helped him, made sure he wasn't hurt and now he's taken her away? "Where are we. Tell me now!" Ruby thrashed, making Johannes stop, his foot almost slipping off the step he'd been on.

"Shut up" he hissed. She could wake Pluto then he'd be in a world of trouble. "Shut up!"

"Tell me who you are!"

"Johannes." He growled, "worker of Nemesis. But it's not like telling you matters because you going straight into a cell!" Ruby felt his grip around her tighten as he swiftly descended down the rest of the stairs.

* * *

Ryo had heard the struggle before the two had even came into view. He watched johannes walk in with a girl as he approached the empty cell next to Aguma's. Aguma was actually awake now, sitting cross legged and fully awake. He looked better and healthier than he originally did. The girl was tossed into the cold, damp cell without much care. "Let me out!" She shouted, jumping up to lunge at the bars, gripping them tightly as Johannes stepped back. "I helped you!"

"Well, I hope you've learned your lesson about talking a stranger in." Ruby growled, anger tipping over the edge as her hands shot down to take hold of her launcher and bey, Jupiter Hydra. Johannes only grinned. Ruby's face dropped as she realised her gear was missing. "I'm not stupid." He snickered as he held up Hydra from his pocket. "You know what else I found?" The cat boy knelt down in front of her. "I found these~" He sung with a grin. He presented the stack of photos proudly, waving them in front of her face.

Her eyes widened. "No- give those back now!" she shouted. He flipped through the first few pictures.

"What a nice family." He commented flashing a pic of her brothers. "They leave you behind?" He asked.

"No that's not what-" She gasped as the male tore them in half, dropping the at his feet. Only one remained in his hand. Ruby looked down at the remains of her family's photos, overwhelmed with anger and sadness.

"Oh..?" Interest sparkled in his golden orbs. "What a familiar face~" he purred, showing of the picture of Yuki and his grandfather. "You known the blader of Mercury? What is he as boyfriend..? No, family right?" She gave a meek nod. "I bet you've been looking for him? Well, I'll tell you what fate has come on him." Ruby looked back to him with intent. Ryo even listened carefully, hoping to learn of his whereabouts. "We took care of that weakling a long time ago." He growled. Ruby's face warmed in anger and tears built in her eyes as the tearing of Yuki's photo echoed in the room. He proceeded to tear it into smaller and smaller pieces. He laughed.

Aguma, who watched and listened to the whole thing in front of him, clenched his fists. He moved forward to snake his arm through one of the larger openings between the bars. He took hold of Johannes and yanked him roughly towards himself. The smaller boy was slammed against the metal. He gasped in shock and as Aguma's intense glare fell on him he felt a small pang of fear towards the larger, more intimidating male.

"Let go or else!" He threatened, struggling to pull free from him.

Aguma leaned in, his voice low and threatening. "When I get out of here you better make sure you're nowhere in sight or I'll-" He was cut off as Johannes swatted at him. A scratch from his claw like nail had appeared, blood threatening to leak out. Aguma glared, shoving him back into the cell behind him harshly. "You're a coward. Nothing but a scared cat."

"That Bao guy, you're close to him right? I'll make sure I personally take care of him." He growled turning away as Aguma lunged to grab him again, anger flaring in his eyes upon hearing his friend being threatened. The feline like male grinned at began to walk away, stopping to address Ryo. "And Ginga will suffer the worse at the hands of Nemesis." With his final threat he stalked away into the darkness.

* * *

Pluto brushed his hair away as he leaned over the desk in his room. His room was decent in size, dark with a lamp that threw a meager yellow light onto his work area. Blankets were folded nearly on his bed and his bey, Firefuse Darkhelm sat on top with his gear. He didn't have much use for them lately due to the time Nemesis and the others took from him. He rarely left, staying by Nemesis's side most of the time. He knew that one day soon he would have to fuse with Nemesis just as Rago did.

Above his desk hung a map of the Metal City area then beside that one was one of all of Japan. On his desk were papers stacked sloppily. On the map there were several different colored pegs stuck into it. A light blue one was sitting on the desk and a clear one joined it as Pluto tore it away from the map in an act of aggravation. "Where are they?" He questioned.

Johannes burst into the room, slamming open the door to step in. "Pluto I've brought-"

"Not now!" He snapped. "I don't care what you've done all I want to know is where they are!"

Johannes scowled at his rudeness. "Where who went?"

"Doji's gone of the grid and Damian was supposed to return days ago. He was checking up on something for me and should've been back by now." Pluto stood up straight, "honestly at this point I don't care where Doji has gone."

"I bet Damian ditched us" Johannes suppressed a laugh. "Well, we didn't need him anyways."

Pluto scoffed "don't act like you're so valuable." He glared over his shoulder. "Everyone here besides Nemesis and I are replaceable."

"Hey don't talk to me like that" Johannes warned, "I've done a lot for you, more than anyone else has. Ever since we were kids I've done nothing but help you!"

"And what a help you've been, but I could get rid of you anytime I please." pluto crossed his arms and leaned against the desk. "But I wouldn't do that just yet, I still have things for you to do for me. You don't have any family so you're perfect to do all that dangerous work for me."

"I have-"

"You have cats Johannes, don't kid yourself. when I found you, you were on the street's, alone and cold." The dark under Pluto's eyes only enhanced the tired and irritated expression on his face. He was stressed, aggravated and impatient at this point. Pluto's voice dropped slightly as he spoke again "Even as kids you were always the freak."

Silence filled the room between the two. In the back of his mind Pluto regretted his words, but made no attempt of apology. Johannes's expression had turned somber, the mischievous look in his eyes disappearing and so did his playful tone.

"I brought a girl for you- a prisoner to keep. He spoke flatly, tossing Ruby's Hydra onto the bed. "She seems strong and has a connection to the blader of Mercury."

Pluto sighed, exhausted. "Yuki could be helpful now. Where is he?"

"Beats me. Doji said he left him unconscious in the middle of nowhere. Who knows where he is now."

"well, we'll find him." Pluto stated. "Go take the prisoners their dinner "Johannes looked reluctant, but obeyed and stepped out of the room. He cast a glance back at Pluto.

"You're the reason everyone left me, don't you dare forget that " He spat, slamming the door.

"Still dwelling on the past I see." Pluto sighed. "We were just kids." His smirk faded slowly.

* * *

 _Rain poured from the ground and pounded against the soaked concrete. Johannes sat pressed against the brick wall of a large building. A little overhang protected him from the weather, but he'd already been soaked to the bone earlier and his newest furry friend, Patches, was a wet ball of fur pressed against his bare chest as the kitten huddled under his shirt. He had names the stray Patches due to the patches of brown fur missing from his body. Johannes reached up to pet the little guy as he stuck his head out. "Don't worry my little friend you'll feel better when Dave and Buttons come out when the rain stops. They'll take care of you for now on." A man walked by with an umbrella cast him an odd look. He probably looked crazy in the rain talking to cat. Then again he was used to it by now._

 _He missed his apartment even though it was small and cheap it still had been his home for the past few years since he left home. Unfortunately eviction had been unavoidable without any money for rent coming in. He had packed what he could and collected the three cats he owned and left. Of course by now he'd lost track of the many stays that hung around him for the attention he provided._

 _Johannes shivered, peeling his sleeve off his wet skin. A pair of footsteps stopped in front of him causing him to jerk his head up to look at them as a familiar voice filled his ears. "Johannes. You're remarkably hard to track down you know."_

" _...Pluto?" The said male tipped his umbrella as he knelt down so it cover the both of them. "You're the last person I expected to see…why are you here?"_

 _Pluto answered quickly, "I need your help."_

" _I'm not helping you."_

" _I can pay you. All you need to do is help me. Like when we were kids."_

" _I recall getting in a lot of trouble for doing those things."_

" _That just because they didn't understand Nemesis, but I do. And now I'm going to revive him!"_

" _Pluto…"_

" _What? You know this has been my dream since we were kids. Don't keep me from this."_

" _I'm not going to keep you from it, I'm just not going to help you again."_

" _I've been working for this for years now, everything is slowly falling into place now. I just need someone to do this one task for me."_

" _No." Johannes stated firmly._

" _Come on, what could possibly have going on to keep you from helping me? You're on the streets what else do you have? I can offer you a lot Johannes. Just help me out, for old time's sake."_

 _Johannes was quiet for what felt like forever to Pluto, but he finally spoke up, quietly asking "what do you need me to do?" pluto smirked._

 **I've decided on giving Pluto and Johannes a backstory. I don't recall them having much of one in the show, so I wanted to try. One of these next chapters (not entirely sure which yet.) will be Their own chapter dedicated to them and explaining, it'll probably a longer chapter than usual. Anyways hope you enjoyed, we'll get back to Ninel, Dashan and everyone else next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Rosalina hummed silently to herself as she watched Madoka finish up the final repairs on Artemis like she had requested for. Cerberus was also sitting in the table waiting for its turn, though it had more damage and would take a bit longer. John was beside Rosalina on the sofa, watching with less interest than the redhead beside him. This wasn't exactly his preferred way to spend his time. "Madoka?" Rosalina asked, earning a hum in return. "Do you have any idea where Yu might be?" Madoka placed Artemis down, finished with the minor repairs.

"The last time I saw Yu was...hm, not long after Ginga's father and Hikaru left." John perked up slightly at the mention of Hikaru and the director. "I'm not sure why, but he and Tsubasa left. They were likely training and found it better not to come back at the time." Rosalina sighed, leaning back in her seat somewhat disappointed. She had hoped Madoka would've at least had an idea where they went.

John had gotten up to approach Madoka and ask her more about Hikaru and Ryo. Rosalina was left feeling frustrated. This wasn't fair. This wasn't fair at all. Why couldn't she know where her friends and family were? Why couldn't she off fought to free Dynamis? Why couldn't he be here right now to reassure her?

"Why did Hikaru and Mr, Hagane run off?" She heard John ask.

Madoka frowned, apologising. "Ginga doesn't even know why The Director left like that, he just woke up and he was gone."

"Madoka?" Rosalina spoke again. "Madoka Dynamis had been with Doji that night, are you sure if anyone knows where he is?" John, who was in the middle of asking another question, silenced himself to hear Rosalina.

"Huh? I didn't know Dynamis was with Doji?"

"He was. That were after Ginga and whoever else they could take from- you didn't know?"

"I haven't spoken to anyone besides Benkei and Ryuga lately. Come to think of it they haven't been around since the earthquake either." Madoka stood up to hand Artemis to Rosalina. "I didn't realise it, but while I'm here I'm totally cut off from everyone else."

"Let's go see Ginga then" John said. "So you both can get your answers and I'm pretty curious myself now."

Rosalina grinned, "yes I would love that. I have so many questions I've just-" She calmed herself. "Lets just go now, if that's okay Madoka?" The redhead looked over to the mechanic, observing her expression. "I know you still have work to do on John's bey…"

"I do, but-" Madoka moved to grab her bag, placing most of her tools inside and taking hold of Cerberus. "I think I'll just finish up there okay? I'm sure Ginga will be glad to see you.

* * *

Ginga had been in his father's office when Kenta barged in. The redhead had been observing an old photo of a younger Ryo and himself in Koma village, Hyoma timidly smiling next to them. _Hyoma…_ he thought _I wonder what's happened to him now…_ His honey eyes gazed absentmindedly down at the photograph. Kenta stood in the doorway watching for a second before loudly clearing his throat to get the attention he wanted. "Kenta?" He was a bit taken off guard. "Do you need something?"

"We need to talk." He started, walking towards Ginga. "it's about Nemesis." Ginga sighed, shoulders slumping down as he mumbled how he knew that was what he was going to say. "You've been avoiding those two." He spoke about Kyoya and Dashan's want to plan something with Ginga, only being brushed off. "When are we making a move on these guys Ginga?" Ginga was silent. Kenta moved to his friends side. "Ginga..?" Kenta watched the worried expression on Ginga's face.

"We're not..ready Kenta." He spoke with a small sigh. "We may feel like it, but were not-we can't right now."

"Then when will we be ready?" Kenta asked quickly, "are we supposed to wait for everyone to come back? Are we supposed to wait for Nemesis to just disappear on its own? Neither of those will happen Ginga, I think we both know that."

"I know that!" He spoke a bit more aggressively than he intended to. "I can't take Ninel and everyone else to fight a fight I know we'll lose, bot now."

"We can't just keep sitting around!"

"And we won't, just for now-"

"You saw Dynamis yourself, they will send more to take us out and eventually Pluto and Nemesis will just come and…" Kenta stopped, taking note of the expression in Ginga's face before continuing. "Listen I won't pester you about it, but I hope you can come up with something soon."

"Don't worry Kenta I will." Ginga gave a reassuring smile, though Kenta didn't smile back. He spoke seriously, "then tell Ryuga that, he's-" Kenta was cut off by Benkei's loud voice call from down the hall.

"Hey you two! Madoka's here and she brought friends!" Both friends shared a curious glance to one another before exiting down the hall to see what was happening.

Back down stairs everyone was standing around talking. Benkei spoke enthusiastically with Madoka and a somewhat familiar redheaded girl. Because the girls was an unfamiliar male standing silently observing the dim room. Nile was awake, sitting up and watching everyone silently, his arm bandaged tightly and hung up in the sling. Dynamis wasn't in sight. Kenta hung back by Nile as Ginga approached the group.

"Whats going on?"

"Ginga!" Madoka happily gave a quick hug to the redhead. "You remember Rosalina right?" Ginga blinked somewhat cluelessly, she looked familiar, but his mind blanked on him.

"Err…"

"Rosalina Tendo" she introduced herself. "We've only met once briefly over video chat with Yu, so it's not a surprise you don't remember me."

"Right! Yu's older sister. Its nice to see you again! You're probably here for Yu...I don't where he is." Rosalina noded.

"I know, I was wondering about Dynamis actually. I know he was heading for you to battle like Doji told him too. Did he-"

"He's here now!" Ginag grinned, "where is he Benkei?"

"He's…?"

"He went off outside." Rosalina grinned, turning without another word to head out. Madoka smiled also, noticing John's presence again and introducing him.

"Ginga this is John. He took care of Doji that night."

"He did?" He looked up to the other male. "Well, nice to meet you!"

* * *

Dynamis was silent as he say under the shade of the tree he was under. His back was pressed against the bark and he appeared deep in thought. He wondered, _why had Nemesis won?_ The stars had told him of the duty he and the others held as Legendary Bladers, about how Nemesis had to be resealed once again by their power. Yeh starts he observed so much that they would win or lose, but he had been confident of the evildoers downfall- why had the heavens allowed this? _Are we being punished? But for what? Were we meant to lose, is it time Nemesis had control? No...that can't be right...the heavens wouldn't allow such an evil force to rule- would they?_ Doubt was clear in his thoughts, he hadn't been able to gaze up to the stars in so long...he was absent of answers, answered he desperately wanted. He looked up at the blue sky, not a cloud in sight, but a humid feeling of rain coming. Odd. He would have to wait for the stars to come out another few hours. He didn't want to wait as he patience grew thin.

Rushed footsteps broke through the silence of the area causing the Jupiter blader to look up, caught off guard by the shadow looming over him. Azure eyes looked down at him, almost tear filled. "Rosa-" his visible eye widened as the French girl dove down to catch him in a hug.

"You're okay. They freed you."

"Yes Ginga did. Rosalina I didn't know you were here in Japan?"

"I came for Yu and you of course." She pulled back from her childhood friend, looking over his battered appearance before breaking out in a grin. "It feels so much better knowing where you are how, safer from them." Dynamis reached to catch a little tear bubble in the corner of her eye before it fell.

"It's good to see you." He gave a warm smile before lulling her into his own hug. "We have so much to talk about."

* * *

Damian had finished off Tithi by now, leaving that brat in the village as he continued on towards the city. After hearing of Kyoya's trouble causing at the the camp, which he'd come across the ashed remains, he knew he had to go straight to the city where he knew Kyoya would be. He wouldn't bother with checking in with Pluto. He didn't care about whatever information his "boss" might've needed, he was in it to get Kyoya and Ginga, that was all. He didn't care much about Nemesis's revival, Doji had promised revenge, so revenge he would get.

Damian stopped in his tracks, storm eyes widening as he felt his foot sink into something. Disgusted he looked down to see his boot enveloped in mud, sticky and almost wanting to hold him down. He bit down with his teeth and pulled free, going on to try and shake the icky substance from his body, with not much of a favored result. He went on walking with a permanent scowl, trying to regain his train of thought. _My revenge will rain down upon Kyoya as he begs not to be sent to the depths of Hades!_ Damian grinned, enchanted by his vengeful thoughts. "Thats right beg!" images of Ginga and Kyoya flashed in his mind, both locked in the chains of Hades as Kerbecs devoured Leone and Pegasus. Revenge fantasies truly made him happy.

The American boy traveled farther in silence as he approached a forested area. Grass began appearing more as it poked from the dry ground. Trees popped up randomly before thickening and drawing closer together to become the edge of a head tilted slightly as his ears picked up the voices of two males in the distance as the sound of earth crunching beneath shoes also came. Damian silently moved forward into the woods, his eyes darting around to spot the potential bladers. Their voices grew louder.

"You don't know what your talking about Ryutaro." A gruff voice spoke. "Now just help me pick these berries or go back to the camp!"

"I _know_ what I'm talking about!" He replied sharply. A groan camp in response. Damian eagerly tore through the branches and bushes shielding the boys from sight. He grinned, beyblade gear in clear sight as he pulled out Kerbecs in excitement.

"Hey boys" he called. "Care to help me out with something?" He stepped into view. "I think there's something wrong with my bey, why don't you help me out." A dark grin stretched across his features. Ryutaro had his bey out instantly, sensing the danger in this guys voice.

Tobio also had his Capricorn put and ready to launch, "get out of here. I don't want any trouble!"

"Too bad that I do." He grinned again as a golden light illuminated around him and three beys flew into the air.

 **Finally done! Its past one in the morning where I am and I'm really tired! I read through for mistakes, but I apologise as I always end up missing down mistakes. Next chapter we're going to get back to Ninel and the others and maybe some Takumi and Ryuga. Hope you enjoyed.**


	22. Chapter 22

The car was silent as the four refrained from making conversation. Ninel and Dashans conversation had fallen flat as both seemed to of went into their own thoughts. Dashan was sitting still, an open book lay forgotten in his lap as he looked ahead of them onto the road. Ninel was at the wheel beside him. Ranmaru looked to be asleep in the back next to kyoya, who was in his own world as he watched the outside fly by out the window.

Ninel's grip tightened and loosened around the wheel several times. Her mind not wanting to calm down. The past two days had been spent thinking over the previous events. The accident a few nights ago, the burning of that camp and her previous encounters of followers of Nemesis while on her own, they all came back to her in the late hours after patching up Nile. She had gotten comfortable with Ginga and his friends. She no longer needed to move around constantly, food had never been a worry and she had a nice place to sleep. She had relaxed and for a time Nemesis hadn't been a worry to her. She had Dashan, Ginga and a new group of friends.

Even when back home the impending threat of Nemesis never fully worried her, maybe it was because she hadn't been living in Japan or maybe she had just been confident that the Legendary Bladers would make it go away soon enough of course when the damage began to reach South Korea it had become clear what kind of danger everyone could be in. The loss of her siblings had also dropped the weight of reality onto her shoulders.

Her grip tightened, checks buring as the look in her eyes hardened. _No one but Nemesis is responsible for what happened to them._

"Hey…" Dashan's hand fell on her shoulder. "What going on?" He asked, observing her reddened face and white knuckles as she loosened her grip.

She shook her head "just thinking about- don't worry about it."

"About them?" He asked, not needing to say their names as Ninels body language and expression said it all. She breathed heavily to herself, the building of tears beginning to make her head throb slightly. She felt Dashan rub her back, "you haven't given yourself any proper time to grieve."

"I haven't exactly had a lot of time to myself lately."

"You have to make time. It will help you 'free-up' the energy that's bound to them. It's what healthy and will only help you make peace." Ninel nodded, understanding. "We'll talk again about this when we're alone." The two wrapped up their conversation and Dashan went on to quietly say something else. "It looks like it's going to storm…"

Meanwhile in the back Kyoya grunted slightly as his forehead bumped against the glass of the window as they hit a bump. Ranmaru's hushed snores came as the older Fukami brother had fallen asleep. Kyoya nestled closer into his corner of the car. The Leone wielder's mind occupied with genuine worry for his teammate back home. Seeing his friend in such a state didn't scare him so much it caught him off guard. It hasn't exactly been something he would've foreseen happening to anyone. It had happened so fast, it made his heart momentarily stop. He hadn't had a clue what to do for him once Benkei pulled him up. Nile had been completely silent when Benkei held him up. Not a whimper or cry, but wet emerald eyes were apparent. He was quiet until Benkei took hold of his arm, pulling him up and sending him into a string of curses and complaints.

Though after Ninel and Dynamis had patched him up everyone had calmed down, Nile asleep and Kyoya leaning against the wall as Benkei thanked the two. Kyoya knew he owed Ninel a thank you, though she probably would never hear him utter those words to her.

Later on that day Ranmaru had been jerked awake as a loud boom of thunder echoed and a flash of lightening struck. It had grown dark out, almost black with a sea of angry black clouds in the sky. Rain washed over the window as his sleepy purple eyes slowly blinking open with apprehension to wake up fully. He yawned, the warmth of tears building as he hesitantly reached to brush them away, casting a glance as a sleepily dazed Kyoya. Both were pressed into their own corners of the car with Ninel and Dahan seemingly arguing about something as the car sat unmoving.

"Well go out and move it."

"It's raining."

"you've training in rain before it's nothing different." Dashan sighed, he didn't want to be caught in soaked cloths for the rest of the ride. "It looks a bit big…"

"You're a strong guy." Ninel spoke. "Come on I can drive around it. Get Kyoya to help if you can't handle it." Kyoya jumped at the sound of his name.

"Help me out Kyoya." The said boy mumbled something before getting out of the car with Dashan, stepping into the rain.

Ranmaru sighed as a small chill ran down his spine. This caused Ninels golden eyes to flickered over to him, looking at him from the mirror. "Are you okay Ran?"

He was silent for a moment. _No one's called me that for a long time…_ a sense of familiarity came with the nickname. _The last one to call me that was…_

 _The small house of Ryutaro buzzed with more activity than normal. Ryutaro was running around his home looking for his fan, complaing that ue wouldn't leave without amd accusing Tetsuya of taking it. Tetsuya had been seated on one of the kitchen stools, grinning and acting as odd as ever as he ate the remains of his breakfast. Tobio was around in the living room, annoyed with the buzzing activity around him as he tried to look over his bey. Meanwhile Ranmaru was upstairs in his room, readying for the day as he dried his still damp hair._

" _Aha!" Ryutaro grinned pulling his fan from the cushions of the sofa. Ranmaru descended down the stairs, walking as he finished pulling his hair back up._

" _Heading out?" He asked his younger brother._

" _Mhm" He replied. "I won't be back for a bit so please keep an eye on this place for me. I don't need Tetsuya trashing it again." He spoke harder, glaring over at the Crab lover._

 _Ranmaru noded. "Just watch out. I heard Doji has been running around the city and I-"_

" _Ran! Do you honestly think after all this time I would go back to his side?"_

" _No- just be careful okay?"_

" _Why of course. I foresee a safe trip into the city and a brother worrying himself of nothing." He grinned, teasing._

 _Ranmaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever just don't leave me here with these two all day." Tetsuya hollered as he toppled over in the stool, laughing as he sat up to fix his cape and hair._

 _Ryutaro chuckled. "I'll see you later Ran."_

 _The door had opened, bringing Ranmaru's surroundings to turn and blur around his body, a panicked look taking his features as the scene grew dark, almost black and white. The brothers living room now a mess, everything sprawled on the floor and almost even lifeless. Ranmaru's breathing increased as he turned to look around rapidly as annoying laugh filled his head. Doji…_

" _Argh! Help me!" Tetsuya's voice seemed to be muffled. Ranmaru backed around before his foot came down on Pieces._

" _Ryu-" Ranmaru looked around again, a large shadow downing over him. "Ryutaro where are you? Where-"_

" _Ranmaru? Ranmaru!"_

Ranmaru's eyes snapped open when he felt Ninel shaking him. She worriedly looked at him. "What's wrong?" Ranmaru had seemingly dozed off into his memories, his eyes had closed and he felt sleep tugging at them. "What were you..?"

"Sorry, I just nodded off." He assured her "It's okay, I'm fine now." He didn't want to admit that his fond memories had been plagued by his nightmare again. _That day...he never did come back…_

Ninel settled back into her seat, letting Ranmaru relax into his own. "You need to sleep." She stated. That was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.

"I know."

Ninel was silent for awhile. "You must be really worried about your brother...I heard you mumble something about him." Ranmaru looked away and out the window, somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah. I just want to find him." He spoke. "I uh- overheard you and Dashan earlier. You..lost someone?"

Ninel didn't turn to face him again. "Yeah. My brother and sister."

Ranmaru frowned. "I'm sorry." He watched her shoulders drop slightly. He couldn't even imagine what he'd do without Ryutaro.

Just then Dashan and Kyoya pulled open their doors to climb back in. Both were soaked. Kyoya looked annoyed as his hair was plastered against his face and his clothing clung uncomfortably to his body. Ninel stiffed a small giggle as Dashan messed with his dripping locks. He shared an amused grin, taking the towel that Ninel offered to dry himself.

Ranmaru leaned forward to open his bag and pull a small blanket from it to silently offer it to Kyoya, who had peeled his jacket off and discarded it on the floor. He took it in silence, covering his slightly shivering body. Ranmaru turned back to his side of the car l to gaze back out the window. "We'll be there soon!" Ninel spoke, the car moving again. "Hopefully the rain will stop by the time we arrive."

"What made you decide to travel there in the first place?"

"I figured it would be better to travel a bit further from the main city. Don't you think so?" Dahsan asked.

Ranmaru shrugged. "Whatever helps us out I guess." The Lucario wielder turned away from the continuing conversation between Dashan and Ninel, looking back out the window with focus on not falling back asleep for now.

* * *

Takumi sat embracing his knees in the dark of his cell. He was further away from the others who were locked away, he could just barely hear their words as they traveled along the damp halls. At first he'd been locked away next to Mr. Hagane, but eventually his mother had decided he'd be better off alone. He didn't like not having anyone to talk to, his throat felt horse from the hours of silence he'd been secluded to.

 _I'm such a terrible person..._ he rocked slightly in his sitting position, wishing his father would come back down and see him. He made sure he was okay and fed, Alice didn't care. _I know she doesn't anymore. She's become too involved with these people. But me and dad...we'll get outta here...hopefully with her._

A queasy feeling of nervousness rise in the male's stomach as he heard footsteps echoing down the hall and towards his direction. He felt as if he'd be sick on the spot. He hoped it wasn't Pluto again. Takumi held his breath as the steps grew louder and closer.

He was greeted by the familiar hue of his father's eyes as the man knelt down. He leaned in, quietly speaking as his eyes cast around the halls for anyone else coming. "Listen Takumi." He began, drawing his son's attention. "Listen, when Pluto comes back down I want you to accept their offer."

"What? No- why should I..?"

"You're be better of with us."

"No." He spoke firmly. "I would never, not after everything they have done to this family."

"Just listen to me for-"

"No! You lie, mom lies. I brought Jupiter because I wanted her back, I knew she was lying. I just convinced myself she wasn't." Takumi spoke sadly, "When all of this mess started you were with her from the start, she'll always come before anyone and anything else. I get it and I don't hate you for it either."

"Why can't you just lis-"

"Dad when Ranmaru stopped me that evening I was scared because I knew I was doing the wrong thing. Instead of going back with him I ran away. I made the choice to do this, go against my morals and let myself be tricked. So I'll stay here and face it, but I'm not joining you all, I hurt Ginga and by letting Jade Jupiter fall back into Nemesis's hand. They can threaten me all you want, but the least I can do is prevent aiding him anymore than I already have. I won't do it. Even if I have to stay locked away forever."

"Takumi…" Ray spoke rather speechlessly as his son seemed to slowly inch away from him. He remembered the days when his son would come by, excited to his parents and running up to them, hugs and banter. Despite being nineteen he still retained a younger look to him. Maybe it was his eyes or the shape of his face, maybe his smile even that often made Ray forget of his sons growing age. And even though Takumi was older, an adult on his own in a few years, he remained closely knit with him and his wife. They were so close, but like any other family they grew apart, more drastically than normally. Alice choosing the logical choice (at least in her mind) to join with the clearly winning side. Ray, never one to abandon her went along with it relentlessly. And Takumi, who would never let himself yield to the dark side. At least until a few nights ago.

Ray watched Takumi turn away from him. He observed his son, ruffled silver locks and torn clothing, dirt rubbed into his cheek and arms and a blackening left eye. He wondered how his wife even managed to get him here without Johannes or anyone's help.

Ray stood up, "I'll come back latter." He sighed.

"Please don't I just want to be alone."

Takumi heard the soft clang of metal on the ground and his father walked away without another word. He bit down _don't touch them. They'll just get you into more trouble._ He told himself, but he found himself leaning forward to reach through the bars and touch at the two beys. Songstress and Jupiter shined dully in front of him as his hand clasped around them. He hadn't been able to pull his hand back when a stinging spread through his hand, enabling him to drop the Beys and look over at the cat that had attacked his hand. A large tabby, ugly with patches of missing brown fur hissed as he guarded them as if saying " _nice try."_

"patches what are you doing?" Johannes came strolling down the hall, acting as if he didn't know what was up. Takumi had been trying to swat the animal away when Johannes foot came down to pin his hand down. "And what are you doing?"

Pluto, who wasn't far behind him pushed him away. "Where did you get these?" He hissed demandingly, "who gave you these?"

Takumi shook his head, pulling his hurting hand back to his body. "Go away, I'm not telling you anything." He spat. "So leave."

Pluto's eyes narrowed. "Johannes go wait for me in my room while I talk to Takumi."

"What?"

"I'll be up soon. There's something we need to talk about." Johannes gave a confused look, but did as he was told.

* * *

Ranmaru was pulled awake again at the sound of car doors slamming and a new ray of sunshine hitting his face. He rubbed a sleepy pair of eyes, looking to see his companions out of the car and making way farther into the small town. "Hey…" He called sleepily as he got out. "What are you-"

"We didn't want to wake you, you seemed to be having a nice rest!" Ninel called over her shoulder. Ranmaru blinked. _A nice rest_ he scoffed sarcastically to himself. _Nothing about that was pleasant._ Ranmaru was quick to catch up. "You can go with Kyoya. Dashan and I are looking around over here." Ranmaru watched as the pair turned right as Kyoya continued straight to the middle of town.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

Kyoya shrugged. "Don't know." He seemed to still be in a bad mood about his still damp clothing. "Wonder what happened here." he questioned aloud as the pair looked around the center of the town. What looked to be a fountain was crumbling in the center and large chunks of stone littered the surrounding area. Kyoya had ventured over to inspect some of marks in the stone.

"Looks kind of like a Bey made these." He observed as Ranmaru stood still, looking around at the surrounding buildings. His eyes drifted past a few homes and small shops, lingering over the bakery before staining to look harder at the window. He saw movement as a figure moved hastily from the glass. "Kyoya did you just see that?"

"See what?" The Leone Blader asked as he looked over the paw prints dried in the mud. "Be careful there some kind of animal running around here. Don't want to be bitten."

Ranmaru spoke up again, "there's someone in there I saw them." Kyoya approached.

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't of said anything if I wasn't."

"They look suspicious? They probably are, just holding up in there watching us…" Both boys stocked closer with caution. "Leone and I will take care of them." Kyoya growled, bursting through the door. "Okay whoever you are, you better just show yourself now or i'll-" Kyoya's tone fell flat as as a small body stepped out from behind the counter. "You?"

"Who?" Ranmaru asked, relaxing at the sight of the younger male.

"Tithi." Ranmaru watched as the teary eyed child ran up to Kyoya.

"Yo-Yo!" He cried in joy.

Almost automatically Kyoya scoffed and shouted, "don't call me that!" Tithi ignored him.

"Where's Yu? I miss him…" He whined slightly.

"Don't whine." Kyoya snapped. "Why did you hide from us? You should've came to me when you realised it was me."

Ranmaru frowned at the state Tithi was in. He looked hungry, in need of a bath and was bruised up pretty badly. "What happened to you?"

"A guy attacked me when he realised I was a Legendary Blader, he was-"

"Don't worry about him now." Kyoya pulled Tithi over to him. "Whoever he is I'll take care of it."

Ranmaru watched them with sympathy for Tithi as the cut on the younger's forehead bleed slightly. "Let's take him back to the car and get him cleaned up."

* * *

Johannes hummed to himself as he tipped back in the chair in front of Pluto's desk as he waited for him to arrive. He barely looked at the papers that were stacked neatly on the desktop, just trying to kill time. _He hasn't changed at all...at least in the being prepared for anything sense._ Johannes tossed the neatly written plans and strategies aside and proceeded to rummage through the drawers. There wasn't much of anything of interest in them until he reached the bottom of one. A large book was buried under some old papers. It was thick with a torn brown leather cover and spine tearing at the seams. It was practically falling apart, so much so that two leather bands were the only things keeping it together.

Johannes hastily unbound the book, opening it to find Pluto's fine penmanship had scribbled his name on the inside cover. His eyes scanned the photo taped under it. An odd feeling arose in his stomach as he looked over the old photo taped neatly on the opening page. Two boys were grinning back at him as they stood side by side with a smiling woman in the background. A thin boy resembling Johannes was next to a younger Pluto, who looked rather pleased with himself as he held up an un-legible slip of paper.

Just as Johannes torn the photo out of the book the door was pushed open with a small squeak. "What are you doing?" Pluto asked quickly, approaching to snatch the photo from his hands.

"Why do you still have this?" Johannes questioned.

"Is it a crime to keep an old photo?" He took the book away also.

"I mean...I just thought you didn't keep anything after your aunt's passing."

"I didn't" he stated. "I found this in my camera after leaving town so I had it printed out. What's it matter to you?"

"It doesn't- I didn't mean to sound like that."

Pluto scoffed. "Well you always manage to." He quickly rebound the book and tossed it onto his bed. Johannes turned away, shifting on his feet awkwardly as Pluto let silence fall across the room, it wasn't replaced as the two didn't say another word.

 **Next chapter might take a few weeks to get up, which I apologize for, but the next update will be all about Pluto and Johannes backstory. At the moment I've planned it to come out pretty long, I think longer than any of the previous chapters. Anyways. I hope you guys kicked the update and hopefully I can update again soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Finally I have finished Pluto and Johannes' back story chapter. I hope you guys don't dislike the idea I came up with for these guys.**

A crowd of people were huddled at the exit of the ferry as the large white boat came to a slow stop at the dock. The sky was a bright blue with fluffy white clouds painted across the sky and birds tore through the air to circle the group of people, waiting for someone to some food. The ship came to a full stop and a second later the horn broke through the air, allowing the passengers to get off. A crowd of people flooded out with bags in their hands and children clinging to their mother's side in fear of getting lost. Towards the back there was a young boy, about thirteen or so. A bag on his back and suitcase by his feet and a old book tucked under his arm. With his free right hand he brushed away a few loose strands of rich purple hair away from his forehead. Compared to the people around him who wore simple summer clothing, he was clearly out of place in his more expensive attire. It was clear this kid came from money.

"Pluto!" A woman's voice called out to him. "Oh Pluto!" She squealed in excitement. "You're so grown up now." The older woman came to a stop in front of him had a lighter shade of lavender hair and baby blue eyes. This was his aunt Yuka, his mother's younger sister. He watched her carefully, having no memories of his younger years with her.

"Auntie" he groaned slightly as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I haven't seen you since you baby!" Yuka pulled away to get a good look at him. "You look just like your mother with your father's eyes." Pluto sighed. "Anyways I'm sure you're tired from the trip, so let's get home and get you settled in." Yuka placed a hand on her nephew's back, ushering him forward and towards the village.

Yuka lived in the small island town she and Pluto's mother had grown up in. Yuka wasn't poor or anything, in fact she was pretty well off here. Though not as well off as her older sister in the city. Pluto's mother had moved to the mainland of Japan, no longer favouring village life. She married a man, a wealthy CEO who took great care of her she eventually had her only child Pluto. Pluto grew up in the more wealthy part of his city, living in a large home with maids and cooks that took care of him most of the day until his parents returned from work. Being an only child he had been spoiled with whatever he desired at the time. Though spoiled he was never braty like most kids on his block.

Pluto gazed around the village. It was certainty different from his usual extravagant life style. He didn't exactly want to be here, who would give up his luxury to go to some village in the middle of nowhere? This had been all his mother's idea to ship him off to stay with his aunt for the summer.

The town itself was bigger than he had expected it to be. Several homes and shops were spread around the area. Pluto spotted two school houses while walking. One he assumed was for the younger children and the other for the older. A grand, older looking church was near the center of town along with and old well and building in the actual center. Another large older building was settled near the church also. An orphanage with young children playing on the play sets outside as two older woman watched over them from the front.

Next the pair came across a decent sized home towards the back of the village. A fence surrounded the area and flower beds and a vegetable patch grew. Yuka struggled with the latched gate. Laughing nervously she explained "it gets stuck sometimes." Her and Pluto entered the home. Pluto was weary as he steeped in and took a look around the living room he had entered. A sofa and coffee table sat the right of him, gray/white rug underneath and on top the wood floor. The walls were newly painted with pictures hanging. There wasn't a television, instead a large bookcase pressed against the wall. The the left of him was the door to the bathroom and staircase leading to the two bedrooms upstairs. In the back of the large room was a small kitchen and two person dining table with a vase of flowers. A fireplace with burned wood was near the armchair next to the sofa. "It's kind of smaller than some of the other places around, but it's home." Yuka moved from the doorway, Pluto lingered before making way towards the stairs to find his room.

"I'm going to unpack."

"You do that. I'll have dinner ready soon." His aunt smiled again as Pluto was heard running up the stairs. The door to his room was already opened to reveal the small white walled space. A window sat above the desk that was empty except a small terrarium abandoned in the corner. A bed was pushed into the right corner with a bedside table that held a small lamp and empty picture frame. A dresser was next to a closed closet and a shelf that was already halfway filled with books.

Pluto sighed as he tossed his bags onto his bed, setting his book down carefully next. The book, though brand new to Pluto, was rather old. Old wearing brown leather for a cover. The pages inside were old and growing fragile, filled with someones handwriting. This sloppier penmanship was not Pluto's, he didn't know who wrote this book. His father had brought it back from a trip in Africa, bringing back many neat gifts for his son, but Pluto had only been interested in the dusty book entitled _The Black Sun_ in black ink scraped onto the cover. It had soon become clear to Pluto that the story was no mere fairy tale.

* * *

The air was still hot and muggy even as evening grew closer. The sky would soon begin to fade into gorgeous pinks and orangey golds. In the center of town sat on of the older styled buildings of the village. The orphanage was large, surrounded by a small useless wooden fence at this point. The front of the building had taken up with several playsets for young children and neighbouring them was the church. Though not many children were housed in the dreary building. Mostly younger kids who had suffered a lost, or simply couldn't be taken care of properly anywhere else resided here. But there was one older boy who stuck out, scrawny with a mess of dark hair and golden eyes lived there too. Almost fourteen years old and still familyless. He had a knack for getting into trouble, a mischievous trickster who had recently stolen from an elderly man's shop. He defense never held up well his caregivers.

This boy, Johannes, was currently outside under the burning summer sun stationed on his hands and knees as he tore at the unwanted weeds in front of him. This was his punishment for stealing; to de-weed the yard. An older woman in her late sixties or so was perched on the porch watching him.

The sun beat down on Johannes as his bare knees scraped into the dirt as his dirty hands gripped the stubborn weed in front of him. He tugged viciously, his palm already suffering a small cut, his golden eyes glared down as he felt sweat roll down his neck and forehead. The scrawny male hadn't been used to doing such hard work, being that lazy child he was, he never worked on his chores as hard as the other kids.

"If you don't work faster you won't finish and will have to do more tomorrow!" The woman called out to him. Johannes rolled his eyes in utter annoyance for the older. "Don't give me that look. This is is your punishment for stealing from that poor man."

"Cat food! I took cat food!" Johannes spoke, turning to face her. "And I would've of had to take it if you'd give me some money for it!"

"I told you no animals allowed!"

"Porky lives in the woods, he's not inside your shabby building!"

"Get rid of the cat and it wouldn't even be a problem."

Johannes gasped "I would never!" Porky, the fat gray feline that hung around the church yard. He was the first animal Johannes had ever owned beside some caterpillars and small lizards that ran around the village. Both had been too boring for him. Johannes befriended the feline quickly, feeding him his dinner scraps. (he really liked porkchops hence the name.) But earlier this day Johannes had made a daring move in attempt to get his old feline friend some food. It hadn't ended up well, but atleast he maneuvered his way out of having to give it back.

"I better not see that animal inside here ever." She warned him.

"Don't worry you'll never see him because he hates mean old ladies like you!" Johannes angrily kicked the pile of weeds, causing them to scatter all around the yard. "Stupid Maria" he muttered as his act as drawn him the attention of two boys of his age.

"Well there he goes again." One of the boys commented.

Johannes rolled his eyes. "Go away Max!" He shouted.

"Such a spaz. He's always freaking out over something." The other boy snickered. Johannes' face burned as he turned away from the village boys to drop back down to his knees and resume his work.

Johannes wasn't sure where he'd come from. For as long as he could remember he'd lived with the orphanage. He'd been told that when he was a baby he had been dropped off by a young mother, who would return to the main island of Japan shortly afterwards. Johannes thought of his mother simply unable to care for him properly, or maybe just too young of a mother. Whatever the reason had been he couldn't blame her. Granted he didn't favour life here, strict and lonely as he was older than the other kids he didn't have many friends. Johannes had accepted that being older than the others met that he was had a slimmer chance of being taken home with a family. Though as sad as it sounded he didn't let it bother him as much anymore. He remembered the teary nights he spent years ago after not being chosen or being closer to going with a couple, only to he outshined by a younger, cuter child. He no longer fretted over it, keeping his eyes free of tears.

Johannes worked the rest of the evening to finish as the sun began to set. He felt disgusting and couldn't wait for a shower as he was sweaty and stained with dirt and weeds. His hands were sore and stinging slightly from all the pulling and yanking. He let out an exhausted sigh as he fell back onto his hurting back, almost allowing himself to close his eyes and fall asleep right then and there. He heard the soft footsteps of his feline friend approach as he watched the fading colors of the skies sunset. His eyelids weighed down with desire to sleep and a ball of fur plopped right down next to him to nuzzle into his side. Johannes heard a soft mew as Porky slowly blinked his honey brown eyes at his human friend. Johannes grinned, "I love ya too buddy." He sighed once more in complete content in his position.

* * *

The sun was slowly fading from the sky as Pluto walked outside. He was now wearing a more summer appropriate attire. It was warm out as mosquitoes attacked his arms and legs. The fireflies were slowly beginning to come out, flickering as they flew around the trees. Pluto lingered as he slowly walked along the dirt roads. Crickets and other insects buzzed around him as he walked past the the small park like patch of thin forest. As he passed the clash of metal filled the air and his ears picked up the shouts of battle. He came to notice the group of friends battling each other in the park. He stopped, watching as sparks flew in the heat of battle. Younger boys and girls watched the older bladers battle excitedly.

Pluto watched enviously, his eyes following the beys movements. He wondered how they felt battling like that. A rush of excitement as they shouted and called to their beys with intent to win, almost as if the winner would be viewed as better than the other. What was it like to put your one hundred percent into something like that. Constantly training and honing their skills. Pluto didn't know anything about that. Pluto may have gotten anything he desired, but a bey had never been something his parents would give him.

* * *

The next day Pluto woke to the sound of birds chirping and the faint rumble of village life outside as residents walked the streets, selling things or just talking happily to each other. Pluto didn't get out of bed right away, not being much of a morning person he pulled his covers over his head and closed his eyes to try to fall back to sleep. Sun peeked through the crack in his curtains and the faint smell of pancakes could be smelt from downstairs where Yuka prepared breakfast. Pluto sighed sleepily and forced his body to get up. He checked the clock and read it was a bit past nine thirty. He grabbed clothes and ran downstairs for a shower before breakfast.

Yuka offered a smile as her nephew took a seat at the dining table, his hair still drying and sticking to his neck and face annoyingly. She moved to set a plate of bacon next to the pancakes and pitcher of orange juice. She flipped the stove off and took a seat across from Pluto, who had already piled food into his plate. Pluto ate in silence as he listened to his aunt's soft humming. They almost went the whole meal without saying a word until Yuka spoke up. "You should go out today and meet a few of the other kids around." She began "most of the kids here have beyblades so you should have fun battling all these new people."

"I actually don't have one." Pluto stated.

"You don't?" Yuka sounded shocked. "No offense hun, but of all children I would've expected you to have some magnificent beyblade. You know with how well off you and your parents are." Pluto leaned back into his seat with a small shrug.

"They think it's a useless sport for me to get into and that I should be putting my efforts into something more productive."

"Oh...well, I think you should still go."

"Why?"

"To make some friends here! You don't want to hang out with me all summer do you?"

"There just isn't really a point to, I'll be leaving in a few months."

"Come on." She pleaded. "Just go for today." Pluto gave a small nod, dropping his fork before getting up to leave.

Yuka grinned as she called after him, "have fun!"

Pluto now sat out under a tree as the kids around him ran around. It was a typical summer day with the sun shining and a small, but refreshing breeze flowing. Around Pluto the kids battled or simply kicked around the soccer ball or just hung around with their friends and talked. Pluto hadn't really talked to anyone yet, instead he found his place leaning under the shade of the large tree behind him. His book was open in his lap as he read, completely invested in the start of the legends.

 _This book, unknown to most, holds the forgotten tale of the evil that once brought the world to the brink of destruction. I have done extensive studies, traveling the world to put together the pieces of the Black Sun's story and now I can hope that whoever finds possession of this book will be able to read the full truth of King Hases and Nemesis._

 _Our story begins with a King Hades a strong and powerful ruler of his land. The land back then had been divided and many different kings shared power of their rightful land, but King Hades had always thirsted for more than he had. One day it was said that a star itself had fallen from the sky and into Hades Kingdom. The King had ordered the recovery of this supposed star and after days of searching and retrieving the star King Hades final laid his eyes upon the large mass. It oozed a feeling of power, a sensation Hades had been seeking. It's said that the moment Hades felt this taste of power that he knew it would bring him to reach his dreams of ruling the world itself._

Pluto slowly turned to the next page with a clear expression of interest on his face. Unfortunately he hadn't even been able to begin to read the next page as he was forced to jump back from his sitting place as another boy came jumping towards him. The taller male landed on his stomach and his hands were now gripping something squirming. "Ha!" He proclaimed. "I got you!" He sat up onto his knees as Pluto grabbed his fallen book. "Oh! Sorry about that." Pluto watched him, the small reptile squirming in his loose hold on it. "I'm Johannes."

"...Pluto."

"Pluto? That's an odd name, actually it's pretty cool! I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm just here for the summer. Um, thats just a common Grass Lizard, they're really fast I'm surprised you caught one." Pluto commented in attempt to make a conversation out of things.

He shrugged. "I've been catching them since I was a kid. Its pretty easy now." Johannes held it out to Pluto, "wanna touch it?"

Pluto steeped away. "I'm fine." Johannes shrugged and pulled the little guy back towards himself.

"So where do normally live? Actually that's a dumb question, the city right?" Pluto gave a small nod, his level of discomfort growing. Small talk had never been a strong trait of his. In fact he was quite disconnected when it came to making new friends and this guy didn't seem to want to let up. "I wish I could go see the city, all of Japan really. One day I'll travel all around and see everything. That is when I'm finally old enough to leave on my own."

Pluto smiled. He had already traveled to many part of the world with his parents. "There's nothing really special in the city. I'm sure being out here in nature is better than all the noise we have back home."

"You just say that because you live there." Johannes bent down to release the squirming lizard. "What's that book about?"

Pluto jumped more to attention. Now this was something he could easily talk about. "My father gave it me, he bought it off a treasure hunter and his son in Africa." Pluto, somewhat proudly, Presented the cover johannes. "Its history, not the stuff we learn in school though. I don't think many people would believe it to be honest, but it's true! I know it is, why-" Pluto cut himself off, taking notice of the other boys blank expression. "You don't have any idea what I'm talking about of course."

"That's okay, why don't you read me some?"

"Sure, here." Pluto held the book out to Johannes, who looked down at it with an embarrassed expression.

"Well, maybe you could read it to me?" Pluto seemed to give an expression of realization and Johannes was quick to speak up. "I know how to read!" He snapped, "I'm just bad at it okay? I read slow and stumble over words a lot." Johannes looked away from Pluto as his face reded in embarrassment.

"Of course. I'll read it to you." Pluto smiled and sat down, enabling Johannes to take the spot next to him as he opened the book.

"Hades had been a strong ruler. He had power over his subjects by using a harsh rule, he punished those who didn't share his twisted views on how the world should be dealt with. He ruled with fear over his land, which was large and vast with resources. Even though he had so much he still wanted more. His goal had been to take control of everything around him and to change to world to his treacherous ways. He would use the fallen star to help mold the foundation of his plans."

Pluto finished, his voice lingering at the end as his looked over to see Johannes listening with a thoughtful expression. "A king using a fallen star for his evil plans? Never heard that one before...maybe tell me more about this story?"

Pluto noded. "If you really want!"

Johannes gave a grin as he stood up to stretch his arms above his head, dropping them down to his sides as he spoke again. "I think I've made up my mind."

"About what?"

His grin widened "about making you my new best friend, besides Porky of course. Speaking of that you can tell me more while I take you to see him!"

Pluto grinned. "I'll tell you all about it!" He stood up next to follow his new friends lead. He had been so used to the general lack of interest others held for the book and his want to tell them about it. He had even quit speaking avidly about it to his parents. His father, even though he had purchased it for him, was simply to busy and disinterested to spend his free time hearing about it. His mother had dismissed it as another child's tale and therefore didn't want to hear it either. Even at school he refrained himself as he was already seen as odd for his previous days of speaking so highly of the king and the star. So when he noticed Johannes' interest in learning more about it brought a deal of joy to Pluto, who had grown more attached to the book and its secrets lately.

Pluto read clearly to Johannes as he was lead towards the church.

 _But there was one fatal flaw in Hades plan to use the star powers. As the star fell to Earth it had first passed what is now referred to the Black Sun. The star absorbed the negative energy from the Black Sun. This evil force would later be discovered to draw out a person's true wickedness and it had been no exception to Hades. Overtime he used the to star to feed off the fear, anger and hatred he brought on his subjects everyday as he plunged his kingdom into more darkness everyday. As he did this he began the creation of the single force that would later send the world into. Chaos. This new force he called Proto Nemesis formed with the energy of hatred and darkness. This was Hades unfinished ideal vision of his perfect Beyblade. Next he would go on to work on unleashing his new power onto the rest if the world. But, this power had been far greater than Hades could've imagined._

"Do you really think a star could fall from a sky?" Johannes asked as they pushed open the gate to enter the backyard of the church.

"Of course! You know it's said that a star will one day fall again."

"I guess it could happen, but what good would it be to anyone now? We already have some pretty epic beyblades now a days. It would be pretty useless in present day." Pluto quieted down. _What would someone do with a star? Well...logically one could make another strong beyblade like Nemesis, or maybe even bring it back…_ He asked himself _it would work right?_

"Here we are!" Johannes announced as the came to a stop in front of a tree. Pluto quickly shook his thoughts away. _That would be terrible._ "Come here buddy." Johannes got on his tiptoes to pull a large gray cat form the lowest branch. "This is Porky." The cat was held out to Pluto, it's sleepy eyes blinking open. "The three of us, we'll be best friends all summer." The big grin on Johannes' face showed just how happy he was.

* * *

Over the next few months of summer vacation Pluto and Johannes became great friends. Pluto's days were either taken up with Yuka or Johannes (accompanied by Porky of course.) Pluto had eventually stopped reading from the book, allowing his time to be taken up to the rather clingy Johannes, but he didn't mind as he knew Johannes didn't have anyone else. But as summer came to an end Johannes became more upset as Pluto's departure date came closer and closer.

It's a rainy day, gray skies and the faint drizzle of cold rain dripping down from the sky. Among the small crowd of people waiting to leave were Yuka, Johannes and Pluto. Pluto was back in his expensive attire with his bags sitting at his feet and the book tucked safely into his suitcase. Johannes stood a ways away as Yuka pulled Pluto closer to talk to him alone.

"I'm going to miss you!" She smiled sadly. "I just have a little gift for you before you leave." A small white wrapped box was revealed as she pushed it into Pluto's hands. "Go on open it now." He tore away the paper, opening the box only to gasp with widened eyes.

"You…" He pulled out a shiny bey from the box. "You got me a bey…you didn't have to…"

Yuka laughed "I'm glad you like it! Firefuse Darkhelm, I hope you can work well with it." Pluto grinned and pulled his aunt into a hug.

"I'll train hard." He promised. "I'll come back and show you just how good I'll be at blading!"

"You better come back!" Pluto was hugged one more time. "The boats coming, you better say bye to Johannes now." She sighed, "keep in touch."

Pluto nodded as he grabbed his things to approach Johannes, who looked rather upset. "Do you have to go?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"Yeah I do, but I'll be back next summer! I promise I'll make my mom send me again."

Johannes offered a small smile. "Your aunt got you a bey. Thats awesome. I wish I could get one." He smiled again sadly. Pluto stared at him for a moment, beginning to feel sad himself. The boat was now docked and being boarded by everyone around them.

"I have to go now." He stated. "I'll see you next summer Johannes." Pluto smiled one last time before rushing to get on with the other passengers.

"Bye…" Johannes waved as his friends slowly disappeared from his sight.

* * *

As promised on the second day of summer the next year Pluto returned to his aunt's home. But he didn't spend much time home with Yuka before rushing out to find Johannes. Pluto held a gift in his hands as he dashed around the village, making way to the orphanage where Johannes was watching over a group of young kids playing on the swings. Johannes hadn't changed much. The now sixteen year old still had his messy dark hair and tan skin. He looked better fed this time around, no longer being the scrawny little thing Pluto had meet a year ago. Pluto hadn't changed either. Now fifteen he was still paler with a shade darker color of eyes than last year. He came to the island wearing a simple pair of jeans and shirt. His hair had grown a bit longer also, touching his shoulders now. (something he didn't like.)

"Johannes!" He called out as he met him at the gate.

"Pluto?" Johannes took a moment before bursting out with a joyful smile. "Pluto! I didn't think you'd be here this soon!"

"I couldn't wait to come back. How are you?"

"The same as ever." He shrugged, his excitement clear in his golden eyes. "What's that you got there?"

"Its for you actually…" Johannes tipped his head.

"I wasn't expecting a gift from you. I didn't get you anything."

"No worries just open it" he urged.

Johannes almost dropped the box a he was revealed what was inside. A yellow shine of metal was clear and he picked up the bey. "Beat Lynx…" He gawked at it for what felt like hours to Pluto. "Pluto you should've gotten me something like-"

"Consider it a birthday gift."

"Thank you Pluto...thanks so much!" He smiled widely.

"No need to thank me. Now come on I have something I want to tell you."

The pair left the children playing to walk up the road. Both made conversation as Johannes led Pluto into more secluded part of town. They spent the time catching up with each other. Pluto told about his usually life in the city and his trip to America a few months prior. Johannes listened excitedly as he then went on to tell about how he spent most his time at school and hanging around the village. Porky was growing older and Johannes expressed his worry about how much time would pass before Porky passed away. Pluto did his job to cheer his friend up when he grew sad over it. Johannes had taken pluto into the forest and through a somewhat overgrown path way. They stopped at a clearing outside of the trees, a grassy cliff ledge that overlooked the sea and gace a great view of the bright blue sky above.

"What about that book?" Johannes asked as he moved to lean against the wooden fencing at the edge. Pluto stood next to him.

"I have it with me. Why? Want me to read you some more?" His tone came with a slight tease in it. The book was pulled from Pluto bag as he slipped it off his back.

"Nah, I'll read it." Johannes snatched the book out of his hands.

"Confident in our reading abilities now?" Pluto laughed as Johannes rolled his eyes and buried his nose into the pages. He re-read the previous entries quickly before tackling the new stuff. It had been entitled _The Five Warriors and King Zeus._

 _As Hades kingdom was forced into a reign of darkness no other ruler dared to oppose Hades, in fear of what may come of their land. There was one though who dared to take action. King Zeus, a honest man with a heart of gold towards his subjects, stepped up to the plate after taking notice just how demented his neighbour had grown under the stars influence. Realising the impending threat Zeus and his loyal advisor took action. Zeus' right hand man, a warrior of Jupiter had devised a plan to collect the kingdom's most worthy warriors to fight King Hades._

 _A clever man had been found first. Hailing as the power of Mercury and showing his complete loyalty to Zeus in helping gather the remaining warriors. The courageous army commander of Saturn Was first, followed by a man of mars, who always lead the charge into any battle. And finally came a warrior of Venus who made sport of his foes with his ever changing tactics._

 _These warriors were gathered together, possessing a power of their own, with the purpose to vanquish Nemesis and make sure peace was restored to the land._

Johannes closed the book and gave it back to Pluto. "Thats some story" he rubbed his neck, "different from any other tale I've heard."

"It's not a tale It's real!" Pluto corrected. "You know what the best part of this is?"

"Can't say that I do."

Pluto was looking up the sky when he spoke, the clouds reflecting in his eyes. Johannes listened with hesitation. "I did some extensive research on my family tree when home. It took awhile and quite a bit of money to uncover it, but I really wanted to uncover it all." Johannes gaze swayed away from Pluto for a second. He wondered what his family tree looked like. "It's crazy, what I found out about my blood line. We're- I'm a descendant- a direct descendant of Hades."

"That's- that can't be true," Johannes protested.

"It is." Pluto grinned, "maybe that's with I ended up with this book. It's my ancestors history." Johannes frowned, a certain gleam in his friend's eyes made his stomach turn slightly and cause worry.

"Well whatever." Johannes pushed himself off the fence. "Let's go hang out somewhat else or something."

"Sure." Johannes walked quietly. He knew he had matured over the past year, but he also could tell there was something new inside of his friend and it didn't sit well with him.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent with the normal hanging out of Pluto and Johannes. They killed time by battling, Johannes working to learn to manage his new bey. pluto had already progressed far with Darkhelm due to hours of practice each day. Johannes often slept at Yuka's place rather than going back to his home. He ate his meals there, had a mess of blankets where he slept on Pluto's floor and even earned a place on Yuka's wall of photographed family members. Life had been good for them. While Johannes was around Pluto abandoned the book on his desk every day. But like most good things in the world, there time of joy came to end when on one rainy afternoon Pluto found his friends behind the church.

It had rained all week. A permanent sheet of dark clouds covered the sky and the dirt had been permanent mud and running water. Pluto had gone out to find Johannes when he didn't return for dinner after leaving to feed Porky and bring him back to Yuka's home. Pluto's jacket had been soaked and his shoes had also been soaked through as he ran towards the the church's backyard. He panted slightly as he stepped into the yard. Johannes was sitting in the grass in front of the tree his feline friend normally slept in. His shoulders trembled as he took quick, struggled breaths and he choked over small sobs. Porky's plump grey body was balled up at the truck of the tree, lifeless as water puddled around him. Johannes' hand was gently stroking his wet fur.

Pluto approached him carefully. His hair soaked and clinging messily on his face and neck, almost covering his left eye. Despite the rain water trailed down his face Pluto could tell tears were falling rapidly from his golden orbs. Johannes looked up to his younger friend, lip trembling slightly and eyes squeezing closed every now and then to block out the water. The lump in his throat preventing him from speaking as he opened his mouth. Pluto got down on his knees next to him to wrap his arms around Johannes' shaking shoulders. He wasn't even wearing a jacket.

After managing to calm Johannes Pluto left to grab the shovel leaning on the shed. He didn't say anything as he forced the shovel into the wet soil and began digging. Johannes had grown distressed again, pulling his beloved pet into his arms and crying harder. Pluto even felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he listened to his friends cries. He got choked up with tears building as Johannes grew more vocal with his sobs. Pluto let the shovel fall to the ground as he urged Johannes over. "Here, we'll bury him." Johannes got up, staggering forward with the ball of fur clutched tightly to his chest.

The boys walked back to Yuka's in silence after burying Porky. Johannes lingered behind Pluto as he trudged through the mud. He was still choking over small sobs. The rain had stopped by now.

"Look its Johannes." A familiar village boy pushed off from the pole he and his friend had been leaning on while waiting for their parents in The shop.

"Wonder what he's freaking out over today."

The bullies, Max and Alexander, still gave Johannes a hard time. They teased him in school and on occasion had even causes him down after classes and beat him up. They were always looking for a reason to mess with him and seeing him in such a state as this evening had given them exactly what they had wanted. The both of them approached the pair as Pluto stepped up to them. "Get out of here."

"We weren't talking to you." Max shoved past Pluto, walking straight unto the shorter Johannes. Johannes looked exhausted with tired red eyes. "Come one say something." He was shoved forward by his shoulders.

"Get out of here!" Pluto angrily grabbed the other boys upper arm to yank him away. "Go!"

Max scoffed and pushed Pluto down. "Whatever then. We'll see you tomorrow Johannes, hope you're more willing to talk then." Alexander smirked alongside Max and they walked away. "Freaks!" He shouted. Pluto growled, soon finding himself gripping a rock from the ground and chucking it towards the boys.

"Pluto..!" Johannes gasped as it hit Max's shoulder and both boys turned to face them again. Pluto looked as shocked as Johannes did, he hadn't really even realised that he'd done that.

The chase began. Pluto and Johannes were faster as they ran through the wet street and towards Pluto's palace. Pluto made it to the gate first as his hands slipped to unlatch the gate, but he struggled as it was stuck once again. Johannes was restlessly standing behind him as he spotted the bullies coming at them. Pluto winced as he heard Johannes make contact with the ground as Alexander had shoved him down, pinning him down. Pluto found himself on the ground seconds after, Max standing over him "who do you think you are?"

Pluto felt the side of his face sting as he raised a hand to the reddened skin where he'd been struck. His eyes were wide in disbelief, he'd never been hit like that before. Yes he'd been picked on from time to time at his school, but never had anything been physical. Max had continued to talk down to him, but he could barely hear him as he stared past him and to Johannes' squirming body. He knew his friend had dealt with these guys time and time again. He felt his emotions boiling over inside himself as someone's pained shout filled the air. He couldn't tell who's.

After that incident Pluto and Johannes went days without talking to each other. Not because Pluto wanted to, but because Johannes had been locked up inside his room at the orphanage after the supposed fight. Yuka and everyone else had acknowledged that yeh other boys had started it, but Johannes had been to one to draw blood and therefore faced a worse punishment. Johannes had drawn blood from the boy who had pinned him down, he had struggled against him with a burst of anger and distress from the previous passing of his pet. He'd clawed at the boy's face, his nails digging in enough to leave red, faintly bleeding marks and even hurting his eye.

So Johannes was to stay inside until his guardians saw he'd learned a lesson. He would sit it his room for hours, mulling over the thought of everything that had happened that day. He grew distant. He told himself to space himself away from everyone for the time being. To most of the woman running to orphanage they had seen his cats passing as so small, so insignificant that no one even spoke to him of it. But to Johannes a big part of his world came crashing down.

Pluto found himself disgusted that Johannes even face any sort of punishment when it had Pluto who provoked them and them who chased them down. He couldn't do anything though. Instead he stayed inside with Yuka's ill attempts to cheer him up. He didn't leave the house much, waiting for Johannes to come by when he was able to. He killed his hours of time by re-reading the book many times, over and over again. He had grown sure at one point he'd be able to recite the whole story. He vaguely remembered tearing the last pages of the book to pieces as he read of Hades and Nemesis' banishment, but then taping it back together right after.

Summer ended soon after that and Pluto made his arrangements to head back home. Johannes hadn't stopped by in days despite being able to run around the village again. Even though it looked as if the two were finished they met up one last time before Pluto's departure. It was at the same spot on the cliff early in the morning. Pluto was been looking out on the sea while waiting for Johannes, who came walking up soon after.

"You're leaving." Johannes commented as he joined Pluto's side. He nodded, the book in hand. Pluto looked good, dressed up for the city again and well rested. Opposed to Johannes, who looked in desperate need for a good night's rest and good shower.

"Finish the book before I leave. I want you to understand what I want to tell you, so finish the last few entries." Johannes was handed the now wearing book. He was slow to open it and begin reading.

 _The warriors fought long and hard against Nemesis. But they feel short no matter how hard they fought. The power they held wasn't even a match for an unfinished Nemesis. It's said that in his greed and drive for power Hades fused with the dark force of Nemesis itself. It looked as if the warriors would lose this battle and lose the world to Nemesis at the same time. But just as it looked as if there was no hope left for the world, the incredible happened. The mother of Earth, Gaia, was said to have awakened in aid of the warriors, giving them the boost they needed to end it all. The warrior's gathered the strength they had left to perform a seal on Nemesis, banishing him away along with Hades soul. But as the evil king was forced away he promised their return to take the world._

 _After the sealing of Nemesis King Zeus took control of the land and began to rebuild civilization and spread peace throughout the land once again. The constriction of a temple was ordered by Zeus, who later gifted this temple to his trusted advisor of Jupiter. He entrusted him to pass down the dark promise of Nemesis' return. It's said that the descendant of this warrior would be entrusted to guide the future warriors to defeat Nemesis when he returns. This guide would only be the beginning of an era of undetermined fate. Fate that will be decided by the next set of legendary warriors._

Johannes dropped the book at Pluto's feet. "What does this have to do with anything Pluto?" He sounded annoyed.

Pluto only grinned as he looked out at the sky and sea. "One day" he began. "One day I'm going to bring Nemesis back."

Johannes was quite. "Even if you were to find a way to do that. Why would you?"

"Why not?" Pluto turned to face him. "I'm King Hades defendant so isn't natural for me to bring about what he could do?"

Johannes, tired and not really convinced of Pluto's words, scoffed and began to walk away. "I'll see you next summer Pluto."

"We'll see about that…"

* * *

Pluto didn't return the next summer. In fact he didn't return he until shortly after his eighteenth birthday when he heard of his aunt's passing. She had gotten sick a year prior. In her sick days she had been taken care of by Johannes, who was now nineteen. He cried when she passed, unlike Pluto who had only fallen depressed after hearing of her passing. He didn't return the day of her funeral, instead the day after with his parents to pack her things away. The old pair of friends only spoke briefly.

"Just say yes." Pluto could be heard as he lugged the last box from the bow empty home. Johannes following as Pluto spoke to him.

"I can't believe you. We don't speak for years and you come back to ask me to help you?" Johannes looked angrier than ever. "This little daydream of being some myth back to life is really starting to annoy me." He growled.

"It's not a dream Johannes, I'm going to do it. My plans will be put into motion in due time. I would just like the support of my best friend."

"Don't say that." He scoffed and crossed his arms. "I don't want any part in it."

Pluto set the box down. "Just make me a promise." Johannes sighed. "For old times sake. I know things haven't been the best, but I need you to promise me this."

Johannes was silent for a long time before answering. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I want you to promise that if a time comes where I need your help, that you will be there to help me." A long sigh left the older as he rubbed his head.

"...Fine then. If you manage to find me then maybe I'll help you."

Pluto smirked "then it's a deal."

So the two parted ways once again that day. Pluto returned to wait for his chance to put his plans in motion. Pluto used his access to money and resources well, easily aligning everything he needed to put his plans in motion. On the other hand Johannes had moved into the city shortly after, no one really knowing where he was going or what he would do on his own. He lived freely like he had wanted to form the beginning, he never thought about his past again after that. He put the orphanage, the bullies, Yuka and even Pluto behind him. But every time he looked down at his bey he was reminded of the promise he had half made to Pluto before leaving. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he had a feeling in the end he would be at Pluto's side once again.

 **It's finally done! I'm glad I'm done with this chapter because it felt like it took forever to do a rough draft and type it all out. I finished earlier than I planned also! I hope I caught all my mistakes while reading through, but sorry for any I missed. This Is the longest chapter for ever written and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out and I hope you guys like the backstory I made for these guys. Anyways I have the pretty much the rest of this fic planned out and hopefully I'll be finishing soon! Hope you enjoyed this update!**


	24. Chapter 24

Tithi jerked back as Ranmaru dabbed another cotton ball soaked with water onto the scrape on his forearm. Ninel was upfront with Dashan next her consumed in his own world as he read from the book in his lap. Tithi was between Ranmaru and Kyoya reluctantly keeping his arm outstretched for Ranmaru. Kyoya was beside him grumpily crossing his arms over his chest as Tithi keep pulling back from the other older male and bumping into his side. "Stop moving" Ranmaru ordered as Tithi pulled away once again.

"I don't like how it feels" The younger complained as Ranmaru rolled his eyes.

"I have to do this unless you want it to get dirty or infected. I'm sure that would be worse than this is right now."

"I guess you're right…" Tithi sighed as he sat up straightened and let the older continue.

At first no one had really noticed the reddening scapes on Tithi's forearms. He hadn't been one to complain about it since he knew he'd gotten them from hitting the ground when that boy had attacked him. It was after they left and were well on their way back towards the main city when Ninel had glanced in the mirror to check on the her three companions in the back when she head someone whine slightly. Her eyes landed on Tithi right away as he was sitting in the middle. She spotted the younger as he was twisting his arm around to get a good look at the reddening skin, which seemed to be oozing slow trickles of blood. Ranmaru had had his eyes closed as he relaxed and Kyoya hadn't been paying attention to anyone around him. Ninel had immediately dove down to pull a smaller bag or supplies from her bag, swerving slightly and causing Dashan to take the wheel with on hand as she tossed the pouch into Kyoya's lap and telling him to help Tithi to clean up. Kyoya had then handed the task to Ranmaru.

"Don't touch it again." Ranmaru warned as he finished washing away the little blood and dirt left behind and reached for the bottle of antiseptic cream to add the extra layer to protect him from any possible infections, germs or dirt.

"I didn't mean to! I just forgot it was there and scratched it."

"It's okay Tithi." Ninel assured. "Sorry I go so worried earlier. I had thought you had seriously hurt yourself." She smiled at him from in the mirror. Ranmaru let go of the quetzalcoatl blader and began to put away the mess sprawled on the seat and his lap. "Were here." Ninel spoke up again a few minutes later as the car slowly rolled to a stop near a small group of rest stops and other small building near the road.

"What…" she, Kyoya, and Dashan had gotten out. "Hey come on!" Ranmaru rolled his window down to stop Ninel before she got to far. "We're supposed to heading back and we don't need to go looking around anywhere else. We've already all of what we wanted and we found Tithi, so let's get back before it gets dark."

"Just a quick look around won't hurt, besides we found Tithi the other day, so who knows maybe we'll find someone else?" Ninel turned to catch up with Dashan who was waiting for her. "Just hang with Tithi for a bit!" She called.

Ranmaru scoffed, "the only thing you're likely to find is trouble."

Kyoya had immediately gone off on his own to leave Dashan and Ninel alone, maybe he caught on to the look in Dashans eyes as he watched Ninel ahead of him? After he left Dashan had stopped Ninel at the window of a small shop, hesitant to step up to her side at first, but doing so a second later. His friend still had that small gleam in her eyes, faint, but clearly sad. She had brushed away a thin layer of dust and dirt to peer into the building. "Do you want to talk now?" He asked, speaking low as if someone were around to overhear. Ninel sighed as she easily picked up on what he met.

"Where is there to talk about? They're gone now and I have to live with it." She spoke sadly, but her voice didn't quiver or give any sign of tears. Her fingers drew across the window, absent mindedly drawing lines and circle in no particular pattern.

"You don't have to deal with it alone though, please don't forget that Ninel. You have me and everyone else."

"I know that. I just- there's nothing left to say right now. I love them, but what's happening with me personally isn't important right now, it's not an issue right now. Especially when we have bigger problems on the horizon waiting for all of us." Dashan, who had decided to turn to drawing a little something of his own on the window, listened to her carefully knowing the truth behind her words. Ninel turned to look at his lame attempt of art. She could've laughed at it, the failed attempt at mimicking the Beylin Temple, but she didn't.

Dashan soon responded to her "don't say stuff like that." He turned to quickly embrace the girl. "Everyone's going through stuff. You, Kyoya, even Ranmaru and Tithi have worries of their own. Who wouldn't right now? And I understand it, how you're thinking of this. It's the same as people like Ranmaru or Kyoya work, not wanting to show everything to people. Maybe out of fear, embarrassment or maybe They just don't like talking about it. I don't want you to act like that. So, whenever the time comes when you want to, or when you need to finally let it all out I want you to talk to me about it and if not me then someone. Anyone around us would be willing to listen to you."

Ninel stood quietly, still embraced by him, but her arms had fallen down to her sides now. Dashans embrace was more lax now and he pulled away a bit to place his hands on her shoulders. He offered a reassuring smile as the girl in front of him processed what he'd just said. He had hoped for her answer to be different than what she really said next. "Do you miss the others back in China?"

Of course his answer was yes. He and the others had always traveled together more often than not. In fact walking onto the plane to get to Japan had felt significantly weird without his three friends by his side. "Of course I do, but why are you-"

She hugged him again quickly. "You'll get back to them soon."

* * *

Meanwhile Ranmaru had left car to stretch his legs with Tithi following a bit behind him. The pale boy had wandered more towards the treeline of the forest than. He bordely looked around his new surroundings, realising that he was getting pretty far from the others at this point. Tithi seemed to be lingering now, turning to wait back at the car for everyone else rather than follow the Fukami into the trees. Ranmaru's sights lingered over the forest, part of him wanting to explore farther in and the other half knowing very well he shouldn't, especially after complaining to Ninel for her want to look around.

His legs didn't seem want to listen to his mind as he eventually entered the trees to have a look around. He looked around with a rather blank expression on his face as he continued to warped up in his thoughts as he had a look around. He barely heard Tithi call after him. He had only walked in a little bit, what would that hurt? Not only would this cure his boredom, but he became fascinated with watching a small family of birds over head. He really didn't know what he was doing. Ranmaru took another step forward, his weight landing on something frail enough to snap loudly under his foot. The blue haired male looked down to see a small pop of white color amount the grass and leaves. He knelt down to brush away the crushed leaves and small twigs. He fingers twitched slightly was the brushed over the feeling of torn paper and smoothed wood. His head tipped to the side slightly as he pulled it up.

The torn sight of Yin and Yang stared back at him. The once pure white paper they were printed on was now dirty and tearing, almost unrecognizable to anyone who didn't known what it was. Ranmaru clutched the familiar object tightly has his head whipped around to look around him, into the trees and as far as he could see. "Ryutaro?" He asked as stepping around in a circle with no real sense of where to go or look. "Ryutaro are you around!?" He felt around the bushes he'd stepped into to move through. He felt a few strands hair slip from place and brush against the side of his face as he tripped over a root growing out of the ground.

He had stumbled into cleaning. He looked around at the small treeless area. The ground was mostly hard dirt with occasional patches of grass or other plant life. Marks and gashes decorated the dirt, shallow and deep in some paces and even the trees around were marked up with familiar damage a bey a bey could cause. There was also footprints pressed into the earth, at least three different people were here. Ranmaru's teeth clenched down and an indignant look crossed his features. "So he was here" he sounded quite bothered and for shart moment he lost his cool. "He was just here- where- ARGH!" Ranmaru angrily kicked at a rock at the ground, sending it in the air to hit one of the trees before him. The red hue that had flushed across his cheeks disappeared as he calmed down. _This is so- ugh. He's always a step ahead of me._ Ranmaru heard Kyoya call out for him in the distance. He didn't look around again and walked off the hurry and get back to others.

He had failed to notice the damages form of a bey partly hidden in the earth. Storm Capricorn was seen as wrecked with heavy scratches. The work of Damian clear in the damage left behind. And although Ryutaro had accompanied Tobio in battle his Thermal Pisces was nowhere in sight.

* * *

The group of five spent the rest of the afternoon diving back. They were close to re-entering the large city, Ninel guessed they would be back within half an hour by now. Ranmaru hadn't said anything about his finding earlier as he prefered to keep it to himself for the time being. The oldest Fukami was now leaning back comfortably in his seat listen to the other joyfully talk and play around. Tithi was sleepily curled up between he and Kyoya, his eyes drooping slightly begging for sleep, but Tithi fought it because he wanted to stay up to see Ginga right away. Kyoya was currently arguing with Ninel over the music playing from the radio. Ninel had excitedly found some CDs in one of the shops they had stopped at previously. She said it would make ride less boring with something to listen to. Kyoya wasn't quite in the mood for it. Ranmaru shared a smile as Ninel laughed and used one arm to drive and the other to push Kyoya back.

"Come on it's so lame" Kyoya grunted slightly as Dashan joined to push back the Leone blader.

"It's better than sitting in silence the whole time." Ninel's laughter died down as she turned her focus back on the road. Ranmaru could see her eyes in the mirror. Her goldenrod eyes focused, but also showing a sense of exhaustion and a want to crawl back into her own bed back with the others. Ranmaru shared the same seemingly emotionally exhausted look and his mind was only beginning to calm down on the topic of his brother. Ranmaru felt another long yawn come from Tithi before he looked away and out the window.

Eventually Ninel had turned the music down on Ranmaru's request. They were now back in Metal City and only a few minutes from the WBBA building. Tithi had managed to keep himself awake and was now silently congratulating himself for doing so. The sun was beginning to set behind them, causing the sky to light up with with an orange and golden hue.

"Hey…" Kyoya leaned forward in his seat to look out the front window. "Is that Benkie?" Kyoya pointed out his friends large figure walking a little ahead of them, a bag held in his hand was he turned the corner. "What are doing?" Kyoya rolled his window down to stop him in his tracks as Ninel came to a stop. Benkei jumped a bit as he turned to face them.

"Kyoya pal!" He spoke with his usual loud voice. "You're all back sooner than we thought!" He excitedly approached the window.

"Why are you out here and what's in that bag?" He questioned.

"Oh! This is for the party!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"What?" Ranmaru learned as he spoke.

"Sounds fun!" Tithi cried as Dassam and Ninel shared a questioning glance.

"Mind to explain?" Dashan asked.

"Right of course! You see, things have been very tense and down lately, so Kenta and I were thinking of ways to get everyone to relax for a bit. So just for tonight we decided to have some fun! So we're all going to the park, it's not really a party, but more of a get together. Madoka made something nice for us to eat and Kenta and I hung up these cute little lights around the park…" Kyoya looked completely disinterested. "It's just some fun and time to let loose just for one night…"

Kyoya gave a small eyeroll, but a small trace of a grin was visible. "I guess we'll go, but I think it's a stupid idea like that." Benkei burst with a big grin as he continued to lead the way.

* * *

Damian passed the laughing group in the park as he prowled in shadows the tall buildings around casted down as the sun finally disappeared from sight. He made sure to carefully maneuver around the debri, rocks and anything else that would draw attention to him if he were to step or bump into it. He could clearly see Ginga standing with his friends across the road in the park. Just then another group of people came walking up, all were pretty much new faces to him beside Kyoya and the kid he'd encountered. He practically groaned at sight of him as he wondered if his element of surprise had been blown.

Damian could've easily gone after Ginga then and there, but he wasn't aiming for the redhead now. Yes the idea of finally getting rid of him as present in the Cerberus wielder's mind and it look restart to stop from storming up there and crashing their stupid little get together. For now Kyoya would do. He knew Pluto had his sights on Ginga and he probably wouldn't be all that pleased if he were to. So for now he decided that for once in his life he would back off.

"Where's Ninel?" Damian heard one of Ginga's friends ask, a girl with a red braid had approached him.

"He didn't want to come." Ginga began "he's pretty exhausted from those pain meds. He's just not up to doing much of anything right now besides rest." Damian racked his mind, _Nile?_ The name was ringing a small bell in the back of his mind. Obviously it was someone he had seen in the World Championships, but to be honest he barely remembered anything before the battles with Julian, Ginga and Kyoya.

"Oh, he stayed back by himself? I feel kind of bad for him…"

"Don't worry about him. Theres enough things in the building to keep him entertained for hours I bet."

"Besides" a younger boy with brown eyes cut in as he walked up. "I over heard Kyoya tell Benkei he was going to back and hang out with him in bit."

Damian instantly threw away the plan he had formulated in his mind to get Kyoya alone. With this new information he had he figured out who the guy was. He didn't bother to really remember watching Kyoya and his team in the Championships, but he did recognise that Nile was one of his team members names. And the fact that Kyoya would soon be leaving to check up on him made forming a new plan even easier to Damian.

* * *

Nile lay uneasy wrapped in his cover of blankets. The teen could feel sweat drip down his forehead, plastering his bangs to his tanned skin. He stiffened a small whimper of pain as he tried to move shoulder. He hated having it wrapped so securely in a splint, it was beginning to annoy him even though he needed to heal properly. The Egyptian sighed as he glanced over at his clothing, or what was left of most of it. Beside him was his scarf, jacket, belt and battling gear, the red sash that was normally around his waist was lying to the side also. Nile had managed to take most of it off himself earlier that lay as he grew warmer and warmer. His jacket however had been a struggle, so much so that even when Kenta had to help him as he still couldn't get it all the way off. He couldn't lift his arm to pull it off and it was to much pain to have Kenta do it for him. In the end Kenta simply just cut if off of him, much to his dismay.

The room was dark beside a meek light illuminating where Dynamis had been reading earlier. The small battery powered lamp was beginning to blink, the batteries slowly reaching the last of their lives. Fascinated in watched the death of the light Nile watched intently, he really was bored. That and he was trying to focus on not moving his arm by accident (something he did quite a bit.) The pain meds really really worked though as earlier he felt felt them beginning to kick in more. But now they were wearing off and he didn't really want to get up. Nile's emerald eyes were unable to focus with the sleep poking at his mind.

A few minutes later after he'd drifted in and out of sleep he heard the door open slowly with a faint noise and a small curse from someone. Nile leaned up a bit on his good arm as he turned to look. "Kyoya is that-" Nile stopped speaking. This guy didn't Kyoya silhouette and he was much shorter than the Leone blader.

"So it's you." An unfamiliar voice spoke to him as he slammed the door closed. The light flicked again, only giving Nile flashes of the male's appearance. It was familiar. Too familiar for his liking.

"What are you doing here!?" Nile sat up quickly, his thin blanket still hanging off his hurt shoulder.

"I need you for a little something I'm planning. Kyoya will be here soon so I have to hurry now." Damian strided over to Nile quickly. He was still in his regular clothing minis the usual cape, which he'd ditched once it became an inconvenience while traveling. Nile had instantly gone to grab Horuseus, but Damian quickly stopped him by grabbing his arm and forcefully pulling him back. Nile instantly dropped his bey, he couldn't laugh with one hand properly, and fell back the way Damian yanked him. He had shouted in pain when the others tight grip made contact with his upper arm.

"What are you yelling about!" He snapped, finally getting a proper look at the bandages arm and would he'd grabbed. He grinned his usual smug smirk. "How pathetic" he almost laughed. "You're hurt, so this will be even easier for me." Nile tore away from him, standing up fully with slightly labored breathing as his shoulder continued to cause him pain. "Don't me hurt you even more." He threatened.

Nile laughed, "yeah right. Give it your best try shortey."

* * *

Everyone was having a remarkably good time as they all hung around the small area Kenta and Benkei set up for them. The two of them had excitedly decorated the trees round with cheap lights that twinkled yellow-white and lighting up the area. With help from Rosalina and even a little from John Madoka had thrown together a nice array of food for everyone. Though to Ginga's disappointment there were no hamburgers as Madoka didn't trust any of the meat left behind to eat. Ranmaru had sat down next to Dynamis and opposite of Rosalina. Ninel amd Dashan were speaking with John in effort to get to know bime better. Kenta had left Ryuga alone by the trees to speak with Ginga and then others. By Kyoya was beginning to leave, but Benkei was trying his best to make him stay.

The atmosphere around the area was light and warm and this seemed to be want everyone needed to get their minds off the daunting reality that Nemesis was right around the corner waiting to strike. This had been just what Kenta and Benkei had had in mind when planning. After seeing how un upbeat the Ginga had been and how restless Ryuga grew everyday, which made everyone uneasy as he was rather intense at times. After seeing Rosalina's excitement for being reunited with Dynamis and how he had started to feel better since his release from Pluto's control Kenta had decided it was time everyone had a pick me up. He wanted everyone to forget, even if it was just for a few hours.

And as Kenta broke away from his conversation with Madoka and Ginga he saw sparkling lights illuminating the area warmly. The sky was now longer a fading blue as a sheet of light grey covered it and start twinkled from above. He saw everyone talking to one another, happily with no traces of worry present. Even Kyoya looked a bit kinder than lately. Kenta gave a big, bright smile.

His smile soon faded as he noticed ryuga walking away from everyone. Ryuga had made sure to silently leave while everyone was distracted. He didn't want to be stopped, he was going to do what he had to do. Kenta scrambled to catch up with him as he left the part and walked down the street. "Hey Ryuga wait up!" He called out and went ignored as the older continued on. "Where are you going Ryuga?"

Kenta went ignored for quite a while, in fact Ryoga had quickly made it to edge of the park, which fed into the thick mass of forest around the city. The trees were a menacing sight to Kenta at night. Thick trees and bushes grew now uncared for, almost concealing the path into it. This would make it harder to navigate now, especially since the sea of trees was seemingly pitch black at this point. "Ryuga?" Kenta asked again and stopping at his side as he shivered a bit at the night breeze that had picked up. "What are you doing here? Isn't this where you said that couple chased after you..?" Kenta trailed off as Ryuga's golden eyes watched him from above. He took a step to enter the dark path before him. Kenta jumped to grab the hem of Ryuga's shirt and though he already knew the answer, he asked anyways. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm going to do what has to be done."

Maybe it was just the panic and shook running through his veins, but kenta let out a small, almost nervous laugh. "That's not a very funny joke Ryuga…"

Ryuga only gave a stoney look as if saying " _I don't joke. Ever."_

Kenta watched him blankly for a moment, his face devoid of any emotion until he drew in a deep breath and his face twisted to a look of bewilderment. "What- how could you ever even think about that. I don't understand how you could even think about fighting him on your own again!"

"You don't understand what's going to happen tonight Kenta."

"No you don't get it!" The smaller male balled his fists, eyes burning with emotion. "Last time you tried to fight alone you barely made it through! The only reason he didn't finish you was because Ginga steeped in! You were wrong the first time around and I can't believe you'd be foolish enough to do it again!"

"Are you done throwing a fit now?" Ryuga almost mocked. He took out L-Drago at the sight of Kenta pulling Sagittarius out and getting ready to launch.

"I won't let you do it!"

"Stay out of my way!" Ryuga roared as L-Drago easily knocked Sagittarius out of the way. The large red glow of a dragon appeared as it swooped past Kenta, sending him and his bey flying back and hitting the ground harshly. He groaned slightly, sliding back a bit with a bump forming on his head. He wasn't fully unconscious, just a new headache coming on. He looked up from his bey quickly to see Ryuga disappear into the woods.

* * *

Kyoya pushed the front doors open with a heavy sigh. He had left the others a bit ago on account that he had been as bored as ever. That and he'd rather hang out with Nile than everyone at once. He held some food in his hands for himself and Nile and he set them down as the doors slammed closed behind him. He looked around the empty room, Nile was nowhere in sight. His beyblade and gear left on the floor next to his blankets. Kyoya could tell something was wrong.

The Leone blader looked up to the ceiling above him when he heard slow footsteps across the floor above. The faint sound was the only thing heard in the room. Kyoya, who knew something wasn't right, hurried to race up the stairwell to the second floor. The green haired male threw open the door harshly as he steeped in to have a look around. This floor was large with many offices and desks filling the space. It was dark and the large windows across the wall let kn a little light to cast shadows across the floor. Papers were sprawled across the dark carpeted floor. Kyoya walked farther into the office area, hearing Niles familiar voice.

His blue eyes widened when he saw his teammate on the ground, his arm no longer securely wrapped in the splint, pain obviously surging through his body as his emerald eye remained closed. He clenched his fists and look from Nile to the figure sitting against the desk behind the two. Damian jumped down from the desk, his feet hitting the ground with a soft thud. He grinned. "Kyoya" His voice was smug and dark, "we've been waiting for you."

 **I got this out sooner than I thought I would! We have 2 big fights comming up for the nect chapter and pretty soon we'll be getting to final set of chapters for this story. I'm excited! Amd just a quick thank you to everyones whos read and reviewed so far, I really appreciate that you take time to do so. Hope you all enjoyed the chaper.**


	25. Chapter 25

"What are doing here?" Kyoya asked wearily. Damian didn't answer right away and instead stalked closer to him, passing Nile who was sitting up on his knees and giving him a dirty look, only here for the purpose to work the Leone blader up and it was working. Kyoya watched the American carefully, eyes wider and wild, almost as if he was predator watching prey. Kyoya noticed the way Nile gingerly held his arm, the way Damian's eyes would shift from him to Kyoya then eyeing his launcher and Leone.

"Why do care why I'm here?"

"Just tell me!" Kyoya impatiently said.

"I would say I'm here per Pluto's wishes, but no one knows I've decided to come here Just yet."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed. "So you're working for them now? I would've thought you could've done better really."

Damian's hand landed on his hip and a smirk spread on his features. "I wouldn't say I'm working for that guy. Sure he and Doji brought me out here and gave me some things to take care of, but right now I'm here on business of my own."

"And what business would that be?"

Damian gave a sly smile, Kyoya was practically on the edge of his seat waiting for him to make a move. He had to of known very well why he was here, it was obvious wasn't it? "I guess you could call this a favor to Pluto since getting rid of you would give them one less balder to worry about. Not like you are much of a problem right now to begin with."

"I recall being a pretty big problem for you back at the end of the Championships. After all you didn't take that loss very well, you sure you should be fighting me again? We wouldn't want you to freak when I beat you again."

Damian frowned immediately and his eyes narrowed, showing just how much he loathed the others cocky attitude, the way his hard gaze didn't waver the moment he caught sight of him. He hated the fact that he had that one defeat to hold over his head. Damian's teeth clenched down. "It's a shame you didn't get here before I found your friend!" He blurted out, knowing very well that the subject would rile the Leone blader up. "It's a shame too! His arm looked like it was in a good path to recovery, to bad it probably won't heal properly now! What with all the pulling I did on it, but blame me, he should've just compiled with me from the start."

Kyoya, whose glare seemed to grow even more intense, responded angrily. "Why bother bringing him into this? If you have a problem with me then you come to me!"

Damian shrugged. "I've done remarkable job of winding you up though, so I think I did pretty well with that move." Damian moved to pull out his launcher and Kerbecs. "Now you'll for sure give it your all."

Kyoya raised Leone once again. "Fine then let's take this outside."

"Let's." Damian smirked, leaving Kyoya to question why Damian had even bothered to come up here.

Both beys were immediately launched on the count of three once the boys walked outside. Leone landed not far from where Kerbecs had. Kyoya was the first to take action as Leone attacked Kerbecs, who easily dodged the strikes and glided along the ground almost carelessly. Damian watched his bey glide away from Leone's range of attack each time, at this point Kerbecs made it look so effortless. Leone dove for another attack and this time he hit his target. The sound of metal smashing into each other filled the air. Kyoya frowned at the fact that Damian hadn't even tried to counter him that time. Maybe Damian thought he was just going to get away with toying around in this battle...Kyoya's eyes narrowed at the thought.

"You're going to have to try harder than that."

"Trust me I will and you'll wish I hadn't!" Kyoya roared as Leone burst with energy to send a line of attacks to his opponent. "Harder Leone, smash him!"

"Go!" Damian called as Kerbecs met each of Leones attacks with a hit of his own. Leone held his ground well against Kerbecs strength. "Hades drive!" Damian called without warning as Leone had slowed to a stop to take a more defensive stance. Kerbecs immediately began to circle the other, a circle of red orange flames bursting up around Leone as the lion was shown to be engulfed by them.

Kyoya growled, but knew exactly what he needed to do. "Leone!" He called as the lions form had just began to blacken and chip apart. The shifted around Leone, turning and twisting around the bey as the familiar twister appeared to blow away the flames and Kerbecs. Kerbecs slide back against the ground, struggling to avoid the chucks of rock and cement crowding the battle field. Some of the said debris had been swept up into Leone's move thus causing pieces to fall around the golden bey as it was pulled closer to Leone and even more so as they move slowly died away. Kerbecs regained its ground as it easily dodged each of the falling pieces of debris.

Leone fought with an angry fury like the wild gleam in his bladers eyes. Kerbecs also displayed a great sense of power and Damian's look and belief of his superiority over the other fed not only his hate towards the other, but also Kyoya's growing anger and determined drive. Leone smashed through several chunks of rock, sending pieces to Kerbecs in attempt to get the other to slip up.

New and old cracks now split into the ground and large forms of cement cluttered the road, smaller debris dusted the ground. Kerbecs had drew back towards Damian and Leone was more centered in the middle of it all. Both waited for the other to make the next move. Kyoya watched Damian carefully as the shorter had kept a smirk on his face throughout the whole battle so far. Damian looked up from the beys before him and to Kyoya. The sky was now completely dark with a few stars twinkling through the layer of grey clouds rolling in. This made it hard for Kyoya to see exactly what his opponent was doing, but it was a familiar movement and his actions were confirmed in the Leone wielder's mind when he spoke loudly next.

"Remember this Kyoya? Hope you're ready to go back!" Damian laughed as he illuminated a golden aura as Kerbecs did. Kyoya's eyes had widened a bit as he called for Leone to get ready. The grand looking gates of Hades appeared in the air above the battle. Kyoya stared down the large gates of Hades as they swung open.

"Here kitty kitty!" Damian laughed as Kerbecs glowing red eyes shot open as the gleam of golden chains peeked from the darkness before quickly shooting out to wrap around Leone's legs, neck, and lower body. The lion struggled immensely to hold its ground, but was slowly dragged closer and closer to the gate.

"Fight harder Leone!" The bey obeyed and resisted harder, making one of the chains snap from around his back leg only to be replaced by two more. "Don't think you've won!" Kyoya growled as a light shone as Leone was pulled through, his eyes closing as a bright light flooded his vision.

He could hear Damian faintly. "You're letting yourself be taken into Hades once again? How fun!"

Kyoya opened his eyes to a familiar sight around him. Grey and purple painted in the skies, lightning flashing occasionally. Damian was above him a smug as ever. Kyoya growled, getting up from the ground quickly to spot Leone and Kerbecs. "Don't get too comfortable up there Damian. I'll knock you down just like before."

His expression darkened, "have fun trying."

Kerbecs went on to easily toss Leone around. Chains bursting out from the three headed beast to lash out at Leone. The lion roared mightily and this time he ran at Kerbecs, dodging the attacks and jumping from the chains. "You're too predictable!" Kyoya shouted as Leone lunged himself right at Kerbecs to send the two into a quick fight of clawing and biting at each other. Leone using his strength and Kerbecs trying to force the lion away with his chains.

Damian's storm eyes looked down on Kyoya with pure disdain and anger as the Legendary blader easily defected the usual tricks of Hades, his bey was fighting off Kerbecs greatly. "Try this!" A swirl of orange flames spun around Kyoya, who didn't scream as Damian had expected. Kyoya hadn't been fooled by any of this. He already knew Damians tactics, the way he fought and how he would handle this. And though the urge to burst out with a shout or two washed over him he kept his mouth shut. This wasn't anything new to him and he wouldn't give Damian the satisfaction.

"Your old tricks…" He managed to say before the flames disappeared all together, "don't hurt me! I guess you're just a one trick pony huh? All you've been throughout this fight is annoying and predictable!" Kyoya spat angrily as Leone was heard to roar again and Kerbecs was thrown to the ground. "It's useless!" Kyoya shouted as the landscape around began to fade into a bright light around them. "Not only have I broken through your special move, but now I'm going to finish you off!" The white light engulfed the scene as Hades seemingly fell apart around them.

They were now back in the city streets. Kyoya panting slightly as he was beginning to feel worn out from battle. Leone still spun before him, slower than before, but still going at a good pace. Damian was on his knees on the ground, his fists clenched tightly and his teeth biting down. His storm eyes were wide and angry and he almost looked as if he was shaking slightly in frustration. Kyoya almost smirked, thinking that he had already won. The expected breakdown of anger and disbelief did not happen though. Damian looked up from the ground, dark shadowing his features and a evil grin present. Kerbecs seemed to spin with a new burst of energy. This caused Kyoya to step back a bit in shock. Damian laughed as he stood back up. "You know, I was waiting to use this new move in Ginga, but I guess I don't have a choice!"

"How are you still-"

"You thought you had me all figured out didn't you? Well guess what I have a new truck up my sleeve!"

Kyoya's eyes had widened. _Whatever he's planning can't be good…_

"Have fun in the never ending Abyss that is Hades Kyoya! I'll make sure you never leave!" Damian glew a dark purple and his eyes shone red. Kerbecs also was encased in the same dark aura. "Special move! Hades Abyss!" He shouted with a laugh. The three headed spirit of Kerbecs seemed to grow bigger as the doors of Hades appeared once more, but this time under Leone.

"What-" Kyoya was blinding by the light as the doors fell open under Leone, causing the lion to roar out as he fell helpless into the dark entrance. Kyoya's eyes were shut tight as Damian spike again.

"You're coming too!"

This time he did scream as he felt like he was falling with Leone. Damains voice was loud in his ears as he struggled to open his eyes again. Leone was lying in the ground as the pitch black atmosphere surrounded them, they weren't falling, but he felt like he was. The ground was the same blackness, making it seem like there was no distinguishable ground below and this really messed with Kyoya's already swirling mind.

"Do you like it?" Damian was nowhere in sight. "It took a long time to perfect you know."

"Where are you!?" The Leone blader looked around himself quickly, his head swimming with dizziness as he searched the dark around him.

The large form of Kerbecs had appeared. Three snarling heads growled as them latched on to sink their fangs into the lion below. "Leone!" Again Kyoya heard Damians voice echo around him."No!" He roared, his head began to throb as he looked to leone. "King Lion Crushing Fang!" Leone struggled against Kerbecs as the formation of his special move began to swirl around them. Kyoya's hair whipped around his head and his eyes reflected a distressed look as he felt the end of the line drawing near. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. Kerbecs had barky shook as Leones mess of an attack had fallen short. His lack of focused thinking was clearly affecting his performance.

Kyoya felt like he was falling still, even though he knew he wasn't. The ground under him worked to cause his mind to trick him. Kyoya trembled as he hesitated to even take a step as he feared the sensation of falling would worsen. His head was beginning to hurt and cloud thoughts and his vision had began to go cross.

"You don't look so great." Damian finally revealed himself from the shadows. Kerbecs had taken advantage of Leone confused state to relentlessly attack over and over until finally the lion was sent flying back into the air. The sound of metal clanging against the ground seemed to echo as the scene seemed to play in slow motion for Kyoya. Leone had been knocked out onto the cement, rolling to a stop as it hit Kyoya's shoe.

Kyoya was breathing heavily as his aches had stopped all together as Damian move faded. His vision straightened as quickly as it had crossed. "I don't get it…" A small tremble ran down his spine, "how did you…" Kyoya felt himself fall forward as total disappearance of energy washed over his body all at once and soreness began to spread already as he is hit the cool ground under him.

"You look so pathetic." Damian taunted as he walked up to the other boy. "What did you think Kyoya? It took Jack and I ages to complete that move. I don't even know how many times." He stood over him and observed his exhausted breathing. "What a trick right?"

Kyoya glared up at him. "How did you do it?"

"I'm not going to reveal my secrets to you just yet Kyoya." Damian's glare hardened. "You should see yourself now. So pathetic" he repeated before turning away to walk off. "I've done what I wanted to. It's time I get back. Have fun down there Kyoya." Kyoya felt his eyelids fall closed was he balled his fist. Exhaustion taking over as he was left on the ground.

 **I decided to keep this chapter just Kyoya and Damian battle since next chapter will have much more going on. I wanted to post thsi last weekend, but I git sick halfway through the week amd didn't get any rought draft work done plus I kept nodding off while infornt of the screen. I should go back to updating weekly now. Next chapter we'll see whats going on with Ryuga and Kenta, we'll swing back to our villians amd prisoners anda few more things. Until then hope you enjoyed!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Did you hear that?" Rosalina asked aloud. A crash had rung through the streets of the city and the group had been talking. Ginga was beside her, Madoka at her other side and Benkei between them. The others around, most of which had been laughing and talking with each other, had also looked around. "Someone's batting, we should check it out."

"Don't worry about it." Benkei shrugged it off. "It probably just Ryuga. He left a while ago, probably just found a fight. You know he's been itching for some action lately."

Rosalina wasn't convinced and neither was Ginga. "I don't think any normal blader could keep up with Ryuga like that. We should check it out." She repeated. Another bang was heard from within the streets, but this time it could clearly be heard in the direction of the WBBA. "That defiantly wasn't Ryuga. I'm going to check in out."

"Wait!" Benkei stopped the girl. "Let go Ginga go. Just wait here and take your mind of things, all of you. Ginga can handle it himself, right?"

Ginga nodded, "I've got it covered you guys can just relax for the night. It's like Benkei and Kenta said; we all deserve it!" Ginga smiled before turning away to leave.

"You heard the man! Now come on" he grabbed Rosalina and Madoka's arms to pull them towards the others. "Let's all do something fun together!"

Dynamis smiled as he watched Benkei and the others quickly dive into a conversation about what the first thing they would do once Nemesis was defeated and the world was back in order. "So" he spoke, looking over to Ranmaru beside him. "What will you do?"

Ranmaru, who had been quietly listening to them all talk as he sorted through the many useless items he'd acquired in his bag. "Good question. I would…" Ranmaru looked up from the mess piled before him. He wasn't sure what he'd would do. Sure, there was a lot of things he missed, but what would he do first? "I'm not sure what I would do, but it would be something with my brother, that's for sure." Ranmaru glanced over to him. "What about you?"

"Eventually I will return to the Mist Mountain shrine, but I think I would like to stay in the city for a bit. It's been a while since I've been away from the temple for so long. It's a nice change of pace."

"why don't you move here? After this do you really have any reason to go back?"

"Of course, but it wouldn't be the only reason. I've stayed there for years, I don't think I could just pick up and leave, at least not now. Besides I enjoy it up there."

Ranmaru went silent for the next few minutes. He shuffled through his stuff, tossing the less needed items to the side. Again, Dynamis looked over to him, noticing two objects that caught his interest. "How pretty." He spoke as he reached for the black closed fan and the damaged Yin and Yang one. "Are these yours?" He asked as he delicately opened the undamaged one.

"They're my brothers." Ranmaru stated, looking to see Dynamis open it. The background was a mixed seen of black and several shades of blue pooling together nicely. In white was a print of the star that appeared when Ryutaro called up his special move.

"Your brother has nice taste." Ranmaru smiled a bit at the comment.

"You two would probably get along well. He likes that kind of stuff. Stars, astrology, fortune and destiny. It's his thing." Dynamis carefully set item back down.

"I suppose we would. I hope to meet him sometime." He smiled, his head dipping back to look up at the sky. His smile faded a bit. He couldn't see the stars through the clouds hanging above.

"But I think my mind had changed a bit since before."

Ranmaru had glanced up when the other had. "I don't believe in that stuff." He stated. "At least not the way Ryutaro had. We all have a set path of destiny to follow, I won't deny that we are guided every day to reach this undetermined destiny, but I would say it's foolish to follow something so religiously. It can change direction, maybe only a little bit, or maybe take a full turn in the right or wrong direction depending on how you see it. I know I can make my own path and don't have to follow something set my anyone or anything else."

"I agree with you." Dynamis stated with a smile. "I guess your brother and I do have similar ideals, though, he solely believes in fate coming a certain way?"

"No, well, he used too, but he's changed since then. Ginga really changed his mind though." Dynamis' interest peaked. This was the type of conversation he'd been craving. Rosalina was great company to him, really she was, but she had other things to talk and worry about than such trivial things that Dynamis' mind naturally wandered too. He couldn't help it. Most of his life had been dedicated to learning Hades story, The Black Suns revival, in fact, he'd been lucky to enjoy the subject of astronomy. Stars were his thing. He knew where any given consolation was located. (Perk to being alone for such a long time in that temple.) Being shut away in the temple alone had made the Jupiter blader used to having no one around to talk with, though it wasn't complete loss after all he was someone who valued time to himself, but this was defiantly nice.

"How did he do that? If you don't mind telling me."

"It's nothing really exciting or anything. During Battle Blader's Ginga and my brother battled. Ryutaro truly believed he was would win, since he'd seen it as his fate and at the time he believed this was unchangeable. It really looked like Ryutaro was going to win, but you know how Ginga is. He always finds his way out of a tough spot. He changed my brothers mind after that. Of course, he can be a bit stuck in his ways sometimes."

"Ginga taught me similar." Dynamis smiled. "I've changed my ways because of him also."

"…Well, I hope you and Ryutaro can meet sometime. He'd love your company."

"I would love too." Dynamis smiled as he turned back to look at the group laughing and talking joyfully about the subject. Ranmaru looked over for a second also and gave a small smile.

* * *

Ruby slowly chipped at the rusting metal of the bars in front of her. She wasn't sure what time it was, or if it even was night or day. It all blurred together for her at this point, despite not being here more than a few days. With now clocks or windows around it made it hard to keep track. It was uncomfortable and cold more than it was warm. It was lonely even with the other two with her. Ryo was kind and always spoke to her to try to keep her spirits up. Aguma was also just as nice to her. He had tried to cheer her up the first day she got here. He shared his food with her too, even though he probably needed it more than she did. At first, he had looked big and intimidating, but he really was a nice guy. Especially whenever Johannes came around. He seemed to like teasing and poking at her and Ryo and Aguma always ready to grab hold of the smaller male and try to through him around before he left.

Ruby pushed herself back up from her position on her stomach and looked over to the picture of Yuki she'd managed to piece back together the other day. She had been beating herself up over her mistake of helping him. She couldn't understand why Johannes had done this after she helped him. Sure, he was technically evil, but she pretty much saved him, so he owed her one. Ruby sighed fell forward a bit, her forehead now resting on the bars as she looked across to Ryo. The older was sitting against the wall, his gaze resting on his hand in his lap. "Isn't there anyway to out of here?" She asked him, her voice was dry and cracked.

"Hmm?" The others head lifted as she said that. "What was that Ruby?"

"Isn't there anyway out of here?" She repeated.

Ryo sighed. "Oh, Ruby it just isn't that easy." He frowned, "if there was I would've been gone a long time ago."

"There has to be some way!" She balled her fist. "Come on haven't you two even tried?"

"Of course, we have. It's just not easy when you're in a state like we are right now; hungry, sick, tired. We don't even have our beys. Besides it not like any of us could take on Nemesis on our own."

Ruby groaned her grip tightening as she became increasingly annoyed. Maybe not with Ryo, but with the situation at hand. "Are you even worried about your son!?" Ryo's expression showed nothing but shock as she spoke. "Because you don't seem to want to get out of here all that bad!" Aguma was also taken back by her outburst, but he stayed quiet as he knew better than to get involved. Ryo's expression of shook slowly shifted to an angered look, one a mother would give someone messing with her child. Ruby held her ground, even though she knew she'd steeped over a line she shouldn't have.

"No." Ryo began, "No I'm not worried about him." He stated strongly. Ruby was taken back by his answer, she had expected something far different for an answer. "I'm terrified for him." He went on. "I've always been more of a friend to Ginga than a father, there's nothing wrong with that, but I am still his father, his only parent at that. I have faith in my son, but I am worried sick for him. I don't even know if he's okay! He may be the world's number one, but he is my only son- the only family I have left. He lost the first time around and now with the conditions as they are now I'm not so sure if I can positively say he can pull this off. But if I know my son then I know that he will do what is right for us- for the feature." Ryo calmed a bit towards the end, "You do what you think is right Ruby, I can't stop you from finding a way out. I just hope I don't have to see you get hurt during the process."

Ruby's face burned slightly, tears filling her eyes, but she kept them from falling. "I'm going to get out of here." She stated. "And" She hesitated for a moment. "I know your son will win this fight! And I'm sorry…" Ruby rubbed away her tears. "I shouldn't say things like that."

Just down the hall from their conversation Takumi sat alone in his. It was so quiet down here that he'd been able to hear their whole conversation. Ryo's comments about Ginga had made the boy smile to himself as he listened. He was tempted to yell out for them to tell the older man about his time with Ginga, that he was okay and even planning to fight against Nemesis with his friends again eventually. But he didn't, he couldn't bring himself too. He kept quiet and laid his head down on his knees as he closed his eyes. He knew the moment he got out of here he had to take Jupiter back to Ginga and hopefully his apology would be accepted. For now, all he could to was wait for the next time his father or Pluto would come down to speak to him.

* * *

Johannes smirked as Pluto let out an aggravated sigh. The two had been just outside the building when a familiar face came walking up. Damian had stopped not far from the two and Pluto immediately went onto angrily digging into the Kerbecs wielder. Pluto's arms were crossed as he let out another sigh, looking back to Johannes when he heard a small snicker from him. His glare shut him up though. Johannes just loved the idea of someone beside himself getting yelled at or ordered around. "So" Pluto began after clearing his throat. "You succeeded in checking up with Esther and the others progress, but you decided to take a little detour than coming straight back." Damian have a half nod, obviously not really caring. "Tell me what they said."

"Esther and the others stationed at that stupid camp are making was back here. They should be here in a few days as they will be making a few stops in search of the Venus and Mercury Blader's."

"And why are they coming here?"

"There was an incident at the camp, it's nothing but ashes now."

"What!?" Pluto was shocked and angry that he hadn't heard about this sooner. "Fine then." Nothing was fine though, things weren't going according to plan and Pluto did not like that. "Fine, as long as the others are still up and keeping the people and other contained I don't have to worry. Now then, tell me what you were doing."

"Well" Damian smirked, "I beat up that Tithi kid, took out two other Blader's and defeated Kyoya." He was still gloating about that win. Pluto didn't look too pleased though. He rolled his eyes, "I get it I could've ruined everything or whatever, but to be honest I really don't care right now." He was still basking in the satisfied feeling he had of getting back at the Leone Blader.

"You hear that Pluto? He could've ruined everything we've worked for all these years!"

"Shut up Johannes."

"Huh?" Johannes shut his mouth as Pluto said that.

"Johannes is right, but now that I think about it you may have done me a favor…"

"What are you talking about?" Johannes was silenced again.

"You've tipped the tides Damian. We're ready for this, but the question is, are they?"

* * *

Ginga ran down the streets of the city as the noise of battle slowly fell to a stop. He picked up his pace as he heard the familiar shouts to Kyoya. It was dark out, the middle of the nigh and hard to see and navigate through the streets as he tried to get back to the WBBA. "Kyoya! Kyoya!" He called out as he approached the building. "Kyoya!" Ginga gasped as he spotted his figure on the ground and he tripped over a branch in the street. He scrambled to get back up quickly and to Kyoya's side. Kyoya eyes were closed as he barely moved a muscle when hearing his name being called. "Kyoya…" Ginga placed a hand on his rivals' shoulder to shake him gently. Slowly Kyoya shifted to look up at the redhead, his eyes weighing with exhaustion.

"Ginga?"

"What happened?" Ginga quickly asked. "We hear someone battling- who did this?"

"Damian was here." Kyoya sat up slowly, his muscles aching faintly as he moved. "He's just as strong as he was during the Championships, stronger even…"

"What? What is he doing here?"

"He's with them Ginga, Pluto and the others. Ginga we can't just stay here anymore." Kyoya looked over to him as his grip on Leone tightened a bit. "They've known were here for a while, I'm surprised no one came sooner…"

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, here" Ginga got up from his knees to pull Kyoya up by the hand. "Here I'll get you inside."

"Nile's in there…make sure he's okay for me." Ginga nodded as he let Kyoya lean on him slightly and walk with him towards the building.

Meanwhile not far from the two Blader's Ryuga was making way through the forest. He pushed aside stray branches as he trudged through the thin trail. He was focused on making his ways forward until he reached those Nemesis freaks. Kenta was surely still laying on the grown back at the entrance and shouldn't be able to follow for a while. It gave him a small window of time to do this. L-Drago was newly repaired thanks to that Madoka girl and he was fully energized and ready to fight. He didn't care who he came face to face to. Pluto, Johannes, even Doji would be good enough, but the preferred target would be Rago or Nemesis himself.

Was he being selfish Kenta had said? Maybe he was, but he couldn't let himself sit around anymore. He had to take action. He couldn't just wait for Ginga to be ready, he could do this. "Let's do this Nemesis." He spoke to himself, "We'll see who's really the strongest now." The L-Drago Blader continued with a quicker pace than before.

When he entered on of the many clearings of the forest he was stopped by the sight of a person's shadowy figure waiting. He smirked at the sight. "You've been waiting for me? How nice."

The figure smirked. "Of course. I had a feeling I'd run into you here. You're foolish for walking right into enemy territory like this Ryuga, how cocky of you, especially after that defeat before."

Ryuga smirked also, quickly taking L-Drago out and aiming his bey. "What can I say Rago, I guess I don't back down easily."

"By the end of this you'll wish you had stayed down." Rago's smirk widened as a dark aura surrounded his body and Diablo Nemesis was revealed and ready to launch. Both counted down, time seemed to slow for the two as the reached one and both were quick to launch their beys. Their voices filled the night air as an intense atmosphere surrounded them and battle begun.

 **Fun fact before I leave an author's note. Every chapter of this fic (chapters 1-3 being the exception.) has been typed on a mobile device. Now I've finally saved enough for a new laptop and I'm extremely grateful I don't have to deal with typing on mobile, Pluto and Johannes' back story being the worse one to have to do. But now I can do things faster and easier and typing these chapter are far more enjoyable!**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and are exciting for the next as we battle Rago again! Even if the ending may be a bit predictable I hope the changes I've made compared to the show's battle will keep from boring you as you read. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

L-Drago and Nemesis had collided midair before hitting the ground and circling each other. The glow of orange sparks flew up into the air as metal. The beys dove into fierce battle right away. They would circle each other, each attacking the other with their own line of attacks. L-Drago dove forward per Ryuga's call and hit the other head on. Nemesis kept its place, not fazed by his opponent's attacks. He was repeatedly smashed into

"You're a fool Ryuga. Do you think this will turn out any differently than the last time we fought?"

"There was no determined winner last time." Ryuga scoffed, "this time there will be! I'll end all of this now."

"Sure, you can manage another fight against me? Ginga and that kid won't be here to run in and save you." Rago smirked and Ryuga's eyes narrowed.

"L-Drago!" The said bey launched forward, attacking viciously against his opponent.

Rago only ginned "Feel the power of Nemesis!" He shouted as Nemesis began to glow darkly and attach also. It hit L-Drago forcefully to push the dragon back and to have it shoot back towards him to attack. Rago had no problem countering Ryuga, who he now saw as predictable compared to their first battle.

They beys continued their fight and as they went on it became more and more obvious just how much strong Nemesis still was. L-Drago would attack only to be countered by Rago, both jumping around to score their own hits. L-Drago moved away from his opponent eventually and was only follower but Nemesis with a strong burst of power. "L-Drago!" Ryuga shouted, sensing just how quickly Rago wanted to end him and his bey. L-Drago zoomed away from Nemesis on call, glowing a reddish orange the bey awaited its owners call. "Special move!" The form of L-Drago appeared, rising from the flames of the move and in to the air. The area illuminated an orange color as L-Drago flew towards Nemesis, smashing into the evil bey and on Rago's call Nemesis also rose, glowing dark and moving to meet the opponents attack. Dusk clouded the area as they collided and Ryuga could practically feel the dark power oozing off Nemesis as he struggled to see his own bey fight. He felt his body drop down to one knew as the wind whipped around him, his arms raising to protect his eyes.

And as the collusion slowly faded and the smoke cleared Rago could be heard, snarling aloud into a fit of laughter. "Look at you!" He spat between deep breaths as he went on to laugh harder than before. "Look at you you're so pathetic! On the ground like a worthless little worm beneath me." Ryuga pushed himself back up standing. He watched Nemesis moving strongly compared to L-Drago, which now barley spun. Rago's howling laughter continued. This was without a doubt the most fun he'd had in weeks. "You really thought that this time around you'd be able to defeat me. I'm stronger than ever, you know?" His eyes trailed around the scene before him. "You're lower than ever now." Ryuga's eyes narrowed slightly, his eyes straining to get a better look at the pair battling in front of him. "And that wasn't even our special move." Rago recalled Nemesis and Ryuga did the same. What happened next shut the gloating male up.

Slowly as an almost shattering noise Rago's insane laughter slowly dwindled to an end. His teeth clenched down tightly as he seemed to have caught on to what had happened. Upon looking down to his bey he saw it. Across Nemesis' face bolt a deep scratch had appeared, long and trailing right across the face printed in the bey. Rago had lifted his bey to get a closer look at it, shock evident in his features as he eyed the damage. Ryuga only smirked as his shocked expression slowly turned to one of pure anger and the two again launched their beys into a new round of battle.

* * *

Johannes sighed impatiently as he leaned back on Pluto's desk. He knocked a couple of papers onto the floor as he did so. He was waiting for Pluto as he finished up his talk with Damian. The Lynx blader looked up over his shoulder to the map pinned above to try to kill his boredom. He found the idea of it quite stupid if he had to admit. The number of pins spread out, some colored specifically and others a simple clear with Pluto's neat penmanship scribbled onto them. This was his way of keeping track of everyone. Damian had been moved back to their location, Ginga and his friends in the city. Doji had been taken down. Johannes could tell Pluto hadn't to happy with him as there was tear in the map where Pluto had torn the pin out angrily. Johannes didn't blame him though, at this point that man really was a joke compared to the others working with Pluto. In fact, he was more of a liability at this point. Next Johannes spotted his own initials on one of the pins. He'd been stuck right beside Pluto and Rago. He looked for a minute before reaching to pull the pin out and slip it into his pocket, hoping somewhat that he wouldn't stab himself before going back to his room.

Finally, the door was opened to reveal Pluto alone as he steeped in. "Why are you in here?" He asked, his voice hinting at his tiredness as he slipped his coat off and tossed it on the bed. "I have stuff to do, so I'd appreciate not being bothered."

"Don't worry I won't be staying long." Johannes picked up the book beside him. "Mind if I take this? I want to read the story again."

"Fine, just bring it back to me." Pluto had joined Johannes' side by his desk, pushing him slightly to get to the papers he was looking for. "Is that all you wanted?"

"No. I also wanted to know where Rago went?"

"Nemesis." Pluto corrected.

"Rago or Nemesis, what does it matter at this point? They're basically the same person now."

"Rago fused with Nemesis while fighting, but it didn't work the way it was supposed to. Nemesis was supposed to return in his full form, but he didn't. He was only brought back partly with Rago, but once I join them his true form should be brought aback."

"What does that mean? When you join them...?" Johannes had pushed off the desk, a confused expression present.

Pluto brushed him off. "Anyways, Nemesis just went out for a bit. He went to take care of something."

"Not really the answer I was looking for. Explain that true form thing Pluto!"

Pluto rolled his eyes, "it's not that hard to understand Johannes!" He snapped, "In the end when it comes time to finally take out Ginga and the others Rago and I's sacrifice will bring back Nemesis' true form." Pluto looked back to Johannes from the corner of his eye. "Leave now. I have work to do." Johannes stood fixed in his position for a moment. His mind taking longer to process jus ton of the words his friend had used. _Sacrifice._ It sent a small chill down his spine as he thought about it. He almost came out and asked if that meant Pluto would be now more, but judging by zone of work he had put himself in Johannes decided to just leave. "Go."

"Will do." Johannes pushed off the table and walked out of the room. He was stopped by Pluto as he began to round the corner. "What?" He was slightly annoyed. Pluto's hair was a bit disarranged than it normally was due to him pushing away his work so quickly to catch the other.

"I just wanted to ask…why after I left did you keep your promise to help me?" Johannes was taken back a bit at the sudden question. "By the end of everything you didn't want anything to do with me and even when I made you promise I didn't expect you to keep it when I actually came to you." Pluto watched Johannes, the question had been poking at his mind for a long time.

Johannes seemed to struggle to come up with an answer. "I promised, didn't I?" A small sigh left Johannes. "I was mad you, but you were still a friend to me. Even though you shouldn't have been." Johannes gave a half smile next, "but hey, we were just kids. At least we can start new now." Johannes walked away as Pluto gave a small nod, not sure what to say.

* * *

"Harder L-Drago!"

"Destroy him Nemesis!" Both beys were currently caught in a barrage of attacks. L-Drago was forcibly thrown into the air, landing towards the trees and speeding away into the darkness of the forest as Nemesis followed and their owners ran after. The two beys twisted around the large trees of the forest, Ryuga and Rago beside their own beys as they continued to attack. L-Drago lit up area as he attacked to slam Nemesis into the tree trunks and stones around them. Harder and harder the beys fought each other with intent to win. Powerful commands broke through the quite of night and the sound of metal sparking and colliding against each other was heard. The pair drew closer to the edge of the forest and Ryuga knew to stop Rago before they entered the city and made an even bigger clash of destruction and caused any of the other to come around investigating. Kenta was surely up and moving by now and he didn't need to be stopped now. "Give up now!"

Ryuga growled, "I've told you once and I'll tell you again, even if you are a god I will now give up!" They stopped, both beys colliding with a burst of power. "Finish him L-Drago! Dragon Emperor Life Destructor !" A sea of flames swirled around l-Drago as Ryuga's orange aura surrounded him, "GO!" The flames erupted and L-Drago was sent soaring towards Nemesis. Rago smirked and braced himself for impact, even though he knew he wouldn't need it. A loud clash was heard at the ultimate move hit Nemesis and clouds of dust filled the air again. "Make sure he doesn't get back up!" He called as his bey hit strongly against the other.

Meanwhile not too far away from the city Tsubasa's eyes reflected the red glow in the sky. The blurred form of a dragon soaring into the air, a darker monstrous one diving after him and cutting through the night air. They collided momentarily in the sky before falling back down, where there was a battle in progress in doubt. Though the scene had been faint, and very far off, but he could still tell the familiar form of L-Drago. Tsubasa sighed, brushing a piece of damp hair back over his shoulder as he turned away from the window only to be greeted by Bao up and out of his bed. "I…" Bao began, somewhat hesitant about what he was about to ask. "I saw that dark light with the red on too, did it look like Aguma's Kronos? His-"

"It wasn't Aguma." Tsubasa stated. Bao's half hopeful express had jumped away instantly as Tsubasa said that, a new gleam shining across his eyes now. "I didn't mean to sound like that, but I can assure it's not your friend."

"I guess at this point everything is just wishful thinking." Bao replied quietly and Tsubasa studied the other as he stepped back to turn and go back to his own bed. Tsubasa stopped him.

"What would you think about...getting back to the city to see if anyone's there?" He asked suddenly. Bao stopped as he heard him ask.

"Are you asking because of Yu?" He glanced back, referring to Yu's recent want to go back.

"Does it matter?" Tsubasa shifted a bit to allow his hair to fall back behind his back. It was still damp from recently being washed, he left it down to tangle slightly as it dried. "No" he sighed, "it's not just because of Yu bugging me about it.

"Well, it's your call. I'll go if you do, I don't know about Hikaru, but Yu would be really happy." Bao crossed his arms, "hey, why did you two leave in the first place?"

Tsubasa was quite for a moment. "Originally Yu and I had left with Tithi. We had left not too long after Yuki did and Dynamis was taken. One day the kids had been out having fun when this girl, a follower of Nemesis, attacked them. Tithi was scared because even though he beat her, she still tried to take him away. She almost did too. We were only going to stay gone for a few weeks, get them off Tithi's back, but things got…complicated." Tsubasa looked down at the sleeping form of Yu beside him. He was turned away from the conversation facing the wall. This made it unknown to the older boys that his eye peeked open as he listened to them talk. "Just before meeting up with you and Hikaru we got separated from Tithi."

Bao was quite for a moment. He felt awkward, not sure what to say. "Well, I'm not going to tell you what do, but who know what could happen if we do? I mean, I'm not the only one tired of being in the dark all the time, am I? besides, now that I think about it, we're not even that far away from the city than we used to be. it would be a fairly quick trip."

"you're not, I am too. I think about it." Bao nodded slightly, taking this opportunity to retreat to his own bed.

"Don't get me wrong. This place is nice, but it was never meant to be permanent. We all knew we would have to go back and face them at some point." Bao gave a small yawn. Tsubasa listened to the others final say in the matter, his mind already made up on the topic. He looked through the curtains one more time before laying back down for the night. He couldn't spot anything else in the sky.

* * *

Ryuga's move faded to an end. L-Drago's form disappeared as the air cleared. Ryuga had expected to see Nemesis laying in the dirt, but he didn't. His own bey moved away from a still spinning Nemesis and a chuckling Rago. Ryuga, wide eyed and mouth slightly ajar, watched the scene unfold in front of him. His breathing was heavy and showing no sign of slowing down yet. The opponent in front of him smirked, Nemesis still moving strongly. L-Drago was showing signs of giving in at any moment as the bey zipped around with less power and spin than before. "You thought you were strong enough to defeat me this time around, but just like last time you were wrong Ryuga." His evil laughter grew. The air around him seeming to change as he spoke again. "Just stay down." A deep voice spoke, the usual sound of Rago's voice twisting and changing to distort and sound more like the God of Destruction's. His hair shadowed his face, causing his eyes to pop even more as they shone with a red gleam and cast a red hue across the shadows. He laughed, his previous fusion with Nemesis clearly taking effect as the familiar dark aura surrounded him and Nemesis. Slowly a dark black and purple force rose from Nemesis as Rago cried, "Armageddon!" The bey seemed to explode with dark power, waves of dark energy pulsing from the bey as the air around the battle seemed to shift with the move. Dust was kicked up and whirled around the scene and causing Ryuga to lift his arms block in front of his face. His teeth clamped down as he watched the incoming move hit L-Drago and causing it to stubbornly try to hold its ground.

Ryuga could hear the nearing of footsteps behind him, causing him to quickly try to outer before they arrived on the scene. "L-Drago!" his voice broke through the noise of battle as the red glow of L-Drago cast across the battle field, casing both Nemesis and his move look even more frightening. The dragon rose into the night air with a roar before diving back down to swirl around the battle area and going for Nemesis. Unfortunately, it was all too obvious of how much power and energy both Ryuga and his bey had lost and his attacked looked almost pitiful compared to Nemesis'. A burst of laughter was heard from Rago as he watched the dragon fight back.

"You think you can beat me? I am the God of Destruction!" His voice went darker at the end, "You are nothing compared to me!" Another cloud of dust filled the air as Nemesis' move ended and delivered the final blow. L-Drago's form was concealed in the fog of battle, his red shine smothered away as Nemesis finished him off.

"Ryuga!?" Kenta was nearing as the he followed the sound of battle.

Ryuga was left on the ground, his body still concealed by the smoke and debris of battle. Rago again burst into a fit of uncontained laugher as he watched his bey finish off L-Drago, damaging it horribly and leaving it to fall to the ground and roll to a stop near Ryuga. The large smirk never left Rago's face as he spoke to no one. "let's get out of here. I don't want to have to deal with the kid." And he turned to walk away, but not back towards were Pluto would be waiting for him in the hideout. No. No, he was heading towards the city with one thing in mind as he ran a thumb over the damage Ryuga had managed to do. He needed someone to fix this and he knew just who.

Kenta had pushed his way through the bushes as Rago took his leave. "Ryuga what's-" Kenta stopped in his tracks. "Ryuga?" Realization sparked inside his brain. He balled his fists, "I told you! I told you not to Ryuga!" Kenta shouted, waiting for the older to push himself back up to his feet, but he didn't. He was unmoving at the sound of Kenta's voice. "Ryuga?" Slowly the younger drew closer to him, noting L-Drago's damaged state. "Are you okay Ryuga?" Kenta dove down to his side to nudge him. Panic flared in his eyes as he shuck him over and over, "Ryuga!" He screamed, eyes showing traces of tears as he stayed by the older boy's side.

 **And finally done with this chapter. It's out later due to writer's block and a busy schedule, but I'm glad to have made myself finish it tonight. I decided to cut this chapter down a bit and the conclusion to this eventful night will be revealed next chapter! Rago will make his arrival in the city looking for a certain someone, Kenta will do his best to try and help Ryuga and have a short check up on the boys back in America. Until then hope you enjoyed!**


	28. Chapter 28

"Come on Ryuga get up!" Kenta shook him once more. "Hey…" he gave one more small push at the others side. He looked down to the ground, sadness evident in his features as his eyes traveled to the beaten L-Drago. "I'll go get you help.' Kenta finally decided. He was too small to even get Ryuga back up in his feat let alone support and walk him back to the others.

"Kenta, wait." Ryuga's eyes peeked opened as he lifted his head to look to the younger. He took a moment to turn over onto his back and sit up a bit. The muscles in his arms strained sorely as he leaned his weight onto them.

"Ryuga? Are you okay?"

He gave a small nod. "I will be." His fist tightened in the dirt by his side. "I lost. I was sure I had him, but…"

"Well, duh! Anyone could've told you that you'd lose!" Kenta frowned, "honestly you're so-" Kenta let his words trail to an end at sight of Ryuga's glare falling on him. "Never mind, it's not like you ever were much of a team player before anyways." He remarked, "In fact I'm surprised you stuck around this long." Kenta's eyes widened slightly as Ryuga dropped back down onto the ground, His eyes falling closed once again as he drifted back to a sleep state. Kenta Sighed, getting up to head for help. He picked L-Drago up, decided that he'd give the bey to Madoka on his way. He figured everyone had to of gone back to head to bed by now, it was late and he was feeling exhausted himself. Kenta slowly backed away, turning as he did so to begin to run off towards the city roads up ahead. Before disappearing completely into the nature before him his shot one last look towards Ryuga's exhausted form on the ground.

Meanwhile not far away from where Kenta was Rago could be seen swiftly strode through the city streets. He blended in nicely with the night as he moved almost undetected through the deathly silent streets. A light breeze was the only thing heard, moving throughout the trees and causing some soft noise to arise from cars, sings and other random objects. In his hand was Nemesis, clutched tightly as his thumb ran down the crack in the facebolt. He felt a new pang of anger arise in him. Rago stopped, the street ahead blocked off and causing him to turn to a new long, more empty stretch of road. It was pitch black out as it was the middle of the night by now and the scene before him looked like some city from a nightmare. Everything was cloaked in shadows and the moon above only illuminated some objects dimly.

He had overheard Johannes speaking to Pluto one time about Ginga and the other Legendary Blader's friends. Who was a threat, who was weak and not worth much notice, and the new people hanging around. Rago heard them mention of the mechanic friend, a girl that was often on her own at her shop, sometimes accompanied by some second-rate Blader. He had a vague memory of the girl, she wasn't a Bladder herself and he even recalled the weak attempt she had made to speak reason to him during their first encounter. The fact that she'd apparently fixed all the Legendries beys after he'd defeated them also made him more eager to find her. What Ryuga had just done to Nemesis was nothing compared to what he'd done to their beys, and though he was confident that no one would be a match for Nemesis he still wanted the bey to be in the best condition for when he finally took Ginga and the others down. The only problem he had was remembering where Johannes had mentioned her shop was, but after looking over the streets of the city it all came back to him. He was close. Rago arrived at the building not long after finding the street it was on. He knew neither Pluto or Johannes would be too happy with what he was about to do, but he didn't care. Pluto may be the mastermind of the whole plan, but he was still the wielder of Nemesis.

Madoka had only gotten back about half an hour ago when she heard the steeps from someone upstairs. She had set Leone down at her work station; Ginga had given the bey to her after he told everyone about what had happened to Kyoya. Leone needed the repairs and she planned to begin on them before heading to bed. But the bey was left abandoned on the table as she got up to investigate who had come in. Benkei most likely, he always stayed with her. Then again…he said he wanted to stay with Kyoya and Nile…So maybe John? Rosalina had been glued to Dynamis' side since they got back together. With curiosity at its peak the brunette waited somewhat anxiously as the person began making their way down the staircase.

Heavy footsteps trudged down the spiral stairs, the form of a bigger male than herself appeared. His appearance was only slightly masked by the shadows from upstairs and the lamp shining from the corner of the room by the sofa. Madoka didn't need anything more to recognize the enemy though. She immediately steeped back, her eyes flaring slightly with shock and fear as the Child of Nemesis stepped down from the final step. He held his head higher with an evil grin, the shadows on his face disappearing as light hit his feature, but he still looked intimidating to her. Rago looked around, "looks like this is the right place."

"What are you doing here?" She asked quickly.

His glare landed on her, but before answering it slowly shifted to Leone. He grinned "looks like I get to take something back to Pluto." Madoka jumped slightly as she moved to snatch Leone away, holding it protectively in her hands.

"You can't take Leone. I won't let you!" Kyoya would kill her if she just let him walk in and take his bey. "You don't have any reason to be here, so go away." She spoke as bravely as she could. Still it seemed to fall short in his presence.

Rago laughed at her. "I actually do have a reason to be here. You're going to help me." He approached her. "You see we don't have anyone around who can repair our beys, actually, I'd say we're in need of someone too." He thrust Nemesis towards her, "fix what Ryuga has done to Nemesis and I'll leave, and we'll have no problems."

Madoka caught sight of the tears scratches ripping through Nemesis' face bolt. She somewhat shakily reached out for the dark bey. "I…" her fingertips brushed against Nemesis, the one thing that started this all was felt as her fingers brushed against it. She could practically feel the negative force inside. "I won't! And even if I did it would take me a while to do so, and you don't have that kind of time. So, just go away!" She had only begun to pull her hand away when she was taken into Rago's grip.

"If time is what you need then I'll just take you with me!"

"I won't go with you!" She shrieked, pulling away with a surprising amount of force, breaking free and bumping into the table behind her.

"Collect your tools because you will come with me, and I think we both know who will win here." He steeped slightly to block the way out. "Make it snappy too. I've already been gone too long." Madoka struggled with herself for a moment, but eventually she didn't have a choice, but to begin collecting her needed tools to work. As Rago kept an eye on her he spoke. "I didn't come here to take you away, but now that I look at it, this is a great decision on my part. Not only will we have you to aid us, but now Ginga wont! Not like I'm worried about him anyways."

"Then why bother with me?" Rago ignored her question and went on to talk more about what he had been. Madoka listened, the feeling of anxiety in her chest sending small shakes and a terrible feeling throughout her body as she finished putting away her things in a bag. Leone was still clutched in her hand and her fingers gripped the cool metal, provided some sense of comfort as she kept her back turned to the evil male. He seemed to of forgotten about Leone, so she slowly slipping the defense type into her bag, wrapped away and hidden in a piece of cloth. If she left it here Rago could find it easily, so she had to try her best to hide it form him and whoever else she would came face to face with in the feature. "Please" she pleaded, "please I'll fix Nemesis for you, I'll stay up all night and keep the others away to do it, just please don't make me go with you!" She was ignored and pushed forward to go up the stairs, Rago close behind her.

* * *

"STOP!" Kenta shouted as he ran as quickly as he could towards the pair walking in the distance. "STOP NOW!" Kenta had only been jogging down the streets towards Madoka's shop to leave L-Drago, then he would continue to get Ginga's help if Madoka couldn't. Kenta had found Madoka's shop empty, which was odd, so he went back outside to look around. He had heard a shout not far down the streets. Knowing this had to be Madoka the Sagittarius blader took off the investigate. He hadn't expected to come face to face with Rago though. He screamed out for Madoka, who was clearly being forced to walk alongside Rago as he held her upper arm and swiftly walked the streets. He ignored Kenta at first, but as the younger ran and repeatedly called out to him he became more and more annoyed. With and air of hatred he turned, Madoka still in hold as he glared daggers to Kenta, who slowed to a stop also. "What are you doing? Let her go!"

"What's this? I little brat who thinks he can play hero tonight?" Kenta's glared narrowed as Rao smirked. "Sorry little kiddie, but I've already taken Ryuga out tonight, so you have no chance." Madoka looked from Rago to Kenta worriedly. She mouthed to Kenta, _"just go"_

"If you don't leave now I'll make you!" A flash of amusement appeared on Rago's face, causing Kenta so to step back a bit.

"How funny." He turned his hateful grin to the child. "If you really wish to suffer defeat tonight then go ahead and fight me." Kenta didn't hesitate to pull Sagittario out and aim his launcher. Rago, out of hatred and cockiness, shoved Madoka away from him, causing her to stumble back and fall over a block of cement. She winced slightly as her scraped against a piece of metal that stuck out form the debris. It stung as the cool air hit the new cut on her leg.

"Madoka are you okay?" Kenta lowered his bey slightly as he tried to look around Rago's body to her.

"Don't look away from your opponent!" Rago roared as he launched Nemesis and caused Kenta to jump and quickly do the same. Both beys went immediately for each other. Madoka was tempted to look away, she knew Kenta didn't have a chance. The strongest could've even stand against Nemesis and she knew Kenta wouldn't be any different.

"Go Sagittario!" Kenta called as flames seemed to surround Sagittario as the bey raced right for Nemesis. "Get out of here Madoka!" He called to her. She pushed herself up, ready to make a break for it. Sagittario sent a heavy line of attacks to the enemy. Rago growled as he turned away from the battle to grab hold of Madoka, pulling her back to him as he held her there by his side.

"Nemesis!" A menacing hatred seemed to surround Rago as a dark glow enveloped his form. "I don't have time for games, I'm ending this now!" He called for Nemesis to attack. Kenta watched with side eyes as his bey was overpowered easily by Nemesis, sending Sagittario flying with a large band, sending Kenta back with his bey as well. He fell back on the ground hard, the cloud of dust clearing as Nemesis fly back in the air to be collected by Rago.

"Kenta!" Madoka called as she tried to pull free, "let go! He's bleeding- Kenta!" She cried out as she was dragged by Rago, who wasn't too happy with the recent turn of events. Rago forced her along all the way throughout the city and towards where Pluto would be angrily waiting for his return.

Kenta had jumped up only seconds after falling back. He tried to run after them, but his head hurt as the wetness of blood dripped down the side of it. He'd hit his head falling back on the ground, leaving him hurting slightly and dizzy. He lost sight of them as he was slowed down in the forest. He was panicking. He couldn't just let him run off with Madoka like that! He knew he had to help her, but he was failing. Every time he tripped or stumbled they pair disappeared more and more out of sight. He clenched his fists as he eventually turned in a direction away from them. He found himself back with Ryuga, who was still resting on the ground, having barely moved an inch from his original spot. "Ryuga you have to get up!" Kenta dropped down to his side like before. "You have to help Madoka! Please get up she needs help!" He shook the male as he called for him in a panicked voice. "Come on!" He felt overwhelmed with panic, frustration and sadness as he failed to get the stronger male up. He trembled as he looked down to Ryuga, "please…" He put his head down as the tears swelling in his eyes broke free and sprung down his face. "I'm not strong enough!" He cried out as he let out a choked sob towards the moon and blanket of stars looking down on him.

 **Done! I want to try to upload every week again and more once I finish up the last few days I have left of school. I already have a new idea for a story and I can't wait to start it, I would now, but as I'm pretty sure I'll be asking for OCs for this new one also it would be too much work. So, for now I'll be working to finish this one up soon, I'm also really excited to wrap this story up. Anyways hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

The whole room was silent. No one seemed to be the first to speak out. everyone minis Nile, Madoka, and Ryuga were present. Everyone was stationed in their own sitting or standing places, Ginga was standing near Kenta, who was leaning again the wall. The youngers eyes were dropping closed slightly as his head bobbed slightly. He was exhausted, he hadn't been able to get any sleep last night. Between his worry for Madoka and Ryuga his mind hadn't settled down long enough for him to get some rest. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall as Kyoya spoke. He'd repeated the same statement for about the hundredth time that morning. "We need to attack!" He stated from his standing position next to Benkei. "There's no point in waiting anymore, they showed us last night that don't want to wait anymore."

"we can't just-" Ginga sighed as Kyoya went on.

"After what they've down to all of us I say we just get this over with." Kyoya crossed his arms. "Besides…who knows what could happen to Madoka from her on out. Even if nothing happens to her they will still have the upper hand. Without her our beys don't get repaired and were not at our best while fighting them!"

"Wait, what happened to Madoka?" Rosalina questioned. Everyone besides Ginga, Kyoya, and Kenta seemed to be confused. Ginga nudged Kenta before Kyoya could go on to angrily answer her.

"last night Nemesis took her." Kenta tried to not yawn towards the end. His eyes watered slightly, partly due to the yawn and partly because he had begun to get upset. "I watched him do it, but I couldn't do anything." He rubbed the bandage on his cheek close to under his eye. "He's still so strong…I didn't even make it in time to help Ryuga."

"Kenta…" Ginga looked down to him in sympathy. "Don't worry about Ryuga, he's okay. He just has to rest for now." Kenta's head only lowered more.

"Kenta" Rosalina spoke, "why don't you come with me to check on him?" Rosalina walked over to the younger to take is hand as he gave a small nod. He kept his head lowered in his upset state as he left with her.

Once the door had closed Kyoya turned back to Ginga to rudely speak. "So? What are we going to do about this?"

"…" Ginga looked around the room, everyone's gaze seemed to fall on him. He fought with himself to come up with answer. A part of him really did want to go right up to them and get this over with; to teach them not to mess his friends anymore, but he also knew he couldn't let them just walk up to Nemesis like the way Kyoya wanted to. _We out number them, but does that really even matter with the power they hold? That and were all not even here. They still have my dad, Madoka, Aguma, and who knows who else they've taken._ Ginga sighed as he tried to form the best answer he could. "I think you're right Kyoya." The said boy smirked as the statement. "But, we can't yet." Kyoya's grin dropped. "Not until we're all back together again and we get Jupiter, Quetzalcoatl, Leone, and everyone else's-"

"What do you mean Leone?" Kyoya cut in quickly. "Where is my bey Ginga!?"

"I…I had given Leone to Madoka for her to repair. My guess is that they took Leone with them…" Ginga waited for the yelling to start, but instead Kyoya simply tightened his fists and turned.

"Kyoya pal where are you going?" Benkei asked as the Leone blader made way towards the door.

"Leaving before I kill Ginga." He growled through clenched teeth. The door slammed behind him.

"He took that better than I thought he would" Ginga sighed. "Listen you guys. We all are going to have to work hard these next few days. We need to start taking more action! I need someone to get ahold of everyone back in America, John can you do that for me?"

"Sure." He nodded. "I'll try to get ahold of anyone I can."

"Thanks. We also need Yuki. Ranmaru why don't you and Ninel get Rosalina to check out some places nearby. I think I know a few places we could find him or at least a clue to where he went."

"I can't. I have something of my own to do. I'm sure the girls can handle it themselves." Ranmaru glanced at Ninel and Ginga before pushing off the wall he'd been leaning on and walked out.

"Okay…" Ginga turned to Benkei. "I need you get Kyoya to come back here. We need a plan and I think Kyoya can help Dashan and I with it."

"Don't worry Ginga! I'll bring Kyoya back right away!"

"Right." Ginga smiled, "now let's get started!"

* * *

Kenta was now alone with Ryuga now that Rosalina left with Ninel. The Sagittario wielder as sitting at the table picking at the chips in front of him. He wasn't hungry. He sighed, stacking another chip on top the tower he'd began to make out of the food. He couldn't get his mind off what had happened last night, well, more like a few hours ago. He hadn't yet to go to bed since he'd gotten back. Though it had been pretty crazy once he managed to get Ryuga back to the others.

" _We're almost there Ryuga." He spoke as he felt more of Ryuga's weight drop onto him. The taller had mustered enough energy to pull himself front eh forest floor not long after Kenta had come crying about Madoka, he couldn't make himself go after them though. Instead all he could to was hold himself up enough to not crush Kenta, who was hold him up the best he could. They were finally in sight of the WBBA at least. Ryuga felt like it had taken hours just to get there. Meanwhile Kenta was beside him trying to keep himself together, but all he felt what the seams in his mind unstitching as he felt a weight on his shoulders almost weighing him down every step he took. It wasn't just Ryuga though. He was worried about what would possibly happen next, and how everyone would react to Ryuga, and what about Madoka? The Sagittario wielder felt a wave a sadden emotions wash over him. Maybe it just because he was exhausted and the night was drawing to end. He hadn't slept at all and he really felt it. "Ryuga?" He asked in a hushed voice. "Why did you go after him?"_

 _Ryuga was silent for so long that Kenta was sure he hadn't heard him and was about to ask again when Ryuga opened his mouth to speak. "I don't know kid. Maybe I'm just a little too prideful." Ryuga was so quiet, as if he were afraid someone else would over hear him when in reality Kenta could barely hear him, but he heard enough to understand._

" _I don't believe you."_

" _I don't care if you do."_

" _Ryuga I can't-" Kenta couldn't finish his sentence as he felt his legs beneath him give out and send him toppling to the ground with Ryuga beside him. Kenta's eyes were widened as he looked to Ryuga's closed eyes, his rugged breathing falling to as if he were asleep again. Kenta felt a small tear trickle from his eye and down his cheek as he bit his lip slightly to try to stop the crying. "I'm not strong enough to carry you. I'm not strong enough to-"_

 _As Kenta said that Ryuga spoke also, in a husky, whispering kind of voice that drowned out the last part of Kenta's defeated sounded sentence. "You're pretty tough I'll give you that kid."_

" _What? But I couldn't even help Madoka-"_

" _I wouldn't have expected you too." Ryuga replied gruffly. He sighed. "You're a real pain sometimes, but you are strong, in one way or another." Ryuga rolled onto his back to observe the almost starless sky. "I've learned a lot these past few months."_

" _How so?"_

" _I think we all have." Ryuga continued and Kenta listened attentively. This was a rare occasion on Ryuga's part and he didn't want to miss what the older had to say to him._

" _What are you trying to say Ryuga?"  
_

 _Ryuga seemed to lose his sense of sentimentality quickly. "Never mind it. Don't ask about it again."_

" _What, aww, come on Ryuga!" Kenta complained, his face now dry of any tears. "After everything that we've been through together can't you just say it!"_

" _I respect you." He muttered. "Now be quiet and get up."_

" _I'll take that." Kenta grinned. He didn't pay much mind to what Ryuga said after that. The truth was he wasn't sure he could bring himself to get up. He was so sleepy that he was almost comfortable curling up where he was. "I'm just so tired…of everything." Ryuga had stopped responding and Kenta couldn't tell if he was ignoring him or listening. It didn't really matter though, most of it was just sleepy rambling._

Eventually Kenta and Ryuga managed to get back to the others. Everyone beside Ginga and Kyoya had been asleep and once the two walked in Ginga was at the side questioning what had happened. Ryuga hadn't wanted to talk though, instead he took himself to bed, managing to wake Rosalina up as it was too dark for him to see very good. She woke up to the feeling of being steeped on and eventually pulled herself all the way up with questions of her own. She got a quick response from Kenta and eventually went to patch Ryuga up, despite his reluctance. By the time he explained everything to Ginga and was told about what happened with Kyoya it had to be around four in the morning. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after receiving all the information. His mind just wouldn't let him. Ginga didn't seem to go to bed either, so the two spent the remainder of the night in each other's company.

 **Just a short update to help set up the next set of chapters. It seemed short to me at least. Anyways I'm on summer break now, so maybe I'll get more chapters out quicker? That's my plan, but it all depends of my motivation. And the next chapter might be out very soon since I already have most of a rough draft done, but we'll see. Also I had said a few chapters back that we were nearing the end, but looking over what I have left planned I think I still quite a lot of chapter left to do to wrap this all up. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	30. Chapter 30

Madoka yawned as she picked her head up from the desk in front of her. Diablo Nemesis was lying in front of her, repaired almost completely and shinning brand new. She couldn't believe they made her stay up almost all night just to fix the bey. She always encouraged getting beys fixed up often, but Nemesis would've preformed greatly with or without the recent touch ups. She would've rather been in her own bed instead of pulling yet another all nighter, and for the enemy no less! Besides her lack of sleep Madoka was also feeling anxious, her stomach turning slight in hunger and slightly nervousness. Being here was so uncomfortable and it really kept her on edge. Despite a slight desire for something to eat she wasn't sure if she'd be able to make herself eat, not that she expected much if anything from these people. No one had been all that happy with her presence, Rago the exception. Pluto especially hadn't been all that thrilled. Maybe his apprehensiveness would grant her a quick way out of here?

 _Rago led Madoka down another hall, this one lined with a few doors. She hesitantly walked in front of Rago as he kept a close eye on her, making it hard to be able to run from him. Not that she would've tried to. Again, she tried to ask Rago where exactly he was taking her, but again she was ignored as another figure appeared walking towards them. "Rago?" Pluto's tired voice spoke from the dimness of the hall. "What took you so long-" He steeped in to better view, his eyes widening at the sight of the two of them. "Who is this!?"_

 _"One of Ginga's friends." Rago grinned "she'll fix-"_

 _"NO! No, this isn't part of the plan!" Pluto exclaimed as his sleep filled eye darted between the two in front of him. "Get her out of here now!"_

 _"No." Rago growled darkly, "she'll be useful and I plan to take advantage of this opportunity I've brought to us." He glared down on Pluto with cold eyes and Pluto only scowled, knowing he didn't have much of a say in this argument. "Take her to a room. I'm turning in for the night." Madoka was pushed into Pluto and when he glared down at her she took a big step back nervously._

 _"You can't go to bed now. You still need to tell me what you were doing!" Plot called after him, but got on answer, so he instead motioned for Madoka to follow him with a defeated groan._

 _While walking Madoka noticed the familiar face of Johannes peeking from one of the rooms. A look of interest cast at her and a somewhat guilty one to Pluto. Pluto glared at him, rudely saying "I'll deal with you in the morning." She wondered what he had done. Madoka was taken to Pluto's own room, as he didn't have anywhere to put her at the moment. Plus, this allowed him to keep a better eye on her. "For now, you will stay here and do what's been asked of you. I'll know if you touch anything, so don't." He warned. Madoka barley gave him a small nod. "Be glad I don't put you down with the others." Madoka heard the door click closed, The others? She sighed and set herself up at the desk. She better get to work right away. She had a feeling Pluto was waiting just outside the door._

Pluto hadn't gone out of his way to be particularly nasty towards her, snappy and aggravated was more like it, so she supposed she was somewhat grateful of that. Then again, anything was better than being pushed around by the God of Destructions holder in the middle of the night. Madoka yawned again, looking back to see if Pluto had returned after she'd fallen asleep last night. His bed was empty and still made, so she assumed he had slept somewhere else, if he had slept at all. For a moment, she thought of looking through the papers left in Pluto's desk, but his warning from last night played in her mind again. Besides, he had come in sometime after leaving to collect several things to keep from her eyes. What was left seemed to just be scribbles and thing she was already aware of.

Madoka leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms over her head as her stomach made a small growl. She placed a hand on it and wondered when Pluto would return. She didn't have to wait long though and the door opened on a few minutes later. It wasn't Pluto though, it was an unfamiliar face of an older man. He was probably around Ginga's father age, give or take a year or two. "I brought you some breakfast. I'm Ray." He held plate. "I heard Pluto complained about you, so I brought you something to eat. You must be hungry?"

"Pluto told you to do this?"

"No. to be honest he has so much to do he's probably forgotten all about you by now."

"What's going on?"

Ray shook his head. "I may be nicer than most around here, but I know better than to reveal any information to you. Here." Ray set the food down on the table. He also pulled a new set of beys from his pocket to set down also. "I know it's a lot of work, but, the sooner you get this done for us I'm sure Pluto will release you. He isn't too happy about having another prisoner around anyways." Ray left after.

Madoka was surprised to see Jupiter and Quetzalcoatl among the new beys. Firefuse Darkhelm, Bakushin Beelzeb, Kreis Cygnus, and Duo Uranus were present alongside with a few others. Another one that caught her eye was the golden glow of Kerbecs. She found it slightly shocking that they would allow her to handle these beys, especially Damian's, but they probably didn't think she'd be brave enough to make a break for it with them. Besides, they would have all sorts of strong people after her the moment they realized she had left the room. She was at a loss for words, to make repair on all of these beys? She would be here forever! She sighed, knowing she had absolutely no choice in the matter and got back to work, ignoring the food.

* * *

John could only let out another silent groan as again the line ran empty. He found it unlikely that no one would be around to answer the calls he'd sent out the past thirty minutes. There wasn't much he could do about the situation, so he tried to think of the other people Ginga had mentioned might be able to help. The of Dashan's team had been mentioned, but it didn't look like the signal was reaching them at the moment. Team Excalibur had been mentioned, but he wasn't sure how they could do anything from so far away. He gave it a shoot though. It was on the second call when the face of Julian had popped up on the small screen. John had never met any member of Excalibur before, but he had seen them battle before, especially their round during the World Championships.

"Who's there?" The signal was quite bad, the picture lagging slightly and static running across the screen from time to time. "You're not any of Ginga's friends. What are you doing calling me?"

John her a female's voice in the background. "relax Julian. I' sure there a reason."

"I expected that any call form Japan would've been from Ginga. No one had any idea what's happened to him and the others!"

"Ginga's fine." John assured him. "I'm John, a friend of Ginga's."

"Where is he then?"

"He's busy. He thought maybe you could help us with something." John had stopped, figuring out just how he wanted to word this. Julian waited patiently for what would be asked of him. "We have a small problem. You see, two of the Legendary Blader's are still in America. With no flights wanting to bring more people here, they don't have a way back here to help the others face Nemesis."

Julian was quite for a moment, probably thinking over what he had been asked to do. "I could send someone to get them and take them Japan. I suppose it's the least I could do, but it will take time. It's a long trip even without stopping to refuel and everything else."

"That would be great!" John smiled, he hadn't expected it to go so easily. "I'm sure Ginga will be grateful for your help."

Julian nodded "it's the least I can do to help. If you could get in touch with them and notify where to meet us that would be great."

"Of course. No problem." Julian said his goodbyes and requested that Ginga get in touch if he could before the screen went black. Afterwards John immediately rang up the boys in America again. They answered this time. It was only Zeo on screen and the connection was still bad.

"Hey, is something wrong? Where's Ginga?"

"Ginga's fine, just busy. Listen…" John trailed off, realizing that he didn't really know this guy's name.

"Zeo."

"Right. Where are Chris and King?"

"They left with Toby a bit ago to go out for lunch. Why do you need to talk to them?" Zeo asked, unfolding his arms from his chest.

"No, I don't need to talk to them, but could you pass the message down to them?"

"Yeah. Sure. What is it?"

"Ginga needs them here as soon as possible. They haven't found a way here yet have they?"

"No. King and Masamune claim to have some fool proof idea, but to be honest they won't except that nobody's going to fly three kids all the way to japan for free."

John smiled a bit, "well, you're in luck. Julian Konzern will be sending someone to bring you here within the next few days. He'll get in touch with more details soon. I'm just letting you guys know ahead of time. Tell them to keep their beys in the best shape they can until getting here."

"Wow! I'll be sure to let them know. That's amazing! Thank you!" Zeo grinned and John shrugged it off.

"Don't thank me, I didn't do much. Just make sure they're ready, okay?"

"No problem. They'll see you guys soon I guess." Zeo grinned and the screen went black. John sight lightly as it did so. This had been easier than he thought, quicker too. He wondered if everyone else was having as much luck.

* * *

"Run faster!" Ninel called back to Rosalina, who was running just behind the other. The sound of two dogs barking was heard behind them, as its four legs flew across the pavement to chase after the girls. "I can't believe this!"

"I am!" Rosalina spoke between small huffs. "how was I supposed to know they would start chasing us?"

The pair had been given a small list of places to look for Yuki around the city before they expanded their search outside the city and heading to Yuki's lab. First, they made way to one of the local book stores around. It was a long shoot, but Yuki had enjoyed going there before disappearing. Afterward they had been heading to the next area when they saw the dogs that were now chasing them. The animals had just been lying in the street, relaxing in the sun. Ninel had been a bit more cautious that Rosalina, who simply walked right past them. Unfortunately, before she could get all the way past the brown dog with longer, shaggy fur had jumped up with a growl, causing the white short haired one to join him in begging the chase. Rosalina bolted past Ninel, who followed with a panicked expression. The girls were followed down the main road, then they turned the corner Ninel slowed to a quick stop.

"What are you doing?" Rosalina asked quickly as she stooped a few steps ahead of her.

"We can't keep running around like this." Ninel had pulled her bey out, quickly launching it so that in landed a way in front of the dogs. "Delphin!" Her bey glowed a blue color as the form of an aquamarine colored dolphin appeared, sapphire blue sophisticated wave like markings around its body and vibrant sea green colored eyes looked down on the animals. The bey didn't move as Ninel had no intention of hurting them, instead the white dog seemed to cower at the sight of the glowing beast, he scurried away as soon as he saw it, but his friend hadn't been scared off.

"Go Artemis!" Rosalina's bey was launched also, landing beside Ninel's with a glow. A woman with pale skin and flowing red hair appeared, azure eyes gleaming down on the canine. The sight of the two beys was enough to get the final dog no back up and turn to ran after his buddy.

Rosalina sighed. "Good work Artemis. I can't believe that happened."

"I can. Animals can be unpredictable, especially at times like these." Ninel recalled her bey as Rosalina did. "We've checked all around the city, so I guess it's time to get to Yuki's lab?"

Rosalina nodded. "I hope he's there. It's quite likely he is though seeing that it is where he did his work before this."

"You're right. Unfortunately, it won't be easy finding it. Ginga gave a vague description, he doesn't know exactly where it is either." Ninel sighed, "and I thought this was going to be easy."

"I guess we're not that lucky today." Rosalina smiled with a small laugh. "let's get going. Hopefully nothing too odd happens."

 **I managed a chapter only a day after posting the last! Guess I was pretty motivated to get some work done!**


	31. Chapter 31

"We can't just run in there and start attacking Kyoya." Dashan dismissed the male. "We need a plan, a good one at that."

"I say we just go in there and defeat them once and for all!"

"You wouldn't be able do anything anyways."

"The same goes for you. You haven't had your bey at all."

"Guys, cut it out. we're getting nowhere." Ginga sighed. "We don't have to come up with a fool proof plan, in fact, I don't think we could now. What we need to do is worry about our major problems that can't fixed as easily as searching for Yuki and getting the others here. Aguma, my father, Madoka, and probably others are currently being held there with important beys that need to be returned to their owners before anything can happen."

"You're right. They have Leone and-" Both Ginga and Dashan gave Kyoya a look. "And they have the others too- what are we doing about this?"

"to be honest I have no clue…" Ginga sighed once more. He felt Dashan's hand on his shoulder as he looked down. _Dashan is such a great leader to his team and others, even at times like this he manages to keep it all together…If only I could do the same. No Ginga! Now is not the time to doubt yourself…even if I'm totally lost and overwhelmed right now…I need to figure this out!_

"Ginga? Are you okay?" Dashan asked. Ginga gave a slow nod.

"Yes. I'm okay, just thinking about our options at the moment. I would normally just go in and fight to get them back, but I don't think we can risk losing anyone else, especially a legendary blader. We could always send Ninel or John, or- but I doubt they could hold up against Nemesis any better than we can." Ginga let a frustrated groan, "I'll figure it out, just give me a minute."

"Ginga" Dashan chuckled, "no one expects you to have the answers we need right away. Yes, we are on a time crunch, but don't pressure yourself. Doing that will only cloud your mind and prevent from thinking clearly. Why don't you go out for a bit to think on your own? Kyoya and I will do the same and keep an eye on things."

"Are you sure? I don't need-"

"Trust me it will help. Whenever I'm faced with a choice like this I take time to myself to get my thoughts in line, then I discuss things with my team before coming to a conclusion that would benefit us all. I think you it will help you sort out whatever it is on your mind."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Dashan." Ginga had gotten up and stretched, "I'll be back soon. Just make sure things stay on track, okay?"

"Of course." Ginga had left the room, leaving Dashan and Kyoya alone. "Kyoya?"

"Hm?" The male seemed to of spaced out, the distance look in his eye was blinked away as his attention landed on Dashan again.

"Follow my advice too. We wouldn't want you or anyone else to do something reckless at a time like this." Kyoya scoffed a bit, getting up also. "Not staying to talk?"

"No." He looked towards the halls. "No. I think I'm going to go check on Nile now." Dashan watched him somewhat suspiciously. Kyoya was one to be somewhat impulsive at times, which left room for doubt in Dashan, but he hoped Kyoya's lack of Leone held him back from trying to go after Damian or anyone else for the time being.

Meanwhile, a few miles outside of the city Tsubasa could be seen traveling down the long stretch of road with Hikaru at his side and Yu on Bao's back a bit behind. It was actually pretty nice compared to the mostly hot or rainy days. The air was warm with a refreshing breeze and the sun was blocked on and off by the clouds traveling through the bright blue sky. Yu had grown tired of walked long ago, and originally had gotten Tsubasa to let him piggyback on him, but the older had grown tired and Yu eventually talked Bao into taking over. "Are we almost there?" Yu complained slightly.

"We still a while to go Yu, I don't think we'll reach the city until tomorrow at the latest." Hikaru was looking down at the small map in her hands. "If we just follow this road we should get there without much of a hassle." Yu groaned silently, his chin resting on top of Bao's shoulder.

"I thought you were excited about finding Ginga?"

"I am! I just didn't realize it would take so long." The youngest sighed.

"Want to play a game Yu?" Bao asked.

"Yeah! What is it?"

"Yesterday I went to a tournament and saw Aguma battle. Repeat that, but add someone's name that starts with a B."

"Yesterday I went to a tournament and saw Aguma and Benkei battle?"

"Yes. It's a memory based game…It's not the most fun game ever, but it kills time. Aguma and I would play while traveling." Bao trailed off slightly as he mentioned his friend.

"Come on it your turn!" Yu had picked up on his mood change and decided to play along to get Bao's mind of things.

"Right. I saw Aguma, Benkei, and Chris battle."

"I saw Aguma, Benkei, Chris, and Dynamis battle!" The two went back and forth as they trailed behind Hikaru and Tsubasa. Hikaru had unfolded the map again and was currently looking for anymore shortcuts that could get them there fast as Tsubasa looked back at the other two behind them. Yu was struggling to name everyone as they reached the letter I.

"Do I even know anyone that starts with an I" The Libra blader mumbled to himself as Bao listened patiently. Tsubasa's eyes lingered a bit on Bao before he turned back. Something about the look on Bao's face worried him. Maybe he should talk to him alone before getting to the city?

"So" Hikaru spoke, beginning to fold up the paper. "What made you suddenly make this choice?"

"Hm?" Tsubasa pushed Bao to the back of his mind as he turned attention to Hikaru. "Besides Yu's pestering I just thought it was time to leave. We were never meant to stay there permanently anyways."

"I know, but it was just to sudden. Something made you make up your mind. What was it?" She pushed a bit.

"Two nights ago, I saw something in the sky coming from the city. It was far and kind of hard to make out clearly, but I know what it was."

"What was it?"

"L-Drago. It was hard to tell, but I'd know better than anyone the feeling of that bey's power. That's beside the point, it doesn't matter what made me decide as long as we can meet up with Ginga and help him with whatever he may need."

"You're right…" Hikaru had gone on to talk some more as Bao and Yu's game was continued behind them.

Later, when the four had stopped to take a break from walking Tsubasa approached Bao. Yu and Hikaru were sitting a bit off from them talking and having a small bite to eat. Bao had stopped to sit down farther from them, his back hurting slightly from carrying Yu that whole time. "You don't have to carry him you know." Tsubasa walked up to him. "He can walk now."

"It's nothing compared to some of the training Aguma and I do. I don't mind." Bao smiled faintly, "he's just a kid after all."

"True, but he's tough. Childish at times, but a great blader." Tsubasa got down to join at Bao's side. "Listen, what's wrong?"

"What?"

"You're upset about Aguma being trapped with Nemesis, right? He didn't make it out because he stopped to help you."

"That's true, but…that's not why I'm…upset."

"Well, what is it?"

Bao sighed a bit, not sure if he really wanted to say it. Thinking about it now, it made him fell it was a bit of a useless thing to get so worked up over. "Well, I feel guilty." He admitted. "For siding with Pluto in the first place with Aguma. I should've known not to let us go down that path."

"You only joined them because you believed they would give you the strength you needed to get you revenge on Beylin Temple, right." Bao gave a nod. "I guess in a way I can…understand what you did."

"You can? But-"

"During the World Championships, something happened and I lost control many times. I even hurt Yu during our tag team match. I know my actions were caused by the dark power that infected me, but I also know that deep down I'm capable of doing those things, with or without the darkness. Anyone can stray from their paths, but what really matter is that you can overcome and more on from it. What really matters right now is that you're here trying to help now instead of with Pluto. In the end both of you joined us. I think that's the best thing you could've done to redeem yourself, the only thing you could've done really."

"…" Bao was at a loss of words. He didn't know how he should respond, he never really had talks like this before. He and Aguma got a long so well, which left him to feel quite awkward in this position. "thanks." He half mumbled, looking away.

"No problem." Tsubasa got up, "just worry about what you can do to help now. Don't let yourself get caught up in your past actions." Bao gave a slight nod as Tsubasa turned to walk towards the others to get everyone back up to continue walking. Bao smiled a bit, feeling better about his position and jumped up to start a new game with Yu.

* * *

Ranmaru was now standing over the nervous looking figure of Tetsuya. Tetsuya's bey had rolled off to the side after being sent flying by Ranmaru's own. "Now answer my questions!" He demanded. Ranmaru had been on his way to his brothers place once again to check out some of the strange things he had been seeing over the past few days. The obvious presence of people going in and out the small home, in fact, one night while there late Ranmaru had become increasingly aware that someone was watching him. So, when he spotted Tetsuya lingering around the streets he took it as his chance to get some answers. With how often he was scurrying around the city he was bound to know something, maybe he was in on what was happening?

"Fine! He's not going to be happy about this…"

"Who? Pluto? Nemesis?"

"No, not them…Doji." Tetsuya grinned a bit at Ranmaru's reaction. "Well, what he's doing is to help Pluto, so I guess they wouldn't be very happy either…"

"What's going on then? Why is he watching me?" Tetsuya shook his head.

"No, he's not watching you. He's waiting for your brother to come around." Ranmaru was silent as Tetsuya went on. "After Ryuga took care of Doji he knew he had to do something before Pluto and Nemesis decided he wasn't worthwhile. So, he went back to the old Dark Nebula building. Reiji and I were the only ones left, the twins left after you defeated them. It's only us three right now, but he wants to get your brother and others to help him with his new plan."

"And what would that be?" Ranmaru bit back the anger building inside him.

"He wants to take care of Ginga's friends for Pluto."

"Does he seriously believe he can do that? With people like Ginga and Kyoya around? He must be crazier than I thought if he thinks his little "team" could do anything. Maybe during battle blader you guys were strong, but now you all barley pass as acceptable." Ranmaru grabbed Tetsuya's upper arm to pull him up.

"He says if he we don't help him it will be then end of the line for him."

"He should have been done for a long time ago." Ranmaru scoffed. "If Doji wants my brother then I guess I have no choice but to stop him. And you're going to help."

* * *

"Ninel stop!" Rosalina gasped as the girl beside her was forced to hit the break. The girls had taken to finding a car to drive with, as they had quite a bit of searching to do in and around the city. They had been on their way to leave the city and search the area Ginga had mentioned to them when four people steeped into the road. Three boys and a girl grinned as Ninel stopped.

"If I keep driving they'll get out of the way, I guarantee you."

"It didn't look that way…" Rosalina leaned to blow the horn. "We shouldn't take that chance anyways."

"Get out of the way!" Ninel shouted, they were in a bit of hurry. The four only laughed, taking out their beys in the process.

"Come on out ladies!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Ninel was quickest to get out, followed By Rosalina. "What do you want?"

"That car would be nice and leave you beys too!" The leader of the group shouted. Ninel gave Rosalina a look of annoyance for them and slight disbelief.

"No." She bluntly stated. "Now get out of the way."

'You must be looking for a fight then!" One of the said. "Then let's go!"

"We're not looking for a fight. We'll just be going now if that's all you wanted." Rosalina was ready to get back in when she heard their comments.

"See, I told you they'd fear us."

"Who wouldn't! We are the Face Hunters after all."

"Face hunters?" Ninel asked, "Isn't that what Kyoya used to be the leader off or something? I think I remember hearing about that."

"You're right." Rosalina answered her. "But he pretty much disbanded it after everything that happened with him and Ginga."

"Then why are you calling yourselves that!?"

"Just because Kyoya was weak and left doesn't mean we all did!"

"Yeah!"

"A true Face Hunter would never truly leave!" Rosalina and Ninel sweat dropped as the group before then spoke collectively saying things like "yeah!" and "that right!" In fact, at this point the girls didn't know whether to laugh on the spot or just leave.

"Listen you call yourselves whatever you want, but if you're not going to get out of here then we'll just make you leave!" Ninel steeped up, pulling her Ocean Delphin out as she did, Rosalina followed with Rose Artemis.

The leader laughed. "You won't even be a match for all of us! And if we win you have to give us your beys!"

He was right. They girls weren't a match to them at all, in fact with how fast the pair took them out it would appear they were nowhere near in the same league as Rosalina and Ninel. At first, they broke into two teams to take on one of the girls. Ninel, who was usually a blader to wait and preserve her strength until she got a feel of her opponents battle style and power, didn't waste any time hitting them strongly to knock them out. Rosalina acted the same, calling on of her moves Rose Jubilee to send the opponents back in a fit of dust and rose petals.

"I didn't expect them to be much of a trouble, but I didn't expect that…" Rosalina recalled Artemis.

"At least Kyoya can back up the trash he talks."

"Talk about all bark and no bite." The girls laughed a bit. "We won, so what do we get?"

"I don't know, but let's just get out of here." Ninel got back in the car, closing the door.

Before getting in Rosalina said on more thing. "You owe us one now!"

"What could they possibly do for us?" Ninel asked as her companion buckled her seatbelt.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll be a help in the feature!" She smiled and the girls shared a small laugh.

 **Done! I originally planned the last scene differently, but I decided to have a little fun with it since I felt like it was getting kind of boring at the end. Anyways hope you enjoyed.**


	32. Chapter 32

"This is it?" Rosalina asked, looking over the observatory. "I never been to one of these before." She commented, Ninel joining at her side. "I bet Dynamis would like it here!" She spoke, not really speaking to Ninel, but more to herself. The redhead stood back as her companion approached the doors, taking a handle in hand and gave a shove against it. It didn't move an inch. She tried again with the same results.

"It's locked." She half groaned. "Happen to have a bobby pin on you? Or something we could try to pick it with?" Rosalina shook her head.

"I haven't been carrying stuff like that around for a while, just the necessities."

"Unfortunately, I've been doing the same." Ninel sighed.

"There has to be another way in- did you try knocking? Maybe Yuki's keeping himself locked in."

Ninel hummed in response, "you try that, but I have a feeling that if anyone's in there they aren't in any hurry to let us in."

"Yuki must be scared." Rosalina thought aloud. "I wonder what happened to make him leave the city."

"Maybe he was scared away." Ninel was now walking around the building to get a look around, she spoke louder to let Rosalina hear her. "Or maybe he was taken away, they did the same to Dynamis and have had Aguma all this time, so we shouldn't assume that anyone's even here." Ninel stopped in her tracks, her eyes stopping on one of the windows that was opened just a crack. "Hey, there's an open window over here. I bet one of us could climb through and open the door from the inside."

"Okay, who's going to do it?" Ninel turned to Rosalina as she walked up.

"How tall are you?"

"5'10"

"You're an inch taller than me, but that really doesn't matter. I guess…do you think you could help me up just enough to reach it?"

"I can try."

It wasn't long after until Ninel was crawling through the window and into the building. Her feet landed on the metal railing that wrapped around the room and lead to the upper half of the building. It was dark beside the window letting in a dim light. Ninel walked towards the stairs leading down, slowing slightly after making in down them to look around. The room was big, with papers and journals sitting on the tables. Ninel stopped for a moment to observe one of the journals on the table. She flipped it open to look at the notes scribbled inside. She turned past a few pages quickly. Pretty much everything was related to the star fragment, likely the notes the Mercury blader kept before the star fell. Ninel hurriedly left the journal aside and ran to let Rosalina in.

"Is he here?" Was the first thing Rosalina asked as she steeped in, looking around at the dusty state the inside was in.

"There's still and upper level to check out." Ninel directed attention to the stairs climbing up the wall to their right. Rosalina followed Ninel, hurrying up the stairs to try to catch sight of Yuki anywhere.

"I haven't really thought about it, but what if it turns out he isn't here? I mean, where else would he be?"

"That would be huge problem for us." Ninel sighed, looking back at the other. "I really don't know what happens if we can't find him. If King and Chris can get here, and Yuki is around then everyone is accounted for and we can move on with things."

"Well, everyone but Aguma, and Tithi and Dynamis' beys. Those are still with Nemesis along with Leone."

"Then that's the next step after this." The girls had made it upstairs, now facing a new pair of doors in the dark hall they were in, but before Ninel could step up to open it, Rosalina grabbed her arm quickly. "what is it?" Ninel turned back to her, "are you okay?" With how quick Rosalina had stopped her, Ninel was a bit worried as it felt urgent.

"I'm fine…it's just-" her grip on Ninel loosened a little. "Do you worry about what's going to happen when all this comes to an end?" Ninel gave a slightly confused expression, opening her mouth to question why Rosalina had brought the topic up, but before she could Rosalina spoke again. "We're doing all this, but what if Nemesis wins again? That's what I mean…"

"What brought this on and why are you bringing it up now?"

"I know, my timing isn't the best, but seeing all of Yuki's work got me thinking about it all." Rosalina had completely let go of Rosalina, "I know to stay positive and do everything I can to help, but I was just wondering your opinion of everything. What if we all turn out to not be strong enough?"

"I- I really don't know what will happen if we can't win." Ninel smiled somewhat sadly, "but I think as long as everyone works together and we can get rid of the obstacles standing in our way, then we'll have a pretty good chance to get past this dark point."

"You're right. I'm just so-" Rosalina stopped speaking abruptly as the sound of what seemed to be many books falling was heard from inside the room before them. Ninel whipped around quickly, pushing the doors open quickly with Rosalina right behind her to burst into the room. "Is anyone in here?" She called out into the room. There was movement from behind one of the tables in the room.

"Yuki?" Ninel skeptically questioned as she approached the back of the large room. Rosalina followed to quickly sink down on her knees. They grinned, the somewhat familiar face of Yuki had looked up somewhat timidly to face the two strangers before him. He was on the ground, the pile of books that he had begun to pick up and neatly stack again in front of him. Yuki looked pretty well, beside the crack running through the left lens of his glasses.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Yuki somewhat nervously shifted his position to sit on his knees with Rosalina while Ninel remained standing.

"It's okay! Ginga sent us to look for you. We've been trying to get everyone back together." Rosalina smiled, "I'm so glad we found you!"

"Ginga? It's a relief to hear that!" Yuki exclaimed, "who else is here?"

"Almost everyone and a few more are waiting for us." Ninel smiled down to him, "we were starting to worry that we wouldn't be able to find you."

"If you don't mind, could you tell us what happened with you? Apparently, you just disappeared, everyone was worried about you."

"I didn't leave because I wanted to." Yuki explained. "I was chased away around the same time they took Dynamis." Yuki sighed, "that Johannes guy must've followed me for weeks, just messing with me." Yuki rubbed his head a bit, as if just thinking about it gave him a headache. "I think he eventually got bored and left…with Anubis."

"Don't beat yourself up over it, your bey ended up with Ginga not too long ago." Ninel informed him. "Once we get back you'll have Anubis right back." She smiled as Yuki did, but it dropped a bit before she asked her next question. "Just one more thing before we get going. Yuki, why have you been here? Did you ever think to, you know, go look for Ginga or anyone else?"

Yuki flushed a bit in embarrassment, "about that…I was a bit nervous to go back out there to be honest. Without Anubis, I feel kind of…" he stopped himself for a moment, rethinking his words for just a second. "vulnerable- I mean I've seen some mean looking guys hanging around here, besides I came here to look over my notes anyways, so I've gotten a lot of time to do that!" Yuki laughed a bit, clearing his throat afterwards. "I came here to look over the notes I took while watching the star fragment, I thought maybe I'd find something useful, but I didn't. It was a long shot anyways. What has Ginga been doing all this time?"

"We'll fill you in on everything on the way back." Ninel took Rosalina's hand to help her up, then getting Yuki on to his feat afterwards as well. "We have some problems at the moment, maybe you can help us find the answers we need."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be a big help!"

* * *

Ranmaru drummed his fingers on the table as he leaned the side of his face against the other. Tetsuya was beside him with Gasher in hand. He was equally as bored waiting here with Ranmaru, but he occupied himself by observing his own bey and running a thumb over the damage marks all over it. The two were waiting in Ryutaro's place, due to Ranmaru's request. It was begging to get darker outside slowly and the boys were growing impatient. Tetsuya sighed again for the hundredth time throughout the evening. "Why wait here when you can just go look for them." He dropped Gasher onto the table. "And why make me stay with you?" He complained, dropping his head onto the table with a soft thud.

"Because I don't know where either Doji or Ryutaro are, and you said Doji's been coming by here at night, so that means he'll be here for sure!" Ranmaru looked over to him coldly. "Don't complain. You're here because I can't trust you. You'll just go running back to Doji or something." Tetsuya only sighed in response, getting up from his seat and moving to walk around the room, eventually leaving it. Ranmaru could hear him as he went up the stairs and with a sigh he sat up straighter, looking over at the abandoned figure of Gasher left beside him by Tetsuya. Soon after Tetsuya disappeared upstairs there was a thud of something falling from above and Ranmaru only sighed heavily and scooped up the bey to run upstairs after Tetsuya, who was surely getting into something to find a way to bother the other.

Ranmaru came to the doorway of Ryutaro's room to find Tetsuya sitting at his brother's desk and fiddling around with everything on it. "Get out of here." Ranmaru only received a cheeky grin from Tetsuya as he turned to him, sliding open a fan from the desk and giving his impression of Ryutaro. Ranmaru was taken back a bit, having to bite back a small chuckle to remain unamused in the Gasher wielders eyes. "Put my brothers stuff down and get out of here!"

"Oh, lighten up." Tetsuya passed by the other, tapping Ranmaru on top the head once or twice with the now closed fan before dropping it on the altogether and walking out into the hall. Ranmaru groaned slightly and followed after him, shutting the door behind him as he went after Tetsuya.

"Stay out of my room." He quickly cut in front of Tetsuya before he could walk into Ranmaru's own bedroom. "Go back down stairs and wait." Ranmaru closed his door behind him and Tetsuya, instead of going towards the stairs, went to the window at the end of the all. Leaning over the small table to look through the curtains. Ranmaru followed closely behind him, picking up the book and photo frame Tetsuya had knocked over without a care while leaning over the small table.

Ranmaru was a bit slow to stand all the way back up though. His eyes scanned the photo that had been long forgotten by him. It was an old photo of he and Ryutaro in their younger years. Ranmaru remembered the day it had been taken though. He couldn't quite remember how old he had been, but he couldn't have been older than ten or eleven. This had been taken a little festival they'd gone to once back then, they hadn't really gone together since then. Ranmaru stood beside his Ryutaro, hand on his shoulder and a small grin on his face. Ryutaro on the other hand had a big grin on his face as his eyes seemed to reflect the lights around them. Ranmaru smiled back at the photo, they'd have to go back to that festival one day after all of this.

Ranmaru was abruptly disrupted by Tetsuya calling his name again, he had apparently already done it a few times. The crab boy had huffed, prying the frame from the others hands and tossing it aside. Ranmaru jumped back up, the grass frame shattering as it hit the wooden floor behind them. "What was that for!" He snapped, shoving the other aside and into the wall with an angered expression.

"Look outside!" Tetsuya ignored the shove and pointed out the window, causing Ranmaru to swat his arm away from in front of his face before he shoved the curtain aside to take a look. His eyes widened slightly.

"Great, Doji's here now." He stated in an aggravated tone. "wonderful timing."

"Great! You go down and great him, I'll just stay here and-" Ranmaru rolled his eyes, tossing Tetsuya his bey and grabbing his shirt collar to pull him along.

Doji had already walked inside the living room with Reiji by his side when the boys came down the stairs in a rushed manor. "Ah, Ryutaro, I'm glad to you've finally come home-"

"Guess again." Ranmaru interrupted and let go of Tetsuya, hurrying to stand face to face with them.

"Oh, and you are…?" Doji looked over him with disinterest clear in is voice and facial expression.

"That's the guy I told you about." Reiji hissed from beside the older man. "The one who came to the old Dark Nebula building."

"I'm Ranmaru Fukami, Ryutaro's older brother." He announced, "And I'm here to put an end to whatever stupid thing you're planning!"

Doji laughed a bit, "please, Reiji and I will make sure you don't try anything, besides, if you think I'm going to leave without Tetsuya and your brother than you're mistaken. These boys may not be the strongest compared to Ginga and his crew, but I'm sure with some joint effort they'll be able to take a few of those guys out. that and it's just better that they'll with me than helping out Ginga."

Ranmaru scoffed. "I already defeated Reiji once, I'm sure it won't be a problem to do it again. And as for you? Well, I'm sure I've battled children with more skill than you." Ranmaru gave a rather smug grin and Tetsuya could be heard in the background trying to contain his small giggles. Reiji only narrowed his gaze as Doji went on to speak.

"well, if you're so confident then let's take this outside." The four made way to the front outside, Doji continuing to speak. "Two on one Ranmaru, you think you can handle us both?"

"I'm sure I can, but just to even out the playing field Tetsuya will battle with me."

"I am?"

"You are." Ranmaru pulled Tetsuya to stand beside him opposite of Reiji. He was a bit reluctant to pull out is bey and launcher and get into position though, but with a stony glare form all three of the others he did. "On three!" the four of them began the countdown to battle, but Doji had stopped as they reached one. He was looking over Ranmaru and Tetsuya's shoulders with one of his usual grins, a small laugh escaping his mouth as he lowered Dark Wolf slightly. "What are you…" Tetsuya had turned around before Ranmaru, reaching to grab at his arm to get his attention quickly after doing so.

"Oh, how nice of you to join the party" Doji smirked, Reiji speaking to finish what Doji had been saying.

"Ryutaro." Reiji finished with a grin. Ranmaru dropped his arms from launching position immediately after hearing his brother's name mentioned. He spun around quickly to catch sight of his brother walking up to them. He looked very worn out with messy hair and a cut running across his cheek his clothing was a mess and tattered slightly. It was clear by the way his stood and carried himself that he was tired, probably from his journey back here. His eyes looked over the scene before him, his older brothers sight caused him to smile in happiness, but it slowly faded as his eyes traveled from Tetsuya to Reiji and finally landing on Doji.

"Ranmaru?" The younger Fukami questioned as he stepped up to them. "What's going on here?"

Though when Ranmaru couldn't seem to get over his shock of suddenly seeing his brother again after all this time quick enough, Doji steeped in to answer the awaiting Ryutaro.

"We were just going to have a friendly little battle. Care to join?"

 **I'm back with this story! I'm determined to finish this, as I have pretty much the whole thing planned out. I just needed a little break from this fic, but I'm glad to be writing for it again. Updates will come out as I finish them, I'm not going to make myself update every week anymore (knowing me I'll end up doing it anyways!). Besides that, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'm excited to get the next one out soon!**


	33. Chapter 33

Tsubasa and the others had arrived in the city that night. Despite Hikaru and Tsubasa's suggestions to wait until morning to find Ginga and anyone else who might be around, Yu had other plans. The young boy was tired, but he was just too excited to go to sleep. He wanted to Ginga and everyone else again! So, upon Yu's persistent attitude, the four made their way around the city. they searched all the places they assumed Ginga would be, eventually heading to the WBBA with building after their search at the B-Pit lead them to Benkei, who had excitedly lead them there, filling them in on the recent events, and who all was hanging around the city with he and Ginga. When they arrived many were sleeping, but Ginga, Kyoya, and Dashan were still awake. Kyoya was inside with Nile and the others, while Ginga and Dashan had been sitting outside and talking. With Tsubasa and everyone else's arrival Ginga was thrown into a chorus of greetings and hugs by Yu.

"Ginga!" The young blond grinned, throwing his arms around the redhead's waist. "I missed you!"

"Yu! What are you guys doing here?" Ginga asked in somewhat disbelief.

"We figured it was time we come back home." Tsubasa smiled, gently pulling Yu away. "We weren't too far from here, so when I say L-Drago and what looked like Nemesis fighting the other night, I figured we'd find you here."

"Looks like you were right." Hikaru smiled, but it slowly faded. "Ginga…I don't know if you know this, but your father-"

"I know." Ginga stopped her. "I've known for a while."

"I'm sorry. I was with him when it happened, but I couldn't- I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Hikaru." Ginga assured her, "I plan to get my father and anyone else they've hurt. They won't get away with what they're trying to do."

"You all should come inside. You must be tired." Dashan spoke, "everyone else is asleep, so do be quiet." They nodded, all making way quietly inside to settle in. The silence however wasn't kept for long as Yu had caught sight of one of the many familiar faces.

"Tithi?" He broke out in a grin to see his friend again. Yu jumped forward to kneel next to Tithi, prompting the other young boy to wake up.

"Huh…" he questioned tiredly as he squinted to look at Yu with sleep filled eyes. "Yu?" Tithi laughed, sitting up with a smile. "You're here!" He laughed joyfully as the two friends shared a hug. Their little reuniting seemed to cause a few people to stir in their sleep. Ninel seemed to only peak a sleepy eye open before rolling over to get back to sleep. Rosalina had opened her eyes as well, but the familiar voice of Yu kept her awake. She pushed herself up.

"Is that you Yu?" She sleepily spoke, pushing forward to join the children.

"Rosalina?" The Libra wielder questioned. "What are you doing here?" Yu asked in shock. His older sister had been the last person that he had expected to see here."

Rosalina had broken out in a big grin, "I came looking for you! I was so worried that you had gotten hurt or worse when I couldn't find you." She sighed in relief, her arms wrapping around his smaller frame. "I missed you." While Yu and Rosalina had their moment Hikaru had taken interest in someone across the room as well. "John?" She wondered aloud. _What is he doing here?_ She asked herself, but decided to wait and speak to him in the morning when he and everyone would wake up.

"So, care to fill me in on what's happening?" Tsubasa asked as he stepped up to stand beside Ginga off to the side.

The Pegasus blader sighed. "A lot of things have been happening. King and Chris will be flying her with in the week thanks to Julian Konzern. Damian's been helping Pluto and attacked Kyoya the other night, and that same night Ryuga decided to face off against Nemesis again. After that they took Madoka. That's not even all of what's been happening." Ginga seemed to be bothered as he went over all the recent events that had taken place, worry eventually setting in. Ginga's fists clenched, but Tsubasa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't get worked up over it now. Things will begin to go our way again soon." Tsubasa spoke. He wasn't quite sure what had been happening here, but he knew if Ginga was acting like this that none of it could be good.

"I hope so. They have to or I'm afraid we won't be able to defeat them once and for all."

Ginga, despite having four more of his friends by his side, still felt worried for what was to come next. Since battling Ryuga again they hadn't seen any sign of Pluto or anyone working with him, he was grateful for that at least. Ryuga was healing up well with Kenta by his side to help him, even though the L-Drago blader wouldn't accept his help, but kenta still would feel a hint of guilt for not being able to stop Rago from taking Madoka. That was another thing many seemed to be worried about; how they'd get those cadged there and they beys they needed back. It would be dangerous, very risky since no one here could take Rago and Nemesis on directly, and he would surely be there to stop them if they were to be found out.

Ranmaru still hadn't come back. Once his absence was realised Ninel had suspected that he was dealing with whatever it was he said he had to do instead of accompanying she and Rosalina to find Yuki. Whatever he was doing, she and Ginga hoped that he wouldn't get into too much trouble on his own. Unknown the them , Ranmaru had found what he was looking for, and he was hopefully about to finally get rid of Doji tonight with one final battle alongside his brother. In terms of Doji, Pluto was certainly angered with him as well for going off on his own and messing with his plans, but Doji wouldn't be the only reason Pluto was angry, as Johannes had done something as well. With those still trapped with Nemesis there doesn't seem like there's much chance for escape, but Ruby seems to have escape plans of her own in mind, while Takumi is again faced with a difficult decision.

 **This is shortest chapter I've posted in awhile. The reason it's so short with only one scene is because I've gotten back on track with writing this fic, and I needed to include this scene somewhere, but it just doesn't fit in with the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter it will be way longer than this and will have enough action going on. We're going to see how Ranmaru's and Ryutaro's battle will turn out, we'll see how Takumi and the others are doing, and two characters are probably going to do something reckless and stupid. Anyways, I do apologize for the length of this chapter, I've been away for a while ad just felt posting something short to get back into the swing of things would be better.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey, I'm back with this fic! Hopefully I can keep a somewhat regular upload schedule with this like before, but I guess we'll see. Anyways, we're finally at the time of Ranmaru and Ryutaro's battles with Reiji and Doji! Hopefully you all enjoy, it was a long time coming after not updated for a while.**

The four beys went flying as their owners finished their countdown to battle. Right from the start it was clear that Doji was targeting Ryutaro for his own, while Reiji had opted for the older of the brothers. However, Ranmaru wasn't having it. Lucario blocked Pisces expertly as Wolf attempted to dodge past him to get to the other. "I'm your opponent, not my brother." Doji glared a bit, but the ever so apparent smirk on his face didn't leave.

"Well then, my friend." He spoke in that oddly friendly tone. "I'll just have to take down the big brother in order to let wolf sink his fangs into the weaker one. You're only prolonging the inevitable."

"That's what you think, but it won't be happening." Ranmaru's Lucario circled Wolf, cutting off the path to Ryutaro. Ranmaru already knew he had the advantage. Lucario wasn't in the best of shape, but it was nothing compared to Wolf's damaged state. Doji didn't seem to notice or care.

Now Ryutaro was stuck with Reiji and his Poison Serpent. The redhead stood calmly besides Doji, watching through his yellow tipped bangs as Serpent and Pisces spun before him in the field. Ryutaro watched as well, his eyes narrowed from where one could see them from above his fan. He knew Reiji's tricks, as did Reiji know plenty about Ryutaros. This would be challenging for him in a few ways. One being that Reiji had always been stronger than himself, being ranked number two during their Dark Nebula days for a reason. He also had no way to catch Reiji off guard as Pisces' tricks and illusions were already right in the open. On the other hand so was Serpents, but he had a feeling pulling a victory from this battle would be difficult.

"You may as well just drop out now Reiji. I know how you fight, and I won't let you lead me into Serpents trap."

Reiji hummed lowly. "Don't forget, we once fought on the same side some time ago. Nothing you pull tonight will be new to me."

Ryutaro scoffed, watching as Pisces evaded Serpents venomous strikes. Reiji pushed harder to hit Ryutaro, knowing that if he could just get a few good hits in then he'd have Ryutaro right where he needed him. Reiji watched Pisces carefully, looking for any sort of pattern in the beys movements.

Not far next to the two Ranmaru and Doji had begun their battle as well. Compared to Ryutaro and Reiji, Doji and Ranmaru fought with more than doges. Wolf stormed the battlefield as Lucario met each hit head on. Dust was being kicked up from the action, the sound of metal on metal was clear in the night air. Wolf jumped at Lucario, slamming into the edge of the opposing bey. Ranmaru growled, sending Lucario to meet head on with Wolfs next hit. Both were now trapped pushing against each other, sometimes breaking apart to hit each other a few times before diving back in their previous state.

Ryutaro watched as Pisces was thrown back into the air to land not far from Serpent. Serpent lunged like a snake to prey at Pisces. With a grimace Ryutaro extended his arm, his fan folded back up in this hand as he called for Pisces's Blazing Inferno move. Reiji scowled, sending Serpent to attack as soon as the words left Ryutaro's mouth. Before Pisces could perform its special move Serpent was there to disturb the bey, zipping past it repeatedly, slamming into its sides each time it passed. Ryutaro clutched his fan tighter, now trapped in Serpents line of attacks,

Doji stepped back as he watched Wolf launch into the air as Lucario struck with an uppercut. Wolf landed with a slight wobble, but continued to fling itself to Lucario. Wolf really wasn't performing like usual. The damaged bey wavered with every strike, to be honest Ranmaru was surprised it had even lasted this long. Ranmaru shot his glare up to Doji for a moment, not even wanted to keep his gaze on the man. "You'd be better to back out now Doji, before something happens to Wolf."

"Not up for the challenge anymore?"

Ranmaru scoffed. "Of course I am. You're just old news"

"Old news you say?" Doji laughed, "If i'm old news then why am I here Ranmaru? I set into the motion Pluto's plans for Nemesis' revival, I got L-Drago. I am the start of this all!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Ranmaru spat, "You're just a man who's good at following orders. You're just one of Pluto's lap dogs, and you served your purpose long ago. You're the reason this was all put into place? Please. And you're the one who got L-Drago, more like that was Ryuga. Even back then you were no one of concern, maybe getting a bunch of people to follow you works, but when standing alone you're no threat." Lucario and Wolf continued to fight before their owners. "And now that you've realized you're nothing of importance to Pluto and his cause, you're lashing out in a way you think will save yourself from. I mean, if you can't even accomplish this, why would Pluto keep you around?"

Doji scowled. As a man who always seemed to keep his cool during most situations, Doji sure looked ticked off. He dropped his usual polite tone and spoke with a new found harshness in his voice. "Such foul words come from your mouth, it's no wonder why your brother would want to get away from you. Perhaps that's why Ryutaro would want to ignore you for so long. First during Battle Bladers and even now."

"What did you just say to me?" Ranmaru growled lowly, knowing full well what the older man was implying.

"You heard me my friend." he chimed, "Ryutaro left you for the Dark Nebula back then, and he abandoned you and the city when Nemesis came to power. I don't blame him, you're quite bothersome."

Ranmaru clenched his fists. The talk of his brother setting him off. "How dare you talk about my brother that way." he spoke lowly. He knew better, he knew that Ryutaro would never do such a thing. The now angrier than ever Fukami brother attacked Doji carelessly with immense power.

Speaking of Ryutaro, Reiji had gained the upperhand against him. As expected Blazing Inferno hadn't done much after Reiji locked Ryutaro in battle. Pisces had begun to under perform after being struck so many times with Serpents poison. Reiji watched as Ryutaro's eyes shifted around the battle scene, frantically looking for his strategy out of this mess. Reiji hissed in laugher, knowing that the younger Fukami brother was pinned. "It's been so long since I've been able to take pleasure in destroying another's bey." He mused. "Sitting alone in that building...I've certainly working up an appetite." The redheads eyes widened with the familiar look of sadistic enjoyment many had come to expect to see in him. Ryutaro's hands clenched, he wouldn't allow his bey to end up in the same state as when Reiji fought Hyoma and Kenta. Reiji eyed Ryutaro with a wide grin. Ryutaro felt the unsettling feeling of nervousness creep into his stomach.

Serpent lunged over and over again, leaving the sound of metal in the air as sparks flew. Ryutaro could see his bey taking more and more damage every hit, leaving him to wonder just how much longer he had left. "Special move!" Ryutaro called out, "Distortion Drive!" both watched as Serpents next shot at Pisces seemed to go right through the bey, and Reiji, having seen Ryutaro's past battle with Ginga, prepared for what he could remember of what Distortion Drive could do. Reiji staggered in his place, well, more so than he usually did. He seemed to go cross eyed from behind his bangs as the field before him seemed to blur and twist.

"You may know about the tricks my bey can pull, but can you resist them the same as Ginga had?" Ryutaro questioned as Reiji squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head bit before attempting to open then and fix his balance. Ryutaro swiftly opened his fan, "I didn't think so." He grinned. Reiji looked around the new space he new had been created by Pisces, the blue glow of his opponents bey drawing his attention. With Serpents overall accuracy now lowered the snake bey began to waiver and miss it's intended target.

"You think this will stop me? Try again, I'll get you even if you try to hide."

"Oh, I'm not trying to hide at all." Ryutaro watched as Reiji's eyes seemed to widen with a new gleam of confusion as the orange glow of Blazing Inferno enveloped the snake boy. Reiji Shouted, his knees bending down so that it looked as if he'd collapse onto them at any moment. Inferno stopped, leaving Reiji only to deal with the sickness over taking him from the sonic sound created by Pisces Distortion Drive move. He dropped down to his knees, his hands reaching up to cover his ears, only to wince as the sound only appeared to grow louder in his head. He looked up to the floating Pisces, surprised about how quickly Ryutaro had gained the upper hand. However, Reiji new that the moment he broke through Distortion Drive that he would be able to end this.

"S-so, you want to play it this way." Reiji struggled to get back up to his feet, but did so. "Then I guess it's time you meet my Serpents second set of fangs, huh?"

"Even so, that won't work here!" Ryutaro defended. "This space was created by Pisces."

"Watch me!" Reiji snapped as Serpent moved towards Pisces once again, the serpent bey lunged forward into the air, straight for the bottom of the floating Pisces. "A bit vulnerable to attacks from above and below you know."

"Even so, I still have the advantage here!"

"Not for long!" Serpent struck Pisces with a new set of strength, even tearing and chipping the bey. Ryutaro watched in shock as his bey wavered from the hit, sliding back as Distortion Drive slowly dispersed.

"Let's try out my special move now." Reiji grinned, ready to unleash his proclaimed dark move on Ryutaro and finish him off. The green and black color of Serpents aura shrouded Reiji as well. "You've never truly experienced what my Serpent will do to you." He laughed, "Just watch as I tear you bey to pieces!"

Meanwhile, Ranmaru and Doji had become consumed in their own battle. To the point where they had slowly moved a ways away from Ryutaro and Reiji, which as something that surely made Doji happy. Ranmaru had come back from the state of anger that Doji had drove him do, blinking a few times as he heard Ryutaro's voice. He and Doji were locked into an endless loop of taking shots at each others bey's and shouting witty retorts to each other. What Ranmaru had thought to be a tag team match before starting had turned into two battles of their own.

"Don't!" Ranmaru perked up when he heard his brothers shouts, panic clear in his voice.

"Ryutaro…" Ranmaru breather, stepping towards his brother only to be called back by Doji's words.

"How pitiful." He stated. "Can't even hold his own long enough against Reiji." Ranmaru growled lowly, turning to the older man, ready to finish him off at that very moment.

"Say that again." he threatened.

"Here, i'll say it again loud and clear for you." Doji grinned, "little Ryutaro is nothing, he's weak. I bet he couldn't even last a moment against myself." Lucario fiercely attached Wolf with no concern for the bey itself's condition. Doji had failed to notice just how damaged his own bey was and kept up his cocky attitude and talk. Wolf was slowly down under the damaged, cracking even a bit around the edges as the power of Lucario didn't let up for even a moment."Lucario!" Ranmaru shouted as his bey illuminated it's blue aura, the image of the humanoid-fox of Lucario appearing to hover alongside the bay as it delivered one last hit to Wolf. Doji's sharp gasp of shock could be heard as the dust kicked up from the the hit cleared after a moment. Doji had fallen to his hands and knees, his Wolf before him in a heavily damages state. Doji had said something, but Ranmaru ignored it and captured Lucario before sending one last glare towards Doji. He moved past the man and towards Ryutaro and Reiji.

With Ryutaro Reiji had expertly evaded Distortions Drives attacks and broken out of it, leaving Pisces with little to no options left as the poison from Serpents hits took it's toll and Serpent attack the slowing bey relentlessly with no sign of stopping anytime soon. Ryutaro's eyes were closed and an exhausted yet desperate look overtook his features. He didn't want to see his bey end up in pieces. Reiji could see the disturbing image of his Serpent wrapped around Ryutaro, squeezing him. "Pisces!" Ryutaro called out as his bey was beginning to give into losing. Pisces was basically frozen in it's spot, as if it had really gazed into the eyes medusa. The sight of grey training up Ryutaro brought a new twist of a grin to Reiji's mouth as he was almost encased in stone. After spending so long without a new challenge for Serpent the sight of Ryutaro going down this way brought the redhead immense satisfaction.

Serpent moved back, readying itself to deliver the final blow to take Pisces out for good before it could begin to tear the bey to pieces. Serpent lurched forward, but before it could make contact with Pisces a new ray of blue appeared in Serpents way. The bey forced itself to take Serpents hit, sparks flying from the sudden burst of an attack. Reiji glared to the side to see Ranmaru standing there, Lucario had been relaunched to aid his brother. Reiji's eyes searched for Doji, but found no trace of the older man, unknown to him that he had already fled.

"Ryutaro! It's okay, I'm here to help you." Ryutaro looked to his brother with concerned eyes.

"But, what about Doji?"

"Don't worry about him. He;s nothing to us now." Ryutaro watched as his brother fought with Reiji, protecting himself and Pisces. Ryutaro gasped, his eyes widening slightly. He balled his fists, breaking free form Reiji's stony hold on him. He looked to his brother with a thankful gleam in his eyes. Ranmaru joined at his side, glaring to Reiji as Ryutaro spoke.

"I've come to realize that now is not my time to lose." He growled. "I must win, because I know that if I can do this then I can very well stand alongside my brother and the others against Nemesis!" Reiji growled menacingly, a new anger appearing in his face. "I know that a new future is coming, on where the everything is better and the world is brimming with the bonds and enjoyment battling bring others, not the terror and dark people like you and Doji try to bring!"

"Lucario, special move, Starlight Aura Blast!" Pisces joined at Lucario's side, despite being damaged and weakened, Pisces gave off a bright blue as Lucario did.

"I see a bright future for us all, one that has no room for someone like you, Doji, or Nemesis!"

Lucario's special move created it's sphere of energy, Pisces aiding in giving whatever power it had left as it exploded into a shock wave around them, sending Serpent flying and leaving Reiji in shock, and eventually causing the male to flee.

Once the battle was over Ryutaro felt his brother almost tackle him with a big hug. Both shared a laughed as Ryutaro instantly wrapped his arms around the other, saying what they bother had been thinking at the time. "I missed you, Ranmaru."


End file.
